


Uncertain Tomorrow

by Eloquent_Dreams



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gay Male Character, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, Molestation, Multi, Original Character-centric, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV Lesbian Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Very Handy gal pals if I say so myself, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Useful Lesbians, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 44
Words: 134,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquent_Dreams/pseuds/Eloquent_Dreams
Summary: Mara Sutcliff is the top student in her class at the dismal Grim Reaper Academy for Youth, yet this depressed, lesbian teenager can never take the admiration she gets from her peers to heart.She knows its built on a lie.She is half demon and half reaper, her parents being Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff. She knows that everyone would shun and hurt her if anyone besides her mother knew. To preserve her own life, she hides it from everyone she meets, however lonely she feels.Her final exam makes this even harder than it already is when she's paired with Erican Jennan, who claims he would kill a demon-reaper hybrid if he ever saw one. She later attracts the venomous attention of his father - a demon hunter.After an eye-opening slip up halfway through her exam, she's brutally attacked and barely leaves alive. When she learns that her loved ones are in the demon hunter's line of fire, she utilizes her demon traits so she can eliminate the threat.She risks losing her life, sanity, and identity. For if she doesn't, she'll lose everyone she loves.





	1. That Demon and Reaper, Heartbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. You may recognize this from fanfiction from FFN, under the same name by author Eloquent_Meme. I'm that same author, under a less cringeworthy name, on a less cringeworthy website, and I will start posting this fanfiction on a schedule similar to that. I will post six chapters today though, just to get the whole beginning out there.

Chapter One: That Demon and Reaper, Heartbroken

On the eve of August 23,1889, the inconstant, pale moon shined in the midnight sky over a secluded oak forest, far from anyone who knew who was going there, and the warm orange and dull yellow leaves sprinkled abundantly over the treetops. Sticking out like a sore thumb in the peaceful forest, Sebastian Michaelis waited almost impatiently for Grell Sutcliff, the Grim Reaper who requested to meet him there that night.

_Honestly, why would Grell send a message to meet here and take so long to get here? Sebastian thought, looking around at the trees and and tapping his foot as he waited for her arrival as the wind blew bits of his jaw-length raven hair. I do love her, and that's why it troubles me. Who knows what my master would do if he knew about us?_

It was true. Sebastian loved Grell more than anything in his life, and he knew from the moment he encountered her as Jack the Ripper. In fact, it was her than taught him how to feel such human feelings. He saw it in the way she combed her dreary brown hair into a dazzling crimson, the way her teeth became so amazingly deadly when she smiled, and most of all, when she shed her dreary disguise and showed him something interesting, amazing, and so…beautiful. But it was more than just her beauty. It was her passion, and the way she put that passion, and her entire heart, into everything she did, and it was the way she brought her love with her everywhere she went. Soon, he fell in love with that love, that passion, and everything else about the red reaper.

That said, he knew that while he loved her, and loved loving her, his master felt opposite. He would have been disgusted at the thought of the two of them together as much as he was disgusted at the two of them themselves. The butler figured that the demon earl would have ordered him to stay away from Grell, or even hurt her, and that was not a risk he was willing to take. Sebastian only allowed himself to be close from the reaper because his master had not directly ordered him against it, after all.

Eventually, the red reaper walked through the trees and came into Sebastian's view, holding a bundle in her arms close to her, and she smiled with joy dancing in her eyes. Her long crimson hair flowed freely down her back, and her red glasses hung just below her eyes as they reflected the moonlight.

"Hello again, Grell." Sebastian greeted to the reaper. "I trust that this is important, given our understanding that we must keep our meetings to a minimum unless it is such?"

"But of course it's important, Bassy. Would I ask you to come to this forest so far away at an hour so late if it was just to say hello?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes, and you have." Sebastian answered, recalling such an incident.

"I think not, given that reapers actually need sleep, unlike demons. I’m giving up valuable beauty sleep hours for you, darling.” she pouted playfully.

“If you're already this beautiful with the amount of sleep you’ve already had, I don't see why any more hours are necessary.” Sebastian flirted.

“Still, you worry far too much about our secret little meetings, you know.” she put her bundle in one arm as she used the other to tap Sebastian's nose. He reached up to his face, where Grell’s finger currently resided on the tip of his nose, and put his hand on hers, bringing it down and holding it.

"No, I do not. I worry about what my master may do upon finding out about our so-called "secret little meetings", as you call them." his voice softened, and he brushed a strand of Grell’s hair behind her ear. "I thought that you were aware of what my master would do to you, or order me to do to you, if he was aware of this?”

“Yes, I'm well aware of how much the little brat would hate it.” Grell answered, rolling her eyes. “I thought that his little vengeance mission was dealt with, so why do you still serve that kid?”

“Do you not remember what happened with that thieving spider and that little maid?” he asked.

“Oh right, he's a little demon now.” Grell answered, remembering what had happened between Sebastian and Claude Faustus, Hannah Annafellows, and the triplet servants of the Trancy Manor over Ciel Phantomhive’s soul, and how it was lost to Sebastian, but their contract would forever not be so.

“So you understand that we must keep our meetings to a minimum unless it's absolutely necessary for both of our sakes, yes?” Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I do understand that, Darling," Grell said, locking with the demon's blood red eyes with her own yellow-green ones, with a rising tone of excitement in her voice. "but is it for all three of our sakes?"

The demon’s eyes widened as humongous, dark clouds blocked out the moon.

"What are you saying, Grell?" he asked. "What in the world do you mean by saying there are three of us here?”

He gasped, realizing on his own when he looked at the blanket bundle in her arms. A shark-toothed smile started to creep onto Grell’s face as he did.

“Grell, do you mean to imply that that bundle in your arms is-"

"Yes, I do mean to imply that. It's why I called you out here." she said, more joy starting to sprout in her voice. "To answer your first question, I'm saying that the intimate night together that the bratty earl gave us because I protected him during that mission where all those little girls were turned into dolls, and what happened between us upon that night, is not quite over yet." she winked, smiling profusely, and Sebastian finally pieced everything together.

"I do believe that birthing a child is biologically impossible for your body, Grell." Sebastian sighed. "Is that not why you murdered all of those prostitutes with Madame Red during the "Jack the Ripper" incident?"

"I thought bearing a child was out of my ability as well, until just a few days ago, on the twentieth. Ronald and I were collecting souls in Blackcloud Alley, and suddenly I fainted right when a man was on death's doorstep.” she made her signature sign before putting her arm back under the bundle to support whatever was in said bundle.

“The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with stitches across my stomach. The doctors said that reaper biology was very different from any other species, especially when it came to reproduction. Of course, I obviously didn't know that when I killed all those whores with Madame Red. They also said that, apparently, my case and my operation were the least "abnormal" they had that week. Since they said that they had to cut the little one out of my body, I suppose that God only knows how "abnormal" the others were. They also said that since my abdomen wasn't expanding to make room for the baby, she could have crushed my insides. The baby would have killed the both of us." Grell explained, smiling down gently at the bundle in her arms, cooing quietly about her almost killing the two of them, which was not something to coo to a baby about. "Then, they handed me this little bundle of miracles. She was unexpected, but not unwanted."

"I still can't bring myself to believe that this is our daughter, Grell." Sebastian sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Those doctors could have been lying, or they could have made a mistake."

"See for yourself, Bassy." she said, coming closer and looking up at him, showing him the baby bundle and holding it outwards. "I highly doubt that there's been any sort of slip-up."

"Very well." he said, before gently taking it from her hands and looking down at the baby that was bundled in, of course, red blankets.

The pale infant was quite small and fragile, and couldn't possibly have been more than three days old. When she opened her tiny eyes, Sebastian could see that they were quite peculiar. Her left eye was the common reaper eye color of yellow on the outer iris, and green on the inner iris, so there was no proof in Sebastian’s mind that this was truly his child. That is, until he looked at her right eye, and he found that it was crimson red, exactly like his own. Indeed, the baby was half demon, and half reaper, and he was certain that she was the only one of such a creature. Sebastian didn't need anymore convincing. He still didn't fully understand how this happened, but he believed Grell.

“She has your eyes, Darling. Well, one of them anyway.” Grell joked.

The baby girl reached out to him with her small, stubby hand, and Sebastian took one of his arms out from under her and held out one of his thin, gloved fingers, with an expression of intrigue and fascination that the baby mirrored adorably. All of her stubby fingers barely were able to wrap around it, but she still smiled a baby’s smile and laughed a baby's giggle at him. Sebastian couldn’t keep himself from smiling and breaking his stoic expression as he looked at her. He felt a bond with this baby, with his daughter. He wanted her safe, to have a good life, despite what she was. He gently handed the baby back to Grell.

“Bassy, wh-”

"Grell, I'm sorry," he said, stroking her cheek. "but our agreement to stay separate unless it's an emergency will not be broken.”

Grell’s smiling face, filled with joy seconds before, fell into a heartbroken frown, as if her entire world had fallen apart as it started to rain on the both of them.

“B-Bassy, what do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean exactly as I said, Grell. I wish you the best of luck in raising this child, because it seems like you will need it.” Sebastian said, matter-of-factly.

“B-but she's our daughter! That means that she’s your daughter too! Isn't that important enough for you?”

Sebastian couldn't bring himself to answer, because he didn't know how to say what he needed to.

“Or does that empty contract with that little brat take first priority?” Grell asked, less distraught, with more of a disappointed tone in her voice.

Still, Sebastian could not find the words for his answer as he stared at the ground.

"I see." she said, hanging her head low.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, I understand everything just fine, Sebastian." she sighed.

Before Sebastian could turn around completely to walk away, Grell gently turned him back around before her hand collided with his face as thunder exploded throughout the sky.

Sebastian staggered backwards, holding his bleeding lip, and looked up to see Grell's face liked with fury, her eyes venomous, her lips stretched into a vicious snarl.

"I understand that you can look your baby daughter in the eyes and still tell her that you won't be there for her, and you'll keep hiding behind that bratty earl just like you always have!" Grell yelled, baring her shark-like teeth.

"Grell, listen. I-"

"Why the bloody hell should I listen to you!?" she shouted. "When I found out that our daughter I didn't even know I made was born, one of my first thoughts was that you should be made aware! So as soon as I could, I jumped across every rooftop, and ran past every tree that kept me from doing that, only to be told that you of all people would barely even acknowledge her! Your own flesh and blood, Sebastian!"

"Grell, please listen." Sebastian said. "That's not what-”

"Then what is it then? What the hell is it, Sebastian? What kind of half-decent reason would you have for this? You looked her in the eye and you have the nerve to say that you'll just continue to stay away unless it's important! Is her existence as your daughter not as important as whatever your stupid, empty contract has to offer?” Grell asked, shouting.

“Please, Grell-”

“What if it's her birthday? Do I need to write a letter to you a week in advance saying, "It's our daughter's birthday. Is that important enough to see you?” or “I know that you're still wasting your time with that empty contract with that brat, but our daughter has a father's day celebration, and you’re her goddamn father, so does that fit the parameters of what's enough for you? Well, you'll never be there for her first words, or her first steps, or her first anything, because, apparently, none of that will be important enough!”

The baby girl started to cry in response to both Grell's outburst and the raging thunder, and the crimson killer stopped in the middle of her sentence and calmed her rage, becoming- or pretending to be - gentle and warm as she cooed to the baby, calming her cries. Sebastian just stood there and watched how she comforted their - no - her daughter, and realized that was all she was supposed to be. When the baby was calmed down, Grell paused and looked back up at Sebastian.

"Goodbye, Sebastian. Don't try to contact me, even if it's “important”. You've refused to be there for the most important thing of all. It's not good for babies to be out in the rain like this. The little girl could catch a cold, not that you’d care." she said calmly, before turning her back and walking away. Then, she started running as fast as she could, until the red reaper was nothing more than a speck in Sebastian’s sight.

And then she was gone.

“Grell…” Sebastian whispered, a black tear rolling down his face as he pointlessly reached out to her. This wasn't like a clear tear that was stained with mascara, like Grell’s. No, his tears, like all tears shed by demons, were as black as the blackest ink. It was ironic, as he tried so hard to keep his emotions from showing so much, that his welling tears would immediately indicate how emotional he was.

He fell to his knees as more tears rolled down his face. Violent sobs racked his body as he put his cramping face in his hands. He was doing something that he had never done in his long demon life; he had cried over love. If it weren't him doing so, he would have laughed at how foolish he were to let himself be so emotional over some foolish thing like love, or even being able to feel such a thing.

But it _was_ him.

He was the foolish demon who made the regretful mistake of falling in love with a reaper, then getting trapped in an endless, soulless contract, and and not even giving a proper reason for not being able to support the reaper and the hybrid child they conceived. Now, his daughter would be paying for his mistakes by growing up part demon in a reaper society, who views such creatures as vermin that should be wiped off the face of their world, and she'll have to hide her identity to survive. She would grow up to view herself like any reaper would view her;she'd think of herself as a monster.

 _Would she be wrong to think so?_ Sebastian thought. _If I were there, she'd constantly be trying to choose which species to live as, when she would still be hated by the other, either way. I couldn't make her choose, so I decided for her._

Sebastian lifted his head and looked up at the sky, filled with crying, thundering clouds, blinking away the raindrops from his puffy eyes as they hit his freezing skin when he finally pieced together what he wanted to say.

_I'm sorry..._

\---

Grell ran from the forest and out into the open before sprinting as fast as she could through the the streets, out of fear that the demon was following her. She thought about the reaper realm and her and the child in her arms were there in a flash.

She recognised the street she was taken to, and knew how to get home from there. The baby’s eyes were wide with wonder and astonishment and she could tell the other reapers in the area were giving her stares, and Grell didn't want them to so much as catch a glance of her baby's demon eye, knowing what they may do, so she ran as fast as she could, as tears did the same on her face. The splashing in the puddles became more frequent by the minute, both from the drops and her heels, and her tears were indistinguishable with the pouring rain.

Once she got inside her house and closed the door, and was sure that the demon had not followed her, Grell dropped to her knees and looked at her daughter.

_Her daughter._

Grell had longed for a day where she could be able to say that for centuries, but it struck in a bittersweet way in her heart to say it like that in that moment. She could finally and truly say that a child was actually her child, but she didn't want it like this; not when she had conceived it with the demon she loved. She wanted the baby to be their daughter. She wanted her to be a child of both of them, and she wanted her to be able to call both of them her parents, but she looked around, and looked down at her daughter, and knew that was not going to be so.

Grell wanted to wait to name the baby until she had gotten Sebastian's input. However, given what had just happened, she didn't feel as if she needed to wait much longer.

Grell didn't remember where, but she remembered hearing a certain name before. A name that meant “bitter” in some cultures, which made her shudder at how inaccurate that was, but in others, it meant “Goddess of Death”. As for a middle name, Grell thought of a woman that, although she ultimately killed her, Grell had connected with said woman more than anyone, especially about not being able to have children, no matter how much she wanted them. Of course, now that she had achieved that wish, she wanted to honor her love that did not; Angelina Dalles, also known as Madame Red.

_Mara Angelina Sutcliff._

_How fitting for a girl that's going to grow up to be one of the most deadly efficient reapers this generation has ever known_. Grell thought, smiling down at her daughter.

_I'm the one who’s raising her, after all._

"Don't worry, Mara." she said. "You'll never feel the pain that I felt tonight. As your mother, I promise you that."

She smiled and held her finger out and Mara grabbed the first knuckle, laughing her bubbly baby laugh.

_She's so pure, and her eyes, even if one is the eye of that demon, are so innocent, seeing little of what she will have to face. Grell thought, looking down at her daughter._

_I have to protect her._

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,”_ she began to sing.

_“You make me happy, when skies are grey,”_

_“You'll never know, Dear, how much I love you…”_

Grell’s voice stalled when she reached the last lyric. She couldn't think about something like that. She held held her close to her heart, and even after the baby fell asleep, it was still a while before she changed that position to put her in her crib. She kissed the little baby Mara on the forehead before gently setting her down.

She couldn't finish the song; she couldn't bear to think about that.

Not yet.


	2. That Hybrid, Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara wakes up on the morning of her final exam, and mentally prepares herself for the day she believes she's going to have.

**Chapter 2: That Hybrid, Preparation**   
  
Mara's POV   
  
It was May 23, 1905, and I woke up that to the usual feeling of being licked by my Passion, my petite, white Bichon Frise. Specifically, she was a demon hound that took the form of a Bichon Frise so Mum would let me keep her in the house. She always did this precisely at 6:30 in the morning every weekday, so that's how I knew when to wake up.

  
"You're like a walking alarm, aren't you?" I said, scratching behind her ear. Passion simply gave two high-pitched barks in response, which I took as a “yes”. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around at my bedroom, where the white walls contradicted the black carpet. was a beautiful contrast to the multitude of shades of red in almost all of the other rooms in the house.   
  


"Oh, the exam’s today." I groaned to myself, feeling realization and dread banish the sleepiness from my body and mind.

 

I picked up my glasses from my black nightstand, which were the standard for trainees of the class that I was in. They had thin, silver frames that were just barely noticeable around the oblong lenses.   
  


_ They’re boring and lifeless, just like the rest of the class. _

 

This day, however, was different for my otherwise lifeless class. It was my final exam for my reaper training, and if I passed, I was going to become a full-fledged grim reaper. Of course, that meant I would have just been a junior reaper and worked it soul collecting, but it was alright. If I was going to be surrounded by people who hated me, I figured that I might as well get paid for it.   
  
I went to my closet to find my suit. Well, it wasn't  _ my _ suit at first. It was actually my mother's, but she didn't need it, nor did she want to be caught  _ dead _ in such dreary clothing ever again, so she adjusted it so  _ I _ could wear it for my exam. That was her logic, I supposed. I got what she didn't want, because we had that in common at this point.

  
I picked up the outfit and got changed. Then, I grabbed my white, rectangular eyepatch that had two laces to tie at the top, two at the bottom, and small holes so air could somewhat get through it. I went to the mirror to put it on and brush my hair.

 

When I got to the mirror, I sighed as I picked up the patch and looked at myself. I looked at my reflection dead in the eye as I covered my right eye - my  _ demon _ eye - as fast as I could with my patch so I didn't have to look at it for too long.

 

Other people would think it was ridiculous, dreading to look at my own face. I thought it was fitting. Pathetic, definitely, but fitting. Still, if they knew what I hid under that patch, those “Other People” would never want to look me in the eyes, for fear it would cause instant death. All I needed was snakes for hair, and I would be Medusa.

 

I tied the knots in the laces behind my head and put on my glasses. Then, remembering that those two looked awful when combined, I just brushed the bangs of my long, wavy, black hair in front of my eyepatch and covered almost half of my face with it, covering everything to the right of my nose, reaching down to the tip of it.

 

I forced an open-mouthed smile, showing my shark-like teeth.   
  


“Fantastic.”

  
I slipped on the black pumps that I decided to wear for the occasion, which were the most professional shoes I had, and went down the stairs.

 

Well, I  _ attempted _ to go down the stairs.

 

That said, I had forgotten that I had not worn the type of shoes that I was wearing that day in quite a long time, nor did I remember how it shifted the angle of my steps and how I stood when I was walking,  _ especially  _ down the stairs. Thus, after the first two steps, I found myself tumbling down the red carpeted stairs and nearly landing face first on the ground. Thankfully, my head fell into the crook of my arm, as if I were covering a sneeze, shielding my face.

 

I heard footsteps rush to me, and when I lifted my head, I saw a pair of red heels in front of me - my mother’s shoes. She knelt down in front of me. __  
  
"Now, now, don't hurt yourself, Mara." I heard her voice. "Are you okay?"

 

"Well, I'm not dead.” I answered, groaning in pain.

 

After a beat, I heard her say, “No, not yet.”, before helping me to my feet.

 

Even though I heard sadness in her voice, she was smiling a shark-toothed smile when I looked up at her. I could tell that there was still sadness behind her forced smile, not because of her upturned eyebrows - which were naturally like that most of the time - but because it was my own expression that I put on when I was hiding my sadness.

 

“Well, are you ready for your exam? It’s a pretty big day!” she asked, trying to seem lively. Why did she care if I was ready? It's not like I could have rescheduled it.

  
"Yep!" I answered, trying to seem lively as well. "I’ve been memorizing the material for an hour a night for the past two weeks!"

  
"Do you remember the first rule of being a reaper?" she asked.

  
"Of course, it's that you always have to wear your glasses." I answered.

  
"What is the second rule?"

  
"Take care of your scythe."

  
"Sixth?"

  
"When the fixed time comes,  _ leave _ ."

  
"That’s  _ deadly _ impressive, Mara!" she said, smiling proudly. After a beat, her expression dropped into a sad one as she gently brushed my hair from my face and looked at the patch covering my eye.

 

"You’re hiding it still?” she asked sadly, referring to my right eye.

 

“Of course I am.” I groaned. After fifteen years, wasn't it obvious that I always hid my demon eye from reapers?

 

“Why do you do this to yourself every day, Mara?” my mother asked, gently holding my face. “It’s your  _ last day _ , and you still hide yourself."

  
“Exactly, and you’re making that sound like a bad thing. Besides, it feels more like I'm covering up the reminder of the demon that bailed on us, and a reminder of how much of a  _ freak _ he helped create." I said coldly, putting my hair back over my eye. I hugged myself and stared at the maroon carpet, avoiding eye contact.

  
"Mara, look at me." my mother told me. I didn't.

 

_ “I said look at me.” _ she tilted my head by force.

 

"I know you're mad at your father, but he helped bring you into the world, so at least he did  _ one _ good thing, didn't he?" she asked, gently brushing my hair out of my face again and smiling with that sad smile. She didn't even try to argue about me being a freak. All she wanted to try and convince me was that my father did anything good, and not actually try to comfort how I was feeling.

  
“Yeah, like me being alive is a good thing.” I mumbled, taking her hands off my face and looking down again. I could tell that my mother could sense the sarcasm in my voice.

 

“Stop talking like that, Mara. You know I can't handle that.” she told me.

 

“Fine, I'll shut up about it. It's no use trying to tell you anyway.” I mumbled.

 

“Mara, please.”

 

I looked up at her.

 

“Please _what_? What more do you want from me?!” I snapped. “Most people aren't the most open minded and kind when it comes to demons, especially when they’re half demon _freaks_ , and if they saw my eye, they'd kill me, so _I can't show it, Mum_.” I explained, stressing the last sentence in hopes that she would stop trying to get me to show it.

 

She looked at me sadly, and then looked down for a moment, as if she were recalling something emotional. I could see tears in her eyes, and I immediately regretted how I spoke to her.

 

“Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-”

 

“Forget it.” she said, her voice drained and saddened.

 

My hair fell back over my eye, and she decided not to try to move it again.

 

Her smile came back.

  
"In any case, you aren't going anywhere on an empty stomach on  _ my _ watch.” She poked me in the abdomen.

 

“Ow.”

 

“Come on, that didn't hurt. Anyway, I made breakfast!" she said, putting her usual, energetic tone back into her voice. She started to walk away into the kitchen, so I followed her. She hadn't done anything like make a good breakfast for me in the while. She usually just left early for work just a few minutes after I woke up, leaving me to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

 

“Mum, you didn't have to do that. I could have just made breakfast.”

 

“And let you use the cooking knives we have? You could cut yourself!” she scolded.

 

“Mum, you hold the key to the knife drawers, and I use a literal death scythe at school every day.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I'll hand it to you on the way out.” she shrugged me off.

 

About fifteen minutes later, we were out the door, taking my boring sickle of a death scythe with me.   
  


"Come on, Mum, we'll be late!" I said, walking out the door with her behind me.

 

"Relax.” she consoled, slinging her read coat just below her shoulders. “We still have twenty min-YEOWCH!" I turned and thought she had fallen or gotten hurt, but she had only gotten her long, crimson hair stuck in the closed door.

 

Again.

 

I sighed, partly out of somewhat relief, and partly out of the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

 

_ Good grief. _

 

After hearing my mother frantically shout, “Hair stuck in door! Hair stuck in door! Hair! Stuck! In! Door!” As she leaned forward and flailed her arms, I walked back to the door and opened it up, thus freeing her crimson mane. She did not yet stop trying to pull free, however, so when I opened the door, she lunged and staggered forward, wailing, before she barely regained her footing.

 

“Oh, thank goodness! My face is too pretty to hit the driveway, you know.” my mother commented.

  
"You know, Mum," I said. "You could start tying your hair back in a ponytail."

  
"I don't think a hair tie that is strong enough for all  _ this  _ has been  _ made _ yet, now come on!" she said, gesturing to her hair before motioning with her hand for me to follow her to the red Mercedes that she was able to get by period-jumping into the 21st century. Senior officers in the dispatch had clearance to go into future time periods to get equipment to help with their jobs, and it was surprisingly easy for her to get permission to get the car.

  
"Alright." I answered, shrugging and getting in the passenger seat next to her before I closed the door and fastened my seatbelt. My heart felt as if it was beating out of my chest, and I was shaking as I stared absentmindedly at my lap on the way to the Grim Reaper Academy for Youth, which is more commonly referred to as the G.R.A.Y. I had always thought that such a name was quite fitting.

 

I lifted my head and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that my mother's hands were trembling on the steering wheel, and her knuckles were white from her grip. I saw her take a shaky breath and drew my eyes up to see her trying to stay focused, although her eyes, behind her ruby-framed glasses, were visibly glassy.

 

“What’s wrong, Mum?” I asked.

 

She jolted a bit, as if I had startled her, shaking her head.

 

“Oh, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Mara.” my mother lied.

 

“You look like you're about to cry, though.” I said, tilting my head.

 

She sniffled and shook her head, smiling her tears back.

 

“Well, I guess I can't believe it's my little girl's big day, already. It went by so fast, didn't it?” she asked through a wavering voice, reaching her hand over and pinching my cheek. I tried to nod and say, “Yup.”, but it was hard with a decent portion of my face between her thumb and index finger.

 

“Speaking of which, it looks like we're here.” she continued.

 

I looked through the window at my school, the G.R.A.Y. Due to the low budget that was given to the academy, it was very bland and uninteresting, looking like a boring, tall white building with boring, clear white windows, and an all-around boring, pale aesthetic. I didn't care all that much, though.

 

“You’ll do  _ amazing  _ your exam, Mara.” my mother told me.

 

“I hope so, yeah.” I said, undoing my seatbelt and reaching for the door.

 

“ _ Please _ promise me you'll be careful today, okay?” she asked. She sounded troubled, as if there was possibility I wouldn't come back.

 

“Mum-”

 

_ “Promise me.” _ she ordered, almost shouting this time.

 

“Don't worry. It's just an exam.” I complied.

 

“Hopefully, yes.” my mother said, before looking as if she remembered something.

 

“Oh! That's right!” she exclaimed, pulling something from her pocket.

 

“Let me see your wrist for a moment.”

 

Hesitantly, I let her.

 

She wrapped something around my wrist. It was a bracelet with red and green beads. In the middle, there was a little plate that said, in elegant, cursive letters, “World's Best Reaper”.

 

“This is beautiful.”

 

“It’ll bring you good luck on your exam. It’s not like you’ll need luck, with how much you’ve practiced, though.” she laughed. Her expression saddened.

 

“I also wanted you to be able to look at it and remember that come what may, I’m here for you. Promise me you’ll always remember that, Mara.” she said, looking me in the eye as she smoothed my hair again.

 

_ Dont lie to me. I won’t remember what isn’t true. _

 

“Don't worry, I promise, and I'll tell you all about the exam when I get back.” I said, opening the door.

 

“I hope you do.” she said as I stepped out the door. She wasn't her usual self, that was for sure, but I didn't have time to dawdle on it. I had an exam to take.

 

“Remember,  _ be careful _ ! I love you!” she called as I stepped a few feet away.

 

“I love you, too.” I called, and I didn’t know if she had heard me or not as I walked away from the car and across the pavement to the doors.

 

_ Again, don’t lie to me. _


	3. That Hybrid, Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara heads into her exam, and shows her interaction on her other classmates, such as two lovely girls and one obnoxious deskmate.

**Chapter 3: That Hybrid, Ready**

  
When being asked about the G.R.A.Y building and its students, most people would explain that it had a productive and orderly aura. They would say that the clouded windows, rather than just being left dirty by the custodians, or possibly the lack thereof, kept the students focused on their studies instead of letting them be distracted by something like the view outside. They would say that the walls, pale and undecorated, save for calendars and charts, kept a professional and focused environment for the students to be trained. They would even say that the bullying, harassment, and full-on violence between students would simulate real world problems.

 

They would put a professional spin on any corruption in that building to hide the fact that they didn't give a damn about the building or the students _._ They only mattered when they become full reapers.

 

Knowing that, I assumed that I would never matter.   
  
I briskly walked to the examination room, going past hall after uninteresting hall, door after boring door, teacher after apathetic teacher. After somehow managing to take the right path in that labyrinth of a building, nearly tripping four times due to my shoes, and further regretting my choice of wearing those, I got to my destination. There was a paper sign taped on the door that had a message typed on it in large, boldface Arial.

 

"FINAL GRIM REAPER EXAMINATION ROOM.”

 

Then, in smaller boldface Arial, another message read, "THIS SIGN WILL BE REMOVED WHEN THE PROCTOR LOCKS THIS DOOR AT 8:00 A.M.”

 

“ **NO LATE STUDENTS WILL BE LET IN.”**

 

“IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE LATE, YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY FAIL YOUR EXAM.”

  
"Well, that's drastic." I muttered as I opened the door, pulling it open with a creak.

  
Just as I had assumed it to be, the exam room was just as boring and discolored as the rest of the building. The two things that gave any trace of color or life were the students doing an odd mixture of studying, horseplay, and hyperventilating, and the message on the whiteboard, written in blue marker. 

 

" _ WHAT YOU WILL NEED _ _ : _

 

_ Death Scythe and Spectacles (Obviously) _

 

_ Shoes that are easy to walk in, since you will have to walk to your collecting locations _ ."

  
"Oh, crap." I grumbled, looking down at my regrettable choice of footwear.

 

I went to one of the only open two person desks left, which had sickle carvings and pen markings all over it, in the center of the front, and sat down in the left seat. I didn’t even bother to look at whoever was to my right.

 

That was a big mistake.   
  


Apparently, other classmates hadn't taken the supplies surprise lightly, either. These were the students that were stronger in  _ written _ exams. This meant that they were skinny little dweebs.

 

One pair had started clinging to one another for dear life. Another pair had been frantically quizzing each other. Alice Humphries, with her straight brown hair tied back in a green ribbon, looked bored and brooding, which was unsurprising, given how thorny she always seemed to be. The girl next to her, Riley Knox, who had always focused on her written studies - never on her practical skills - promptly got on the ground and curled into a ball upon looking at the board. I could see her shoulders shaking as she rocked slightly, burying her face behind her knees before I heard a muffled scream from the two-toned ball of anxiety. Alice quit brooding to check on her, and Riley stopped crying in a ball when she saw Alice. Those two had always completed each other, with Alice being the one person that can calm down Riley’s anxiety, and Riley being the one person that made Alice show real emotion for.   
  
Other students, upon realizing that practical and physical skills were being put to the test, rather enjoyed the unexpected turn of events. This was the group of students to excelled much farther in physical exams than in academics. Essentially, they were jocks and meatheads. Some of these students practiced mock reaping on their friends. Some of them struggled, pretending to beg not to be killed and begging for help. I didn't really care until I heard a kid start screaming and hissing like a demon and pounce on his friend. Soon, the kid was pretending to be a demon began to attack the reaper as the kid pretending to be a human lied sprawled on the floor. I cringed at their idiocy.

 

Adrianne Crevan was in the same row as me, on the far left and right across from me. She wasn't tackling anyone or having an anxiety attack, but she was just studying attentively, putting some loose strands of her silver hair behind her ear that were too short to fit in her bun. Her face perked up when she looked up at me, and she grinned happily.

 

“Hi, Mara! Glad to see you’re alive!” she said, lively.

 

“Yup. It’s the last day in Hell, Adrianne.” I said, crossing my arms on the desk and resting my head on them as I looked at her. As tired as I was about the other students and about how things were in general, I made sure that she knew I said it jokingly, since I didn’t want it to sound like I was trying to shut her up. Even though I wasn't as cheery as she was, I couldn't say she annoyed me, like I could say about most of the other students. In fact, I enjoyed talking to her and seeing her beaming personality every day. Honestly, it was most of what made that Hell class worth going to.

 

“Yeah, but you’ve been the least hellish part of this class.” she said. I blushed not only at how false that truly was, but that she said such a sweet thing so nonchalantly.

 

“Y-you don’t know that!” I stammered, sure that my face was as red as a tomato.

 

“Do I?” she asked with a wink, and I knew that it was a joke when she laughed. There it was, her  _ laugh _ . I envied it. Not to have her actual laugh, but to be able to laugh at something like that, or anything, so easily. She could take humor from anything, and I envied that kind of outlook on life. I envied everything about her, so much that sometimes, it was all I could focus on during class. But deep down, I knew it was more than envy. Indeed, I deeply admired  everything about her.

 

Then, in the very back of the class, there was another girl.

 

_ Amelia. _

 

With her torso-length platinum blonde hair, some of it covering the right side of her face, she was neither anxious nor passionate about the exam. She only looked far away, off in her own little Amelia-world, until she lifted her head to look at me. She gasped and started to blush when she saw that I was returning her gaze. I started to blush, realizing that I was caught, but I smiled at her to play it off. She stammered, putting her hands by her face, and looked as if she was about to try to say something before she looked down and scribbled something onto a piece of paper. It wasn't a moment later when I felt something knock lightly against my head and onto the ground. I looked down to see a crumpled piece of paper, so I opened it up. It read:

 

“Can you and Adrianne stay for a few minutes after the exam? I really need to tell you something, and I don't know if I'll get another chance.”

 

\- Amelia

 

My heart fluttered.

 

I looked back at her and saw her with her face in her hands.

 

“Amelia?” I asked.

 

She looked up to see me. The uncovered part of her face was beet red.

 

“I'm sure we can stay after for a bit.” I said, smiling. I put the paper in my pocket.

 

She smiled back, sheepishly.

 

“Wonder what she wants to tell us, huh?” Adrianne asked. I shrugged, blushing. She put her fingers into an “L” and put them on her chin.

 

“A confession of love, mayhaps?” she smiled. I shrugged again.

 

“I hope so!” Adrianne added.   
  
"I'm glad to see that you've all been preparing for the exam wisely, as the future of the Grim Reaper Dispatch." a monotonous and lifeless voice spoke from the back of the room near the door, silencing the room of rowdy reapers and making us all turn their heads toward him.

  
The voice belonged to a reaper who had the appearance of someone in his early twenties and had short, neatly combed dark brown hair. He also had a sleek, black pair of glasses and long garden trimmers as a death scythe.

  
"My name is William T. Spears. I am the supervisor of the London branch of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, and I will be your proctor for your final grim reaper examination." he explained.

 

"I see that a majority of you have already followed the requirement of wearing suitable clothing for this." William said, walking towards me. I wondered if this guy was seriously going to put me on the spot and make fun of me in front of the whole class within a minute of walking in the door.   
  
" _ Some _ of you, however, have failed somewhat in the aspect of footwear that you can run in." he said, looking down at my feet and looking back to me with a stoic expression. I was right.

  
"Well, what makes you so sure that I  _ can't _ run in shoes like these?" I asked, feeling my cheeks warm up due to embarrassment.

  
"Have you ever tried?" he asked.

  
"Have  _ you _ ?" I asked back. This caused the class to snicker and giggle, and it also caused William to grit his teeth. __   
  
"What is your name? I'll need to remember it when evaluating your exam." he said coldly.

 

"Mara, sir." I answered, looking down. My chances of passing the exam felt greatly diminished.

 

“Mara  _ what _ ? Surely you have a last name.” he asked, visibly getting more frustrated with furrowed eyebrows and a cold stare through his lenses.

 

“Mara Sutcliff, sir!” I said at an announcing voice as I winced, looking back up at him.   
  


The older reaper looked at me with significantly wider eyes. They did not shoot open, nor were they  _ wide  _ open, but they only opened a fraction; a fraction that I could only notice because I was so close to him. It was just enough for me to notice that I had somehow caught him off guard.

 

“... _ Sutcliff? _ ” he asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Yes,  _ Sutcliff _ .” I answered, mimicking his dumbfoundedness.

 

“Well then, consider this a warning, Miss  _ Sutcliff _ .” he said, traces of disgust in the last word.

 

Apparently, whatever issues William had with the Sutcliffs had saved my grade, and I made a mental note to ask my mother about that when I got home.

  
"Now that I have all of your attention, I'll explain what's going to happen today." he said, before walking to the front of the room.

 

“You're in this room because you are the few students who made it through your three years of reaper training and, should you pass today, you shall all become full grim reapers. I know that this is as much of a surprise to some of you as it is to me.” he explained, eyeing me, the dweebs, and meatheads.   
  
"For your exam, you will be working in pairs of two. You are tasked with screening and collecting a soul. You will be judged on accuracy and efficiency. You will also-"

  
"So, you didn't tell us this before for what reason, exactly?" asked the boy next to me, who had a familiar voice, filled with delinquency, and my heart sank. His golden blonde, ear-length hair was pressed by his hand as he rested his head on it.   
  
"As Grim Reapers, you should all be able to do your duties, no matter what unexpected setbacks get in your way, Erican Jennan." he said, adjusting his glasses.

 

"Honestly, I wanted to proctor your final examinations so I would only have to put up with more  _ experienced _ trainees, but I suppose that won't happen." William answered with a sigh.   
  
"How do  _ you _ already know my name, when you didn't know anything about her?" he asked, rolling his eyes and gesturing to me with one of his lean arms.

  
"Your father has a legendary history with the society, and is known for having killed the most demons in a month's time in all of the London Dispatch, so it's obvious that we would know his descendant. However, given your slacking attitude, I wonder if you can live up to your father, Mr. Jennan." William explained.

 

“Never…” Erican growled.

  
“Excuse me?” William asked.

 

Erican became red in the face before he threw his scythe at him, yelling, "Never! What the hell do you know about anything, especially the kind of person that my father is?" Thankfully, William caught the blade between his index and middle fingers without even blinking an eye.

  
"I believe that this belongs to you, Mr. Jennan." he said coolly, before walking over and dropping it back on our desk.

  
"What are you talking about?  _ She _ told me to throw it! It was even her own scythe!" he said, pointing to me.

  
"And  _ you're  _ a liar!" I snapped.

  
"Calm down, Miss Sutcliff." William ordered. "His attempt at blaming you for his actions has failed. I know fully well that it was  _ him _ who threw that scythe.”

  
"H-how did you know?" he asked, red with humiliation.

  
"Well, aside from your outburst prior to the scythe flying at my head, and the fact that you just admitted to me that you did it simply by saying that," he explained, "I can see that her scythe is still in the cover that is attached to her belt, and yours is not.”

 

“Yeah, it's on my belt.” I repeated, turning to Erican.

 

“Oh, I can name something you’ll have on your belt soon.” he threatened, grinning as he leaned in.

 

“And I can name something  _ you'll  _ have in your-”

 

“I do believe I told you to  _ calm down _ , Miss Sutcliff, lest your warning expire.” William ordered again.

  
“Yes, sir.” I obeyed.

 

“Whatever.” Erican muttered.

  
"Unlike whatever your parents may have told you about what the exam was like for them, like getting a logically assigned partner and having a month, you will have two hours for the exam, and you will be working with the other person at your desk. This is to simulate how things will work while you are on the job. You will not always work with someone you know, or you could work with someone you can't even stand, and you certainly won’t have a month to review the souls you collect. I will show all of you this possibility so I get less complaints from those of you that move on to become professionals."

  
I looked at Erican.

 

_ Damn. I should have sat next to Adrianne or Amelia _ .

 

I raised my hand.

 

“No, you can't move to a different seat, Miss Sutcliff.” William said.

 

I put my hand down.

 

On the contrary, Erican seemed to be delighted at this partnership.

 

“Well, this’ll be exciting, wont it?” he asked, grinning.

  
"No.”

 

“Rude.”

 

“Look, as Grim Reapers, we need to be able to carry out instructions and follow the orders that are given to us, no matter what unexpected setbacks get in the way. Right now, I'm just considering you a setback." I said, coldly.   
  


"Your mom's a setback." he muttered.   
  


"As much as I agree with that statement," William interrupted. "I'm not finished explaining the rules yet, so be quiet."   
  


_ Oh, so he doesn't have a deal with my entire family. _

 

_ He just has a problem with Mum. _

 

_...Again, I'll ask her about that later. _

  
"Each person will die-"

  
"Wait, so we're actually reaping a soul?" Erican inquired.

 

I banged my head against the desk a few times, hoping it would knock me out so I didn't have to work with such idiocy. I could hear a chair move on my left before I felt a hand pat my head.

 

“Thanks, Adrianne.” I said, looking at her. She smiled.   
  
"I believe that I have already explained that." William answered. "Now, unless you want to fail the exam before you even take it, I suggest, once again, that you be quiet. Now, as I was saying, each person will die around the same time, but to ensure that no cheating, collaborating between groups, or copying ensues, they will die in various places across the area. Here are your to-die lists. The page for the person you will reap today will be on the first page. You will keep these if you pass, and return them if you do not."

  
He started passing out the books, and Erican and I got ours first. I flipped to the front page.

  
The man that we were going to reap was a 45-year-old man named George Keens, who was going to die at five past ten today in a street called Blackcloud Alley due to blood loss.

  
"Ugh. This won't be pretty with all of that blood everywhere." Erican commented, cringing as he leaned in close to read the page. I shivered at how close he was to me.

  
"Not unless the blood comes out as glitter and ribbons, no." I said coldly, not even looking away from the page as I tried to memorize what the man looked like. "However, if you want to be a reaper, you’ll just have to bear with it."   
  


"Whatever." he scoffed. "Working in this place has never been my thing, anyway."

  
Finally looking up from the paper, I gave him a tired look that screamed "Are you kidding me?" and said, "Well, I know that working with  _ you _ isn't the right place for me.”

 

“You're always so cruel to me.” he sighed.

  
"Be grateful, you two. Remember, the only reason these exams don't take as long as they used to is because the dispatch is greatly understaffed, and we need you trainees to get into the field as quick as possible. That's also why you're all taking the final examination at ages as young as fifteen." William announced. "Also, I'd like to add that if you don't come back by half past ten, you will fail your exam."

  
That statement made the entire class shift in their seats uncomfortably, and the room was filled with a sense of uneasiness and fear.

  
"Unless, of course, you can prove that the person you have been assigned to reap will be beneficial to the world on a large enough scale, and deserves an exemption. However that is a  _ very _ rare case. In fact, it's more of an exception than a rule.” he added.

 

“What if someone  _ is _ worthy of an exemption, though?” Adrianne asked.

 

“You are to contact me or another member of management if something like that is to happen. I know this class has reviewed how to return the soul to its body, but it's simply a formality.” William answered. “Unless, of course, someone like your father is around, Miss Crevan. Then, someone with as much recognition as him can handle the soul.”

 

“Understood, sir.”

 

I turned to her.

 

“Your dad is a legend?”

 

She shrugged.

 

“Yeah, everyone calls him the Undertaker. I never really think it's a big deal.”

 

_ On top of how cool she already is, her dad is the Undertaker?! Gosh, she's amazing. _

 

“That's amazing!” I said. She blushed.

 

“You think so?” her lips turned into a flattered smile.

 

“Flirting can wait until the exam is over. Finally, be on the lookout for any demons. If you come across one of those vermin eyesores,  _ show no mercy _ ." William said through gritted teeth.

  
" _ Show no mercy! Show no mercy! _ " most of the class began to chant passionately, as if cheering on a sports team. Adrianne and Amelia didn't, but Erican was the most enthusiastic, a fiery grin across his face as he shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

 

Those words echoes in my head like church bells, and I could feel my heart pounding through my chest as if it were about to burst out.

 

_ Show no mercy! Show no mercy! _

 

_ Kill all demons! Kill all demons! _

 

_ Kill Mara Sutcliff! Kill Mara Sutcliff! _

 

I ran my fingers through the hair over my eye, knowing that and an eyepatch were the only things that would keep me alive.   
  
"Are there any questions about the exam?" William said, and Amelia raised her hand in the back.

  
"What is your question?" he asked.

  
"What if we get spotted by a human?" she asked, straining to get her voice to an announcing tone. Her voice was so soft and gentle, like the sound that represents purity and goodness. Her face probably reddened, but I couldn't tell with how low she hung her head.

  
When I saw how cute she was, I smiled, feeling a rush of motivation wash through me, as if I could handle anything. I gently ran my hand over my pocket with her note.

 

_ Make it through the exam, Mara. That's all you have to do. _

  
"The only humans that will be able to see you today are the ones who are scheduled to be reaped by you trainees, and they are only able to see the team that will reap them. Myself and others at the Dispatch have made sure of this." William answered.

 

Amelia sat back down, not saying anything else.

 

"Are there any other questions?"

  
The class was silent.

  
"In that case, your exam begins now. I wish you all the best of luck."


	4. That Hybird, Irritated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erican irritates Mara. Mara gets mad.

**Chapter 4: That Hybrid, Irritated**

 

After William started the exam, students read the locations for their collections and started to leave the room.

 

Amelia and Adrianne were at different desks on the opposite sides of the room, but since they had no one sitting next to them, they were paired up with one another.

 

“I guess we were lucky to be the odd ones out, huh, Amy?” Adrianne asked. Amelia nodded, blushing.

 

“I do wish we could have you in our group though, Mara.” Adrianne said to me. Amelia agreed with a nod.

 

“Trust me, I wish I were, too.” I sighed.

 

“It… it would be a lot easier to tell you what I wanted to, but I guess it can wait until after.” Amelia piped.

 

“Don't worry. You can tell me if you want during our exam.” Adrianne said.

 

“And then you can relay it back to me.” I added.

 

“Okay.”

 

They were the last to leave, but Amelia hesitated at the door to turn and look at me, blushing before she and Adrianne walked out the door. I smiled at the two of them as they exited and hoped they did well. I had hoped that I would have been paired with one of them, but I supposed that if the two students I liked most were going to be looking after each other, that made me happy.

 

I shook it off and I was ready to follow the other students. However, I turned around to see that Erican had made the executive decision of going out the window.

  
"What in the world are you doing?" I sighed in exasperation when one of his long legs was already through the window.

  
"Relax. It's just faster this way, babe." he answered, now sitting on the edge with two legs out of the window.

  
"Don't ever call me that again, or I swear that I'll make sure it's the last word you ever say." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

  
"I'd like to see you try." he laughed, smirking as he took his entire tall, lanky frame out the window, jumping onto the rooftop below.

  
"Um, sir? I called to the proctor. The senior reaper turned to me.

  
"Yes, Miss Sutcliff?" he groaned, as if dreading to hear my voice again.

  
"Something is telling me that Erican will cause a lot of trouble out there, so if I die out here, could you make sure that my mother knows? She tends to worry about me often.” I said.

 

“I'll have to do so anyway.” he answered, adjusting his glasses, before continuing in a grumbled undertone. “Believe me, I would dread it.”

 

“My death, or telling my mother?” I asked, though it seemed like it would be the latter.

 

William paused.

 

“Just get to your exam.” he ordered through gritted teeth.

 

_ That's what I thought _ .   
  
I grabbed both sides of the window and brought my legs through. Then, I took a deep breath.

 

I pushed myself out, feeling gravity take its hold on me and pull my body down. The wind blew through my hair and clothes, for a few brief moments until I landed, closing my eyes upon impact.

  
I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in Erican’s arms.

 

“See? Nice and quick.” he said, looking down at me, staring for a few seconds before bringing us into the human world. Since the two worlds were in the same place, but on different planes, all he had to do was imagine us there and we were taken there.

 

The cold air hit me as I looked up to see thick clouds filling the sky, making me fear that a thunderstorm was imminent.

 

“It's awfully cold out here, isn't it? Aren't you glad I'm here to warm you up?” he asked, grinning again and laughing.

 

“Put me down.” I ordered, ignoring his question.

 

“Aww, but you're so light.” he said, pouting.

 

“Be that as it may, if I'm in your arms, nothing will stop me from poking your eyes out.” I said matter of factly. I pointed my index and middle fingers and slowly inched them towards his eyes.

 

“Aaand down you go.” he said, setting me back on my feet.

 

“Let's just get going.” I said, brushing myself off. “We have a job to do, even though I'm the only one of us that wants to get it done, apparently.” I pivoted and walking away.

 

After going about five steps, I felt the infuriating feeling of Erican's arm around my shoulder, causing me to grit my teeth.

  
"What are you rushing for, Sweetheart?" he said aloofly. "That guy isn't getting stabbed for two more hours, so why don't we just hang out for a bit? You know, I wish that this exam was a month long like it used to be. Could you imagine the two of us spending a whole month alone together?"

  
"I don't want to  _ ever _ imagine going through that kind of torture. The month I’ve spent with you in my class is bad enough. Now, why don't you get whatever  _ that  _ is off of me?" I said before I took his arm off of my shoulder and twisted his wrist. I immediately heard a yelp of pain from Erican's mouth.

  
"What the hell? All I did was put my arm on your shoulder!" he whined, clutching his wrist.

  
“I believe I have expressed that I would rather get my arm cut off than let  _ you _ taint it with your touch." I explained, purposely filling my voice with a venomous tone as I continued to walk off.

  
"Come on, I'm just trying to be friendly with you." he complained.

  
"Well,  _ stop _ trying. It'll only make this worse. If you really want to be “friendly” to me, then just follow me so we can get to Blackcloud Alley and get our two hours of “teamwork” over with so I won't have to to look at your entitled self ever again. I want us to be  _ invisible  _ to one another, unless you need to ask me about the exam. How's that sound?" I hissed, not even turning around to face him as I went on my way.

  
"Do you ever take a break to let loose and have some fun?" he asked. "You're taking this exam way too seriously."

 

I stopped dead in my tracks.

  
"Too seriously?" I asked through gritted teeth with my head hung low.

 

“Yeah, you heard me.  _ Too. Seriously. _ ” Erican answered, breaking up the last two words as if I was slow.

 

I growled before I pivoted on my heel and stomped back over to him, looking him dead in the eye with an expression of anger painting my face.

 

"At least  _ I'm _ actually taking this damn thing seriously! All you have done is risk my chance at doing well on this exam by blaming me for what you did and constantly try to make me be with you, but I will  _ never _ be with you! I have been studying, training, and putting blood, sweat, and tears into this for the past three years, only to get stuck with  _ you _ as a partner for the most important exam of my entire life; for the exam that will decide the future of my entire damn existence!” I yelled.

 

Erican jumped back and winced, frightened at my outburst.

 

“Woah, calm do-”

 

“ _ No _ !” I yelled, getting right up in his face. “For the past month, I've been “calmed down” about your constant harassment! I'm  _ done  _ dealing with your constant harassment with a “mm-hm”, or a “whatever”, or any useless silence! Don't you  _ dare _ think for one  _ second _ that I'm going to let a little slacker like you get in the way of my test! You have the chance to actually  _ have _ a real future, you ungrateful reaper!"   
  


My eyes shot open and I gasped at what I had just said. My heart almost stopped as Erican mirrored my expression.

 

“That’s a weird thing to say. Aren’t you a reaper?”


	5. That Hybrid, Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara finds out about Erican's prejudice. Also, birds hate Erican.

**Chapter 5: That Hybrid, Under Pressure**

 

Erican and I just looked at each other for a moment after what I had said. Silence filled the air around us.

 

_ Where the hell did that come from? _

 

"Of course I am." I answered, shaking my head. "Now, I'm going to go to Blackcloud Alley, collecting George Keens’ soul, and acing this exam, with or without your lazy arse following me!"

  
Not even waiting to see his reaction, I ran to the edge of the rooftop and jumped to the next one, and the next one, and a few more after that, until I was above Blackcloud Alley, specifically, sitting on the edge of a roof and looking over a disgusting area of empty space between two buildings.

  
“What the hell just happened?” I asked myself, closing my eyes and putting my hands to my head. I had no idea what made me say what I had at the end, and I had probably just let my secret slip out to the one person I never wanted to become aware of it. I took deep breaths until I started to calm down.

  
I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see if Erican had followed me, but the absence of any people in my sight told me that he didn't. The sky was filled with even more ominous and menacing clouds than it was before, and I could feel the cold air wrapping around me like a coat, so I wrapped my arms around myself, crossing my legs. Aside from the cold breeze, it was silent, and I was alone.

  
“What is that idiot even doing right now?" I asked myself, even though I knew I didn't have an accurate answer. I dreaded to think about the fact that he was probably on his way to William at that very moment to tell him what happened.

 

_ Good grief. _

  
“Wow, this is the first time I've actually hoped that he’s just doing nothing.” I said,trying to laugh about it, but it was a forced laugh.

  
"What'd you just say?" A voice asked from behind me, making my heart skip a beat. I turned around and saw none other than Erican, and I felt even more nervous.   
  


"Oh, um, nothing." I said. "I was just… humming!” I mentally scolded myself, knowing that I could have come up with a better excuse.

  
"Alright." he answered, shrugging.

  
I internally let out a sigh of relief.

  
"So, what's up with the eye patch under your hair? You'd probably look so much better without it." he said unnecessarily.

  
"So? Why would I care about  _ your _ preference of  _ my _ eye being covered or not? It's not like it'll make me see you any differently." I said, scooting away. That didn't stop the slender blonde from moving closer, so I scooted even further.

  
"You're so distant, you know that?" Erican said.

  
"When it comes to you, I can never be distant enough." I said back to him.

  
"Come on, Sweetheart, wont you just give me a chance?" he asked.

 

"Shut up! My answer is the same that I thought I've been expressing to you for the past month, and that is  _ no _ .” I gritted my teeth. “I thought you would get it through your head that I want you to  _ leave me alone _ ! You're an obnoxious pain in my neck on most days, but you really don't want to piss me off today, Erican."

  
"Whatever.” he sighed.

  
There was silence between the two of us, and the sky grew to be the most threatening in appearance than it had been the entire morning. I felt that there was a storm brewing, and I hoped that it wasn't so more than ever before. With everything that had seemed to go wrong with this exam so far, I really didn't want a thunderstorm to ruin it, as well. The gentle breeze was the only noise in the air until I heard a  _ croak _ . I looked up to see a crow on the edge of the next rooftop just a few yards away from us. Crows were always shown as a symbol of death, just like grim reapers, so it made sense that such a bird was present for an imminent passing. What did  _ not _ make sense, however, was the fact that the crow was staring at me, as if it was only focused on me. I decided to return its stare, feeling a silent connection, and this continued for a few minutes.

  
"You were joking about maybe not being a reaper, right?" Erican asked, suddenly having less of a flirtatious tone than he usually did, and having a deadly serious one.

  
“Well, I was just-” I started.

 

“Just tell me!” he shouted, desperately. I was taken aback.

  
I told him, "Don't worry, of course I'm not a demon. 100% reaper.” I put on a plastic smile.   
  
"Oh, that's good." he said in response, laughing. Then, he seemed to return to his carefree self with a sigh of relief. "I almost thought you were some sorta demon thing for a few minutes, but, now that I said it out loud, it does seem a bit far-fetched."

 

_ Fuck. _   
  
"Yeah, the farthest." I said, laughing nervously. "However, just out of curiosity, what would you do if you ever met one? I think I'd give them a chance, because they're probably just lonely and feel bad about being a mix of two species that are at each other's throats. They probably hate themselves more than others ever will." I looked down and sighed, waiting for his answer; the answer that would tell me how much danger I would be in if my eye was seen.

  
"Wow, with how open-minded you sound, it's almost as if you might've met one." Erican commented.

  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head, because I knew that I wouldn't meet anyone like me.   
  
"That isn't what I think at all, though.” he said, going back to his serious tone from before, and I tried to keep myself from shaking.

 

“No matter how desperate  _ they _ might be to mix in with us, if they even have  _ one drop _ of the blood of those savages, it wouldn't be long before the filthy vermin steal souls left and right, and destroy the reaper world from the inside out.” Erican explained. I felt a chill run down my spine, because I had just found out just how  _ accepting _ my exam partner was.

 

“That's why, if I met any demon-reaper  _ freak _ like that, I would slice them into the two halves that they're so  _ desperate _ to make themselves become. Or, I would put them through such agony that by the time I want to finish them off, they would  _ thank _ me for ending it. Or maybe I would just wrap my hands around their  _ vermin _ throat and watch the life drain from their eyes with my own hands.” he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “In any case, If they want to be reapers so badly, they'd have to be reaped first." Erican swore.

  
Sweat sprouted along my hairline, and I felt as if I was going to vomit right over this alleyway.

 

_ That's it then. If he sees my eye, he'll kill me. _   
  
"Damn, okay." I answered. "Why would you be so close minded? They have our blood, too."

  
"They also have the blood of the likes of the savage demon that killed my mother, Mara." he growled, looking at the ground. "So, please, do forgive me if I seem a bit biased."

 

I felt a pang of pain in my chest, and I recognized it as _ pity _ ; pity for  _ him. _ I couldn't imagine or bear the pain he must have pushed through.

  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I said sympathetically.

  
"Well, it's not as if I go around talking a lot about it." Erican said.

  
"I guess I'm glad I'm not one of those kinds of people, then." I lied.

  
"Oh, you should be, even though calling them "people" is rather generous, I can't guarantee that you would be walking away from me alive. That would be pretty unfortunate, since you really aren't all that bad on the eyes." he laughed.

  
I had decided that the pity party was over.   
  
Then, I heard Erican yell out in pain. I turned my head and saw the same crow I was staring at earlier attacking him - wings flapping, talons scratching, and furiously pecking. I smiled at the crow, appreciating its intervention.

  
Erican swiped at the bird and they started bird-strutting away before flying back to their perch.

  
"Jeez, I wonder what that thing's deal with me was." he asked.

  
"That  _ crow _ apparently just doesn't like you. I guess I have a lot in common with that bird." I said.

  
"Oh, so you're back to being Miss Cold Shoulder again, aren't you?" he asked.

  
"When did I stop?" I asked in return, before I heard a noise from down below, in the alleyway.

  
We saw two masked men hide in the alley that we were watching over. They were wearing all black, including their masks, and were tall and very buff. This made them intimidate me a little bit. One of them was holding a knife, so I guessed that he was the one that was going to kill George Keens.   
  


"Can they see us?" he asked.

  
"They can't unless they're near death." I answered. "Do you want me to find out?"

  
"Sure." he said, before pushing me off of the edge onto the cold, hard concrete below. I screamed out in pain for about one second and I also knocked over a box from the impact. I saw one of the men lift his head attentively and I tried not to gasp.

 

_ What the hell, Erican? _   
  
"Did you hear something get knocked over just now, Herbert?" I heard one of the men say in a croaky and hushed voice to his partner, who was apparently named Herbert.

 

_ Oh god, what if they can see me? _

  
"Nah, it was probably just a cat. Now be quiet, Pip." Herbert said in a guttural voice.

 

I sighed before I saw Erican jump down to me.

  
"Great! We're practically invisible to them!" he said joyfully.

  
“Was  _ that _ seriously the only way to make sure that two knife-wielding  _ murderers  _ wouldn't see us?  _ Asshole _ ." I asked before punching him in the shoulder while I rubbed my right hip, which was definitely going to be bruised from that landing.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry! Just don’t hit me!” he cried, begging in a vulnerable tone that I never expected from him. The look in his eyes was that of a scared child.

 

I withdrew and scooted away.

 

“I’m sorry…” was all the words I could find.

"Eh, whatever." he shrugged, putting his cool, obnoxious demeanor back on.

 

Then, I saw the man who looked exactly like the one on our list who was about to walk right on by.


	6. That Hybrid, Fearful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara's secret is under attack, as well as her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter where things start to get violent! Also, after this chapter, I'll post another bunch of 3-4 chapters next Friday. I like to keep an orderly schedule of things when I can.

**Chapter 6: That Hybrid, Fearful**

 

"So, we're just going to sit here and watch this guy die?" Erican asked. "Well, this'll be fun."

  
"Quit your complaining." I nagged. "We're supposed to be grim reapers. It goes without saying that we can handle some guy getting stabbed. Now, do you want to go rock, paper, scissors to see who collects the soul?"

  
"Nah, you can do it if you want. You seem lots more stoked about this thing then I'll ever be." he said waving his hand nonchalantly.

 

Part of me thought that I should be angry, but that meant that Erican wasn't going to mess up my grade, and that was good enough for me.   
  


"Sounds perfect." I assured. "Let's hide behind these crates." Then, I grabbed his wrist and pulled us behind the conveniently placed crates that were to my right, and I peered over them at the murder that was going to unfold.

 

Erican, per usual, just rested his head on his fist and looked bored.   
  


_ Eighteen minutes, fifteen seconds. _ __   
  
Mr. George Keens was slowly and sadly walking through the seemingly empty street, and it seemed like he wasn't in a hurry to do anything important, which was good, considering that his minutes were numbered. The man didn't get very far however, as Pip and Herbert grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him into the alley.

  
_ Seventeen minutes, forty-five seconds. _   
  
Herbert had him at knife point and told him to take off his coat, and that was exactly what he did. However, he didn't even seem upset in the least. I could make out that he said whatever he and Pip decided to do to him, he wanted them to make it quick.   
  


_ Sixteen minutes, twenty seconds. _ __   
  
George was against the wall of one of the buildings that made up the dead end that was Blackcloud Alley, and he was completely, eerily calm throughout what should not have been such a tranquil event for him. Soon, Pip and Herbert got the money out of the coat pockets and Herbert brought out his knife as Pip held George to the wall. However, there wasn't a trace of fear in his expression. In fact, there was almost a touch of anticipation of what was to come.

 

“Is this guy on drugs or something? He’s getting mugged and acting like its nothing!” Erican whispered. I shushed him.   
  


_ Twelve minutes. _ __   
  
I could make out that the armed man said he would not let him go around talking about what was happening, and then he stabbed the man in his stomach.   
  


_ Ten minutes. _ __   
  
The men dashed from the scene of oozing blood and gore, taking the coat contents with him, leaving the poor man to slowly wither away all by himself and in agony. He took out a picture, spotted with crimson blood, that seemed to be of a young woman and a young boy with brown hair and eyes.   
  


"That must be his wife and kid that died in a shooting." I whispered to myself.

 

"Look at that guy. He's dying, and yet the only thing he wants to think about the people he's leaving behind.” Erican scoffed.

 

“I think it's kind of sweet.”

 

“Eh, all of this us just really dull to me.” Erican said, shrugging. I gave him a deadpan look, because I didn't ask him.

 

“Ugh… I can't find it. Can you help me find it?”

 

“Find what?”

 

“ _ Where I asked for your opinion.” _

 

“Whatever, let's just go over.”   
  


_ Eight minutes. _ __   
__   
We knelt at the man's side and I brought out my scythe.

  
"So, you two are grim reapers, eh?" he said weakly, and I nodded. "What took you so long?"

  
"You're not afraid of death?" I asked stoically, and I got a head shake in response.

  
"Not one bit." he answered, shaking his head. "There's nothing for me in this world anymore."

  
I raised by scythe and cut into his chest, and his cinematic record started springing and spiraling out. Both Erican and I watched the roll of film intently.

  
George Keens was born in London on May 17th, 1862. By the age of eighteen, he had mastered nearly everything there was to master when it came to making artillery, and he had a successful business by age twenty. When he was twenty-two, he married a beautiful woman and soon became a father at age twenty four. However, he was to involved with his work to pay attention to his family.

  
"He was never there for his family because his work was a larger priority? Wow, it's like I'm watching my father's record." I mumbled.   
  


"Someone has some daddy issues, I see."

  
"Shut up."

  
_ Five minutes. _ __   
  
On his son's twelfth birthday and his fourteen year wedding anniversary, Mr. Keens had received a letter that said his wife and child were killed in a shooting, and the gun used was one that he had created. All of the numbness in his heart had been washed away by a colossal wave of sadness and regret. Seven years later, he had decided that the pain and regret was too much for him to bear anymore, so he was going to commit suicide. However, on his way to do so, he was attacked by thieves and died due to stab wounds on May 23, 1905, at five past ten in the morning.

 

The cinematic record came to an end and I cut it with my scythe. The record vanished and George Keens' body laid lifeless on the stone ground in a pool of blood.

  
_ Zero minutes, zero seconds. _

 

My heart began to race. For the first soul I had collected, the validation I needed to live as a grim reaper, was contained in my scythe, and all that I needed to do was get it to the proctor.   
  
Suddenly, I dropped my scythe and put my hands to my head and screamed in agony. My head began to throb with a shooting pain worse than it ever had. It felt as if my brain was growing and pushing against my skull, and it hurt like hell. I felt Erican's hand on my shoulder and could hear traces of concern in his voice, though it sounded very distant and was nearly drowned out by everything else.

  
"What's the matter?" he asked. "Here, let's take off that patch. It's stupid to cry with it on." he took off my spectacles and patch. Out of instinct, I pulled my head back the second he touched it. However, I soon realized that my eye was now, although closed, completely uncovered.

 

_ Damn it! _

 

Soon, the pain had subsided, so I reached out for my patch and glasses.

  
"Give them back, Erican." I said. "I need those."

  
"Not until we get you some help." he denied, keeping them out of my reach. "Come on, I'll get you back to the pro-"

  
"I said give them back!" I yelled, before lunging for my spectacles. In return, he grabbed my outstretched wrists and pinned me against the wall. I kept my eye closed while I was kicking at Erican and repeatedly dodged his outstretched hand as it came closer to my eye.

  
“Why are you so defensive? I'm trying to help you!”

  
"Why won't you just leave me alone for once in our miserable time together?" I shouted.   
  


"Woah! What the hell just happened to your teeth?" he asked, shouting in surprise and jumping back. "You have some serious fangage!"

 

He let go of my wrists and I put my hand back over my eye as I began to walk away into the middle of the alleyway, putting some space between us.

  
_ Fangage _ ?

 

I ran my tongue across my front teeth. Apparently, he was correct. I didn't have my regular shark-like teeth, but I had literal fangs, like a vampire. I sighed at the new demonic trait.

  
"You're not a reaper like you said you were, are you?" he asked, backing away.   
  


As I was beginning to feel sweat on my hairline and my cheeks were warming up, I crossed my arms instinctively, and asked, "What if I wasn't? What would you do then?"

  
"I can't guarantee what'll happen to you until I know exactly what the hell you are." he said. "But if what I'm thinking is right, and you are what I believe you to be, you'd wish that you never stepped foot into the exam room."

  
Suddenly, a groundbreaking clap of thunder burst through the air, and the shock made my eyes snap open. Then, a wave of panic crashed upon me when I realized what had happened.

 

I didn't have my patch on.

 

I had removed my hand from my face.

 

My hair was out of my face.

 

My eye was open.

 

Once I was able to break free from shock and fear, I covered my eye with my hand again, but his expression of shock told me that it was too late as he dropped my patch and glasses.

 

_ Erican had seen my demon eye. _

  
After an unbearable moment of silence, his expression turned into one of anger as he pointed a finger at me in accusation and yelled, "You are one of them! I thought that you were one of those half-vermin things, but you said you weren't one of them! You lied to me!"

  
"Like you haven't done that to me and so many others a thousand times before?" I asked.

 

“That doesn't matter! You're… you're a  _ demon _ !”

  
“Erican, please! I don't want to hurt anyone! You don't need to see me any differently!” I begged.   
  


"It's not just that." he growled. "I've seen that shade of red from your eye before. It's the color I saw on the day my mother was murdered by a demon… and it was the day…” he trailed off before snapping back and continuing, “It was the color of his eyes, which means you must be of that  _ monster’s  _ bloodline. You always say how much you hate your father for leaving, but you know what I think? I think you're that demon’s daughter, aren't you?”

 

“Erican, all I know about my father is that he was a demon that didn't want anything to do with me, and that he broke my mother's heart. I don't know what he's done, okay?” I told him. It fell on deaf ears.

 

“Then, if I can't kill him… then right here… and right now… I’ll make him feel the pain that I did!”

 

I turned and sprinted away, as fast as my legs could carry me to try to outrun Erican. I was inches away from escaping the alley when I felt something grab the back of my coat, holding me back and pulling me back in.

 

“No! Let me go! You're fucking crazy!” I screamed, clawing at the corner of the nearest building to pull myself away. Erican reached around me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling away my arms and my attempt to escape. I stomped on his foot as hard as I could, and I took that vital moment of his pain to break free, but I didn't even get three steps away before he grabbed me by the back of my neck and threw me into the opposite wall. My right leg took most of the impact. I shouted in pain when I hit the wall, and the force knocked the wind out of me. I heard a horrible cracking noise before white hot pain shot through my ankle and foot.

 

I desperately tried to crawl away, since I couldn't even stand, but I only crawled a few pathetic meters away before Erican pressed his knee into my back, as if he wanted me to think I could get away, and bent down to my level. He forced me onto my back, and I saw the twisted, evil look on his face as he crawled on top of me. I started screaming for help as loud as I could before he wrapped his hand around my throat, cutting me off.   
  


"I have you now, you  _ freak _ !" he yelled, squeezing my throat even harder on the last word. “You can't run, you can't scream, and no one will save you!”

 

“Erican… please…” I choked.

 

“Shut up, you demon  _ bitch _ !” he said, smacking me across the face. I held back my tears so I didn't give him satisfaction in seeing me cry. He looked up and scanned the area, laughing a deranged laugh, with even more madness in his eyes.

 

“Are you here now, you devil? Are you here to watch as someone you love is dying at my hand, just like my mother died at yours? Well, look at me now! Look at your dying daughter,  _ now _ !” he yelled, squeezing as tight as he could and completely cutting off my airway.

 

I couldn't help it that a few tears fell down my face again as I found myself slipping away. Erican was going to kill me, and I had no way of escaping.

 

“Mercy…” I said, strangled.

 

“Aww, sorry to disappoint.” he said, laughing darkly.

 

“I… show… mercy…” I choked. Erican seemed to look shocked, but I couldn't tell after everything went black.


	7. Those Reapers, Distraught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erican is a Untruthful Boy, and everyone else is Sad.

**Chapter 7: Those Reapers, Distraught**

 

_William's POV_

  
The time was twenty-five past ten, and I was counting each of the students that had returned from their exams. The athletic students had been high fiving and cheering as they crashed their abdomens against one another. The more studious students had begun to try and slow their breathing, calm themselves down, and try not to overthink their results. Riley Knox was almost passing out from exhaustion, and Alice Humphries was at her side, trying to keep her awake. I could see that one student, Amelia, was eyeing around nervously for someone, as if it was _very_ important that said person came back, as was Adrianne Crevan as she held Amelia’s hand.

 

However, I couldn't help but notice that one pair, Mara Sutcliff and Erican Jennan, had not yet returned. I almost hoped nothing bad happened to the lady of the two, but that was simply because I was strongly against dealing with her mother's reaction. So long as it didn't put me at risk of overtime or getting in trouble with the higher-ups, I could care less about the latter.

  
Just as I thought of his name, Erican pushed through the door and ran in, panting and falling onto his knees. However, he didn't look the same as he did at the beginning of the exam, as shown by his now unruly hair, bleeding lip, and his cheek. Also, Mara had not followed. The class started to whisper and murmur, asking things like “What the hell happened to Erican?” and “Where’s Mara?”.  
  
"I see that you have returned somewhat safely. Where is your partner?" I asked.

  
"Mara… Mara…" he breathed heavily. "Mara Sutcliff is dead. She was killed by a demon."

  
The air was still as tense silence hung in the room. I looked around at everyone. No one said anything. No one did anything. I raised my eyebrow.

 

"Was she really?" I asked.

  
He nodded.

 

"We… we were just about to collect the soul we were assigned when… this… this _monster_ tried to take it! She told me to stay away, and she tried to fight it but it… it…" Erican started to crumble to the ground and cry, before he grabbed the scythe that he was holding in his belt next to his own, except this one had blood all over the blade.

 

“It slashed her throat with her own scythe, and it ripped out her soul. All because she wanted to protect me!” he sobbed.

  
Apparently, Mara’s alleged murder had affected many of the students, especially Amelia, who’s previously anxious expression had gone completely grey. Adrianne held her tightly and didn’t say anything as she hid her face from everybody.

 

I took the scythe in my hands.

 

“I see. Everyone, I'll be contacting your parental guardians to pick you up immediately, as well as informing Miss Sutcliff's mother about this. In the meantime, behave yourselves, and _none_ of you are permitted to leave without a parent." I said before walking out the door and closing it. A few moments later, when I was a ways down the hall, I heard it open behind me once again. Then, I heard footsteps come closer to me, before I heard the voice of the previously mentioned Amelia.

  
"I-I really need to tell you-"

 

I stopped walking.

  
"What is it?” I asked, not turning around.

  
As she tried to keep her voice clear and unwavering, she said, "I-I don't think that when Erican said is-"

  
"I am well aware that he wasn't telling the truth." I assured matter-of-factly, still not turning around to look at the poor girl. “There's too much blood on this scythe to have been a simple slit, and the soul of the man they collected is already contained, despite how he said that they didn't get the chance to reap said human. Besides, the scythe is covered in _human_ blood, not that of a reaper, further contradicting what he said. Furthermore, I have an _extremely_ hard time believing that she would put that boy’s life before her own. He obviously had a reason to lie, and I'd rather find out what that is by seeing what he will do. Now, I need to talk to someone. Excuse me." I explained.

  
"Wait, I…" she began, but she didn't say anything else.

 

I adjusted my glasses before turning my head to look the shy, distraught girl to make sure she would listen. She gasped softly when I did.

 

“If you don't have anything else to try to bring to my attention, then you should just go back inside and wait for your parents.” I said as cold as stone.

 

“Oh… I’ll just keep waiting, then.” Amelia said, lowering her head before walking back to the classroom. The second the door clicked shut, I heard her collapse, gasping before sobbing uncontrollably. I closed my eyes and adjusted my glasses again.

 

“Honestly…”

  
I left the building, having concluded my business there, and went to the London Dispatch Building, asking Ronald Knox to tell Grell I needed her in my office.

 

“Did Sutcliff get in trouble again, boss?” he asked.

 

“No. Not _that_ Sutcliff, anyway.” I answered. The younger reaper looked confused, but shrugged.

 

“By the way, didn't you just proctor the exams for the graduating kiddos?”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“Well.” he leaned over. “My lil’ Riley took hers, didn't she? How'd she do?”

 

“Riley Knox passed, I'm sure.” I answered Ronald. “I thought you mentioned her brother once or twice. Richard, was it? I'm surprised he's not taking the exam.”

 

His expression dropped. He went to do what he was told.

 

_Hm._

  
With my pigeon, Clarence the Pigeon, comfortably by my side, I tried to examine the blood on the blade. Indeed, it was that of a human, and the soul was already collected, stored inside it. I began to piece together what really happened when I heard the sound of heels on the tile floor, which was followed by three knocks on the door and that flamboyant voice that was like nails on a chalkboard to me.

  
"Oh, Will, did you want to see me?" Grell asked through the door.

  
"No. Come in, Grell." I answered. The crimson-clad reaper strutted into my office.

  
"You know, as much as I love our little moments together, Will, you can't just pull me away from my job for them. Did you miss me that much~?" she asked, tapping the tip of my nose. I flicked her forehead in return.

  
"No." I said. "I need to talk to you about your daughter, Mara Sutcliff."

 

Her expression dropped.

  
"What happened to her? Is she hurt?" she asked. Concern and anxiety painted her face, which was lacking the flamboyant and dramatic expression it had seconds prior, and she fumbled with her hands.

  
"Her partner informed me that a demon killed her and took her soul during their examination before they could collect the soul they were assigned. He claimed that it had slit her throat her with her own death scythe.” I held up the bloody sickle that I had put in a plastic bag as evidence.

  
Grell took a few steps back, shaking her head.

 

“No… it wasn't…” she sobbed. “It wasn't supposed to go like this! If _you_ had kept better watch over the students, instead of just sending teenagers into the human world alone, this wouldn't have happened to her!”

 

“It don't believe it has, Grell. Look closely.” I said.

 

“I-I can't.” she sobbed hanging her head down.

 

“Look-”

 

“It killed my daughter! I'm not looking at it!” she yelled.

 

“There's far too much blood on this scythe to be a simple slit, and I doubt such a savage beast would want to give her such a quick, relatively painless death. Besides, it's _human_ blood. The soul has also been contained in the scythe, which also contradicts what he said. I would disregard what he has said until the body is found.” I explained, adjusting my glasses.

 

She wiped away some of her tears with the palm of her hand, taking a deep breath.

 

“The body… _my_ _daughter’s_ body… hasn't even been found yet?” Grell asked grimly.

 

“No. In fact, I doubt there's even a body at all, at least for now.” I answered.

 

“So… where was the collection, exactly?” she asked, looking up at me with teary eyes, chattering, pointed teeth, and streaked eye makeup.

 

“In Blackcloud Alley, at five past ten.” I answered.

 

She didn't say anything, but she just pivoted at the heels and ran out the door, leaving in a blur of tragic crimson, and I simply continued to work on my papers about the students.

* * *

 

I ran as fast as my legs would carry through the building, blurring past all of the insignificant reapers. I paid no regard to any of them as I ran out of the building so fast that I could feel the wind against me.

 

_Mara…What the hell happened to her?_

 

I shifted into the human world and continued to run to Blackcloud Alley.

 

I found Blackcloud Alley, and no later did I find a bloodied corpse in a pool of crimson blood. I almost felt my heart turn inside out when I assumed the worst, but then I looked at the body and saw that the worst might not have happened, because the corpse was that of George Keens, the man that Mara had reaped, _not_ Mara herself. I sighed, almost out of relief, but that didn't help much.

 

_Where the hell is she then?_

 

I saw that there were bloody prints that seemed to form a path from the body. I looked closer that they were prints from Mara’s shoes. I saw another pair too; a pair of men’s shoes. It was dangerously close to her tracks as they spiraled and twisted, as if she was a part of a deadly chase around the alley - and she was the one being chased.

 

The men’s footprints ended near the wall, and there were no more footprints, nor Mara. Strangely enough, even though my daughter and her partner were supposedly attacked by a demon, there were no footprints from a demon at all. I started to think that it was my daughter’s partner who assaulted her, but a still greater grief entered my heart at the thought of one of her classmates being so brutally, unimaginably cruel to her. I looked for something, _anything_ , that could give me a clue about where she was, but there were no more traces of my daughter.

 

I dropped to my knees before I felt hot tears roll down my face. I took off my glasses and put my hands over my eyes, moaning until I choked out a sob.

 

“Where is she? What happened to my daughter?” I asked. I knew no one would be able to answer, especially myself.

 

I hung my head low and continued to cry, but when I opened my eyes after a few moments, I took notice of something on the ground near the footprints. I felt like it would mean something, so I picked it up and took a closer look.

 

It was a crow feather. In fact, they practically adorned the alley. Moreover, the scent of a demon lingered in the area. Not a half-demon like Mara, but a true demon, with nothing but pure demon blood.

 

I started to cry all over again as I held it close. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel. She was not killed by a demon, and I knew that now, but there were worse questions. Why was this happening? How could something like this happen to _her_ ? What had she done to deserve this? _Where the hell was she!?_

 

“ _Please… please just let my baby be okay…_ ” I begged.

 

I stood back up and numbly dragged myself back to Dispatch, knowing that there was no use to just stand there.


	8. That Hybrid, Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my da-ad! (You're my dad!) Boogie woogie woogie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter starts out with a flashback to attempted suicide. If you dont want to see this, I advise that you scroll down until you see, "My eyes snapped open, and I gasped."

**Chapter 8: That Hybrid, Meeting**

 

Mara's POV

  
_ There was no illumination from the moon, but only voluminous clouds that night. It was so much that the only light in my room was from the small light that I had temporarily brought to my vanity. _

 

_ I had already written out a note for my mother on the vanity. If I were quiet enough, my mother wouldn't have found out what happened until the morning, when she would come into my room and see for herself. _

 

_ With my training scythe in hand, I brought my right arm out in front of me and rested my wrist on the edge of the vanity table. I dipped the point of my death scythe into my skin. _

* * *

  
My eyes snapped open and I gasped.

 

I was met with the sight of a ceiling, but I could feel that I was laying down on something that was soft, such as a mattress. I was also breathing heavily and shaking, drenched in sweat with tears streaming down my face.

  
“That dream again…” I whispered, putting my hand over my eye, feeling the absence of my patch and glasses.

 

_What happened?_ _The last thing I remember is-_

 

The memories flooded back to me.

 

_ The exam. _

 

_ My eye. _

 

_ Erican. _

 

I cursed silently, remembering what Erican had done, but for all I knew, that part was part of the nightmare, too.

  
I sat up and tried to move my knees toward me, but I stopped when pain shot through my ankle and foot, due to how Erican had thrown me into the wall. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, but I still let out a tiny squeak. At least I knew that the events from earlier that day had actually happened. I moved my left knee to my chest and wrapped my arm around it to stay up as I looked around the room and listened to the pounding rain so I didn't have to think about the pain in my foot.

  
I was in some sort of bedroom with aquamarine walls, a reddish carpet, and a giant window on one side of the room that overlooked the raging thunderstorm outside. When I looked through the window from the big, comfy, white sheeted bed I was sitting in, I heard thunder crash outside and covered my ears, whimpering.

 

I gasped when I heard a voice.

  
"The thunder is frightening you, I assume?" they asked me. It was a man’s voice - smooth, calming, and almost familiar. I nodded, my head buried in my arms.

 

“Do not worry. You're safe here.” the man said in what was supposed to be a comforting voice.

 

“And where the hell is “here”, exactly?” I asked.   
  
“You’re in the human realm, not too far from London. The Phantomhive Manor, to be precise. It is the mansion that previously belonged to my young master. You're in his room, actually. It was given off to his servants when he left, but those servants have long since left, as well.” he explained. I looked up and saw a man with asymmetrical, jaw length black hair with a few cowlicks and blood red eyes, and I realized that I had been kidnapped by a demon that saved my life, who had also apparently been a servant to someone, given that he referred to them as his “Young Master”.

 

“Demon!” I squeaked. I covered my left eye out of instinct, trying to show myself as just a demon and hide the fact that I was part reaper. That was new, but I didn’t find myself making a big deal out of it at the time. The demon gently took hold of my hand and put it to my side. 

 

I was terrified of what the demon planned to do with me. After all, what would a demon even want with a 15-year-old half-demon girl, especially one that was far away from where any reapers would help her? The thoughts that ran through my head made me sick, but something in my heart told me i should not have been afraid of this demon.

 

“What do you want with me?” I asked, trying to keep my nerves together.

 

“I want to keep you safe.”

 

“What?”

  
"You don't need to hide this eye. I was one of the first people to see it after your mother." he said, not really clarifying his answer to my question. "There was an awful thunderstorm on that day, as well.”

 

At this point, I was more confused than afraid.

  
"That's probably why I'm scared of them." I answered, somewhat oversharing to the hellspawn standing over me. “I don't remember it all too well personally, but I think that it's just instinctive for me to be scared. Especially because…” I trailed off.

 

“You don't need to say it. I already know what you’re talking about all too well.”

 

_ All too well... _

  
Those last three words echoed in my head like a broken record. I knew it was safe to say that I knew  _ exactly _ who this man was.

  
“You're my father, Sebastian Michaelis, aren't you? That's the only way you would know." I asked, knowing it to be true. The demon say anything, but he nodded silently.

  
My words, movements, and even my thoughts had all stopped. Then, I felt a thickness in my throat and my eyes started to sting with tears. I looked away from him. I couldn’t let him see my face, since my eyes were already welling with black tears that would indicate my emotions from a mile away.

 

_ This is the man - no, the demon that broke Mum’s heart. This is the demon that left us. _

 

“Lulicia…” he said, reaching his hand out.

 

“My name is  _ Mara _ . Mara Angelina Sutcliff.” I said, coldly, as I recoiled away from his touch before asking, “Of course, you wouldn't know that, would you? Mum wanted your opinion on names before she named me, but it obviously didn't matter to you, so she took it upon herself to name me, as well as raise me by herself.”

 

He retracted his hand, looking down remorsefully before saying, “I know how you must be feeling, but-”

 

“Really?  _ You _ , the demon that turned a blind eye to being my father, know what  _ I'm _ feeling?” I asked, laughing. It was a sarcastic laugh, fake with no real meaning or sincerity, just like I now perceived this man to be.

 

“Apparently not, but I want to-”

 

“And I wanted a father! I wanted Mum to stop being so sad on Father's Day and on August twenty-third because of you, because that's the day you stopped caring! My mother shouldn't cry herself to sleep every year just a few days after my birthday because of you!” I shouted, and my father stayed silent.

 

“You were gone for my entire life no matter how much I wanted you to be there before, so why should I care about what  _ you _ want?”

 

My father stayed quiet, keeping his remorseful gaze. I felt tears sting my eyes.

 

“Why did you save me  _ now _ ? Why couldn’t you save me when I… when I still  _ wanted _ to be saved?” I asked with a breaking voice. It was at this point that I felt the black tears rolling down my cheeks.

 

“I'm…”

 

“Don't think that just apologizing is going to do any good! I'm not going to wipe away the pain I've been carrying all of my life just because you're sorry! I want to know why Mum and I weren't important enough! _ What did we do, damn it _ ?”

 

“The two of you didn't do anything.” he said.

 

“Just me then? Was my existence as a creature as  _ vile _ as this much too repulsive for even a demon?” I asked. “Well, I don't blame you for that, but you didn't need to take it out on my mother and leave her?”

 

“That’s not it.” he said.

 

“Then why’d you break my mother's heart? why would you disregard her and I as if we meant  _ nothing _ to you? How could you  _ do _ that to her?” I interrogated.

  
"My Young Master had recently gotten his soul stolen right in front of me and later became a demon, like myself, because I was careless." he replied.

  
"So?"

  
"When I looked down at you that night as I held you in my arms, I knew that I couldn't let any danger like that, or any other danger, happen to one of the few that brought… emotions… into my heart. My master despised your mother, and knew nothing of my relationship with her. I had no idea of what he might have done, or what he would have ordered me to do, if he had found out about our relationship, much less your existence. Even if he approved, there would have been  _ so much _ that could have hurt you if I had taken care of you. For if I had gotten the attention of other demons, or other creatures that I had crossed… there was no telling what they would have done to you and your mother as a way to get to me.” he explained, shuddering. “It was far safer for you to be raised by your mother, even if I had to break her heart, even if she would hate me for the rest of her life, and even if  _ you _ would do the same.”

 

I was silent. Not knowing the reason behind his absence was one of my biggest reasons that I hated my father, but now that I knew the reason, I wasn’t sure what to do.

 

“So… we actually mattered to you?” I asked.

 

“Of course you mattered to me, Mara.” my father answered, looking into my eyes. “You and your mother mean more to me than anything in the world.”

 

I looked downward, trying to make sense of all of that. Part of me was hesitant, skeptical to his words. Fifteen years of pain, fifteen years of confusion, fifteen years of bitterness, all wiped clean with some “It was for your own good.”? Everything I thought about how he felt about me for my whole life was wrong?

 

Another part of me  _ wanted _ that, though. I wanted my view of him to be changed. I wanted to be wrong about how I thought he disregarded me and my mother. I wanted to forgive him now. I just wanted to stop hurting, but I still wasn't sure about which part of me I wanted to listen to.

 

“So… how did you get me here? Back there, Erican was going to kill me.” I said, changing the subject.

  
"I don't expect that you knew this, but you saw me during the exam after that blonde  _ idiot  _ kept trying to get your attention." my father answered. “I was watching as that crow and was making sure he didn't put your life in danger, and got you out of there as soon as I could after I saw that he had." he explained.

 

He looked down at my foot, already wrapped but still broken.

 

“It appears I didn't come soon enough, though…”

 

I connected that information with my memories of the exam.

 

“That… actually makes a lot of sense. Especially when you attacked him.” I answered.

 

“Well, he was threatening you, not to mention making lackluster mating advances toward you, so I did what I had to. I always have.” my father answered.

 

“What?”

 

“My master finally dismissed me a month after he became a demon, so I admittedly had nothing; no master, no contract, no connection to anyone. One night, while wandering as a lost demon with no contract of my own, I saw you and your mother’s house, where I saw another reaper trying to get in through the window, armed with a knife. I had thought that your mother would handle that with no issue, but then I saw that it wasn't her that they were trying to get to; they was trying to get into  _ your _ room. I had to stop that threat, so-”

 

I drew my finger across my neck, mimicking a slit throat.

 

“Well, I actually had them state their reason for being armed and going through the window of an infant’s room, because it surely would have woken her. All they could saw was “demon” over and over again, so when I knew I wouldn't get an answer…” he answered before ending it with a mimicking of my mimicking of a slit throat. “Then I knew that, if I were just staying away, you would have died that night, so I couldn't bring myself to just walk away. That said, I knew your mother still didn't want me there, so…”

 

“You watched over us as a bird?” I asked sarcastically, not expecting it to be that simple.

 

“That's exactly what happened, yes.” he answered.

 

I wasn't sure how to answer, because I didn't know if I should’ve taken that as good parenting or stalking.

 

“Is something wrong? I know that you must be taken aback by that, but it was not as if I was constantly watching over everything. I would already know if you were in danger, regardless of where I was in the world, because when a demon becomes a parent, their demonic senses heighten and the parent will literally be able to feel if their child was hurt or in danger. I was just… making sure that I could get there soon enough if you were. Do you understand?” he explained.

 

“Yes, it's just that I wonder what Mum would have thought if she knew. She probably would have tried to shoo you away with a broom.” I laughed.

 

“Or her death scythe, in all honesty.” my father said, laughing as well.

 

That was when I realized what this new information could have meant, and I heard everything he was saying after that, but I wasn't really listening, because I thought about if he saw what had happened a month ago.

  
Apparently, my zoning out had been easy to notice, because my father asked. "Are you alright?"

 

_ Never. _

  
“Where were you a month ago, then? Exactly a month ago last night? Were you outside my window then, too?” I asked.

 

“No. That was one of the only times I couldn't be there.” he answered.

 

“Of course. Of all days you couldn't have been there, it was that one.” I muttered, looking away.

 

“Did something important happen?” he asked.

 

_ Did something important happen? That depends on what he thinks is important. _

 

“If you want to know, you should have been there!” I said, brashly.

 

He looked at me, almost sadly.

 

“I should have expected you would say that.” he said.

  
“What?"

  
"I've noticed that when you are bothered by something, you’ve always gone to great, even drastic lengths to avoid it, especially with that boy that's been quite a bother to you." he answered. "I've seen that in plenty of people in my time, like my former master and myself."

  
"I guess I can add  _ that _ to the list.” I sighed.

 

“I'm not sure I follow.” my father said.

 

“It's just… even though you weren't around, I still got most of my physical and personal attributes from you.” I explained. "I wish I got some more of Mum's traits, like her confidence and passion for life, but I guess they just didn't get put in the mix. Instead, all I really got is her pointy shark teeth." I picked at my teeth.

  
"What are you talking about? You have many of her traits." he assured.

 

“Really?” I asked.

 

"Of course. I've seen them in the way you're so passionate about reaper studies in the way she's so passionate about romance and drama.”

 

My father gently put my hair behind my ear, since it had fallen at some point.

 

“I know that it must be hard for you to see, but I see a lot of your mother in you, Mara.” he smiled.

 

I didn't know how I was supposed to smile back.

 

“There are still some traits about me that I still don't understand, like how my head started hurting so badly when I collected that soul."

  
"I can enlighten you on that subject. I can teach you all about your demonic side. All you have to do is let me, Mara." he said. I thought for a moment before I remembered how long I’ve wanted to know about being part demon, about my father, and this was my chance.

 

“Please?”

 

"Around 15 or 16 years of age, adolescent demons start to develop new changes in their bodies as their bodies change into those of adult demons." he explained.

  
"So it’s basically demon puberty?" I asked.

  
"That is one way to describe it, yes." he answered. "When a soul is near, your senses start to send nerve signals to the brain about where it is, whether you can actually eat the soul or not. The closer the first soul is to the demon, and more tragic it is, the more the initial soul exposure will hurt. With how tragic such a soul was, and how close it was in proximity to you, the pain that the soul energy brought to the brain was much worse than a simple soul."

  
"I'm really glad that there's an explanation for that. It still cost me my cover and almost my life, though." I sighed. "Is there a way that I can stop that headache from happening?"

  
"I wish there were, but there's no known way to completely stop it." he said with a sigh. "However, if you're exposed to more souls, the pain will lessen to a simple twitch. It would be quite a painful process to get there, though."

  
"It needs to happen sooner or later, I guess." I said, "Besides, it won't be as bad as the first time, and I made it through that, didn't I? I think I can handle this."

  
"Very well." he answered. "Excuse me for a minute." Then, he left and closed the door. This gave me time to think about what must have been happening back at the reaper realm.

  
_ Erican might still be trying to hunt me down. Or he could have gone back to the others and exposed my secret, getting everyone else on my tail. Or he's plotting something. What would he have said if he didn't tell everyone? _

 

I brushed my hand against my thigh, feeling the shape of a piece of paper through the fabric, when I remembered yet another occurrence that day.

 

_ Amelia and Adrianne. I said I'd meet them after the exam, but how can I do that when we're not in the same world, and I don't even have two good feet. _

 

I sighed as I wondered about what she had wanted to tell Adrianne and me, but before I could go any farther into my trench of troubling thoughts, I heard my father returning and I could see something in his arms. It was a brown and furry creature that seemed to be asleep. When it was placed on my lap, it stretched and opened its amber eyes. Once I saw it's triangular ears and fluffy paws, I knew what it was.

  
_ A cat. _

* * *

 


	9. Those Reapers, Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Garbage Man attacks the Garbage Boy in a flashback, and the Laughter Man arrives.

**Chapter 9: Those Reapers, Tension**

  
Erican's POV

  
The other students and I had been sitting in the examination room for two hours in complete, dead silence, as most students were in complete shock and confusion about Mara’s “death” at the hands of a demon. Alice and Riley couldn't stop holding one another, as if they were scared that they would lose each other if they separated, and Amelia was crying as Adrianne held her. I, however, was the only one who knew the truth of what had happened.

* * *

  
_ I was practically towering over that vile girl, watching her consciousness fade away, when I saw her stop struggling and black out. When I took out my scythe, ready to slice her throat open and just let all of that wretched blood spill, when black flames, which more resembled tar than fire, spread across the entire alley. _

 

_ Then, I had heard footsteps, the sound of metal clashing against concrete, and saw a glimpse of a man through the swirling mess of tar, but he was darker than all of them. Even in the light, everything about him was still nothing but a slender, raven black silhouette, with the same unholy substance that surrounded the alley accentuating his form. That is, until I saw his eyes; his - no - it’s glowing fuchsia eyes. _

 

_ “A demon!” I gasped, dropping my scythe. _

 

_ It started to approach me, it’s black, sharp heels clicking against the concrete, so I got up from what I hoped was Mara's corpse and started to walk backwards. The demon emitted a sadistic and sinister laugh that made a chill run up my spine. _

 

_ “What’s this? I thought you wanted to kill demons on sight, myself especially. You were just about to kill my daughter to “make me feel the pain that you did”, after all.” it said in a resonant, unsettling smooth voice. _

 

_ “It… it was you… you…” the rest of the words got caught in my throat, gripped by fear as I fell backwards. This resulted in another laugh from the demon. The demonic tar flames emitting from the demon’s body acted like some kind of glue, holding me tight to the ground. It seemed like the more I struggled against its body mass, the more it restricted me. Within seconds, I was practically sealed to the concrete. I took in a breath to scream, but the mass covered my mouth to silence me at the demon’s will. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, what was that? It’s hard to understand you.” it said with a grin. It clearly had no intention of letting me speak, yet I still screamed stifled cries through the mass that covered my lips like tape. _

 

_ “By all means, keep trying, I’m sure you’ll get more nothingness to notice you struggling.” he encouraged tauntingly. My screams turned from those of fear to those of rage. The demon only sighed dramatically at my unintelligible cries. _

 

_ “My, my, you’ve gotten rather annoying rather quickly. Your screams have gotten boring, so let’s see how entertaining it is to shut you up even more.” _

 

_ The same mass that gagged me covered my nose, cutting off my air right as I was running out of air anyway. I started to panic when I tried to take in air, and it only got worse as I tried even harder. _

 

_ “By the way, this is invisible to humans, as my body matter cloaks what it’s surrounding if I want it to, and as for as I know, there are no reapers in the area.” the demon grinned, amused by my struggling. “You’re powerless. You can’t run, you can’t scream, and no one will save you.” _

 

_ When I was on the verge of going unconscious, the mass opened slightly over my nose, and I could get the slightest of breaths in before it closed again. He was treating my life like a plaything, doing it over and over again. _

 

_ “This is what my daughter felt. This fear, this despair, and she felt it all because you wanted find a way to hurt me. I watched it all, you pitiful insect.” _

 

_ It removed the mass from my face for good, and I took a gasp of air. _

 

_ “Do you regret it now? Would you try to attack me now, if you could?” _

 

_ Words failed. I couldn't. In my mind, there was nothing but fear and hesitation, and it's grin told me that it knew that. _

 

_ “Ah, I see now.” it said. “You only want to kill the ones who…” _

 

_ It raised it’s hand, tightening it’s sharp, black, thin fingers. _

 

_ “Can't.” _

 

_ It swiped across my face, where I felt a burning sting across my lip and cheek. I quickly recovered, but it was of seldom help. _

 

_ “Fight.” _

 

_ My eyes shot open as the hellish creature wrapped it’s hand around my throat, and as I felt it’s cold, thin fingers in a clawed grip around my neck while I struggled to breathe, I could see a subtly crazed expression of evil on its face, revealing it’s sharp, pearl white fangs as its lips curled up into a grin. _

 

_ “Back!” _

 

_ The demon’s body matter released me, only for the demon to pick me up from the ground and throw me across the alley. I was hurled three yards back by it’s unholy strength. I felt the wind against my body for but a few seconds before I crashed onto the concrete. I gasped and before I could even give a pathetic attempt at escape, the demon ran to me with such speed it was practically teleportation and grabbed my throat again, and this time, it started to tighten its grip. I shut my eyes and winced at the feeling of it’s sharpened fingertips digging into my skin, making it harder and harder to breathe. It laughed again. _

 

_ “Ironic, is it not? For it was only a few moments ago that you were holding my daughter in a position like this, ready to kill her, just like I’m ready to kill you.” it said. _

 

_ “I-I didn't-” I choked the words out of me, but I was cut off when the demon tightened it’s grip even more. It’s smirk turned into a snarl. _

 

_ “Don't lie to me, infant reaper! I saw every moment your attempt to murder my daughter, and it’s taken every ounce of my will power for me to refrain from ripping your throat out so I don’t have to hear your groveling like the absolutely pathetic insect that you are. If you had admitted your attempt with pride, perhaps you wouldn’t be killed as a coward, but as a threat.” it growled. _

 

_ A few tears rolled from my eyes before I saw the demon’s own widen with realization before it’s killer smirk returned to its face. _

 

_ “Death would be a blessing to you; a blessing you don't deserve.” it said. _

 

_ The demon released its grip on my throat and stood up, and I gasped a deep, desperate breath of air again. It turned his head and looked at Mara, who was still limp on the ground. _

 

_ After I wiped a few tears away, I saw that it had started walking towards Mara’s unresponsive body. It knelt down and put two of its clawed fingers under her chin to check for her pulse. _

 

_ “Still alive, but unconscious.” the demon said before it scooped her into its arms. I wanted to think that her being alive was unfortunate, but then I thought of what it would have done if she wasn't. _

 

_ It took one last look at me, telling me not to follow with it murderous gaze, before it vanished. The black tar and dissipated from the area, leaving only crow feathers. _

 

_ I caught my breath and tried to register what had happened, when it clicked. I looked down at my hands, horrified at my actions that were fueled by my vengeful impulses; those hands almost murdered a student; I had almost murdered a student. _

 

_ I tried to convince myself that I was in the right, that such a vile creature deserved what I had done, that she wasn’t a fellow student, but a threat, that Mara should have been killed, but I couldn't. In fact, I had a feeling that even if that demon hadn't intervened, I wouldn't have been able to kill her anyway. _

 

_ “I almost killed her… I didn't kill her… I couldn't kill her!” I said, thinking out loud. _

 

_ Instead of immediately going back as well, which that monster could perceive as following, I turned and retraced my steps to where Mara and I had started our exam. Then, I shifted into back into the reaper realm and went back to the exam room, telling my lie about Mara's death. _

* * *

 

After all of that, I was just concerned that someone that saw what actually happened was going to squeal to someone, and knew that Amelia probably did, because she was just a few buildings over from where Mara landed. That, and I still wondered what she said to William when he left. That's why, when we were all sitting together in the room even as nearly all of the other students soon dispersed, I sat next to her.

  
"What happened to Mara hurt you, didn't it, Amy?" I asked.

 

“Leave me alone, okay?” she sobbed, muffled as she clung to Adrianne. “And don't call me that. You aren't close enough, and I don't want you to be.”

  
"Come on, why are you so cold to me? Mara was the same way and look what happened to her." I said.

 

“Erican, I think it would benefit  _ all _ of us if you held your tongue. Yes, she cared a lot about her. We  _ all _ did. Now leave her alone.” Adrianne said, glaring at me.

 

“Just go laugh it off like you always do, Silver.” I scoffed. “You think you’re so great just because your dad is a legend, but mine is, too.”

 

At this, she got in front of me and grabbed me by the collar, pulling my face close to hers.

 

“ _ Mara got murdered out there, Erican _ . Since you saw what happened, I thought you'd be more sensitive, but I guess there's nothing like that in you. You’re a twisted, obnoxious creep, and I can’t make myself believe that Mara died protecting scum like you.” she said with a stone cold voice, dripping with venom.

 

Her grip started shaking, as did her voice.

 

“What a fucking  _ waste _ !”

 

She stopped when Amelia took hold of her hand.

 

“Adrianne, please. You don’t need to-” Amelia cut herself off when she gasped for air as she was crying. Adrianne walked away and devoted her attention to Amelia again.

 

“I'm so sorry, Amy. I shouldn’t have done that in front of you.” she said, caressing her cheek. “You don't deserve any of this.”

 

Amelia didn’t say anything, but she leaned onto Adrianne’s shoulder, letting her put her arm around her. Adrianne comforted Amelia, but she still turned and glared at me for what felt like forever, her eyes drilling into the core of my being.

 

“Addy, I'm here for you~.” a new, croaking voice called from the back of the room. We turned around slowly to the unnerving voice, except for Adrianne, who just turned around normally.

 

There stood a man covered in funeral robes who had long, silver hair that went down his back. His bangs fell over his eyes, but they didn't hide his unsettling grin. Amelia and I were visibly unnerved by his appearance, and practically jumped when he reached to Adrianne with his long, slender fingers, with long, black nails, much longer than hers.

 

“Come now, I best get ye outta ‘ere. I ‘ave a feelin’ that somethin’ quite  _ grave _ is goin’ to happen to someone ‘ere tonight. To the few people in this room, I’d wager.” the black-donned kook urged, grinning and laughing an eerie, unsettling laugh.

 

“Yeah, let's go.” she said, kissing Amelia on the forehead and standing up.

 

While Amelia and I gave questionable looks about this man being Adrianne’s father, as well as what he had said, as she followed him to the door, she turned back and looked at Amelia.

 

“I'm really sorry, Amelia.” she said.

 

Amelia sniffed.

 

“Thank you.” she said with a trembling voice.

 

Adrianne turned and followed her father.

 

“What was all that about, Addy?”

 

“That kid was being an ass.”

 

“That's fair.” he said, smiling down at Adrianne. as he pat her head before he looked at me, and it was strange how I could tell that he did, given how his eyes were hidden.

 

“By the way, let me tell ya somethin’; this legend over ‘ere didn't ‘ave to rely on bloodshed and killing demon after demon to become one. I’ve worked at what I do for centuries, and ‘e has only been doin’ this for a month, so ‘e can barely ev’n call ‘imself a reaper.” he told me before they walked out. 

 

When the door closed, only then did I hear Adrianne herself start sobbing.

 

Then, only Amelia and I were left.

  
"So, did you actually hear or see any of what happened?" I asked, just to make sure I didn't have to try to keep her quiet.

  
"I didn't see anything, and I heard her cry out, but I knew that I was too far away to do anything useful. Now, please just leave me alone.” she said.

  
"That's good." I commented. "I'm sorry. That pretty eye of yours shouldn't see such dirty things." She started getting flustered, and a gravelly voice cut through the room.

  
"Let's go." my father announced, stepping through the door of the examination room. "Quit your awful attempts at flirting with that girl."

  
"Yes, Father." I said, hustling to him and leaving Amelia all alone, as she continued to cry.

 

_ The last few people left in the room, huh? _


	10. That Reaper, Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has very triggering subject material about parental abuse. I don't even want to come up with a quirky caption for this one.

**Chapter 10: That Reaper, Hurting**

 

It was a long and silent drive to my father’s small and clean house, though it was only clean on the exterior, while the inside was  _ filth _ . It was interesting how much a house can reflect a person.

  
I was somewhat glad to see that dirty carpet and peeling paint when I walked in, and the moldy smell of home had reminded me that I got away from that demon alive, and no one knew what really went down back there. Although, my home wasn't all that different from hell, and my father was more of a demon than the one I had encountered on the street.

  
“So, how well did you pass?” he asked.

 

I was terrified of what would happen if I said I didn't know yet.

 

“Really well, but there's something else.” I said.

 

“Like what?” he asked.

 

“Well, I kept trying to get Mara interested in me, but it just didn't work, and then-”

  
"I had foolishly assumed that you would already figure this out, despite your slowness, but if you fail at trying to impress that girl into liking you, which isn't surprising, you need to just forget about such a naive concept." he advised.

 

“Huh?” I asked, wincing.

 

“You already tried to get her to be interested, but if you really want that girl, that should stop mattering so much to you. I’ve found that there are a few things you can use instead of her personal interest.”

  
"Like what?" I asked.

  
"Something to keep the bitch quiet, and something to keep her still." my father advised. I felt like I was going to be sick.

  
"It's not like I think I'll ever see her again. She confessed to being some sort of half demon thing, so I went after her. Just when I was going to kill her, there… there was a demon. Not only that, but it was…  _ that  _ one.” I said.

  
His face was painted with seriousness as he asked, "Are you sure?"

  
I nodded and said, "I saw the demon that killed Mother, and Mara Sutcliff is his daughter."

  
"You found the demon that killed your mother and it got away alive?" he asked. I immediately felt a chill through my body upon hearing the traces anger in his voice, and I started desperately trying to find an excuse.

  
"Well, it was going to kill me, so I thought the wisest thing to do was-"

  
" _ Did it get away alive or not? _ " he asked again. I closed my eyes and hung my head, accepting what was to come.

  
"Yes."

 

… 

 

_ Smack. _

  
I felt the familiar sting and heard the familiar sound of my father's hand across my face a second before I was knocked on the floor and he started beating me. Tears pricked behind my eyes with each of the fifteen times - at least, that's where I stopped counting - that his boot-covered heel collided with my abdomen and side, but I kept them back as I reflexively curled up and covered my head. I heard something crack on the seventh one, but I didn't let myself cry out.

  
_ Crying makes it worse. Crying makes it worse. Crying makes him worse! _

  
"You useless child! Useless! Useless! Useless!" he yelled. "If I was there,  _ both _ of them would have been captured already, but you let your measly attraction to this girl get in the way!"

  
I wanted to tell my father that I had no  _ real _ attachment towards Mara, but trying to contradict him would only hurt worse, so I just let him be right.

  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried. "I'll do a better job next time!"

  
"No, you won't." he said. "You'll do a better job at doing what I say as  _ I _ make a plan to get the demon and the girl. Is that clear?"

  
I nodded, but, apparently, that wasn't enough for him, and I got yanked onto my feet.

  
"Yes or no!? Do you understand, or is it still not getting through your thick skull?" he yelled.

  
"I understand, Father!" I cried. I earned a punch in the eye. I staggered backwards, hitting my head against the wall. I wished that it had knocked me unconscious, and I was disappointed that it didn't.

  
"You’d better understand." he said. "Now, do you know anything or anyone that would lure them out of wherever they are?"

 

It was hard to think of anything.

 

_ Well, there was that one thing Mara said a while back… _

 

“Well?”

 

_ No. I can't bring myself to do that. No one else needs to get hurt. _

 

“Spit it out, you retard!” he yelled.

  
“Her mother!” I blurted. The words lingered in the air, and I wished I could pull them back into my mouth.

 

“What?” my father asked.

 

_ Damn it, I can't get out of it now! _

 

“Mara hates her father, and since I don't think she has any siblings, I guess her mother is her only family. I think that’s the strongest emotional leverage you can use on her." I explained.

 

He was silent for a few moments. I hoped to god that he was thinking about how horrible that idea was. I would have gotten a beating if that was the case, but I would have preferred that to him actually liking the idea of taking a hostage to lure out Mara and her father.

 

"Mara Sutcliff, right?” he finally asked.

 

“Y-yes, Father.” I answered.

 

“In that case, I know how her mother is right now. She was crying her eyes out as she ran out of the supervisor's office. Yes,  _ Grell Sutcliff _ .”

 

“That was probably because I lied and told the proctor that a demon killed her.” I said.

 

“Less people will suspect the truth, then.” he said.

 

I thought of about how Amelia still didn't accept what happened.

 

“Yeah, less, but how did you even see her today?” I asked.   
  


“We usually share the same shift, but today I had to stop and get you. You're welcome, by the way, you ungrateful brat." he said, as if I appreciated being there with him.

 

“Thank you.” I said, forcing the words out again.

 

This time, I got smacked to the ground again.

 

“ _ Watch your tone.”  _ he warned.

 

“I'm sorry, Father.” I said, staying down and continuing my efforts not to cry.

 

"Here's what's going to happen. She'll clock out in an hour, and that's when we'll take her. After hearing her daughter died, she'll be vulnerable, and she won't have the energy to fight.” he said.

 

“Take her?” I asked, shaking.

 

“Yes. Bringing in the demon and the girl together will be too risky, so once the girl knows that her mother is in danger and will be killed unless she does what I say, she'll come running to face us, then she  _ and _ her mother will be bait for the demon.” he asked.

 

“What will you do when all three are here?”

 

“I'll torture the demon. I don't mean with physical injury, but mentally, as well. That's where the other two will come into play. The monster will watch those it loves be tortured and killed for what it did, and I'll never give it the release of death until I decide it's fitting.”

 

I couldn't answer. I couldn't let myself agree to kidnap and torture someone, but I was too scared to refuse either.

 

“Erican, this is the demon that killed your mother. This is a chance for me to finally get revenge on that demon for thinking he was entitled to my woman, so don't be a coward now. I won’t let you.” he said.

 

“Y-yes, Father.” I sighed.

 

“Be ready to go in half an hour.” he ordered.

  
I waited until he was in his room to get up. Everything stung with pain. I pushed myself up as I kept my composure until I got to the restroom. I closed the door behind me as my face started to cramp up and turned on the faucet, opening the drain. The noise of the running water filled the room, which was what I was hoping for.

 

_ Damn it. How many times have I turned on the water like this? How many more times will I have to hear that fucking hiss? _

 

I backed up until I felt my back hit the door with a thud. I slowly slid down until I was in an upright fetal position against the door. My throat made ugly, strangled, sobbing noises until I hung my head in my knees and cried, still never, not even for a single gasp of air, being louder than the running water.

 

“I don't want to hurt anyone else.” I whispered, hiccuping and repeating my syllables between sobs. “I'm so sorry.”


	11. That Reaper, Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child Abuse, Kidnapping
> 
> Nope. No quirky caption for this one either.

**Chapter 11: That Reaper, Hesitation**

 

It was nine in the evening when my father and I had arrived at the London Dispatch, with my father looking to see if there was any sign of Grell Sutcliff. We noticed the bright, cherry red sports car that was still parked outside. In contrast, we were looking at this through the windows of the black van that he had requested to get from the 21st century from the higher-ups. I still didn't know why my father wanted something so sinister-looking, but I guess it fitted him.

 

“Yes, it seems that Grell hasn't left yet.” my father said. I kept myself from crying, wishing that she had.   
  
“This is usually when her shift ends.” my father said before he grabbed me by the wrist and I let myself be dragged for a bit until I kept walking with him.

 

I got shoved into a dark gap between neighboring buildings, where I tripped and fell to the ground.

 

“ _ Stay. _ ” he said, commanding me like I was some dog. That was all I was to him, after all. No, I was less than that. I'd seen how he was with dogs, treating them with respect, even love. I was jealous of them.

 

“Yes, Father.” I said.

  
There were no reapers exiting the building. All of them must have gone home, having finished their shifts.

 

Except one reaper.

 

When I stood up, I saw that there was one reaper that was easy to notice, not just with her crimson appearance being the only thing exiting the building, but it was her expression, too. Even from a distance, I could tell from the way she walked so lifeless, as if she was dragging herself through every second she was still living. I saw it in the way she kept her head down, as if she didn't want to see the world she had to live in. But most of all, I saw it in her expression; the way the sadness filled her eyes and her upturned eyebrows, and her eyes were dead as they looked at the ground with a frown.

 

“She’s right over there, and the bitch is all alone. How convenient.” he said, pointing to the aforementioned red reaper.

 

Now that I knew that was Mara’s mother, it finally made sense why she looked so depressed. She was told what I had told the exam proctor; she was told that her daughter was murdered.

 

My father went out into the lot where she was walking to her car. His steps were quiet, but brisk. When he was a few feet away from her, he brought out a rag and a bottle, opening it and soaking the rag in some chemical.

 

He stepped up behind Grell silently, and she remained unsuspecting to him as she fumbled with her keys. As her arms were close enough, my father wrapped one arm around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. Before Grell had the chance to cry out, my father clamped his other hand, with the chemical-soaked cloth, over her mouth and nose. From where I was, I saw that she tried to break free and claw at him before she went limp, unconscious.

 

He lifted the unconscious Grell over his shoulder and came back over my way.

 

I was shaking with how scared I was, but when I saw what that monster had done, I couldn't just stand by; not anymore.

  
“No!” I shouted, lunging at him. My father stopped me by kicking me in the stomach, and I fell to the ground. This was followed by getting kicked again, and again, and again. I could feel the sting as I kept from crying.

 

“How  _ dare  _ you?! I should bash your head in for being so stupid!” he yelled.

 

“Stop it! Just stop it!”

 

It was unsettling enough to know that it wasn’t my voice that had shouted that, but it was worse when I realized it was a  _ familiar _ voice. I lifted my head from the ground and looked forward, to the end of the alley way facing the office building. There, with tears streaming down her face, was Amelia.

 

_ Oh, God... _

 

My father stopped beating me.

 

“Get that girl,  _ now _ .” he ordered. I took shaky, deep breaths, not able to bring myself to stand up, and the physical pain was not the only contributor to that.

 

_ No… please… don't make me hurt her…  _

 

Amelia was still standing there, frozen, whether it be out of fear or whatever else it could have been.

 

_ Run, dammit! _

 

“What, can you not hear me? I don't recall hitting your ears too hard.” he said.

 

“I… can't…”

 

“If you're too much of an idiot to do it, then I guess  _ I’ll _ take her.” he growled.

 

I shuddered, knowing how much he could have hurt her, or what else he would have done to her.

 

“No… I’ll do it.” I said, standing up. Forcing my legs to move through the pain, I ran to her, as she was still sobbing. I wrapped my hand around her waist and covered her mouth with my other hand, feeling her tears on my palm. Still, I felt no resistance on her part as she looked up at me, and I could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes.

 

I couldn't bring myself to look back.

 

“Bring her here.” my father ordered. I complied, walking over to him and taking her with me.

 

_ Oh god, what the hell is he going to do to her? _

 

He looked down at Amelia, as she shook with anxiety and muffled sobs, and he seemed to wonder how he would deal with her.

 

“What will you do with her, Father?” I asked.

 

“It's hard to figure out. I don't want to babysit this crybaby, but we can't let her go either.” he explained. I began to fear the worst; I began to fear that he would kill her.

 

“I’ve seen how much she can stay quiet, though. She's the quietest girl in my class. Maybe-” I suggested.

 

“What, you want me to spare her just because she's some quiet schoolgirl?” he asked.

 

“All I'm saying is that maybe she'll be more useful to us alive. It'd probably just make more complications to kill her. I know Mara liked her, too, and so did another girl in my class. Maybe she could just be more incentive for the girl?” I explained nervously. I looked and saw that Amelia had traces of realization on her face in response to that statement, but I couldn't tell much past how scared she was.

 

_ Don't kill her. Don't kill her. Please, please, don't kill her. _

 

“Well, what the  _ hell _ should we do with her then? Make sport of her? Use her as bait?” he taunted, when suddenly, his face lit up with an idea.

 

_ Oh no. _

 

“This girl  _ does _ look a bit familiar, and if what I'm thinking is right - remove your hand.” he said. I complied, and Amelia took a deep breath.

 

“What's your name?” he asked, though it was more like an order.

 

She answered, sobbing, but she was too soft spoken due to her fear.

 

“Speak up, you crybaby bitch!” he shouted.

 

“A-Amelia!” she sobbed.

 

Then, I saw my father do one of the most  _ unsettling _ things I've seen him do.

 

He  _ smiled _ .

 

It wasn't a happy smile, nor was it a smirk. It was a maddening, devious grin; a smile of pure  _ evil _ .

 

“It's as I thought.” he said. “Now, bring her to the car. We're taking the girl with us. I know how she'll be useful.”

 

“Yes, Father.” I said, following him to the car, unseen by any of the other reapers with the aid of the shadows.

 

While he dumped Grell in the back of the van, I sat next to Amelia to keep her quiet in the row furthest back, but still not in the very back, which was only filled with a bunch of boxes and the previously mentioned red reaper. I gently put her in the seat to my right before I sat down in the middle next to her. My father shoved some duct tape into my hands.

 

“Tie the girl’s wrists behind her. Gag her too. We can't be too careful.” he ordered, I did so, making sure I didn't hurt her wrists or face as I did, even though the most struggle she put up at this point was when she winced when I touched her face to cover her mouth with tape. Then, I buckled her in. Even in a kidnapping, safety comes first.

 

When the car started and we rolled away, I saw that Amelia wasn't even crying anymore, and she didn't even look anxious. She just looked drained and hopeless, as if she were already dead.

 

It was fitting, considering what my father's plan was.


	12. That Hybrid, Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats Love Mara Sutcliff.  
> Also, nana nana nana nana nana nana nana nana... Mara!

**Chapter 12: that Hybrid, Growth**

 

Mara's POV

  
"So how will this cat help me?" I asked, looking down at the fuzzy feline that my father had wanted me to train with. "Am I supposed to eat it's soul or something? If I am, then I'd rather keep the pain.”

  
"Don't worry. It's physically impossible for you. However, if you focus on his soul enough that your body is under the notion that it believes you will devour it, it will trigger the demonic reflexes in your eye, and the pain will lessen.” he explained. “ Although, it's consoling to know that you wouldn't want to hurt this little beauty.”

  
"He's pretty cute." I said, scratching behind the cat's ear. "I like dogs more though." I knew he hated dogs, so I thought it would be funny to bring it up. To be quite honest, both were amazing.

  
My father looked slightly offended as he gasped, putting his hand over his chest, and said, "I do _not_ believe I raised you to think in such a way, Mara."

  
"I do _not_ believe you raised me at all.” I countered sarcastically.

  
"Yes, you're quite right." he said, giving a sigh of defeat. "Are you ready to try this?"

 

“Yes, but how do I pretend like I'm trying to eat it?” I asked.

 

“Just focus your energy into looking into Flufflemew McPurrlington’s eyes. You will find the wavelength of the soul, as well as its contents. This is followed by the pain in your head. Now, I'll ask again; are you ready?”

  
"Sure." I said, before staring deeply into the cat’s eyes into its soul.

 

At first, nothing happened. It was simply a staring exchange between me and this furry feline.

 

“Meow.” I said to the cat.

 

 _“Meow!”_ the cat meowed.

 

Then, after a few moments, information started rushing into my brain. I could send the simple purity of the aura this cat’s soul, but I could also sense the animalistic traits that Flufflemew still had at his core. I learned about all of his domestication as a docile pet, and his instincts as a beast. I could still sense _more_ , though. I could send how _warm_ this cat was. Not as in temperature, but in feeling. It was such a serene, pure feeling that I sensed from the cat. I sensed that this indicated that it was feeling _friendly_ and _kind_ ; that he trusted me.

  
Pain throbbed after that, but, just as my father had told me, it was definitely not as bad as the first time it happened. Rather than feeling the sharp, shooting pain, it simply felt like throbbing soreness. Still, I put my hands on my head and winced in pain.

  
"Mara, are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned, as shown by putting his hand on my shoulder, which caused me to flinch slightly.

  
"I'm fine." I declared. "It’s not as bad as it's been before.”

  
"Very well." he said, before putting a black cat with a blue eye and a green eye on my lap. It reminded me of myself, slightly. When I focused on the soul this time, I felt the same kind of information flood into my head, but this time, the pain was lessened, just as my father had said.

  
"That's a lot better." I said.

  
"I'm glad to hear that." my father commented. "When you face someone next time, the pain shouldn't be noticeable."

 

“Okay, but there was something else about what I felt.” I said.

 

“Like what?” he asked.

 

“I didn't just sense this cat’s soul, but I could sense how calm and friendly she is, and I could feel that she trusts me. It was the same way with Fluffy, too.” I said, petting the kitty as she was still on my lap.

 

“Demons can naturally see the quality of one’s soul, as well as its emotions and thoughts, as you've described. However, you need to be careful about it, and mentally lower the strength of this ability in more populated areas, or the pain you would feel would be _far_ worse than what you felt in during your exam, and if you don't dull your senses before long, you could very well get brain damage and hemorrhage due to the overload of the senses, and it can be fatal.” my father warned.

 

“So it'd be like the deadliest headache of my life.” I said.

 

“Yes, the most life-threatening internal injury to a demon.” he explained. “However, in some cases, it's quite useful if there is a smaller amount of souls in the area. If you can broaden your senses, it could be a powerful tool for location. For example, if you’re trying to find a specific person that's within the radius of your senses, and you know what their aura is, you can find them if you follow that aura to its source. If you focus on someone long enough, you may even sense some key words of their recent memories and thoughts.”

 

“How do I broaden the senses?” I asked.

 

“Demonic abilities are usually used by your own mental abilities. Therefore, if you imagine pushing your senses farther, it'll most likely happen.” he said.

 

“Okay.” I said, doing just that. Suddenly, I felt like I could see so much more of what was in that place. I sensed an abundance of souls around the room. Some were four feet away, some were fifteen. I could sense happiness, calmness, and playfulness, but I could sense the nature of a beast in all of them. I could feel the throbbing pressure in my head, as if it were crowded, when I got all of this information, which caused me to put my fingers to my temples.

 

“Wow, how many cats do you have?” I asked. He just laughed. I decided that I wanted to see what would happen if I tried to focus on him. I could sense happiness, just as I could with the cats, and I could sense calmness and joy, but I could also sense a _beast_ underneath that.

 

I could still sense some other feeling, too, but I couldn't figure out what it was…

  
The black, heterochromatic kitty jumped off of my lap and walked away.

  
"Now, are you able to tell where Lulicia has gone just by sensing it?" he asked.

  
“How?” I asked.

  
“Close your eyes and do not use your eye to see where she is, but to simply sense where she is. You'll know when it happens." he explained.

  
"Okay. I can barely see anything short of blurry blobs, anyway." I said. I just relaxed and closed my eyes. Eventually, I got this flow of information in my head, this time, it also told me how far the cat was. Not with words, but the thoughts just made their way into my head.

  
"She's five steps away from me, and two steps to the left, I think." I said.

  
My father took five steps and then two to the left, where he ungracefully tripped on poor little Lulicia, given how I heard a surprised and painful meow, an "Ah!", and a thump. I tried to stand up and go see if he was alright, but pain shot through my foot and I lost my balance before falling on my knees, followed by feeling my entire front half of my body hit the floor.

 

“Ow.”  


"Mara, are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head, turning onto my back and sitting up. My voice wavered, because I was trying not to cry again due to my weakness.

 

"I can't even stand. That _bastard_ Erican threw me into the wall, and now my ankle is broken.” I sighed. “I know I’ll have to face that relentless idiot again, but what am I going to do if I can't even stand?”

  
My father furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the ground, and put his finger on his lower lip before saying, "I'm not entirely sure, but maybe it won't be all that necessary, Mara."

  
"Why not?" I asked.

  
"I don't know if this will work, but if what I think will happen is going to happen, you won't have to worry about your injury after this." he explained.

  
"So...what's going to happen?" I asked.   


"I don't know."

  
I squinted at him.

  
"Why are you giving me that look?" he asked.

  
"I can't see anything that isn't a foot away from me without my glasses, that's why. I wasn't even able to get my right eye checked for proper glasses because I probably would have been killed or taken for experiments or something. Erican pretty much proved how _welcoming_ people would be of me if they saw this.” I sighed.

 

My father reached inside his pocket and took out glasses that looked very similar to my own.

 

“I took these when I took you from your exam, after your partner dropped them. I should have given them to you earlier.” he said, handing them to me. I put them on, relieved.

 

“Thank you.”

  
“Be warned that this process has likely never been attempted by a half-demon, and it may end up hurting you much more than it will help. Also, for as long as the process takes, it will be very very painful." he said.

 

I thought about it, wondering if I was willing to do something like that, until I decided. It would help me put Erican in his place and make him pay for what he tried to do to me during the exam, and that outweighed the fear of the risks of whatever this was.

  
"What do I have to do?" I asked.

  
"You need to be able to recognize how you're feeling, and amplify those thoughts in your head.” he explained.

 

I groaned internally at the thought of thinking about my feelings.

 

“And what will happen when I do?” I asked.

 

“It's as I said before, it’s still unclear. You will have to trust me, Mara.” he said.

 

_“Trust me…”_

 

If I were completely honest, I felt like I should have responded, “No way.”

 

It didn't though, and that’s what was weird. I _wanted_ to trust him, and I felt like I _did_ trust him.

 

“Okay.”

 

I thought about how _different_ today was. About how I woke up excited to get the exam over with and be validated as a grim reaper, and after Erican saw my eye, I barely escaped with my life. I thought of, well, what was happening now. About my father. About my demonic abilities. About me. About everything.   
  
Seconds later, I understood why my father was so concerned about what this would do to my body, because this process triggered a tingling sensation through my entire body. Then, the tingling became stinging, and then, _burning._ I screamed as it seared through every inch of my skin and muscles, but it only got more painful from there, as my very core and everything inside of me started to feel that sensation. My cries soon became some sort of strangled, throaty screeches emitting from my throat as this pain continued for what felt like forever, but it was over after a few moments.

 

Then, I opened my eyes.

  
I outstretched my hands in front of me and saw how they were affected by that ordeal. They were raven black, and they had grown much longer and sharper, as if they were knives. I wiggled my fingers and clenched my fists to make sure my hands still worked, and work they did, though I nearly impaled my hands with my “nails”. My arms were now raven black and thin as well, even thinner than skeletal. At my wrists began some sort of black skin, and there were two long bones in said skin on each side that structured the skin and seemed to go out from my elbows. It started at my wrists, and extended down to the two new bones on each side, before it drew in and joined at either side of my torso.

 

_They’re like bat wings..._

 

I realized that the wings coming out of my skin had gone through my clothes, so I wrapped my new arm-wings around me immediately to cover myself. This is when I realized that the skin had somehow fused with the fabric, so nothing had fallen or torn, thankfully.

 

“Mara, are you alright?” my father asked. It sounded much louder than usual, though. He wasn’t shouting or anything like that, but it just felt like someone turned up the sensitivity of my hearing to twice as loud as it usually was. I nodded to answer his question, but I immediately put my hands to my ears.

 

“Too loud.” I tried to tell him, but all that came out was a series of chirps and clicks from my throat. When I tried to speak again, this repeated. I put my hands around my throat and said “What?”, letting out a squeak.

 

“Excuse my loudness. Since this is your animal form, it’s only natural for your hearing to be more sensitive, as well as your speech patterns and vocal chords to change to that of a bat.” he explained, quieter this time.

 

I chirped again, intending to say, “Huh?”

 

“All demons are able to turn into a certain animal.” my father said. “Typically, they are animals that people are wary or afraid of. My animal is a crow, as you already know, another demon’s that I once faced is a spider, and yours appears to be a bat. However, since you are only half-demon, you can only transform into a _hybrid_ of humanoid and bat, and your body was able to decide on what the most optimal combination of the two would be like, resulting in what you look like now.”

 

“ _So how can you understand me?”_ I wanted to say. I clicked and chirped the question at him, deciding to give up on trying to sound normal. He understood what I was saying either way, apparently.

 

“Demons can understand what other demons are saying in their animal forms if they have one themselves. Therefore, I can understand what you're saying in this form, and now that you've transformed for the first time, the inverse is true.”

 

I nodded, chirping something to him again.

 

“I know you’re not entirely sure what you're saying, and that's why I'm trying my best to include what you're saying in my response.” he answered.

 

I tilted my head when I sensed something a bit off in his soul, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, or whatever appendage I had.

 

“Is something wrong, Mara?”

 

I asked my father something that might have been obscure, but it was the only thing I could think of. He gasped, as if I had accused him of something.

 

“No, I was _not_ hoping that your animal form would be a cat.”

 

"Ee?" I chirped a short chirp that even _I_ knew meant, “ _Really?_ ”

 

He sighed.

 

“It would have been adorable, though, but this form is cute as well.”

 

"Ee!" I chirped angrily at him for trying to say I was cute.

 

_"I'm not cute!"_

 

“What, I can't say my daughter looks cute?”

 

_“I thought you couldn't lie.”_

 

I realized that I didn't know what my face looked like, so I carefully pulled out the mirror from my pocket and looked.

 

My face was turned completely black with a thin fuzz, and my nose was extended slightly and upturned. My lips were thinner as they sat just underneath my nose. My ears had become black and pointed, as big as my hand, and my eyes were round and completely black as well.

 

“Now, this place isn't the best place to practice flight, but the fact that your arms are much thinner, as well as the rest of your body, will aid in flight. There is no proper space here to try such teachings, but I trust that you’ll know when you need it.” he explained.

 

 _“So I guess I'd just have to shake my arms a lot?”_ I asked.

 

“Yes, moving your arms fast enough will most likely suffice.” he answered.

 

I nodded, looking at my wings, and I wondered something important.

 

“ _How do I change back?”_ I asked.

 

“If you want to change back, you've seen yourself in the mirror recently, haven't you?” my father asked.

 

“ _Unfortunately, yes.”_ I said.

 

After a beat of looking sadly at me, my father said, “As unfortunate it seems for you, you need to focus on what you look like in your normal form.”

 

I focused, and the same horrible process repeated, and I had begun screaming at the pain again. When my screeches became my usual screams, I knew I had gone back to normal.

 

“I've never been this pleased to be myself.” I said fast I lied back on the ground, exhausted and relieved to have my voice back.

 

“Very good. Now that you know what that form is like, all you have to do is imagine being in that form to turn into it, but be careful. If you do it too many times in a short time period, it'll exhaust you. When changing back, it reforms your body to its usual state, removing nearly all injuries that had happened to your humanoid form, except that of a death scythe or a demonic weapon specifically designed to defy that. Your broken ankle should be fine now.” my father explained. I tried rolling my ankle and pressing it on the floor, and it didn’t hurt at all.

 

I smiled.

 

“Yay.” I said, drained as I punched the air weakly, yet victoriously, “I don't have to think about my feelings.”

 

“Not in this particular instance, no. Still, it's not healthy to repress your feelings so much, Mara.” he said, kneeling down to me.

 

“It's not the most unhealthy thing I've done.”

 

My father looked at me, clearly surprised.

 

“...What's the matter?” I asked.

 

Suddenly, a squawking noise cut through the air before my father could answer, and I drew my attention to it, only to find a hawk flying at top speed towards my face. I shrieked out out of surprise and shielded my face, but nothing happened. I lowered my hands to see that the bird was limp on the ground, with my father standing over it.

 

“I've taken care of it.” my father said.

 

“Is it…” I asked, poking it.

 

“Mara, I wouldn't never kill one of these creatures unless absolutely necessary, and it wasn't.” he answered. I got on my knees and knelt over the hawk. It was orange with a red neck and white core, but the orange feathers were singed due to the brand burned into them, in the shape of a “J”.

 

 _Jennan_.

 

“Who would be so horrible as to use an innocent creature like this?” my father asked, kneeling down next to me.

 

“Well, since it has a “J” burned in it, and Erican's last name is Jennan, I'd assume it's from him. There's also a note and a pouch it's carrying.” I said, pointing to it. “Honestly though, what could be in here that he thinks could lure me out?”

 

“There's only one way to find out, isn't there?” my father asked.

 

“I guess, yeah. I doubt that anything could be _that_ bad, though.” I said, opening the pouch and reaching into it to see what it was.

 

“It's probably something really stu-” I started, but when I looked at when I had brought out, I stopped. I stopped thinking about how stupid it probably was, as well as everything else that had crowded my mind. The only thing in my head was about what I was holding, and the realization of what that likely meant.

  
I was holding the skulls and chain from my mother's glasses.


	13. That Reaper, Hopeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Erican spirals further as this situation gets darker, Amelia finds that she isn't nearly as trapped as much as her captor is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that traffic on here is much faster on fanfiction.net, and posting only once a week makes my fanfiction fall behind as others constantly pile on top of it in the recent works for this archive. Therefore, I'll be changing the schedule. Instead of three chapters on one day, I will post one chapter for three days. In other words, there will be updates on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Naturally, only one chapter will be posted on each day.

**Chapter 13: That Reaper, Hopeless**

 

Erican’s POV

 

Rain pitter-pattered against the windows as we drove to our destination, streaming down the windows. In any other situation, car rides were calming to me, especially when I could listen to the rain outside, but since there was a bound and gagged classmate to the right of me and an unconscious woman in the back of the car, being in said vehicle had been the exact opposite of calming.

 

I looked at Amelia as she looked out the window with a drained, lifeless eye. She saw every tree and building speed past, but she never looked at one. The only sign to me that she wasn't just a shell of her former self was the little muffled whimper she made when her head hit the window at every sharp turn.

 

I thought this would be more unnerving for the girl who cried whenever a new student joined the class, because she knew that almost certainly meant that they had ended their lives as humans; who was so shy that she had to throw a piece of paper at the girl of her dreams’ head because she was too shy to talk to her, and cried for a few hours straight about her alleged death. Why, when she saw what had happened when we took Grell, she had cried the entire time, up until my father decided what to do.

 

That's when I realized that it was because she knew she had no hope. She wasn't even hoping to get out of this; she was just waiting for it to be over. I knew that feeling.

 

I put my arm around Amelia and pulled her near me so she wasn't leaning on the window and hitting her head on it. She shuddered at my touch, so I removed my arm and instead just let her lean on me, given that she didn't try to sit up.

 

“What exactly are you doing back there?” my father asked.

 

“Hearing her head bump against the window so much was starting to annoy me, Father.” I said.

 

“Hm.”

 

The car came to a stop, and I put my arm in front of her to make sure she didn't lurch forward too much.

 

“We’re here. Let's go.” my father said. I unbuckled myself and Amelia and pulled her by the arm out of the car. I looked at the building and a chill ran down my spine. It was a few stories tall, with white, cracked paint, and blocked out windows.

 

_ The old Grim Reaper Rehabilitation Hospital _ .

 

“It's shut down and empty, so unless someone is seeing this, no one will look here.”

 

My father opened the back of the car and put Grell over his shoulder. I pulled the rusty front door open and pulled Amelia inside, closing the door after he walked in.

 

The inside of the building was even worse than its ominous exterior. The walls of the large room that we entered, which I assumed used to be a lobby of some sorts, were concrete, lit only by flickering fluorescent lights. There was a desk on the far right side of the room, and there were a wooden chairs set in various spots around the room, which was common for lobbies. It was freezing in that building, and it smelled of mold and mildew.

 

It only got worse when we went down the long, rickety, spiraling stairwell. We reached what seemed to be a dark, cement hallway, lit by the same flickering lights, and it looked more like the hallway of a prison or an asylum. Across the walls of this long, wide hallway, there were doors with small barred windows that must have opened to the “rooms”, though they were more like cells.

 

“So this is where we'll wait for them, Father?” I asked.

 

“ _ Obviously. _ No one would think we're here, and even if they did, no other reapers would have the guts to go into this place.” my father explained.

 

“Are you sure the Mara is going to have the guts?” I asked. He turned his head to give me a threatening look, and I flinched.

 

“She will if she gives a damn about her mother.” he jolted Grell a little bit, but she remained unresponsive, “And after that, the demon will have no choice.”

 

“Then how is  _ this _ one useful?” I nodded to Amelia, who was still looking blankly at the ground.

 

“You really don't know anything, do you?” my father asked.

 

“I guess not.” I answered. He dumped Grell on the ground and walked over to Amelia and I.

 

“One of my biggest outside concerns is out of the picture. You see, I was worried about outside intervention, particularly at the hands one reaper who tends to be quite nosy in the affairs of others, just like  _ you _ .” he said, before grabbing Amelia’s jaw and pulling it up and towards him, causing her to squeak in surprise. She had fear welling in her uncovered eye, and it looked like she was near crying again.

 

“Like father, like daughter, I suppose.” he said. She whimpered through the tape over her mouth.

 

“What was that, I couldn’t hear your  _ groveling. _ ” he said before he let go and my eyes widened as he raised his hand. I flinched instinctively at the sound of my father’s hand crashing against Amelia’s face. The force knocked her off her feet and she would have fallen to the ground, had I not already been next to her and caught her. I saw the anger on my father’s face. How  _ dare _ I not let her fall to the ground and likely get a concussion?

 

“It was either that, or we both would have fallen over. Besides, given how valuable she is to you unharmed, I figured she shouldn't have a concussion from hitting her head on the concrete.” I explained, keeping on an apathetic expression as I tried to hide my fear. My father snarled.

 

“Just put her in that cell, if you can at least do that. I'm going to get this one put away, and then I'm going back to the house to find one of our hawks. Then, while I'm there, I can tell this girl’s daddy that we have her. That way, no one at his office can track the call back here. If you have anything with the demon or the girl’s scent, give it here.” he ordered.

 

I reached into my pocket and found Mara’s eyepatch from the exam, and handed it to him. I would have told him that he could just follow the bird to get to them, but he probably would have beat me for it. Besides, it would have made finding Mara easier, and that wasn't what I wanted.

 

“That's really all you have?” my father asked. I nodded. If I didn't fear the consequences, I would have told him that the demon grabbed my throat and went after my face a lot, so maybe he should have just cut off my head.

 

“I suppose it will do.” he said.

 

“So, shouldn't you include something other than just the letter, like physical proof that we kidnapped an innocent person to get to them?” I asked.

 

He snarled again before he went over to Grell and took off her glasses, yanking the skulls and chain off of them. He then put them back on her face. He dragged her into the cell she was dropped in front of before locking and keeping the key, muttering he would deal with that when he came back.

 

“There.” he said. “Now, keep watch over the girl. You don't need to keep her gagged anymore, since no one would hear her outside. Hell, make her scream if you want, as long as it's nothing permanent. Unfortunately, I have to trust you with this. You know damn well not to make me regret it.”

 

_ Or I'll regret it. _

 

“Yes, Father.” I said. He started walking away, until he was upstairs and away from us.

 

“Come on.” I said, grabbing Amelia’s arm and pulling her into the cell next to the left of Grell's, right next to the stairwell. As expected, she didn't try to pull away, nor did she protest. I closed the door and flicked on the lights. A weak fluorescent light illuminated the cell. Since this place was basically a sugar coated asylum, the walls and floor were cement, just as lifeless as its surroundings. I let go of Amelia on accident and she fell to the ground. She didn't even try to get up, and I was worried she was hurt.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

She nodded.

 

I noticed a chair in the corner of the room and dragged it into the middle before picking up Amelia and sitting her in the chair. I took off the the bindings around her wrists before taping them to the back of her chair, as well as her waist and chest. I also taped her legs together at the ankles and knees. I felt I needed to say something, but I felt she wouldn't have believed me if I said I was sorry, and I wouldn't have, either.

 

“Is this too tight?” I asked.

 

She shook her head. Seeing no reason to keep her quiet, since she was too far down for anyone to hear her outside, I took the tape off her mouth.

 

“Why didn't you run…” I muttered.

 

“What?” Amelia asked. I gritted my teeth.

 

“Damn it, you could have run away!” I yelled. “You could have been long gone after I had spotted you, and you wouldn't be  _ kidnapped _ !” I looked up when I said this word, and saw Amelia flinch and whimper, like I always did around my father, as she tensed her shoulders and tucked her chin to her chest.

 

I widened my eyes and realized what this must have looked like to her. I had lashed out, and she was scared I would hurt her, so she tried to defend herself from me. I knew because it was like looking in a mirror.

 

_ I was just like my father. _

 

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, so I looked back down tried to relax my muscles so I didn't cry.

 

_ Crying makes it worse. Crying makes it worse. Crying makes it worse. _

 

I tried to stop my lips from trembling and stretching into that ugly wince I made when I was about to fall apart.

 

_ Don't cry! Don't fucking cry! DON'T YOU DARE START FUCKING CRYING, ERICAN! _

 

“I'm sorry.” I heard Amelia’s soft voice pulling me away. “I-I shouldn't have flinched. It-its just reflexes. I always do that.”

 

“It's okay. I mean, why wouldn't you?” I said, forcing a big smile to push back the tears as I looked up and swept my bangs off of my face. “Look around, Amelia. You're tied up in some asylum, and you saw my evil father be...well, my evil father.”

 

“Erican, what's going on?”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“Why did your father take that unconscious woman? Why were you talking about being able to lure Mara here when-” she choked back a sob. “Mara’s  _ gone _ .”

 

“You actually believed me when I said that?” I asked.

 

“You lie alot, but I didn't think you would lie about something like that. I guess I was wrong.” she said with a sigh.

 

“Well, we took that woman because she's her mother, and knowing that her life is at risk will bring her here.” I explained.

 

“Why do you need her?” she asked.

 

“My father wants to use her and her mother to get to her demon father.” I explained, shrugging.

 

“That would mean…” she asked.

 

“Mm-hm.” I nodded. “The girl you care so much about is part of the species you hate.”

 

Amelia looked shocked by the new information. She looked down and her eyes focused far away, as if she was trying to sort all of that out in her head.

 

“Why should I believe you? First you said that she died, and now you're saying that she's part demon?” she asked.

 

“Well, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, because soon enough, she won't have a choice but to reveal it.” I said.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because, Amelia, it'll be the only way to save you.” I said.

 

Amelia looked confused.

 

“You aren't one of the bargaining chips for Mara though, according to my father.” I assured. “I guess you're just a shield between us and  _ your _ father.”

 

“Good luck with that.” she sighed. I was surprised that she said it in such a cynical tone. I walked around the chair.

 

“You still haven't answered my question, Amelia.” I said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why didn't you run away?” I asked.

 

“I… I couldn't let your father do that to you. I had to do something.” she said. I scoffed.

 

“How noble. You could have run off and told someone about my father kidnapping that woman, but you intervene for  _ that, _ for my daily life, and get yourself kidnapped too?” I asked. “Priorities, Amelia.”

 

“Just because it's your daily life, it doesn't mean it's okay.” she said.

 

“It's not, but that's how my life has always been, so I've learned how to take it.” I said harshly. She knew not to pressure me about my home life anymore.

 

“It doesn't even matter that I’m here. I can die here as much as I can die anywhere else. No preference.” she shrugged.

 

“Don't worry. When this is all over, your dad will be glad to see you and take you home.” I said.

 

“No he won't, because he's going to come before then.”

 

“Didn't my father make it clear? If he comes here, my father will  _ kill _ you. Why would he still come? Are you trying to tell me he just doesn't care about his own daughter at all?” I asked.

 

“ _ Yes _ .” she said, her voice wavering.

 

“This isn't the first time someone has used me to try get my father to do whatever the  _ fuck _ they wanted, and it won't be the first time it doesn't work the way they want it to, and it won't be the first time that  _ I _ end up getting hurt because of it!” she cried.

 

I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to try to reassure her, because saying she was going to be okay was almost certainly a lie.

 

“Amelia?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“For your sake, I really hope your dad doesn't show up anytime soon.” I said.

 

Amelia looked up at me, not sure what to say.

  
“And for both of our sakes, I hope  _ my _ dad doesn't show up anytime soon.” I laughed. Amelia laughed a bit too, though the laugh was as empty as mine.


	14. That Reaper, Repressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William "Neeson" Spears gets a phone call from a colleague. Also, a look into his choices as a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters today so I can post one on Friday, this beginning my new schedule.
> 
> Warning: This chapter has an explicit scene of child abuse. Starting after the phone call in the flashback, and it end when the scene changes to a hospital.

**Chapter 14: That Reaper, Repressing**

 

_ William’s POV _

 

I was filling out paperwork and filing away the files of of the students that had passed their exams. Everyone had passed, save for Mara at that moment, due to her allegedly deathly circumstances. If she could prove to me that she was alive, then I suppose I could have considered allowing her to pass or retake it. Erican would have managed to become top of the class due to this, if it weren't for the fact that Adrianne Crevan’s apprenticeship at the Grim Reaper Medical Hospital had earned her enough extra credit to surpass him.

 

I was finally ready to clock out when someone burst through the door in a blur of two-toned urgency.

 

_ Ronald. _

 

“Honestly, Ronald Knox, what is so urgent that you couldn't knock first?” I asked.

 

“Grell is in serious trouble!” he shouted. I couldn't keep the shock out of my voice.

 

“What do you mean?” I asked.

 

“I was making my way back to the office after overtime when I passed the old rehab building. I saw someone take her in there while she was unconscious and tied up.” he explained, still out of breath.

 

“Well, why didn't you do anything?”

 

“It was Ellis Jennan, and he’s a legend, boss! How was I supposed to fight someone who’s legend status is based on  _ killing _ the most demons in the past month with a  _ lawnmower _ ?” he held up his death scythe for emphasis.

 

“How do I collect souls with garden shears? I pierce through them from a distance, while  _ you _ have to face them head on, and you didn't.”

 

“You don’t think I wanted to save my best friend? You don't think I saw her in danger and wanted to kill that guy who did it?” he snapped. “I would have, but it wasn't just her. He had his son with him, and he had another hostage; a child. She was a girl that looked about fifteen. Poor girl, she probably stayed too long after the reaper exams.”

 

“You don't know who the girl was?”

 

“All I remember is that she had long blonde hair, but I do know that it was Ellis and his son who took them to that old reform hospital.” he explained.

 

I adjusted my glasses.

 

“I had a feeling his son was up to something deeper than it seemed, but not something like this.” I said. “Excuse me. There is something I must do.”

 

“Yes, sir.” He was out the door momentarily. I grabbed my scythe and I was fully prepared and ready to go to that reaper’s hell on earth to remove that horrible reaper, the terror he had caused, and to stop the idiot Sutcliff from getting killed by scum again, when my office telephone started ringing.

 

“This is William T. Spears, Supervisor of the London Grim Reaper Dispatch. Can I help you?” I asked to whoever was on the other end.

 

A smooth, polished voice answered, “You can say that, yes.”

 

I instantly recognized the voice. It was that of the root of this problem that I planned to soon terminate, Ellis Jennan.

 

“I will never come to the aid of noxious villains like you, Jennan.” I said coldly.

 

“You know what I have done, I suppose?” Ellis asked “Normally, I am met with praise when recognized.”

 

“Praise for kidnapping? For bringing a reaper to that Hell on Earth against their will? You have not violated our rules as a dispatch, but you are a villain, a danger to society, and I will soon arrive to end that danger.” I swore.

 

“We'll, see about that, Spears.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Tell me, who told you what happened?” he asked.

 

“A subordinate.” I said, not being specific enough for Ellis to know it was Knox. The man had kidnapped one of my subordinates, as well as a young girl, and he had a history filled with killing and revenge. There was no telling what he might've done to him.

 

There was a beat of silence, before I heard a low, dark and twisted laugh.

 

“Well, this subordinate knows how not to get caught. The little witness I have might learn a thing or two from him.”

 

“Yes, I was told there was a teenage girl that you abducted as well.” I said, matter of factly.

 

“Yes, a pretty little blonde one. She’s about fifteen years old and as thin as a twig, but I suppose she's old enough.” he laughed.

 

I started to feel sick at his perverse, vile comments, and I sat down at my desk. I couldn't help but start bouncing my leg as I felt my heart start to get heavier. A chill ran down my being.

 

“Considering what you think about women and young girls, she isn't “old enough” for anything you mean to imply at fifteen years old. She shouldn't even be anywhere near you at  _ any _ year in her life.”

 

“It's been too late for that for a long time, Spears. I remember that she could have gotten away if she didn't intervene and start crying. I asked her name and once she stopped sobbing, I could hear her say her name was Elizabeth, Angelina, or Angela-”

 

“Amelia?” I said, finishing the sentence. I took a shaky breath and hoped that wasn’t true. “Is her name Amelia?”

 

“That's it, exactly!” Ellis exclaimed in an almost congratulatory way, like I got a question right on a quiz competition show.

 

_ Oh, dear lord…  _

 

“You obviously know a lot about her. Do you know her?” Ellis asked.

 

“No. I only said her name.” I answered. I tried to remain composed, keeping my voice level and authoritative over the phone.

 

“Oh, I see. I thought that maybe if you knew her, we could get somewhere.” he sighed on the other end. “If you really don't know her, then maybe I can just get a heavy price for her body, or maybe I'll just keep her and have my own way with her. How does that sound?” His voice sounded relaxed when he said the last sentence, as if it were just a simple question and not as if he was threatening to sell off Amelia or do horribly disgusting things to her.

 

“No! Shut up, you… you devil!” I shouted through gritted teeth, slamming my hand on the desk and widening my eyes.

 

“And why are you so against it? Why are you so concerned over some girl you don't know?” he asked.

 

“Because I  _ do _ know her, and even if I didn't, that doesn't mean I’d let you do something like that to her. No one deserves to suffer because of you.” I said.

 

“How do you know her, exactly?” he asked. “If you don't tell me, I’ll think there's no reason for this girl to matter to me, and that won't work out so well for her. So, if you care at all about her, you'll tell me how you know her,  _ now _ .”

 

I sighed and closed my eyes, admitting the information that he had asked and threatened me into giving up.

 

“She’s my daughter.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“I knew it, but I just wanted to hear the fear in your voice when you had to admit I had your little girl.” he laughed.

 

“You took Amelia and then immediately called me about her.” I recalled shakily. “How did you even know she's my daughter?”

 

“Unimportant. What should be more important to you is keeping your little girl unharmed. Now, listen very carefully to what I am about to say: Forget what you planned about going anywhere near this place. You will stay away and refrain from interfering, or your little princess will pay the price with her body and her life. If you send anyone else here, I'll send you one picture of myself violating her for every person you send, as well as I’ll send a piece of her clothing. Mara Sutcliff and her father, Sebastian Michaelis, are the only other people hearing about this, and for your daughter’s sake, make sure you keep it that way.” he ordered.

 

“How can I guarantee that you'll let her go after this, and that you won't kill her anyway or keep her for yourself?” I asked.

 

“You can’t,” he answered, “But I can guarantee that if you interfere, I'll use her, and I’ll make sure you see how much she suffered before she died, but if you don't, I might just decide to let her go tonight. Her chances of survival will be far greater if you obey.”

 

I took a deep breath, giving the best answer I could without putting Amelia in even more danger.

 

“Understood.”

 

“If I decide to let her go, I will give you the address of where to find your daughter. Do not come before then.”

 

The line went silent, and I slammed the phone on my desk before removing my glasses. I put my hand across my eyes and tried to block out my emotions, like I was always able to do before. Bringing emotions into a job was a waste of time, but my job  _ was _ my life, so I never knew how to stop blocking out my emotions. Moreover, if I encountered the rarity of getting overly emotional over something, it took all of my energy to try to repress it again.

 

_ “It's a waste of time...a waste of time…turn it off, damn it! _ ” I chanted to myself.

 

I remembered earlier that day in the hall. Amelia probably thought I told her to wait for her parents because I had no longer remembered or cared about her, as I could see by the look on her face; the look of someone whose heart had completely shattered.

 

That wasn't the case.

 

I told her that because I needed her to let go of the possibility that I could ever be her father again, one way or another. I couldn't put her in danger by taking her back in that moment. There would’ve been horrible people that would try to use her against me, just like what was happening now, and just like what had happened that made me decide to give her to an orphanage in the first place. In my life, both human and reaper, days had usually gone by in mundane, forgettable blurs, but that day was forever etched in my mind.

* * *

_ Amelia was only seven years old. I was only late to pick her up from school by a few minutes, but only a few minutes was all that it took to lose her, because she wasn't there when I got there. There was no sight of her on the playground, covered with a thin layer of snow surrounded by little boot prints, among the other students that were waiting for their parents, nor was she even hiding in the jungle gyms or by the doors of the school to avoid the other students. She was so shy like that, and it had always worried me. _

 

_ Perhaps if she were with someone else, she would have still been there; she would have still been safe. _

 

_ When I went into the classroom, having not seen her anywhere, I saw that she wasn't there either, but her blue backpack and pink winter coat were gone too. I asked her teacher, Ms. Fields, where she was. _

 

_ “She was already picked up.” _

 

_ My blood dropped to freezing temperatures. _

 

_ “...Excuse me?” _

 

_ “Amelia Spears was already picked up by a family friend about fifteen minutes ago. Or, at least, that's what he said he was.” _

 

_ “Who said that?” _

 

_ The teacher went on to describe one of my coworkers, Daniel Davidson. He had constantly tried to pressure me into shortening his time as a reaper, even when I had constantly refused. I had no authority for that, but he didn't understand. Now, I understood. This was his sick, desperate attempt to get what he wanted. _

 

_ I contacted him on my work phone. There were three dial tones until I heard a voice. _

 

_ “You were a little late picking up your little girl, weren't you, sir? Well, I guess that's what happens when you’re stuck with work.” Daniel said. _

 

_ “It was traffic. You are a monster worse than a noxious devil if you use my child to get what you want. There's a certain line to making demands, and you crossed it.” I growled, my knuckles turning white as I held on to the phone. “Let me tell you this; if even one hair is out of place on Amelia's head, yours will end up on the blade of my death scythe!” _

 

_ “Don't worry, Spears, her hairs are all in place. She’s just a bit scared, but she's been saying that her Daddy is going to get her. Who would you be to let her down?” he asked, knowing that I knew I would be a murderer of my own daughter. _

 

_ “Come to the abandoned youth academy building in one hour so we can negotiate. I’m sure your little princess will be very happy to see you.” _

 

_ I promised that I would be there, swallowing my pride to ask Daniel if I could talk to Amelia for a minute. He said that he was going to put her on the phone in just a moment. A moment passed. _

 

_ “Daddy?” _

 

_ My cold rage melted. Her voice was still soft and innocent, despite her circumstances. _

 

_ “Yes, sweetheart. It's me. Daddy's right here.” I said as calmly as I could to her. My grip on the phone loosened, as it was the only thing connecting me to Amelia. _

 

_ “I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm really, really sorry.” she sounded like she was about to cry. _

 

_ “Sweetheart, what are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong.” I asked. _

 

_ “Y-you said don't talk to strangers, b-but they said they knew you and that you were busy. T-they said they were gonna take me to y-you, but they t-took me here, a-and they w-won't let me leave! They s-said I had to wait for you t-to come here. Y-you're gonna be here, right, Daddy?” she said with a sniffle. I could tell that she was crying. _

 

_ My heart broke. Daniel tried one of the oldest, most effective tricks to lure away a child in the book, and Amelia thought she was at fault. She sounded like she was almost as terrified of me being disappointed in her as she was of her obvious circumstances. _

 

_ “Don't worry. I’m not mad at you, Amelia.” _

 

_ I almost said that they would have taken her even if she said no, but I couldn't scare her even more. _

 

_ “Please, don't cry, it's going to be okay. I'll be right there, okay?” _

 

_ Amelia sniffled. _

 

_ “Okay… Daddy?” _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ “These people aren't very nice. I'm really scared.” _

 

_ I felt a thickness in my throat at hearing how afraid Amelia was. _

 

_ “Don't worry, Amelia. I'll be there soon, I promise. I love you very much, okay?” _

 

_ “I love you too, Daddy.” _

 

_ The call ended. _

 

_ I arrived at the building in one hour, as promised. Two people stood by me to make sure I didn't try anything, and a few meters away from me, the leader of the group, Daniel Davidson, kept hold of my daughter, who was unharmed for the time being, but she didn't say anything, or even try to move, she was so terrified. All she could do was watch me as I was led in, terror inscribed in her small, thin frame. The amount of fear she was bearing was something I would never forget. _

 

_ There were many things about that day I wouldn't forget. _

 

_ “We've been working in this hell for longer than our human lives, Spears. We deserve to pass on, don't you think?” Daniel said. _

 

_ “Using a hostage, especially a child, contradicts that.” I said. The man reached over and grabbed a fistful of her platinum blonde hair and yanked her head up, causing her to cry out. I thought that I couldn’t hate him any more than I already did, but I was wrong, and I would continue to be wrong in this respect. _

 

_ “Leave my daughter alone, or I swear, you'll wish you were just left to keep working forever.” _

 

_ “All you need to do is let us through early, and your little princess will be fine.” he said. _

 

_ “I’m not the one that decides that.” I said matter of factly. On the inside, I was terrified of what he would do to Amelia. _

 

_ “...What?” he asked. _

 

_ “On high decides when we are forgiven. If I could decide, I would have already been gone from here a long time ago.” I said. _

 

_ There was a pause until he told the two people next to me, “Hold him back.” _

 

_ I immediately tried to lunge forward, but the two men at either side of me followed his order and grabbed my arms. The gloved leader brought out a bottle and soaked a rag with it. _

 

_ “What the hell are you doing?” I shouted, struggling to break free. The men twisted my arms, and I gritted my teeth. _

 

_ Daniel put the bottle back in his pocket before he pulled Amelia close to him and pinned her arms to her sides by wrapping his arm around her waist, easily lifting the little girl. _

 

_ “Put me down! Let me go! Daddy, help me!” Amelia begged. _

 

_ “This is your last fucking chance, Spears!” _

 

_ “I CAN’T!” _

 

_ “Then I’m teaching you to waste my fucking time!” he yelled, holding the rag next to Amelia’s face. _

 

_ “No! Stop it! Please!” _

 

_ He clamped the cloth over Amelia’s right eye, covering almost half her face. The hissing noise the doused cloth made when it came in contact with her face made me realize what it was. _

 

_ Acid. _

 

_ Amelia screamed in pain before immediately bursting into tears. Her shrill screaming in pain and fear drilled into my ears. It sounded like she was trying to scream words like “No” and “stop”, but she couldn’t stop screaming, so it was just like she just tried to form words around her shrill crying. Not that it would have mattered; Daniel would only listen to her cries to stop for his own gratification. She tried to jerk her head away, but the man wouldn't remove his hand, nor did he let her break away from him. She tried kicking and squirming away, only for Daniel to scream at her to stop struggling. She was in too much pain to listen, and she probably couldn't even hear him over how much she was screaming. All Daniel did was hold her tighter. _

 

_ When I heard my Amelia screaming and crying as she endured what no one, especially such a sweet, innocent girl, should have to go through, I went over the edge. I cursed and struggled against those bastards with every bit of strength I had, screaming at the top of my lungs. _

 

_ “STOP! THAT’S MY SEVEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER, YOU SICK FUCK!” I screamed. _

 

_ “DADDY! IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP! HELP ME!” Amelia sobbed, screaming her lungs out. _

 

_ It was in this moment that I realized I had tears rolling down my face, not even registering that I was crying before. All I felt in me was rage. I had been shouting and cursing, but hearing her cry out for me made freeze up, and I realized that I wouldn't be able to get to her, or even move my arms to bring out my scythe. Every time I tried, the men holding my arms would just twist them further. They were on the verge of breaking at this point. _

 

_ I started crying, and the only sound I could let out was just one, desperate scream of anger before I hung my head and sobbed. I stopped even trying to stand, and the men pushed me to my knees. I could still hear Daniel's sick, psychotic laugh over Amelia's crying. _

 

_ This is when one of the men next to me spoke up. _

 

_ “This is wrong. You said we wouldn't be hurtin’ any children, boss.” _

 

_ “Well, I lied. We've been striving for this opportunity, and you swore to get out of this purgatory by any means necessary.” Daniel reaffirmed. _

 

_ The other man next to me spoke up. _

 

_ “Yeah, but you burned that little girl's face when you realized it wasn't possible. That isn't part of the plan, and we ain't along with this.” he said. _

 

_ “So? What exactly do you plan to do about it?” he asked, tightening his grip around Amelia as he squeezed the air out of her lungs. _

 

_ The two men let go of me. _

 

_ Not a second later, I pulled out my scythe and extended it far enough to slice into Daniel's shoulder. He shouted and clutched it, letting go of Amelia. In the moments of his hesitation, I gripped the head of my scythe around his throat and threw him into the nearby wall like a ragdoll, where he fell and remained motionless, but still breathing. I made sure not to kill him yet, for I wanted to wait until I could take all the time that I wanted. I wanted his death not to be quick, but to be an agonizing payment for what he had done. _

 

_ When I saw Amelia, who had dropped on her knees and was crying even harder now because her face was exposed to the air, I knew that man wasn't my priority. _

 

_ I ran to her and knelt down to her level. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Amelia. I’m so, so sorry.” I said, softening my voice as I tried to console her by smoothing her hair. She was still looking down with her hands covering her face, but I needed to see the damage that had been done. _

 

_ “Can you let Daddy look at your face?” I asked as calmly as possible. I had to be strong for her so she felt safe, because it wouldn’t do for her to see me half as upset as her. _

 

_ “Don't touch it! It's gonna hurt!” she begged. _

 

_ “Shhh, it's okay. I won’t touch it. I just want to look.” I promised, gently taking hold of her small hands. _

 

_ She lifted her head to look at me. I couldn't stand what I saw. _

 

_ The right side of her face, just above her upper lip, was horrifically eaten away by the acid to the point where her pale, soft skin - or rather, where it was - had become a deep, destructing red, as if her skin was peeled off. In some spots, the facial tissue was still bubbling. In some other spots, the acid had already bore through the tissue, and I could see her skull. Her eyelid was already burned away, exposing her eye, which was whited over and bloodshot. _

 

_ This sight on it’s own was not the most painful part for me, though. _

 

_ The most painful part of all of this was when I looked beyond her unsightly, horrifying burn, I saw the rest of my daughter's face, and I saw a terrified little girl who was crying because of the sheer pain she was going through. Most young children start crying after skinning their knee because they are so sensitive to pain, so for her to feel that agony must have been unimaginable. To make it worse, I realized that she couldn't have understood why this was happening; why those men had abducted her, why they were so awful to her, or why the leader kept that cloth on her face, even when she begged for him to stop. _

 

_ I wrapped my arms around Amelia and held her in a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go again. I still kept smoothing her hair as I heard her sobbing against my ear. _

 

_ “It hurts so bad, Daddy!” she wailed. _

 

_ “I know, Sweetheart, I know. Everything's going to be fine. We’re going to the hospital, and they'll make you all better, okay?” I said, keeping my voice steady. Even though I was quite uncertain about that, I couldn't let her know. I had to make her believe that it was all going to be okay. I didn't want her to be scared anymore. _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

_ The authorities arrived not long after, since one of the men that betrayed their leader had called the emergency hotline, even though they knew they would be apprehended for their crimes. The police rounded up the criminals, and I made sure that Amelia never had to look at Daniel. I heard that, because of his crimes, he was to be sent to live again as a human, since he hated being a grim reaper so much that he would do what he had done. The higher ups would find someone who had died in that moment and replace their soul and memory with his soul, but he would have no memory of his past life, both human and reaper. They would be locked away unless Daniel somehow became a reaper again. _

 

_ I heard his screams and protests, but they only reminded me of what had happened minutes before, when he made the same screams and protests come from my daughter and myself. _

 

_ “I'll come back and I'll kill you and that little brat!” he screamed before he was sent away. I only held Amelia closer. _

 

_ “He didn't mean it, right? He isn't coming back, right?” she asked. Of course he meant it, but I wasn't going to let her worry about that. _

 

_ “Amelia, listen to me; that man is never going to hurt you again.” I promised. _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

_ Amelia and I were driven to the hospital in an ambulance. I held her the entire way there, and inside the hospital until the doctor took my little girl from my arms and told me to wait outside in the lobby until the burn was treated. _

 

_ After hours of what felt like forever, Dr. Crevan, more commonly referred to as Dr. Undertaker, started to walk me down the hall to Amelia’s room. The man was usually cheerful and laughing, even to a point of being a little creepy, but he had an expression only of sorrow. This made me feel even worse, even when I thought it was impossible at this point. _

 

_ “I did all I could, an’ I was able to flush away the acid an’ treat the burned area, but I'm afraid the burn was deep enough that your daughter’s face will be badly scarred an’ deformed on her right side for the rest of ‘er life. She'll likely need several surgeries throughout her life, but ‘er former appearance will never be truly recovered.” he said grimly, before his voice started to break. _

 

_ “What about her eye? Her eyelid was completely burned off, and her eye was almost completely white when I got to her.” I asked. I saw a tear run down his face, past the silver bangs that covered his eyes. _

 

_ “The acid did severe damage t’ ‘er pupil and retinas that's beyond repair.” _

 

“Beyond repair? But… but you're a legend! Surely you can-”

 

_ “I tried everythin’ I could, Mr. Spears, but ev’n a legend can only do so much. I'm sorry, sir, She’s permanently blind ‘n her right eye.” he said. _

 

_ At first, I stopped feeling anything for an instant. Then, I felt the guilt crash onto me as I knew the consequences of my failures. She was kidnapped because I hadn't picked her up in time, and moreover, she was burned and half-blind because she was my daughter, and hurting her would hurt me. I was interrupted from my thoughts as we stopped at a door. _

 

_ “She's right in ‘ere, sir. She should be wakin’ up in a few minutes.” Dr. Undertaker said, before explaining the other treatments that should be used on her burn. _

 

_ “Thank you for everything.” I said to the doctor. He nodded. _

 

_ “One more thing.” _

 

_ “Yes?” I asked. He turned and faced me before he swept his bangs from his face to look me in the eye. _

 

_ “I ‘ave a daughter, myself, y’ know. She’s seven years old an’ the most important thing in the world t’ me. I dunno what I would do t’ myself if she got hurt like this.” he explained. _

 

_ “Why are you telling me this?” I asked. _

 

_ “Because I want ya to know that I know jus’ as much as you about the protectiveness of a father to his child.” I said. “I advise you to take measures that will prevent somethin’ like this from happenin’ again.” _

 

_ I nodded. _

 

_ “I will.” _

 

_I walked into Amelia's hospital room, where she lied sleeping. Her tiny, frail body took up a heartbreaking, small amount of space on the bed. After all, hospital beds weren't made for little girls, because little girls shouldn't ever need to be in hospital beds. The fluorescent, pale lighting shined_ _on her pale face, or at least the half that wasn't covered by bandages._

 

_ I sat at her bedside, on the side opposite her wound. I held her hand and kept my gaze downward. _

 

_ If I could have been there sooner… _

 

_ If I could have done something… _

 

_ “Daddy?” _

 

_ I snapped out of it and looked at Amelia, adjusting my glasses. _

 

_ “Amelia, you're awake.” I said. _

 

_ “Where are you? I can't see you.” she asked with her head facing the ceiling. She sounded so exhausted and drained. _

 

_ “Turn your head over here.” I told her. She turned her head. _

 

_ “There you go.” _

 

_ When she saw me, her hazy eye looked as if she was about to burst into tears again. _

 

_ “That was really scary, Daddy.” she nearly cried. Of course, “really scary” was the easiest way for a child to explain their fear. _

 

_ “I know, Sweetheart, but it's over now. It's okay.” I lied. _

 

_ “Why were they so mean?” _

 

_ I couldn't answer straight away. How could I tell her that it was because I couldn't do what they wanted, or because she was my daughter? _

 

_ “I don't know, Sweetheart. Sometimes there are just-” I choked back a sob. “Really really bad people in this world, and people can do really, really bad things.” _

 

_ “Daddy?” _

 

_ “Yes, Amelia?” _

 

_ “Why are you crying?” _

 

_ I wiped under my eyes and saw that there were tears. I held Amelia close and felt tears fall from my eyes, not saying anything. There was nothing I could say that could fix this. _

* * *

 

_ A part of me died when I gave Amelia to an orphanage the next day, but a part of me was already dead when I saw what happened to her. She needed to be safe, and if that meant I would never see or hear from her again, so be it. _

 

_ “Daddy, where are we going?” she asked while we were in the car. There was a pang in my chest that kept me from answering truthfully. _

 

_ “It's a surprise, Amelia.” _

 

_ “Is that why we packed my stuff in this?” she said, patting the suitcase in the seat next to her in the back seat. _

 

_ “Yes. It's very important that you have what you need coming here.” I told her. _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

_ As the building came into my line of sight, my hands began to shake as the pit in my stomach grew with every turn of the steering wheel. _

 

_ “I could turn back now and go back home.” I thought. “I could at least think things over more. Her birthday is next week, so I could at least-” _

 

_ I looked at Amelia through the front mirror. Before, she would always tell me what obscure, imaginative things the clouds looked like, or told me about the buildings passing by, but she just stared blankly out the window through her eye that wasn't bandaged up. What she had gone through had already burned away her innocence and her happiness, and when it came down to it, I couldn't bear to look at her and be reminded of it every day, let alone be her father when that alone was the motive for doing it. _

 

_ I shook my head. _

 

_ “We're here.” _

* * *

She was already hurt enough because of her association with me, so I thought that it would be best if there  _ was _ no association with me.

 

But it wasn't.

 

Ellis found out. I don't know how, but he found out, and now she was being used as a hostage so I wouldn't interfere. I couldn't imagine what had already happened to her. Well, I could actually think of a lot of things that Ellis would do to her, but I couldn't think about it for too long before I broke down, and that's what happened.

 

“I'm sorry, Amelia. I can’t save you…”


	15. That Hybrid, Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara learns of her mother's abduction. Sebastian tells her about one of his now most regrettable choices, and Mara explains the worst failure she's ever faced; the failure to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter has character death, a suicide scene, and a recollection of a suicide attempt.

**Chapter 15: That Hybrid, Terrified**

 

Mara’s POV

 

I didn't know what to do. I thought I could handle whatever Erican sent to harass me, but I was wrong. I never thought he would do something like this - that he would use my mother to get to me - but there I was, holding the chain of my mother’s glasses in my trembling hands. Soon, my jaw started trembling as well, followed by my entire body. I didn't know if she was dead, or being tortured so badly that she wanted to be, or even on the verge of death. My father said nothing, but I could sense the fear radiating off of him. Finally, he pulled his eyes away from the chain, which I could hardly bring myself to do, and looked at the messenger hawk again, untying the note from the bird’s leg. I couldn’t even look away to read the note, so he read it aloud.

 

_“To Sebastian and his cutie daughter from hell_

_I do hope this ultimatum finds you two well_

_Enough to read my demands for you to fill_

_You see, that was my wife Sebastian resolved to kill.”_

 

_“The half-bred’s mother is with me, as you can guess_

_So by midnight, if it isn't too much stress_

_Mara will come to the old rehab place_

_If not for justice, then for her mother's sake.”_

 

_-Ellis Jennan_

 

“Dad? I called to him in nauseous fear. He looked up from the letter and drew his concern to me. When I looked at my father, it was the first time since I got the message that I looked away from that chain.

 

“Dad, I don’t feel so good…” I stammered in panic, trembling.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

I shook my head, covering my mouth to try and hold in my sickness.

 

“I don’t - I don't know. I feel-”

 

I vomited.

 

It wasn't much, considering how I hadn't eaten since about eight hours earlier, but my insides still felt like a turbulent hell, so I threw up what little contents I had in my stomach through the gaps in my fingers into a gross little puddle on the carpet. My hands planted on the ground so I could support myself, so even more got on the ground.

 

“Mara!” my father yelled, concerned as he rushed to my side. I remained curled over on my knees as I coughed a few more times, heaving and moaning. He started rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

 

After a few minutes, I sniffled and straightened back up, trying to stand only to collapse again, the heaviness in my head too much for my body to bear.

 

“Dad, help.” I said weakly.

 

My father picked me up as gently as a bird and placed me on the bed, folding the blankets over me.

 

“I’m sorry…” I said hoarsely, rubbing underneath my lips to wipe off the fluid. “I ruined the carpet…”

 

“No, no, no, it’s alright. Don't worry about the carpet, love. Do you think you'll be alright? Should I get you to a doctor?”

 

I shook my head, covering my mouth and trying to keep myself breathing.

 

“I-I…”

 

“Shhh, don't try too hard to speak. Don’t stress yourself even more, Mara. It's alright…” he said as he swept my hair out of my face. I knew he didn't believe it himself, and I obviously didn't either.

 

My insides stopped churning, and my heart finally started to quiet down as I forced my breathing to slow.

 

“...I’m an idiot.”

 

“That's not true.” my father said.

 

“I was terrified that Erican would tell everyone that I was a half-demon, as if _that_ was the worst possible thing that he could have done.” I said, shaking my head. “I shouldn't have put something like this past anyone in his family.”

 

“No one could have predicted something like this.” my father tried to assure.

 

“He tried to kill me! When he found out that the girl he was infatuated with for the past month was half-demon, he went from trying to get my affection to trying to murder me.” I shouted, before I hung my head and sighed. “Come to think of it, that attempt should have been successful. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten me out of there.”

 

“Mara, listen to me.” he said, looking into my eyes as if he was trying to drill the following sentence into my mind. “None of this is your fault.”

 

“Yes, yes it is! If I had died, you wouldn't have been here helping me, and instead, you could have been there to stop this Ellis guy from taking Mum. My life was the only thing that gave way for this to happen, it’s my fault that Mum got kidnapped!” I told him.

 

“Mara, you needed help, and you don't need to blame yourself for that. It's not your fault that he did this. If it's anyone’s fault, it's mine.” he confessed.

 

“What? Why?” I asked.

 

“Don't you remember that boy who said that I killed his mother, or what Ellis said in the letter?” he said.

 

“Yes, but I didn't think you had actually done it! I thought he was just fucking crazy! Why would you do that?” I asked.

 

“It was a month ago. In fact, it will be exactly one month ago tonight.” he started. “I can show you, if you want.”

 

_So that’s was where he was?_

 

I listened, wanting to know what had happened. He put his hand on my forehead and I closed my eyes, letting me see the past through his eyes.

 

“As much as guarding you and your mother meant to me, it had been over fifteen years since I had taken a soul, and I was confident that you would be safe enough that night for me to find one.”

 

_Yeah. Safe as safe can be._

* * *

 

_Sebastian’s POV_

 

_As I was prowling around the streets of London in the dead of night, looking for an easy, quick soul to devour, most of them had severely disappointed me. Among them, at a nearby bar, I could sense the spice of a rageful, aggressive abuser, but I could hardly work up an appetite for something so unsavory. I could sense a scared, desperate teenager, wanting to end it all, so I knew I wouldn’t be able to take the his soul, considering that he would likely become a reaper soon, and souls filled with fear like that made me sick, anyhow. Then, among those unworthy souls, I sensed one filled with nothing but despair. It was a beaten, suffering, hopeless soul. I licked my lips, knowing that it would be a delicious one._

 

_When I tracked down the soul, flying up story after story of the building it was in, I had found a woman sobbing in her bedroom. As she lied on her bed and buried her face in her arms, I could see the variety of bruises that had lined her limbs generously, as well as on her stomach and chest, and her ripped apart clothing that lay around her. I knew I likely wouldn't need to read the contents of her soul in order to find out what her life was like, but I did nonetheless. A poor, abused woman with barely anything in this world to live for would have greatly sufficed for sustenance, especially since it was unlikely that she would fight death so much._

 

_I appeared in her room in a smoky haze and called out to her._

 

_“Those bruises will look far worse in the morning, my lady.” I said._

 

_She immediately covered up with a blanket._

 

_“Monster!” she screamed._

 

_“Monster?” I asked, chuckling. “Oh, dear, I’m not the monster. In fact, if I may, it looks like you already have a monster in your life, judging by your current appearance.”_

 

_She covered up even tighter, shaking her head._

 

_“It-its nothing!” she stammered. “Sometimes, my husband just has outbursts, and sometimes he just loses control and does what he wants.”_

 

_“Sometimes?” I asked. “Oh, I don't believe that “some”, or even “most”, can compare to the frequency of this. Ten years, perhaps?”_

 

_When she realized how accurate I was, the woman started sobbing again._

 

_“How do you know that? What are you? Why are you doing this?” she begged._

 

_“To answer your first two questions, I am a demon, and I can look into your soul and see everything your husband has put you through. How cruel.” I smirked, licking my lips again. “How delicious.”_

 

_The woman opened her mouth to scream, but I put my finger over her lips._

 

_“You wouldn’t want that man to hear you, would you? I’ll leave the instant you cry out, and you’ll be left alone with that man. Is that what you want, my lady?” I asked. After a moment, she slowly closed her mouth again._

 

_“What do you want from me?”_

 

_“Although I’m from the deepest pits of hell, I can save you from this one, if you let me.” I stroked my fingers down her cheek, almost grazing her and drawing her blood. “I can make it so you never feel this pain, or any pain, ever again.”_

 

_She was quiet for a moment._

 

_“You mean that you will kill me?” she asked. I held out my hand for her to take._

 

_“Yes. I may be a demon, but I do not lie.”_

 

_“I… I have a son. I already got him to leave the house, but if his father finds him, and I'm not there to help him, he’ll… I don't even know what he’ll do.” she explained. I was not going to let this meal get away from me because of something like that._

 

_“I think we both know that if you stay, your husband will kill you, eventually, as well as your son. Do you really want it to get to that point, and have to watch your child die, too?” I asked._

 

_The woman hesitated, I walked back towards the window._

 

_“Of course, I could wait for that to happen and take your soul then. I’m sure it won’t be very long.” I smiled. “Or, perhaps… will you give yourself to me if I promise that I wont let your son suffer at the hands of his father for the rest of his life?”_

 

_“...Yes.” the woman sighed._

 

_“Come now. Take my hand, and it will all be over in a moment.” I said. She looked me in the eye, and must have seen hope, because that's what I saw in her eyes._

 

_She took my hand._

 

_I bent down to her level and kissed her on the hand. Since a demon’s kiss can put someone to sleep if the demon so wished, the woman got drowsy and eased into unconsciousness in a few moments. I put my hand on her chest and extracted a ball of light that was about the size of a baseball. This dim little light was the woman’s soul, and all of her experiences, feelings, loves and troubles shined in my hands._

 

_I ripped it apart._

 

_I tore it to shreds between my claws and savored every drop of tragedy in her soul. Its blue iridescence dripped down my fingers and the corners of my lips. After finishing, I stood up and looked over the hollow body of this sad, tortured woman, as it lay face down and partly off the bed, exposing her bruises and cuts on her back._

 

_“See, my lady? It was all over in a moment.”_

 

_“Mother!” I heard someone shout. I recognized the desperate, terrified soul from earlier, and it sounded like a teenage boy. He burst through the door to see me standing over the corpse of his beloved mother. The look on his face was that of someone whose world has fallen apart, before tears started streaming from his blue eyes. I looked at him and grinned at his human weakness, and when he saw me, his expression turned into one of pure rage as he ran charged at me, screaming that he would kill me. I went out the window and took my crow form and looked on from a branch as he nearly fell out the window._

 

_Hm. Nearly. Unfortunate._

 

_He swept his blonde hair from his face and looked out the window and looked at me, his eyes devoid of life, before walking away for a moment before coming back into the room and kneeling next to his mother's corpse. This time, he was holding a bottle of something I couldn't identify._

 

_That is, until he unscrewed the cap and drank the entire bottle. Even when his body started to choke it back up, he forced all of the liquid down. When he slammed down the bottle, I recognized it as cleaning fluid that would kill a human in minutes, and judging by how he lied on the floor and kept the fluid down by covering his mouth to keep himself from forcing the liquid back up, that was his intent._

 

_He fell limp. I felt his soul fade away from that world, and I knew that I had kept my promise to his mother._

 

_For the rest of his life, his father hadn't harmed him ever again._

* * *

 

Mara’s POV

 

When the flashback ended, I didn't know what to feel. I had expected my father had done bad things, being a demon and all, but killing an innocent mother and watching her son commit suicide was something I couldn't imagine, even for him, _especially_ in the way that he told me. I knew that demons were supposed to be heartless creatures, but knowing that my father had done something like that still didn't sit right with me. No matter how much more emotion he had than other demons, my father was still a demon, and demons still took souls.

 

_Erican…_

 

I had always thought that he was just some arrogant, rude teenager; a reaper that was born as one, like me and most of my classmates. I was the daughter of Grell Sutcliff, half of Jack the Ripper. Adrianne Crevan was the daughter of Adrian Crevan, a legendary grim reaper. Alice Humphries was the daughter of Alan Humphries, a survivor of the thorns of death, and Riley Knox was the daughter of Ronald Knox.

 

I didn't know who Amelia's parents were, but they could have been well-known too, for all I knew.

 

Now that I knew that he was actually a reaper that was made into one - that he committed suicide - I didn't know how to feel, but it didn't make me forgive him for my exam.

 

_Killing himself doesn't give him the right to be a total dick and try to kill me, though._

 

I was mostly concerned about Ellis. Knowing that a man vile enough to drive his wife and son to suicide was currently holding my mother hostage made my heart sit in my throat. There was no telling what could happen, or what had already happened to her.

 

There was another thought, though.

 

_That's where my father was? Of all the places to be?_

 

“What's wrong? Something's troubling you. Something… new. I know that must have been unsettling. I'm sorry.” my father said. He could tell I was troubled, so it wasn't going to do any good to deny it.

 

“You really thought I was safe that night?” I asked.

 

“You weren't?”

 

I shook my head.

 

“Why not? Did something happen?” he asked seriously.

 

“Of course something happened.” I answered, avoiding telling him what happened specifically.

 

“What happened that night, Mara?”

 

“...Nothing.” I lied.

 

“You're lying, and I can sense it. You just said something happened that night, and that you were unsafe.” he told me. His tone was stern, but it was easy to sense the worry. My heart was beating against my ribs as my eyes darted around the room.

 

“Even if I don't understand, I won't be angry with you. As your father, I want to know why you weren't safe.” he said with a now softened voice. He changed his demeanor when he saw I started to panic. It didn't work.

 

I shook my head frantically. I couldn't tell him. How was I supposed to tell him that?

 

“I won't try to check your soul, but I want you to tell me. Please, Mara, let me know why you felt unsafe.”

 

“You wouldn't understand, and you'll hate me when I tell you. You'll never think of me the same way again, and you'll think I'm so much of a disgrace that you'll regret not letting me die back there!” I shouted.

 

“Mara, why would I ever think that?” he asked with concern and confusion.

 

“Because I tried to kill myself!” I snapped.

 

My father froze and looked at me with shock when I told him, as if he had just watched it happen with his own eyes, which was definitely ironic.

 

“I slit my wrists open and almost bled out a month ago.” I shrugged, taking deep breaths. I hugged my knees close, avoiding my father's worried gaze.

 

“Mara, why would you try to do something like that?”

 

“Why do you think?” I asked. “I don't belong anywhere. Everyone around me hates the idea of a half-demon monster living among them, and so do I! No one truly likes me for my actual self, not even me. I'm worthless in this world.”

 

“How can you say things like that about yourself?”

 

“Because it’s true! I've been thinking this for a _long_ time, so I'll say what I want about myself! Don't try to tell me that people don't hate me, because they do! Don't try to convince me that I'm worth anything, because I’m not! Don't try to tell me that the world needs me, because everything would be fine if I had just died when I tried to! No one would have to deal with me, Mum wouldn't have to deal with having a suicidal bitch for a daughter, and she wouldn't have been taken hostage just to lure me out!” I shouted.

 

“Mara…”

 

“There just wasn't a point anymore. It hurt too much. I was scared and tired of living, and… that day, I said something in class that made people think I supported demons, and… everyone shunned me. Everyone gave me odd stares, pushed me away, and one started giving me death threats. One person would write “Demon” on my locker, followed by every derogatory word you can call someone. They… they also wrote “Kill yourself” on my locker.”

 

“And you tried to listen?”

 

I nodded.

 

“When I opened it, it was stuffed with notes. Death threats, rape threats, suicide bait, you name it. It was the all same penmanship, as was the scribbles on my locker, but I didn't care. As much as I don't want to blame other people for my suicide, I was scared to live a life where that was the norm, since no one at school would help me. After all, if everyone wanted me dead, why not just do it and make them happy? It'd be alot less painful than trying to change them.” I said, drained as I buried my face in my arms.

 

He didn't say anything, but I felt the bed shift as he sat down next to me, about two feet away as he kept his distance a bit.

 

“I won’t pretend to know how you’re feeling  This is actually quite… confusing.”

 

“Really? I thought it was pretty simple. I didn't want to keep living, so I tried to die. Simple solution, if you ask me.” I shrugged.

 

“Simple?”

 

“Yeah. There's really noticeable veins down the forearm, so if you cut through them longways on both wrists, you'll bleed out in about an hour. It's longer, and it left more room for someone to try and save me, but I already had my scythe with me from school, so I didn't need to bring anything suspicious into the house, and it was quiet, so it wouldn't wake Mum. I guess that didn't really matter though.” I told him.

 

I shook my head.

 

“I don't know why I'm telling you this.” I sighed.

 

“I'm not sure, either. You told me you weren't safe, only to try to avoid telling me why.” he recalled. “It’s usually the people who need the most help that try their hardest to hide it.”

 

“Well, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. You think of me differently now, and you trust me less, just like Mum does.”

 

“Of course not, Mara. Actually, I'm glad you told me, rather than showing me by hurting yourself further.” my father said. Finally, I allowed myself to look back up at him.

 

“Still, can I ask you a question?” he asked.

 

I nodded.

 

“If you want to die more than anything, then why did you protest so much when Erican tried to kill you? Do you really wish that I hadn't saved you?” my father asked.

 

“Actually, no. I'm actually relieved that you did, despite what I’ve said. When I tried to kill myself, _I_ was the one who decided to do it when _I_ wanted, and _I_ decided how I was going to die. Erican tried to rip that choice away from me. He forced me down and tried to rip my will away from me, and it was humiliating and painful. It isn't the same, and I can't forgive that.” I sighed.

 

“I see…”

 

“I guess you're going to give me a lecture on why I shouldn't think like that, huh? That I'm loved? That it's going to get better? Yeah, this is _much_ better than a month ago. Instead of Mum being disappointed in me and taking away any way I could kill myself instead of making sure I didn't _want_ to, she could be dead, dying, or tortured by a piece of shit demon hunter. I'm so glad I stuck around.” I said sarcastically, looking back at the ground.

 

“Mara, as I said before, I am clueless on a subject like this, so I won’t act like I know what I’m talking about. I’m not going to deny your feelings, but I _will_ tell you that there are people that cherish you, Mara. Saying otherwise is just a lie.” he said.

 

“Who? Name one person that I haven't either already pushed away or doesn’t already hate me because of _this_!” I pointed to my eye.

 

“Sebastian Michaelis.”

 

I didn't say anything, in complete disbelief.

 

“I thought you would be the one to hate me the most.”

 

“What are you talking about? I'm a demon myself, so why would I think my daughter being half-demon is anything but wonderful?”

 

“I thought you’d hate me for attempting suicide. I’ve always thought demons believe emotions to be trivial, and never act on them alone. I thought that you of all people would be the most ashamed of me, or hate that I was so weak as to try to end my own life because my emotions were too strong. At the time, I actually didn't think you would care that much at all, considering your absence for most of my life.” I said.

 

“If you were hurting so badly as to try to take your own life, I don't see how I could possibly hate you for that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Quite the contrary, actually. I think that enduring the pain you’ve been going through for this long is an example of strength, and trying to end your life isn't something to be ashamed about and try to repress and forget. There's nothing you can do to change the fact that it happened, but it's something that you need to accept and recover from. Your scars on your wrists aren't the only things that needed to heal; your mind still needs to heal, and you can't heal alone like this. One cannot heal very well alone from an attack when they were their own attacker.” my father said, wiping away the tears under my eyes.

 

“No one can help me. No one else knows what it's like to be something like this, so I don't see how anyone can help.” I told him.

 

“That doesn't mean that people shouldn't support you. No matter what happens, I won’t stop supporting you, and neither will your mother, as much as you push others away.”

 

“She already _has_ stopped trusting me. I told her I was fine, and then a few hours later I tried to kill myself and leave some stupid note telling her how much I was hurting. She hasn't trusted me since then. In fact, up until last week, she's made me keep my scythe at school because she doesn't trust that I won't use it to hurt myself, and she shouldn't, because if I had it at home, probably just would have tried again within a week of the first time! She kept the medicine cabinet locked, as well as the knife drawer in the kitchen, and took the plug out the bathtub and sink so I couldn't drown myself. Whenever I say something sad about myself, she shuts me down, saying that I should just smile and be happy. I’ve tried! I've fucking tried! Even if she’s still alive right now, and she somehow survives this whole thing, how will she _ever_ trust me again? How can she feel _anything_ for me other than shame and disappointment?” I asked.

 

“Your mother may not understand what you feel as a half-demon,” he gently took hold of my right wrist. “But she _does_ understand the struggles you’ve faced with feeling alone, and she's always done everything in her power to help you understand that someone cares; that she loves you, even if it doesn't come across the right way. Isn't that why she made you this bracelet?”

 

I didn't answer for a moment, remembering that morning as I looked down at my wrists. Each of them were adorned with three scars from my palm down to my elbow, raised above my pale skin. I stopped looking at them after a moment, though. Instead, I looked at the bracelet with beads matching my eyes and the encouraging engraving of “World’s Best Reaper”, the bracelet that my mother had given me that day, and knew what she was trying to do by giving me something like that; by giving me a _bracelet_ of all things.

 

“She remembered that I tried to do it by slitting my wrists open, and wanted me to have something better to be reminded of.” I said, choking up as I almost let go of the tears that I had been holding back again, but instead of crumbling, I clenched my fists and made a decision, looking forward with a stone cold gaze.

 

“I’m going to save her.”

 

“What?” my father asked, in disbelief at my decision.

 

“She’ll be killed if I don't go, so I'm going to that hospital.” I answered firmly, standing up, and putting the chain in my back pocket.

 

“Mara, you'll be dealing with someone who has dedicated their life to hunting demons, _especially_ myself. There's no telling what he would do to you because you're my daughter. A situation like this is the _exact_ reason as to why I distanced myself from you and your mother.” my father tried to lecture. He tried to talk me out of it, knowing that I would probably die, but I didn't care. I had to do this.

 

“It doesn't matter. I’ll do what I need to.” I swore.

 

“You likely won't survive.” he said.

 

“It won't stop me, and stop trying to talk me out of it,” I looked him in the eye, “Because you won't stop me, either.”

 

“All I want to do is protect you, Mara.” my father said.

 

“You were off getting a meal while I was bleeding out, so don't talk to me about wanting to protect me!” I said, looking him in the eye.

 

My father stayed silent.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you want to protect me, but I need to do this.” I said, wording it in a less harsh way.

 

“This is truly what you want, isn't it?”

 

“If it were just me involved, I would never want to be anywhere near Ellis, but it's not just me. He's using an innocent person as leverage to get what he wants, and he’s going to pay for that.” I told him.

 

“Very well.”

 

I started walking away.

 

“You may never see me again.”

 

I stopped dead in my tracks. I could feel that my torso was rotating to turn back around, yet my feet remained still. I looked back at my wrist before I looked forward again.

 

“Very well.”

 

“You’re that quick to abandon what little relationship we've formed?” he asked.

 

“Yes, if you're that quick to use it as leverage to keep me from going. In case you've already forgotten, I have enough being used as leverage against me right now.” I answered.

 

“I didn't mean it like that. I meant that we might never meet again if you die.” my father tried to excuse himself. “I had to say whatever I could to keep you from going; to keep you from getting yourself killed.”

 

I pivoted back around.

 

“How can you say something like that so easily? You said that Mum and I helped you understand emotions, but if you think taking advantage of them to get what you want is okay, then I don't think you understand them at all. I'm terrified of not seeing you again, and I'm terrified of having to go back to not being close to you, but I can't let her get hurt because of me!”

 

“I'm so sorry, Mara. I never should have said something like that to you.” he said as sincerely as he could.

 

I took a deep, shaky breath.

 

“Mum thought it was her fault, you know. While you were off manipulating a woman into giving up her soul, Mum was by my bedside at the hospital the entire night, and she asked why I had done it; if she had done something wrong.” I told him.

 

“Had she?”

 

“Of course not! Thinking about how hurt she would be actually kept me from attempting sooner.”

 

“So… was _I_ one of the reasons you tried, Mara?”

 

“ _No!_ ” I shouted, shaking my head. “Other people weren't my reasons. _I_ was my own reason. I'm not the kind of person that will kill myself out of spite for someone else. Some people can practically have a baker's dozen of reasons why, and they may do it to make others feel guilty, but that's not why I did it! My only reasoning was that _I_ hated myself, _I_ don't deserve to live, _I_ didn't have a future, _I_ was alone, and that the world would be better without _me_!”

 

I took deep breaths after I had lashed out.

 

“I'm sorry, Mara. All of this is my fault. I should never have left you and your mother alone. You two deserve someone so much better than me.” my father apologized.

 

“It's-"

 

“Please, Mara, don't let yourself be convinced that any of this is your fault. Ellis is after me, not you and your mother. I should never have left you that night a month ago, or fifteen years ago. I’m so, so sorry I couldn't be there for you, Mara. The night that you-” he paused, unable to bring himself to say the words, “The night I had killed that woman, I didn't even sense anything unusual. I can't sense if you are in danger if we aren't in the same world. If I were in the reaper realm at the time, I would have been there in time to stop you.”

 

“You didn't need to be there to stop me.” I sighed. “My dog started howling when she saw my bleeding, and she woke up Mum. She knew that Passion only howled when something horrible had happened and I needed help. I tried shushing her, but I collapsed when I leaned over to quiet her down. Mum was screaming my name through the door, but I didn't know how I was supposed to respond, like “Don't worry, Mum, I'm just bleeding out.” I vented before I even realized that I was sharing that information.

 

“I shouldn't be bringing all of this back up.” I shrugged.

 

“Then don't, if you don't want to. I will not force you.”

 

I looked up at him, thinking for a moment. I sighed.

 

“Passion jumped up and unlocked the door, and I… I couldn't handle the look on her face when saw me bleeding out. I heard her scream when she registered what was happening, and when she ran to my side, the look on her face was something that I can't even describe, other than the fact that I thought that it would be the last thing I ever saw. Then, I woke up in the hospital, and knew I was wrong.” I recalled, clutching my wrist as I looked down.

 

“I had always made myself look happy around her; I always said I was fine, when really, I wanted to die. The only thing that died that night was her trust in me, and it's not very hard to see why. I always kept thinking that no one would love me, but I always pushed away the person that always _did_ love me. I'm… I'm so stupid!” I cried.

 

“She still loves you. While the way things have been in the past month did hurt her, I know that you still mean the world to your mother, and nothing will ever change that. She's just scared she'll lose you.” my father assured.

 

“How would you know that?” I asked.

 

“Have you already forgotten that I can sense emotions like you?” he asked. “Every day since that night, I’ve sensed how much she's worried about you and how much she just wants to help you. I could sense how much she cares about you and just wants you to be alright. That's why she brought you to the hospital in the first place. She saved you, Mara.” he said, putting his hand on my wrist.

 

“And now, you need to save her.”

 

I looked up at him.

 

“...Really?”

 

“It's alright. I know that you will go no matter what stops you. This is what you need to do.” he said.

 

“I might not come back.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I might never see you again.”

 

“I know.”

 

I didn't say anything, I just hugged my father.

 

He was obviously stunned.

 

“You can really do something like this after how horrible I was? And what about my absence? How I wasn't there for you when you needed it?”

 

“People make mistakes, even demons. Hell, when you killed that woman, you might have been doing her a favor.”

 

“But-”

 

“You’re here now, aren’t you? I finally know you, and I know your reasons for your “absence”. I don't think I have the energy or the will to have a grudge anymore.”

 

My father smiled at me, hugging back lightly.

 

“I know you'll do whatever you need to, and I'll be in the reaper realm as soon as I can be, mere minutes behind you in case you need me.” he said.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yes, Mara?”

 

“When I get Mum out of there, please come home with us.” I asked.

 

“What?”

 

“I… I don't think things can just go back to the “keep your distance” way they were, with you barely being there even though you were always nearby. _Please,_ Dad. We… we need you.”

 

“I think you should ask your mother how she feels.” he answered.

 

“I don't even know if she's alive...” I said.“What if-”

 

Tears filled my eyes again.

 

“What if Ellis already killed her?”

 

My father wiped away the falling tears.

 

“I suppose you’ll find out soon enough. It won't do to worry this much. The only way to find out is to go. I…” he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. He didn't finish, but I could sense his soul, that warm feeling underneath his demonic aura that I was finally able to identify, and I knew what he was trying to say.

 

“I know.”


	16. That Hybrid, Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara gets quite the headache, and wakes up in an unexpected place with an unexpected person. Sebastian finds one of his worst nightmares becoming reality right in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It finally occurred to me to change the chapter publication date to the day I, well, actually post a chapter.  
> That's great.  
> Also, dont be afraid to leave comments! As dark as this fanfic is, I'm not as scary as you may think! (Haha)
> 
> Warning: This chapter has generous amounts of blood, and an event that could be seen as a seizure.

**Chapter 16, That Hybrid, Overload**

 

When I had shifted from the human world into the reaper world, I hadn't thought of the fact that perhaps I was on a _second_ floor of the Phantomhive Manor in the former, so I was naturally caught off guard when I started to fall to the ground. Fortunately, I was used to jumping from high stories, so I landed on my side and rolled into a tree, but not before getting scratched by branches _everywhere_ on the way down.

 

“That stings.” I winced, holding my side. “Did I really need to land in a forest?”

 

I looked around at the green trees around me, which was difficult with how dark it was in the evening. I saw where the trees met the streets, and made my way there.

 

When I got into the street, ignoring the pain in my legs, I saw that most of my surroundings were still unfamiliar, as well as the streets were bustling with other unfamiliar reapers. I had never been in the outskirts of London like this, after all. I tightened my senses so that I could only sense souls that were within one or two feet of me, so the soul energy would be easier to manage. I remembered what my father said about demonic sensory overload and brain hemorrhage when surrounded by too many souls in my sensory radius for long periods of time, and how it could kill me, and I naturally wanted to avoid it.

 

I remembered that I didn't even know how to get to the old rehab hospital. Therefore, as much as I hated talking to strangers, I asked a man on the street how I could get to it. As soon as he looked at me, however, he sneered at me. My senses were loose enough that I could sense his disgust at me, though I didn’t need demonic senses for that, especially because he pushed me away immediately after looking at my eyes.

 

The force knocked me into the wall. My head immediately collided with the stone wall. I didn’t think much of that, since that man wasn’t trying to hurt me any further, until I could sense the souls of the people around him, despite about ten feet away away from him now. I cursed when I realized that I broadened my sensory radius that much further.

 

Not only that, but I sensed their pasts, and their thoughts, and _everything_ about the souls. Soul after soul, thought after thought, feeling after feeling, _lifetime_ after _lifetime_ , flooded into my brain, pounding my senses, and it was shooting horrible pain through my head. It felt as if a liquified version of throbbing, aching pain was being injected into my brain, starting in one, tight spot and spreading into every corner of my skull. The most unsettling part was that, when I was able to make sense of the souls, I realized there were only _five_.

 

 _Five_ souls of the reapers around me were causing that much pain, and that strength terrified me. If that was only five souls, what would happen if I had broadened my senses any further?

 

I trudged to get into an alley nearby so I would have some space, where I collapsed onto my knees and put my hands to the sides of my head, trying to block everyone out. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, narrowing my senses to only sense what was as one to two feet around me.  It started to work after a few minutes, and I could feel the strength dulling. I thought it was over, and I started to relax.

 

That is, until I heard the crash of thunder.

 

It shocked me so badly that I ended up broadening my senses, and I broadened them far more than I even imagined I could do. I could sense not only five, not ten, but over a hundred souls. At first, for just one, terrifying moment, there was nothing.

 

Then, there was _everything_.

 

I could sense the entire lives, human and reaper, of the hundreds of people around me; I could sense all of their experiences and pent up feelings, and they were screaming in an agonizing conglomeration in my head, drowning out my thoughts. The only thing that was worse than the overload of information was how much it _hurt_. My head felt as if it was being ripped apart and crushed all at once. The agonizing, searing pain was only getting worse as it spread throughout my skull, even in places I couldn't even feel before. I tried to think about what I should have done, but I couldn’t even recognize which thoughts were mine or those around me.

 

Tears were streaming down my face as I curled up on the ground in a fetal position, and I couldn't even tell if I was screaming or not because the screaming souls inside my own head were so loud. My throat felt raw, so I probably was screaming, but I hoped that I wasn't. It would have just made people draw their attention to me, and that was undesirable not only because they might’ve ignored me because I was half-demon, but it would’ve also just made the pain worse if more people got closer to me. I managed to take my right hand and put it over my mouth to muffle my screaming, which was confirmed when I felt it against said hand.

 

I shivered in the rain as it soaked my body, and I thought that it had rained on my face, because I could feel something wet on my right hand. It didn’t feel like rain, though, but it felt thicker and warmer. It dripped onto the side of my hand, so I took it off my mouth and licked it. The metallic taste made a chill run down my spine as I realized what it was.

 

_Blood._

 

When I opened my eyes in shock at my nosebleed, I realized that I was literally seeing red, as in thick, deep crimson that prevented me from seeing anything except some of the light of the moon, and when I realized that my tears were as warm and thick as the blood that was partially blinding me, I knew that I was crying blood, too. I found my hand clamped back onto the side of my head, mirroring its left counterpart.

 

My brain was killing itself, just like my father had warned me about, and I couldn’t do anything. I needed help, but I didn’t want help, because even if I could get someone’s attention, which was hard enough as is, they likely would have either ran away or killed me anyway. On the other hand, if I didn’t do something, _anything_ , I would die.

 

“ _Help me! Please, someone help me! Mummy! Daddy! Anyone, help!_ ” I screamed at the top of my lungs to get someone’s attention, barely even able to hear myself before blood erupted from my throat, cutting me off. For a moment, I prayed that someone would do something, despite the obvious reason why I couldn’t do that, and why it wouldn't work. I didn't care though.

 

I couldn't move. I couldn't scream anymore out of fear of vomiting blood again. I could barely see the world around me. I couldn't even hear it over the chaotic pain in my head.

 

Praying and crying mentally for help was all I could do at that point, although I knew that God wouldn't listen to me, and that I couldn't sense that anyone else was coming, not even the person I needed most.

 

“Daddy… help… I'm dying...” I gurgled through the blood, barely intelligible. I don't know why I said it when he clearly couldn't hear me.

 

I sensed concern around me. It was spreading through soul after soul, until that was all I could sense as souls drew closer. Suddenly, an explosion erupted through my ears with a “ _POP!_ ” when the reapers surrounding me got closer and closer. I felt thick, dripping moisture run out of my ears. More blood. Even though everything sounded as if I were deep underwater, I could faintly hear gasps and shrieks until everything faded away.

* * *

_Sebastian’s POV_

 

I came into the reaper world a few minutes after Mara. I needed to wait until she was a ways away from me because a demon and a half-demon would be easy for reapers to sense if we were in close proximity. However, when I arrived in the human world, among all the souls, I could immediately sense that something was very, _very_ wrong with Mara. I could hear her soul crying out to me, as well as her fear and her agony.

 

I ran as fast as I could from the forest to where she was in the streets, terrified that I was too late even with the speed of a demon, and I saw a crowd of nearly a hundred horrified reapers surrounding her. I shifted into my crow form and perched onto a roof over the scene so I could see what was happening.

 

Mara was curled up on her side on the concrete, with a pool of blood spreading from underneath her head. Her body was trembling and twitching, but her soul screaming out to me was the only thing in my mind at that moment.

 

 _“DAD! HELP ME! HELP ME! IT HURTS! I'M DYING! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE! HELP ME!”_ she screamed in a voice only I could hear. She must have been unconscious - or just barely conscious - and reverting to her demonic instincts. She was still very young as a demon, so her strongest defense mechanism at this point was to cry for her demon parent.

 

_Oh, sweet Lucifer…_

 

I dove into the scene, revealing my true form to get the reapers surrounding my daughter to back away.

 

The crowd shrieked and gasped when I first appeared in front of them. I knelt down at Mara’s side as she kept tremoring and moaning in pain, showing no signs of recognizing that I was there.

 

 _“DAD! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU! HELP!”_  her soul still cried out, still overtaken with fear and pain. I was right next to her, but she still couldn’t sense me.

 

The reapers shouted at me to stay away from her, saying that I would kill her. They were fools. _They_ were killing her.

 

 _“Back. Away.”_ I told them as ferociously as I could, appearing like the heartless demon I was supposed to be, when on the inside, I was begging them to stop attacking my daughter’s already overloaded senses with their presence. They didn’t listen.

 

 _“Please,”_ I begged this time. _“Let my daughter have some space. She’s hurt. Can’t you see… cant you see that she needs her father?”_

 

When the reapers realized that I didn't mean to harm Mara even further, and that I was her father, they fell silent. Hesitantly, they backed away and gave me some space to see how badly Mara was hurt.

 

I gently turned her onto her back, uncurling her body in the process, to see the damage.

 

I gasped at what had happened in only a matter of minutes.

 

Crimson blood glazed over her wide eyes as they looked at nothing, and that same blood was streaming down her face like tears, as well as through her ears and nose. It splattered and smeared around her mouth, dripping down the corners of her lips. Her body was writhing and thrashing in the places where I wasn't holding it still, and her hands and feet were trembling violently as her arms and legs twisted and curled as uncontrollably as the former.

 

As if what I was _seeing_ wasn't horrible enough, the sounds that she was making were just as gut-wrenching. She made short, struggling, gurgling noises as blood spurted from her mouth, and whenever her airway was clear of blood, she took in a sharp, wheezing gasp of pain, desperate for as much air as she could get before her throat filled with blood again.

 

This was what I had warned her about. Her demonic senses were taking in too much energy from the hundreds of souls around her, and she was dying, falling apart under the pressure. She was suffering from the one thing I warned her to avoid more than anything.

 

I wanted to wonder what had happened, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the present.

 

Even if she survived, even if by some miracle she woke up, I knew she would be affected by this for the rest of her life, and it would be my fault for letting her go on such a dangerous path without me. At the very least, I should have protected her in a busy street like this when she had just been introduced to her demonic sensory abilities.

 

“ _No_ … _I should have come sooner… I'm so, so sorry, Mara…”_ I whispered, my demonic voice, usually terrifying and bone-chilling, breaking with despair. I shut her eyes and wiped the blood from under them, not doing the same for the black tears that were falling down my face, which I didn't even notice at first. The shadows around my form melted away, leaving the onlooking reapers to look at a pathetically vulnerable demon and his dying daughter.

 

_“I failed you…”_

 

Using as little strength as I could, I held her body close to my chest, afraid that I would hurt her further if I held her tighter. Her body was ice cold and she was still shivering horribly, but she wasn’t struggling.

 

Something in her soul changed when I held her.

 

She wasn't as terrified, and she wasn't crying out for me anymore. In fact, it seemed as if the opposite was true. Her soul, as much as her body was in pain with a complete loss of consciousness, was much calmer than before. As for crying out to me, her soul was doing the opposite of that as well.

 

She recognized that she was in her father's arms.

 

I realized that, deep in her soul, even though she was in excruciating pain and drowning in her own blood, Mara felt safer because I was there. My presence was _comforting_ her. I never thought that she would ever trust me like that, especially because it was my fault she was even in this condition.

 

 _“Don't worry, Mara. Daddy's right here. It's going to be just fine.”_ I said soothingly. I don't know why I said it when I knew she couldn't hear me.

 

For a few moments, I stayed like that and didn't try to take her anywhere. I figured that if she were already dying, she should die peacefully in my arms, rather than painfully with who ever failed at trying to save her.

 

Then, I realized that I couldn't make the decision for her to die. If I just let her die, what kind of a father would I be?

 

I picked Mara up bridal style and stood up, blinking away the tears.

 

If she stayed in that environment for much longer in that state, she would die, but there was still a chance that her brain could repair itself if I got her away from the mass of souls in time. That said, she needed more than to just get away; she needed help besides me.

 

“The hoshpital ish a bit of a waysh away.” an onlooker with ear-length brown hair, a bolo-tie, and a lisp piped helpfully.

 

“Yae woul’ be be’er off jus’ takin’ ‘er yaeself than waitin’ for ‘n ambulance.” the reaper next to him suggested. He was tall, and he had a scottish accent, blonde hair with cornrows on one side, and a panel saw.

 

I leaped away from the crowd and ran to the nearest hospital, making sure I didn't make any more blood come out of my daughter’s head. Mara had already gone limp, and I was far more terrified. I couldn't let her suffer anymore from this; I couldn't let her _die_ from this.

 

I ran for miles in just a few moments until I found the hospital. I could tell by the mass of souls filled with pain, fear, despair, and a sense hope, healing, and recovery. This could have been any building, I figured, until I saw the giant red cross at the front of the building above the words, “LONDON’S GRIM REAPER MEDICAL HOSPITAL”.

 

_This is the only building with a cross that I would ever want to take Mara into._

 

I found the doors with “EMERGENCY ROOM” above them in big, illuminated red letters, and I rushed inside. The blinding fluorescent lights surprised me far less than the doctors that were tending to injured reapers who began drawing their death scythes. They saw Mara in my arms, and they looked as if they were ready to put me in her same condition.

 

“Kill it!” they shouted.

 

“ _Save her!”_ I screamed above them.

 

 _“Do whatever you wish to me, but I'm begging you, please save my daughter.”_ I begged.

 

A man I knew from my time with my young master - the Undertaker - emerged through the others. He took Mara from my arms and put her on a gurney. She started struggling again when she was separated from me, and it was so violent that the doctor had to use belts to tie her down so that she was lying on her back with her arms at her side. This was not to be cruel, but to keep her from falling off and hurting herself even further.What I _did_ see as cruel was when his likewise silver-haired assistant rushed her away into an operating room, and I wasn't allowed to follow. It didn't matter if it was cruel to me, but it was cruel especially to Mara, who started panicking when she lost her only comfort in this state.

 

 _“Dad? Where did you go? Where are you? DADDY, PLEASE, DON’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! I’M SCARED! IT HURTS! HELP ME!”_ her soul cried out as she was rushed farther and farther from me.

 

Before I could run to my baby girl, Dr. Undertaker stopped me and told me to stay in the waiting area.

 

“She's crying for me, doctor. She's terrified, can't you tell? She needs me.”

 

“I’m sorry, but with the exception of injured patients who are only partly demon, or fully demon with a significant reason for help from reapers, no demons are allowed past the lobby.” he said as he recited the rules of the hospital that were only ratified by a sign on the wall behind him that read, “NO DEMONS PAST THIS POINT”. I scowled at this somewhat prejudiced barrier.

 

“So if a half-demon patient like her gets hurt badly enough to be put in the emergency room, her demon parent can't be there to comfort her or at least watch the doctors trying to help her?”

 

“I didn't make these rules. People believe they would be a danger to patients who are already in enough danger.”

 

“Right. Because a father wanting to see his daughter who could very well be dying is such a danger to others. I should be imprisoned right now. Lock me up and toss the key, doctor.”

 

Sarcasm wasn't my strong suit, so my bitter tone likely made it come off as confusing.

 

“Sebastian, I know what it's like to worry for your daughter, but the sooner I get to operate on her, the more likely she is to survive.” I could sense the authenticity in what he said, but how could he have understood what something like this felt like?

 

“Ple-”

 

“Don’ worry. I'll come out ‘ere to tell ye when it’s over.”

 

Before I could protest again, he was gone.

 

I stayed there. I couldn't keep track of her soul amongst all of the others in the hospital, but I wasn't going to leave her again. I could only hope and beg to the deepest pits of hell that my daughter survived.

 

_Mara please… stay alive…_

* * *

 

_Mara’s POV_

 

_The first thing I saw was a bright, white light. It wasn't right._

 

_“Wait… I shouldn't be seeing white light when I die… that's the whole point…”_

 

_I realized it was a fluorescent light in a hospital room._

 

_“No… no no no… I can't be alive… Please… ”_

 

_I looked down and saw that bandages had adorned my wrists, and I could recognize my mother’s hand holding mine, as she held a note in the other; my suicide note. I knew that scene well enough to remember it exactly._

 

_It was the same dream I was having, no, the same memory that kept coming back every single night._

 

_“Mum, I'm sorry…”_

 

_She didn't respond, which was different. By now, she was usually asking me how long I was hurting, and what she had done so badly as a mother that I couldn't tell her, but she was silent._

 

_I looked up at her, expecting her to have the same devastated, disappointed look on her face as she did that night, but that wasn't what I saw._

 

_My mother was dead. Her throat was slit, and her face was beaten horribly as blood covered it. I was completely silent, my voice failing me._

 

_Her eyes shot open and she looked straight at me._

 

_“Why would you let your own mother die?”_

 

_I shrieked._

 

_She let go of my hand and grabbed my wrist, keeping it in a firm grip as she tried to pull me towards her._

 

_“I know you’re so quick to throw your life away, but how could you throw away mine?”_

 

_“I’m sorry, Mum! I didn't mean for this to happen!” I cried._

 

_“HOW COULD YOU?” she shouted._

 

_“I'm sorry! I don't know what you want from me, Mum!”_

 

_She suddenly froze in shock, completely immobile for a few moments until she collapsed on the floor. I curled my legs close to my chest and cried until I heard another voice; my father’s voice._

 

_“You let her die.”_

 

_I opened my eyes and saw him in front of me with his back turned._

 

_“I don't know what to do. How was I supposed to save her, Dad?”_

 

_“Don't call me that.”_

 

_“But-”_

 

_“Not another word!” he shouted, and I flinched. I could see him turn his head towards my mother._

 

_“You were right, Mara. I should have let you die during your exam.”_

 

_He turned around and looked me in the eye._

 

_“I am ashamed to have you as a daughter.”_

 

_I broke down and started crying again._

 

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

 

I woke up as glaring lights above my bed burned into my eyes, which I had to blink a few times, and I realized that I was in the hospital again, but it was different this time; it was _real_ this time. I didn't have bandages on my wrists, but my head felt like a bowling ball, and everything in it was throbbing in pain. As for the rest of my body, it was heavy with exhaustion. I felt something inside my ears, but I didn't do anything to get them out, since it was letting me hear the beeping of the monitors in the room and the footsteps to my right.

 

I sensed the soul of the person next to me, but it didn’t scare me. In fact, I sensed a pure soul full of joy and genuine happiness for life, and it calmed me down, mostly because I knew who it was. I turned my head to see someone I was very relieved to be next to.

 

With her silver hair tied back in a bun and her white coat blending in with the walls and everything in the room, she looked like an angel. She kept a small smile on her face as she checked the readings on the monitors around me. I was so, so happy to see that smile. Out of the many things I should have looked at in that room, I couldn't stop looking at her now.

 

“Adrianne.” I said as happily as I could, although my voice was hoarse from the blood and screaming from before.

 

She looked down at me, and I suddenly felt my heart in my throat, since she must have known I was part demon. If she didn’t know before, she must have known now.

 

She smiled softly at me.

 

“Hi, Mara. Glad to see you’re alive.”


	17. That Reaper, Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grelle wakes up from an awful nightmare into a worse reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has very triggering scenes regarding bullying and suicide.

**Chapter 17: That Reaper, Stubborn**

 

_ Grell’s POV _

 

Even from across the house, I woke up in the middle of the night to Mara’s dog howling. She never howled. At most, when she needed the door opened while Mara was asleep, the most Passion did was bark, and even then, it was rare. No, she had never howled, and I knew that when she did in that moment, it was because something was very wrong; worse, something was very wrong with Mara.

 

I ran to her door and tried twisting the doorknob frantically. Her door was locked, which had also never happened before. I tried calling her name. There was no answer. I banged on her door and shouted her name this time. I heard something fall on the floor.

 

That's when I realized.

 

She wasn't giving any response, her dog was howling as if it was calling for help, but Mara locked the door so I couldn't come in.

 

I started to assume the worst, and that's when I panicked, begging for her to say something.

 

“Mara open the-” I swallowed. “Open the door, please!”

 

No answer.

 

“Mara, open the door!”

 

The door unlocked, but when I opened it, I saw Passion at my feet, and I realized that she must have jumped and reached the lock. When I looked into the room, I realized why my daughter didn't respond.

 

Mara had collapsed next to her chair in front of her vanity, with a pool of blood staining the carpet beneath her body. Three long slices ran down each of her forearms, streaming blood and covering her in it. Her fingers were curled loosely around the handle of her scythe in one hand, and a note in the other. She was as pale as a sheet, and she looked up at me with hazy, unfocused eyes as tears marked her face.

 

“Mum…” she whispered, the word falling weakly out of her dry lips.

 

_"MARA!"_   


* * *

I was in the lobby of the emergency room at the Grim Reaper Medical Hospital. Mara had been rushed off to get treatment, and the doctor said that I couldn't be in the room until it was completed. I begged for him to let me see my baby, but it was to no avail. The doctor told me that having families watch him influences his work, and he would come to tell me the results.

 

I sat alone, not knowing what I could do. I begged to God to save Mara, but I knew that if there was a god, He wouldn't care about a half-demon girl that tried to kill herself.

 

As I held Mara’s note in my hand - the folded, college-ruled, loose leaf piece of paper that contained what could very well have been my daughter’s final statements - all I wanted to know was why she couldn't tell me what was happening. How did I fail so badly as a mother that she could only tell me how she was truly feeling through a suicide note?

 

I started to read it.

 

_ “Mum, if you’re reading this, it means that I'm either dead or dying, and you’re probably either reading this next to my corpse or you’re reading this in the hospital on the off chance that I’m still alive, and that doctors are trying to save my life. Either way, I'm sorry that you had to see me like this. I thought that going into the restroom and bleeding out in the tub wake you up with all the noise. I figured that it would be hard take pills from the medicine cabinet without knowing if their effects were fatal, and I obviously couldn't bring a gun or rope into the house to tie a noose. Our house isn't tall enough for a leap out of the window to be fatal, and I didn't want to try to find a building high enough to jump off of, nor did I want to make someone else feel guilty for my suicide by jumping in front of their car or something. Besides, I already had my scythe, and it was quietest way to do it. It'll be extremely bloody, so I'm sorry for ruining your favorite color because of this.” _

 

_ “You remember Richard, right? Richard Knox? He apparently got transferred to my class because of his delinquency. He saw my demon eyes, and remembered I was a half-demon, and started blackmailing me for his silence. It started out with just his homework, which was fine. His homework from other classes was three levels below mine, and that's why I had more homework than usual these past few weeks. At first, I thought I could use the extra study material.” _

 

_ “But his demands got worse. He started demanding sexual favors from me, and that's when I faltered. A few days ago, he told me that if I didn’t let him have me for a night, he'd start telling people about how I'm half-demon. He said that after that, he'd be the only person who would want me.” _

 

_ “That's when I told him to fuck off. I decided that between my identity and, well, not getting coerced into sex, I would take the latter. He said that the next morning that he’d start telling people. I said that was fine.” _

 

_ “It wasn't.” _

 

_ “The people that I actually liked and trusted in my class thought that I deserved to die. One of the only people that I liked, thankfully, was absent, but the other didn't even talk to me for the rest of the day. Even after that, people were still staring and whispering to each other about me. I even found “Demon” written on my locker, as well as suicide bait and rape threats. My locker was filled with notes telling me to kill myself, that I should be killed.” _

 

_ “I still remember what the worst one said.” _

 

_ “Mara, you demon scum! Now that the truth about you has been revealed, I can honestly say that you are one of the most disgusting creatures that this world was ever cursed with. I'm surprised you even went this long without killing yourself, you demon freak. With how many of us suffer from what demons have done to us, it would be suicide to come to school again now that so many people know. Why don't you just speed up the process and kill yourself? The world would thank you, myself the most.” _

 

_ “-Adrianne.” _

 

_ “I don't know if its true or not, but I'm too scared to go back and find out. For all I know, Richard forged Adrianne's handwriting. Either way, I stormed away from her when she tried to come near me yesterday, so as stupid it is to think, she probably hates me now either way.” _

 

_ “I'm sure that the class, no, the entire school is just going to shun me and torment me for being so stupid as to ask something like that, and it's not a tomorrow I'll live to see. I'm too scared of what they'll do when they see me again. If I stay in that school like that, I'll lose my mind.” _

 

_ “I'm not mad at the other kids, and I’m not blaming them for this. I know that they could have lost someone they loved to a demon, or could have been hurt by one themselves, so I understand, and in fact, I think that they're right. I know that I not only don’t deserve to live, but I don’t want to live. Not in a world like this, or as a freak like this.” _

 

_ “Mum, I’m so sorry, but I can’t keep living as a freak anymore. It hurts too much to constantly be reminded of what I am. Besides, it’s not like I have a future anyway, so it’s better this way for me. Please, please don’t blame yourself for any of this. This isn’t your fault. If anything, you kept me going as much as I could until this point, but I can't take it. Knowing that I'm a freak like this, and that everyone around me hates me, including myself, hurts so, so badly. It hurts enough knowing that other people hate the idea of my existence, but I don't want be used to actually being treated like a freak, even though I deserve it. I can't take it anymore, and I'm sorry that I couldn't be stronger for you. I'm sorry that I lied about being alright. I'm sorry that you didn't get a better daughter, and that you had to waste so much time raising a girl with no future. Hell is as much of a future that I'm getting, and if it's going how I wanted, I'm already there.” _

 

_ “Please tell the school that I died in an accident or something like that, or maybe that I fell while training with my scythe and cut myself to the point of bleeding out. I only have one friend that was there today to see what happened, and I don't want them to feel like it's their fault, that their actions were what pushed me into doing this. In the end, the only thing that’s killing me is myself. That's the point of committing suicide, after all.” _

 

_ “Please, please forgive me, and if I live, please just try to forget about all of this, okay? I know you won't ever see me in the same way again, but please. I’m begging you.” _

 

_ “I don't think I could bear it if you hated me too.” _

 

_ “I love you so much, Mum.” _

 

_ -Mara _

 

Teardrops rolled down my face and fell onto the note, and I couldn’t make them stop. I held the note to my chest as I broke down sobbing.

 

“Miss Sutcliff?” I heard the doctor's ghosting voice. I didn't need him to say it; no, I didn't want him to say that my daughter was dead.

 

“Miss Sutcliff?” he repeated until I looked up at him through blurred vision.

 

“She’s…”

* * *

I groaned as I woke up to darkness. I was lying on my side as I looked across the empty room to see a padded wall with a door that shined minimal light through it, though still enough to understand my surroundings a bit, and I would have stood up, had it not been for the fact that my legs were taped together at the ankles and knees, keeping my legs folded together as well. The fact that my arms were bound close to me by a straitjacket over my shirt and vest that was chained to a wall didn't help either, nor did the cloth tied over my mouth. Naturally, I struggled, though it was ineffective. All I did was exhaust myself and tear just a bit of the stitching of the jacket.

 

_...What the hell? Where's my coat? _

 

I saw my red coat a few feet away on the floor.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Soon enough, I remembered my prior situation, and I nearly broke down. Mara was missing and presumed dead, and the only shred of a lead that I had on where she could have been was a raven feather that might have belonged to Sebastian.

 

_ But why would he take her? Why wouldn’t he just take her to the hospital, or to me? What would he want with the daughter he abandoned? _

 

After I struggled to get onto my knees, I remembered the last thing that happened that explained why I was in this predicament. Someone snuck up behind me and drugged me earlier that day, and now I was restrained like this, and I didn't know where I was.

 

_ How much earlier was that? Hours? Days? Who the hell decided to kidnap me? _

 

The door opened, and I saw a bit of a silhouette that answered my last question. I screamed muffled profanities at them, and I heard them come close enough that they were standing over me, and they only untied the cloth around my mouth. I bared my teeth at them with a growl.

 

“Well, you don't look like you rested all too comfortably.” I heard the man say in a gravelly voice, which I could recognize easily. I looked up at the vague image of the man and sneered.

 

“Being chemically forced into sleeping makes you have god-awful dreams, but seeing your ugly mug is a much worse reality, Ellis. Where am I?” I said. I would have smirked at how I could come up with that so quickly, but I was too angry to do that. My snide comment earned me a kick in the side, which knocked me down again.

 

“You are  _ not _ in a position to insult me, and trust me when I say you don't want to be put in that position.” the man said. “You're in the basement of the Grim Reaper Rehabilitation Hospital. You know, the one that was shut down for being a cover up for being a secret asylum, and for breaking their patients until they were beyond recovery? How fitting for you, and that's why I put you in this thing that was lying around.” he grinned, pulling on the restraining piece of cloth and pulling me closer to him. I pulled away and fell back down.

 

“Fuck off! I don't want to be in any sort of “position” with you. Fuck you, Ellis.” I groaned from the ground. I knew that it was shut down for inhumane practices, but I never wanted to be anywhere near this place, let alone be locked up in it with none other than Ellis Jennan. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled up my head to look at him.

 

“Oh? I’ve heard that you like when handsome men are rough with you.” he said, and I could feel the vile, repulsive tone of his lust in his voice.

 

“Yes  _ handsome _ men, so why would I want it from you? Get over yourself. I never liked your advances when we worked together before, and I don’t like them now.” I told him. Ellis snarled before he jammed his knee into my face. My nose took most of the impact, and I shouted in pain, feeling both my nose and glasses crack.

 

“You’re the one who should get over yourself in this situation.” he said. “You don't know what I can do to you. I can make you beg for mercy if I wanted too.”

 

“I think I have a pretty good idea of what you would do to a woman who can't push you away, but I'd never beg for mercy. I know you'd never give it to me anyway.”

 

“Get over yourself. You aren't the kind of woman I would waste my time with.” he sneered, grabbing me by the jaw. “Actually, maybe if I found something to get those teeth out of the way… yeah, I think I have a few things for that lying around.”

 

“Quick question?” she asked.

 

“What is it?”

 

“What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with you?” I asked. “Things are bad enough as it is, and now I have to put up with you!”

 

“Why are things so bad? Because your daughter, Mara Sutcliff, is missing? Because she's presumed dead?” he said.

 

I froze.

 

“Don’t even mention her. Keep my daughter’s name out of your filthy fucking mouth!” I shouted.

 

“I guess you don’t want to know what happened to your daughter. Fine.” he shrugged. He let go of my head and started walking away.

 

“Wait! Please!” I begged before I could stop myself. I didn’t expect to ever beg for that man, but now that Mara had something to do with it, I was desperate.

 

Ellis laughed, turning back to me.

 

“I didn’t expect you to beg like that so quickly.”

 

“I wasn't begging for my sake. It was for Mara’s.” I growled. “Do you think I would do something like that if she weren’t the most important thing in the world to me?”

 

“I hope you're just as important to her as she is to you. That why you're here, after all.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“During her exam, my son found out about your daughter being half-demon. After he was enough of an idiot to not get rid of her in time, her father saved her and took her from the scene, according to my idiot excuse for a son.” Ellis explained.

 

“So it was Sebastian.” I muttered.

 

“Yes, and Sebastian Michaelis is the demon that murdered my wife and drove my son to suicide a month ago. It's a stain on my honor, and it will soon be wiped clean.”

 

“Can't stain what isn't there.” I mumbled. He heard me and kicked me in the ribs hard enough that, along with the pain it already caused me, I felt something crack. I groaned as it now hurt to take deep breaths.

 

“My son said that you were what mattered most to your daughter, so I figured that if this girl knew that her beloved mummy was in danger, she would come running in no time.”

 

“So what if Sebastian killed your wife? What the hell do you need Mara for?” I shouted, hiding my fear, because I knew he was right.

 

“To break him.”

 

“What?”

 

“She'll come here alone thinking that she'll be giving her life up in exchange for yours, but she and you just become bait for Sebastian. And when he gets here, you two will be  _ broken _ . What’s happened to you won't even come close to what'll happen to the girl. Do you know why?” he explained.

 

“I swear to god, I'll kill you if you touch her.”

 

“Judging from what my son has said, this girl sounds like a girl I would  _ gladly _ have my way with. Tell me, are her teeth just as sharp as yours?” he said.

 

“No! Stop saying that!”

 

“I told you that you would be begging for mercy.” Ellis said. “I didn't say for whom.”

 

“You won't get away with it! She’ll never give herself up like that!” I screamed.

 

“Then tell me, Grell…” he said, harshly grabbing my jaw and lifting my chin up to look at him.

 

“How did she get into the hospital on her way here?”


	18. That Hybrid, Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbians. And the Undertaker.

**Chapter 18: That Hybrid, Healing**

 

_ Mara’s POV _

 

“Adrianne, what happened?” I asked from my hospital bed. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I'm the angel you're seeing in the afterlife, of course.” she smiled, winking. I felt my cheeks flush.

 

_ Shit. Of all the times to die, it has to be now? Adrianne’s dead too? What the hell? _

 

Adrianne laughed.

 

“Just joking. I'm always here after school, usually until the evening, but since it's the last day of school, I don't really have to worry about getting up as early. I help my dad with stuff here, and it's basically an apprenticeship. I've actually been tending to you after your treatment. You've been out for two hours.” Adrianne explained as she continued to check vitals and other medical things.

 

“Two hours?!” I asked. I would have leapt from my bed if the sharp pain in my head didn’t stop me. I immediately put my hands to the side of my head and yelped in pain.

 

“Woah! Take it easy, Mara. You lost a lot of blood.” she said, gently pushing me back down. “Of course, you'd probably expect that if you were bleeding out of every hole in your face.”

 

She grimaced as she pointed to her own face.

 

I groaned, putting my hands to my temples.

 

“Adrianne, what time is it?”

 

“Only ten thirty. Why do you ask? Do you need to be somewhere as the clock strikes midnight?” Adrianne asked. I blushed again.

 

“Yeah.” I said. I couldn't tell her what I was going through, no matter how much I wanted her comfort. I didn't know what would happen to my mother if I did. She kept looking at me, and my heart was in my throat. I covered my right eye and looked away.

 

“I already know. It's okay.” she smiled.

 

“What?”

 

She winked, pointing to her right eye.

 

I covered my face, on the verge of crying.

 

“I'm sorry. I know you probably hate me now, but-”

 

“What are you talking about? I could never hate you, Mara.” she said with a wavering voice of disbelief.

 

“What?”

 

She sat down next to the bed.

 

“Mara, I don’t care if you're half-demon. I've known you since we were first starting out at the academy when we were thirteen. Being able to see you every day has made me able to tolerate going to that garbage class every day. Whenever I get to be around you, everything’s just so much better, and I’m always thinking about you. You’re a beautiful, strong, smart, and amazing girl in my eyes, Mara Sutcliff.”

 

“Really?” I asked, blushing a shade of red as deep as my mother’s hair as I scooted my back up against the wall that my bed was against.

 

“Of course. I really like you, Mara, and you being half-demon doesn't change that one bit.” Adrianne said, caressing my cheek.

 

“You like me?” I said in shock.

 

Her warm smile started to crack.

 

“Yeah.” she took a shaky breath and clasped her hands together, “Wow, that is so much more stressful to say out loud. That must have been weird.”

 

I didn't know how to respond.

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. After the exam, Erican said that you were killed by a demon.” she explained, gripping her arm with her opposite hand, as anxious people tend to do.

 

“Killed? By a demon? It's less likely than you think. Erican was the one that tried to kill me, and the demon got me out of there.” I explained.

 

“A demon risked its life to save you?”

 

“Yes, because he was my father. You can probably see that though.” I said, invoking a nervous laugh from Adrianne. Her laugh was many things before, like enticing, beautiful, and healing, but it had never been as uncertain and nervous as it was then.

 

“That makes sense, because a demon actually brought you here. That might have been him.” she told me, and I knew who it was.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. My dad kept the other reapers from killing him on the spot when he came in, and all the demon wanted was for you to be saved. He said that they could do whatever they wanted to him, but he begged them to save you.” I said.

 

All I could think about was how badly I needed my father to help me, and that he did.

 

“Where is he now?”

 

Adrianne shrugged.

 

“I don't know, sorry. I rushed you into an operating room as soon as you were put on a stretcher. I don't know what my dad said or did to your father afterwards.”

 

“Oh… thank you, Adrianne.” I sighed. I knew that he saved me now, but I still didn't know where he was. It was so frustrating.

 

“When you were brought in here at first, I didn't know what to do. Before, I thought I would never see you again, so now that you're here, I just…”

 

Adrianne looked looked like she was about to cry as she stammered on about her reasoning, she was so nervous.

 

“Sorry. I always just kind of got that vibe from you - with the way you looked at other girls instead of guys - that you - I thought-”

 

“No! Girls! Love them! I love girls! They're great!” I stammered this time.

 

“Why yes, Mara, yes they are.” Adrianne nodded with an eased laugh.

 

“Adrianne, I like you too.” I told her. “I love the positive energy you have, and your laugh is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard. I love the way you make that class enjoyable, and how whenever you talk to me, it makes me feel better about being there.”

 

Adrianne was the one smiling and blushing now.

 

“I never knew that you felt that way about me.” she said.

 

“Me neither.” I said.

 

She laughed a bit until she took a pause when she looked at my wrist. I turned it to hide my scars. She didn't say anything, but I could tell what she was thinking; she was guilty. She knew that I had the scars since last month, and she remembered what happened on that day. She didn't want to speak to me.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Mara.” she said with a broken voice.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“These scars are a month old, when everyone who judged and bullied you thought that you killed yourself. The teacher said there was a freak accident at home, but accidents don't give you long, straight scars down your arm. Words and emotional attacks leave those scars.” she asked.

 

“It's okay.”

 

“No, it's not! I saw that you were out of it for the rest of that day, but I didn't even say anything to help. I knew you were hurt, but I didn't do  _ anything _ ! If anything, I only convinced you to try it more, didn't I?”

 

“Even if you did talk to me, I would have said I was fine.”

 

“But you weren't. You really, really weren't.”

 

I was silent, shaking my head.

 

“My dad told me what happened.”

 

“It wasn't your fault. It wasn’t everyone saying I should die, but it was the fact that I agreed.” I admitted to her. “You weren't a reason I did it. I know that you have personal reasons against demons, so don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have expected people to accept it. One of the biggest things that kept me from doing it before was that when I blended in with the other reapers, people liked me, and I had friends, like you and Amelia. When I saw everyone staring at me like I was a freak and turning on me for asking that, it hurt, and I felt alone, but it didn't push me to it. In the end, the only thing that convinced me to do it was myself.”

 

“...It pisses me off.”

 

“What does?”

 

“Richard. I'm… I’m sorry if it hurt to hear his name, but what he did just hurts! He knew I liked you, and he forged that damn note with my name…” she started crying. “He made you think I hated you! He knew my opinion would matter more than hi-"

 

“Adrianne, it's okay. It's over now, remember? You're alright.”

 

I held her hand in silence for a few minutes.

 

“Adrianne?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I… I like Amelia, too, and just as much as you, so I'm just not sure what would happen there. I don't know what I would choose right now, I'm so scatterbrained.” I said, looking up Adrianne. I expected her to look down on me.

 

“That's a relief. You don't have to choose.” she sighed.

 

“Why?”

 

“I like her too. She's so precious, isn't she?” she asked. “And she even told me she likes the both of us.”

 

“So would there be… like… a rotating schedule? Like, you and me for one week, you and Amelia the next week, and me and Amelia the week after that?”

 

Adrianne put her hand on top of mine.

 

“Mara, you are making this much more complicated than it needs to be.”

 

“...Oh! All of us! Together!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Yeah. She told me how she felt during the exam, except it was about liking you and me. She told me that she wanted to tell us after the exam, but ended up telling me during it.” she said.

 

“It must have gone way better than mine. The exam  I mean.” I laughed. She laughed too.

 

“It really did, but I haven't seen her since my dad picked me up. She was still in the exam room when I left.” Adrianne sighed. “I hope she got home safe.”

 

“Me too. I have enough to worry about. When Erican said I died, was Amelia… what am I saying. She was destroyed, wasn't she?” I asked. Adrianne’s expression saddened.

 

“Yes. She cried for hours, but I kept her company and kept Erican from bothering her as much as I could. I knew you would have done the same thing, but it was also because I hate seeing her cry, and Erican is an ass.” she said.

 

“That's true. I hope that I can give him what he deserves for what he did.” I said.

 

“Me too.”

 

Adrianne kissed me on the forehead, and there and silence for a few minutes.

 

I couldn't help but feel tears come to my eyes when I remembered my circumstances.

 

“Sorry, did I do something wrong?” she asked.

 

“No, no that's not it. It's just…” my voice wavered. “I want this to feel special, but I'm just so worried about-”

 

“Your mother.”

 

Adrianne looked at me sadly, her eyes drooping with empathy.

 

“You know?” I asked.

 

She nodded.

 

She bent down to a drawer and came back up with the chain from my mother’s glasses and both notes I kept in there.

 

”I didn't mean to read this note, but it fell out of your pocket when I got you changed. Your clothes are still being washed off. They were covered in blood when you arrived.” she looked at the note with a poker face.

 

“Adrianne, I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared to involve anyone else that I didn't.”

 

“This is where you need to be at midnight; why you were so worried?” she asked.

 

I nodded, looking away.

 

“I… I'm sorry. I wish I could do something.” she said, brushing some hair from my face.

 

“Don't!” I shouted. Adrianne flinched in surprise.

 

“I’m sorry. It's just… I don't know what will happen to my mother if anyone intervenes.”

 

Adrianne was silent, but I looked into her eyes and knew exactly what she wanted to say.

 

She wanted to help me.

 

“I… I have to go get my dad - I mean, the doctor.” she hurried out the door.

 

“Adrianne, wait! Don't tell-” I reached out to her, but she already left. I put my face in my hands, thinking about how I might have just gotten my mother killed. I pulled up my thin blanket and pulled my knees to my chest.

 

I couldn't sense my father. I looked out the window, and there was no crow. I tried to broaden my senses until I realized how many suffering souls were in the hospital, so I pulled my senses tight again, not wanting a retake of what got me in the hospital in the first place.

 

_ Dad… where are you? _

 

The door opened. I heard footsteps, but I didn't turn my head until I felt fingernails under my chin do it for me. I was a bit startled by who I saw. He looked very similar Adrianne, except for the fact that his silver hair covered his lense-less eyes and a dark scar curved across his face. But one thing I saw that was especially alike was his smile, only it was more unsettling.

 

“‘ello there. I’m Dr. Crevan, but jus’ call me Dr. Undertaker.” he said. “‘ow is our lil demon feelin’?”

 

“Far better than how I felt earlier, but my head is still sore.” I said.

 

“That’s t’ be expected. What I didn't expect was how quickly your brain regenerated from your bloody ordeal. In instances as bad as yours, the patient’s brain is usually destroyed, but yours was somehow healing itself before we could ev’n operate on it. It was quite a surprisin’ MRI, and when we realized you were half demon, it was easy to assess the rest of the situation.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means…” he tapped me on the forehead. “That you, Mara Sutcliff, are a very fast healer. Your brain was healing itself so fast there wasn't even a need to cut it or anything. Your brain couldn’ even let me do my job all the way. Instead of trying to poke at it, we studied your regenerative abilities quite closely, I’d say.” he laughed. He hadn't stopped grinning as he said this.

 

“What can I say? I'm an independent person.” I responded.

 

“As independent as ye are, it doesn' change the fact that ye ‘ave 50% ‘earing loss ‘n your right ear, an’ a 40% ‘earing loss ‘n your left ear ‘cause of the blood tha’ poured through ‘em and how they popped severely under the pressure in your head at the time of trauma, causing some damage t’ the middle ear an’ resultin’ ‘n hearin’ loss. The tubes I put ‘n your eardrums are not only helping t’ drain the blood by carrying it from th’ middle ear to the ear canal, thus draining the fluid, but they're allowing you t’ hear better than you would otherwise by carrying more vibrations ‘t the eardrum an’ allowing more of them to be carried by the bones in the middle ear. Within a week, ye should come back to get ‘em removed an’ get real ‘earing aids. You should check back in tomorrow indefinitely t’ let me check, though.” he explained.

 

_ If I'm alive within a week…  _

 

“So, my brain could repair itself, but not my ears?” I asked.

 

“Apparently.”

 

After test after test after unchallenging brain test, Dr. Undertaker still needed to ask me a few questions to make sure that my brain was still working, and I did. He asked for me to count to ten, and I did so easily. He told me other simple questions and things, and I did them with no problem until he asked:

 

“Okay, can ye’ tell me about who ye live with?”

 

_ Well, this is going to be complicated _ .

 

“Well, I have my dog. She’s really loud sometimes, but she's really sweet. I finally met my dad today, but the only person I actually live with right now is my mother. She’s… she’s really, really caring and loving, and she is always looking out for me and trying to protect me, even from myself.”

 

I choked back a sob.

 

“I'm sorry, it's just-”

 

“You're scared that “is” will become a “was”?” Dr. Undertaker asked, dropping his grin. I didn't say anything.

 

“Adrianne and I both saw the note and things in your pockets.” he said. “Don’t worry. We haven't told anyone else. That information ‘as stayed ‘n this room since ye got ‘ere.”

 

“Have I recovered well enough to go?”

 

“It's hard t’ say. Ev’n if y’ were, it's hard t’ let me jus’ let my patients walk off t’ a place like that. Most people tha’ are brought in never come back out, and none of them ‘ave ever come out the same.” he said.

 

“If I don't get there by midnight, my mother will be killed, and it'll be my fault.” I took a deep breath. “To me, that's so much worse than what'll happen to me if I  _ do _ go there.”

 

Dr. Undertaker was silent.

 

“ _ Please _ , Doctor. I need to do this.” I begged.

 

The suspense broke away when a phone rang, but it came back seconds later when Adrianne answered it.

 

“This is the Grim Reaper Medical Hospital, London Branch. This is Adrianne Crevan speaking. How can I help you?” she asked, putting her normal energy back in her voice. It dropped when she heard the response.

 

“Yes.”

 

...

 

“Why?”

 

...

 

“One moment, please.”

 

She covered up the speaker end of the phone with her hand and turned to me.

 

“It's Ellis Jennan. He says he need to talk to you about your mother.”


	19. That Hybrid, Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited conversation, an unhappy resolution, and a sour revelation.
> 
> The Sutcliffs need a hug and family counseling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical Abuse

**Chapter 19: That Hybrid, Refusal**

 

_ Grell’s POV _

 

“What do you mean, Mara’s in the hospital?” I asked, my words slurred as my face was squeezed in Ellis’s hand.

 

“I heard everyone talking about it while I was on my way back here. There was this girl that was bleeding from her head everywhere and writhing uncontrollably in an old alley until a demon took her to the hospital. He went on about how he was her father, too.” Ellis explained, still not letting go of my face.

 

“How can you even tell that it was her? For all you know, the girl you saw was a poor girl in the crowd.” I denied, hiding my fear that it very well could have been Mara who was hurt so badly.

 

“Come on. Why else would a demon save the girl? I saw her on the street before then, but I shoved her aside without even thinking about it on my way back here. I suppose something happened when she hit her head. She looked about fifteen years old, had a red right eye and a green left eye, as well as wavy black hair and freakish shark teeth like yours.” he described Mara perfectly, and I was terrified.

 

“Mara…” I whispered to myself.

 

“You seemed so confident before, you know? You woke up in a cell, you’re bound to where you cant even stand, and you got half the life beaten out of you, but you don't panic, like it’s all part of a plan… but if I say one  _ little _ demon girl will die…” he brought his index finger and thumb close to each other as a gesture to how small and weak he thought my daughter was.

 

“…Well then you just lose your mind!”  Ellis exclaimed, although the look in his eyes as he grinned showed that such a thing was happening to  himself .

 

“Because unlike you, I actually care about my child. I'll say it again; I love Mara more than anything in my life, and I would choose saving her life over mine every single fucking time! If your kid actually meant anything to you other than a punching bag, you'd get it.”

 

He let go of my face and smacked me to the ground.

 

“I supposed he's worthless in that respect too, since he's been replaced for the time being.”

 

He kicked me in the stomach. It took everything I had not to cry out, and everything I had failed.

 

“Enough about that. The point is, people are saying she's being taken care of by Dr. Adrian Crevan at the Grim Reaper Medical Hospital. He's a very respected doctor, and if anyone can keep her alive, it would be him.” he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back onto my knees.

 

“So if she's there, and she's alive, what the hell does that still have to do with you? Mara needs time to recover, not to deal with you! Her brain was obviously damaged, so she doesn’t need to lose more brain cells by talking to you.” I said, taking deep, painful breaths.

 

“Well, I would not only have her location, but a location I can easily contact.” he explained, pulling out a cell phone.

 

“So what, you're just going to try to get her to come here? She’s probably not even awake yet after something like that, and even if she were able to hold a conversation with you at this point, she would never just do whatever you tell her for my sake. She’s smarter than that.” I said, trying to sound certain. It was a lie. I knew that if Ellis used me as leverage against Mara, she would be wrapped around his finger.

 

“I know.”

 

He reached to his hip, and before I knew it, I was staring down the barrel of a handgun.

 

“That's why  _ you'll _ tell her to come here.”

 

I eyed the gun. I eyed Ellis. I eyed the gun. I eyed Ellis.

 

“No, I won't.” I said as Ellis pressed the gun to my temple, where being shot with a bullet that could hurt grim reapers would kill me instantly. I doubted such weapons were even possible, but I was wrong.

 

“Now now, before you refuse so quickly, let me tell you this; this gun may be a human weapon, but it's loaded with bullets that can kill demons and reapers alike, just as they would a human. If I decided to shoot a bullet through your head, you would die just as a human would. How do you think I've killed so many demons so quickly?”

 

“Go ahead then. Blow my fucking brains out, because there’s no way in hell that I’m going to give up my daughter.” I told him. I kept as much strength in my voice as I could, knowing this could very well be my last words.

 

> “We’ll see.”

* * *

 

_ Mara’s POV _

 

“Ellis wants to talk to me?” I asked. Adrianne nodded grimly. I didn’t know what to do at first. I had a good idea of what to say to Erican, but what was I supposed to say to his father?

 

That's when I remembered that his father was the one who had done all of this. He was the one that kidnapped my mother. He was the reason why I went through what I did earlier in that alley. He was the cause of all of this.

 

“Give me the phone please, Adrianne.”

 

She handed me the phone. I could feel my hands shaking, so I kept them in a white-knuckled grip around the phone.

 

“I’m here, Asshole.”

 

“So you’re Mara Sutcliff, the half-demon girl?” the vile voice asked of Ellis Jennan asked.

 

“Yes. So you're Ellis Jennan, the douchebag that kidnapped my mother?” I responded.

 

“Now, now, no need to be rude.”

 

“There's also no need to kidnap my mother.”

 

“I just want to remind you that midnight is still your deadline to get here, regardless of your injuries. Much worse injuries will happen to your mother if you don't.” he said. The pure evil in his voice dripped through the phone, and it was more demonic than anything I had ever known, even my demon father, ironically.

 

“I know. Trust me, I can move well enough to get over there. How unfortunate for you, because I'm getting my mother back, even if I have to kill you for her.” I hissed, trying to keep my voice from quivering.

 

He laughed. It didn't work.

 

“Maybe so, but maybe you still need some incentive.” he said.

 

_ Incentive? _

 

I heard static and feedback from the phone, and I heard clicking that almost sounded like the cocking of a gun. There was silence for a few moments, save for my shaky breathing.

 

That's when I heard a different voice. It was weak and shaken, as if it hurt to even talk, but I could still sense the love and familiarity in that voice. It was the voice that I was trying to save.

 

“Hi, Sweetie.”

 

The tension I was holding melted away, and I almost dropped the phone. Mum. She was there. I heard her.

 

“...Mum?” I asked, my voice already breaking. “Is that you?”

 

“Of course it's me, Darling.” she said sweetly. There was a softness in the way that she said it that made me feel like everything was okay, just for one second.

 

“Did he hurt you? Ellis, I mean.” I asked, but I knew the answer just by listening to her voice.

 

“Oh Mara, it takes a great deal more than what he's done to  _ really _ hurt me. It's just some broken bones.” she said, as if there was anything just about broken bones.

 

“ _ Just _ some broken bones? Really?”

 

“Well, I suppose there are some bruises as well, but I thought that was a given. It's my nose and a few ribs that are broken, I think.”

 

“That's not what I mean, Mum. He already hurt you that much, and it's all my fault.” I said, gripping the sheet so I had something else to grab onto besides the phone. “ _ I _ should be the one in your position right now. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Honey, don't say that. Things like this heal quickly for reapers as long as they aren't done with a death scythe, and they weren't. Also, your father is the one that this git is trying to hurt, so you really aren't to blame. You don't have to apologize.” she said, trying to make me feel better.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“ _ Mara. _ ”

 

“It just came out, I swear!” I said defensively. My mother laughed softly, leaving me confused.

 

“But, what about you? How are you doing in the hospital? I heard about what happened with your head, not to mention your exam. I guess someone had a problem with those eyes of yours, didn't they?” she asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“But tell me, Mara, did your father actually save you?” she asked.

 

“Yes. He also told me about some things demons can do, and one of them healed my broken ankle, so that was nice.” I explained.

 

“Your  _ what _ ?!” she squawked. I realized I forgot to tell her my ankle was broken. Mothers worry about that.

 

“My exam partner threw me against the wall when he found out I was half-demon, and it broke my ankle.”

 

“Oh. He sounds like an ass. Was it the kid that's been bothering you for a while?”

 

“Yes, but Dad also taught me how to sense the energy of the souls around me, but he also said that when I sense too many souls at once for too long, it would make my brain start to overload and start bleeding. When I was on my way here, that happened, and I ended up here. My brain healed itself just fine, though.” I explained.

 

“And you're alright from all of that?” she asked.

 

“I’m fine. I'm just…” I hesitated. I wanted to tell her about what happened to my hearing, but I didn't want to worry her any more than I already had.

 

“I’m just really happy to be talking to you right now. I was scared that it would never happen again, but I really wish you were with me right now.” I said, realizing that I had tears in my eyes again. I missed her, and that pain didn't stop aching in my chest.

 

“I know, Darling.” she said. “Now, please, can you tell me how you're  _ really _ doing?”

 

“How'd you-”

 

“If you were fine, you wouldn't still be in the hospital. Besides, I'm your mother, Mara. I’ve known my baby long enough to tell when she isn't okay.”

 

“Why  _ would _ I be okay?” I said without thinking. “When have I been okay?”

 

My mother sighed.

 

“The doctor said that I lost at least half my hearing in both ears because of what happened. I have tubes in my ears that are soaking up the blood now, and they're amplifying sound, but the doctor said I’ll need to come back in a few weeks to get real hearing aids. Come to think of it, I'm surprised I can hear you so well through the phone.” I confessed. There was a moment that passed that must have been for my mother to take all that in.

 

“So… you can still talk and think like before, but your  _ ears _ were affected?” she asked.

 

“I know, right? It's as if my brain was able to fix itself, but not my ears, but I'm fine, really. My hearing is still hazy, but I'm fine enough to get over there.” I assured.

 

“...You're not, Mara.”

 

“Really, Mum, I'll be fine getting there. As long as they're in there, it'll be fine.”

 

“I mean that you're  _ not _ coming here.”

 

I didn't understand.

 

“But if I do-”

 

“ _ I said you're not coming here, Mara! _ ” my mother shouted, her voice much harsher over the phone to the point where it hurt my ear. I flinched, and everything was silent for a moment. What did she mean? I had to!

 

“I won't let you come here tonight. Stay at the hospital. Do you understand?”

 

She drilled a stern tone into every word, but I couldn't just say that I understood, because I still didn't.

 

“You’ll be killed if I don’t.” I said, obviously trying to convince her to allow me to go.

 

“Mara, it’s going to be okay.” she lied, softening her voice again.

 

“No, it’s not, Mum. You’ll  _ die _ .”

 

“I know, but  _ listen _ to me.” she said, softer this time. “I'm not going to sugar coat the fact that horrible things are going to happen to me.”

 

“I know. That's why I'm-”

 

“If you come here, far worse things are going to happen to you, and I’m not going to let that happen, Mara. If you stay there, the doctors can take care of you; they can  _ protect _ you.”

 

“But they can't protect  _ you _ !” I protested.

 

“Mara-”

 

“I got put in here  _ because _ I was trying to get to you! I went through hell and now in the hospital because of it!”

 

“That's why I can't let you go.”

 

“No, Mum, that’s why I  _ have _ to! People have been telling me that it's practically suicide to go where you are, but I don't care! I couldn't care less if I have to die tonight!”

 

“Don't you  _ ever _ say anything like that again, Mara!” my mother yelled.

 

“But it’s true!”

 

“I don't care! I won't let you go on about how your life means nothing to you!”

 

“Why not? It doesn't, and there's no point in denying that! You keep telling me not to say things like that, but it doesn't make me stop thinking them! It just makes me not tell you! You don't fucking help me when you do that! You make it so much fucking worse! I used to come to you when I think like this, but you obviously don't like hearing about it, so up until today, I've never told anyone!” I screamed.

 

“I just… if I can help it, never want you to feel as worthless as I did.” she wasn't screaming anymore. She just sounded hurt. I hurt her by being hurt.

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“Grim reapers become grim reapers after killing themselves as humans, Mara. When you were born, I promised you would never feel as horrible as I did. Maybe I thought that if I stopped you from talking about yourself like that, maybe you wouldn’t  _ think _ about yourself like that.”

 

I didn't know what to say. Nothing that I could have said felt acceptable at that point.

 

“Mum, I’m sorry.” my voice wavered again. “All this time, I must have been reminding you. I didn’t mean to-”

 

“It’s okay, it’s not important. I'm so sorry, Mara. You didn't know.” she cut me off, sighing. “Ellis is listening, so you probably shouldn't let him listen to how scared you are.”

 

“Probably not, but what else can I do?” I sniffled.

 

“Listen, I know you're scared, but  _ please _ just stay there, okay? If you love me at all, and if you just listen to  _ one thing _ I tell you, just let it be this.”

 

Tears started to fall down my face.

 

“I  _ do _ love you, and that's why I need to do this! How can I just sit here while you’re going to be killed? How can you expect me to keep living my life with the fact that I  _ could've _ done something about it, but I didn't? How can you ask me to let you _ die _ ?”

 

“Mara, there have been so many times where I've failed to help you. If I can protect you from this as long as possible, even if I die, that would be enough.”

 

“Mum, you don't understand. Even if you can accept giving yourself up for me, I _can't_! If I stay here, I’ll hate myself even more for it for the rest of my life! I know you think I’m selfish for being so stubborn, but you mean so much more to me than myself! My life means _nothing_ to me, Mum, and you know that more than anyone!” I cried.

 

My mother didn't say anything back.

 

“So, how do you expect me to prioritize my life when I don't even want it?” I said, my voice raw from the thickness in my throat.

 

“Then stay there for  _ me _ .  _ Please, _ Mara.” I could hear my mother’s voice start to break, and it made my heart do the same even more.

 

“I’m begging you. I can't let you put yourself in danger for me anymore. You're already in the hospital because you tried to save me, and you already lost half of your hearing. How can I let you continue after that?”

 

“It doesn't hurt me as much as you think.”

 

“Your brain was almost  _ destroyed _ . You were bleeding out of your eyes, ears, mouth, and nose when you were taken to the hospital, weren't you?” she asked.

 

“...Yes, Mum.” I sighed.

 

“It's by some sort of miracle that you're still even alive, let alone able to still talk and think like you are now. How can you say that didn't hurt?” she asked.

 

“I can't, but how can I go through all of that because I was trying to get there to save you, only to be told that I can't? It would all be for nothing! I  _ can't _ let it all be for nothing, Mum! If I can go there, I might be able to end all of this! It would be over, you’d be let out, and everything will be okay, won't it? I have to!  _ Please _ , Mum!” I begged.

 

“Mara, you don't know what's really happening, do you?” she asked. “Even if you  _ did _ come here by midnight, I know that I won't be let out of here. Ellis wants revenge against your father, and if he gets you too, we'll  _ both _ just be tortured and killed for the sake of hurting him. If he gets his hands on you too, he'll rape and kill you.”

 

“So you’re saying that piece of shit wouldn't want to do the same to you?”

 

“I guess I'm not the kind of woman he wants. But in a little over an hour, the deadline for your arrival will pass, and I'm pretty sure I'll get a bullet through my head. Hell, I'll probably be killed right after this call, since I was supposed to tell you to come here in the first place.” she laughed a small, sad laugh. “I'm a dead woman no matter how things roll out, but  _ you _ still have a chance. I won't let you risk your life by coming here; by coming to a place where I  _ know _ that you'll be put through hell and killed just because of some petty shit that doesn't even have anything to do with you. I’m sorry, but as much as you want to, I won’t let you die, Mara.”

 

“I don't want  _ you _ to die because of it, either! It's not fair! If it's just because of Dad, why does that guy want to hurt  _ you _ ?” I punched the mattress.

 

“I don't know, but he won't hurt you if you stay safe and keep your distance from him.” she said.

 

“I don’t want to lose you. I just want you back so badly, Mum.” I cried weakly, like a child. She needed me to be strong for her, and I was failing, damn it!

 

_ “ _ I know, Sweetie.” she said softly. “But even if you did come, we’d both be killed.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Mum. I'm sorry that all of this is happening. I'm sorry that I'm not there instead!” I apologized profusely, sobbing and gasping for air.

 

“Mara, please don't say that. It's okay. I'm fine with this if it means you’re safe there.”

 

“No, it's not! It's  _ not _ okay, and I can't even be strong for you!”

 

“Mara, listen to me. This isn't your fault, and you aren’t failing anyone by staying there. If anything, it’s better this way. At least I’ll know you’ll be safe. Also, you've been staying strong for so long, it would be cruel to ask you to keep it together right now. It's okay to be hurt right now, but you don't need to be so hard on yourself.” she said, trying to comfort me. She was the one that was going to die, but she was still taking the time to try and make me feel better, as if I didn't feel  _ worse _ .

 

“You're the one dying, but you're still trying to make me feel better.” I said shamefully.

 

“I'm your mother. That's what I'm supposed to do. I'm just sorry that I didn't do a good job of it before.” she told me with a sigh.

 

That's when I fell apart even further.

 

“You did everything you could, but I just wasn't strong enough! I'm still not fucking strong enough, and I’m sorry!” I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

 

“You've been doing the best you can, Mara, and I’m so, so sorry that I've ever made you feel like that wasn't enough. You've always been enough, and you staying safe will be enough for me tonight.” she nearly sobbed again.

 

“Then…I'll stay here.” I told her.

 

“ _ Promise me. _ ” she said.

 

I choked on my words, failing to speak.

 

“Darling?”

 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“ _ I promise. _ ”

 

I heard my mother sigh on the other end.

 

“Thank you.” I heard my mother choke back a sob. “You mean  _ everything _ to me, and nothing will ever change that.. I’m so, so proud of being able to call you my daughter, and I’m so happy that I was blessed with raising you.”

 

“I love you so much, Mum.”

 

_ Silence. _

 

“...Mum?”

 

I only heard the dial tone on the other end.

 

Adrianne took the phone out of my hand and put it back. My face tightened into a grimace as I put my hands over my heart, tugging at the neckline of my gown. I couldn't breathe because I was trying to keep myself from gasping too loudly for air and disturbing the other patients. My entire body started to tremor violently as ugly muffled sobs came from my throat.

 

“I don't want this. I have to let her die, but I can't - I can't - I can't - I can't!” I blubbered.

 

Adrianne wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her chest, surprising me with her sudden embrace. She wasn't saying anything, but she kept my arms pinned to my sides in her hug, and I eventually melted into her arms as I rested my head against her chest. I wanted to scream, but all that came out was a series of weak, broken sobs. My shoulders shook as I cried and struggled to breathe.

 

“Mum…” I sobbed, although it practically came out in an unintelligible noise of sorrow, until I screamed it a few seconds later before I started sobbing again.

 

“I'm so sorry, Mara.” Adrianne whispered. I couldn't answer. I couldn't do anything. I had never felt so powerless.

* * *

 

_ Grell’s POV _

 

“I love you too, Sweetie.”

 

That’s what I wanted to say, but Ellis took the phone away from my ear and ended the call before I had the chance. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, ready for him to kill me for disobeying.

 

I was met with a kick in the stomach, and it was only the first. I laid motionless on the ground with each crushing kick to my body as I heard every vulgar, horrible name he called me until he stopped for just a second to grab me by my hair and pull me up from the floor.

 

“ _ You. Defiant. Fucking. Bitch!” _ he said, smacking me across the face with every word. “I told you to tell her to come here, not to tell her to stay at the fucking hospital!”

 

“I know, and I told you that I would never give up my daughter!” I shouted.

 

“And you did a damn good job at convincing her to stay there.” he said, picking up his gun again before pressing it to my temple again. “It’s too bad how much that stunt will cost you… for you, anyway.” he shrugged.

 

“I guess that really was your last conversation you would have with your daughter, or with anyone other than me, really.”

 

“I know. You made it very fucking clear that was the last time I would talk to her, and that's why I treated it like I would never speak to her again, and I won't! So, why don’t you just do us both a favor, and pull the trigger! Do it! Do it, motherfucker! Pull the fucking trigger!”

 

Ellis didn't shoot me, though.

 

He  _ smiled _ .

 

“...You really are an idiot.” he said, lowering his gun.

 

“What?” I squeaked, suddenly feeling an awful pit in my stomach. I felt sweat on my hairline as the blood drained from my face. I knew that, somehow, I had made a  _ very _ big mistake.

 

“Don't you realize how much easier you made this?” Ellis asked rhetorically. “If I  _ really _ wanted you to make Mara come here, I would have cut you off when you started telling her to do the opposite. I would have shot right then and there, showing her just what happens when you don't do what I say. Can you imagine how that demonic little bitch would feel hearing her mummy get shot through the phone? Anyway, this gun isn't even loaded. I wouldn't waste bullets on you.”

 

“No…” I whispered as I began to panic and struggle to get the straitjacket off of me or get my legs free, but it was of no use.

 

“She promised to stay in one place, and that eliminates many variables that would have come up if she were to come here. No, not only will she stay in the same location, but it's a location where I can easily go to take her myself.” he explained. “And if the great and powerful Dr. Crevan wants to get in the way, I can deal with him easily.”

 

He held up his gun.

 

“No!” I screamed desperately. “Please, just leave Mara alone! She doesn't deserve this!”

 

“That’s the point. When it comes to revenge, hurting an innocent loved one is so much more painful for the target than hurting them directly, especially when they realize that it’s all their damn fault. I only hope that seeing his mate and offspring suffer and die will hurt that demon as much as I expect it to.” he explained.

 

“You’re more demonic than Sebastian will ever be! You’re a  _ monster _ !” I screamed.

 

“And here you were, saying, “ _ Oh, I'll never give up my precious, darling little girl! _ ” Ellis said, putting a falsetto in his voice. He grabbed my hair and held me by it against the wall.

 

“You just did. Although, it was amusing to see you beg for your daughter to stay safe, as if you weren't making her circumstances worse.”

 

I didn't want to let myself cry in front of him, but I could barely help it as I tried to look furious even though I was about to fall apart.

 

“Oh, don't worry, because when I toss her in here with you, you can try to apologize as much as you want. She'd never forgive you for putting her in that position though, and even if she did, she won't be able to tell you, because depending on how much fight she has in her, I might have to drug it out of her or just knock her out long enough to tie her up and get her over here.”

 

I screamed and cursed at him as I pulled against the chain, and Ellis smirked at how pathetic I must have been before he took out another cloth and stuffed it far between my teeth as I tried to scream, tying it around the back of my head as I gurgled to keep from choking on my own tongue. He put his hands on the back of my neck and pulled out my hair from between the cloth and my neck.

 

“Hold still. I wouldn't want to break your neck accidentally and kill you before you get the chance to watch me fuck your daughter.”

 

I screamed at him again through the gag, and he just laughed.

 

“Don't be mad at me. It's your fucking fault.”

 

With that, he left me alone and locked the door. I didn't see why, since I was powerless anyway. I didn't even have the power to scream or sob anymore, so tears just rolled down my face. For once, I was hoping that Mara wouldn't listen to me.

 

_ What the hell have I done? _


	20. That Reaper, Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianne is Gay and Smart. A very Useful Lesbian.

**Chapter 20: That Reaper, Suspicious**

 

_ Adrianne’s POV _

 

As Mara wept in my arms after the call with her mother, my father looked at her sadly for a few moments.

 

“Addy, I ‘ave to leave for a few min’s. Will y’ be stayin' ‘ere with Mara?” he asked.

 

“Yes. I don't think that there’s anywhere else I should be right now.” I answered. My father understood and left.

 

I held Mara tightly in her time of weakness, as she shuddered and whimpered in my arms, and I was thinking about a lot of things. Firstly, I was thinking about  _ her _ . Mara had always stayed strong so people didn't see her pain because she thought she would be frowned upon for it. It was true that I loved her strength, but when I saw her weakness, when she fell apart in my arms, I didn't feel the disgust that she thought I would. I felt protective of her, and I felt incomparable rage at Ellis Jennan for putting her through this; for breaking one of the girls I loved so badly.

 

I was pulled from my thoughts for a moment when I heard Mara choke out another sob and flinch at the thunder, whimpering and holding me tighter. I rubbed her back soothingly before I stroked her hair.

 

“NO!” she screamed. I took my hand off of her hair.

 

“No hair touching?” I asked. She shook her head.

 

“My mother always does that. Or she always  _ did _ that. I don't know!” she sobbed.

 

“Okay.” I mumbled, putting my hand on her back again as she continued crying in my arms, now in even more despair because I touched her in a way that reminded her of her mother.

 

“I'm so sorry, Mara.” I said, feeling guilty for causing her even more pain. “If I knew, I wouldn't have-”

 

“It's okay. I'm just glad you're here. I don't want to be alone right now.” she started sobbing again. “I really, really don't want to be alone.”

 

“You're not alone, Mara. I'm right here.” I said softly, leaning us against the wall.

 

“Thank you, Adrianne.”

 

I continued thinking in silence as I held her.

 

Soon, I was thinking about how this didn't add up somehow. Why would that man just let Mara’s mother make Mara promise not to leave? She even said that she was supposed to tell Mara to come there, and I knew I heard the cocking of a gun before she started speaking. Why didn't Ellis silence Mara’s mother when she didn't say what he wanted?

 

Then, it hit me.

 

_ Was that his plan all along? _

 

What if he told Mara’s mother to convince Mara come to come to him, knowing that she would tell Mara to stay where she was instead? What if he tricked her into making Mara a sitting duck? After all, it would have been far less risky to come here and get Mara than to have her go to him, especially because her attempt at doing so had gotten her in the hospital in the first place. Ellis must have known that Mara was far more likely to listen to her mother when she told her to stay, but Ellis  _ also _ must have known that Mara’s mother wouldn't tell her to stay put if he had told her to, even with the threat of being killed, so he must have told her to do the opposite, knowing that he would get the result he wanted. As for killing her, why would he kill her just because Mara wouldn’t arrive? His main plan to get revenge was to torture and kill Mara and her mother just to hurt her father, and make him watch it happen, so I didn’t think that he would kill her mother just because of some deadline, or because she didn't do what she wanted.

 

I thought that maybe I was overthinking this, that it wasn't that deep, but then I realized that it made perfect sense. If I were him, that's how I would go about my plan to get revenge against the person who had wronged me.

 

_ If that's his plan, then what's going to happen now? _

 

I looked down at Mara. She wasn't crying anymore, whether it was because of emotional exhaustion or simply having no tears left to cry, but she still leaned against me, resting her head on my chest and shaking.

 

_ Her head pushing against my chest would feel alot better if it were for a reason other than her sadness. _

 

_ Not the time, Adrianne. _ I told myself.  _ Jeez, calm down. _

 

Again, I felt protective of her and furious at Ellis. If I was right, he was probably going to come over and kidnap Mara and bring her to the reform hospital to do God-knows-what to her and her mother.

 

I held her tighter.

 

_ Over my fucking body. _

 

“Too… tight…” she said, strangled.

 

I loosened my grip.

 

“Sorry.”

 

I decided that I needed to do was tell my father, but before I could do that, I had to make sure that Mara would be okay until I got back.

 

“Mara.”

 

“Yes?” she asked softly as she lifted her head. Her eyes, so uniquely beautiful, were wide and bloodshot as she looked into mine, and I saw dried tears on her pale cheeks as they were reflected by the moonlight.

 

“I have to go talk to my dad. It's really important, but I'll be back in a few minutes. Are you going to be okay?” I asked. She nodded weakly.

 

“You're thinking a lot about all of this, aren't you?” she mumbled.

 

“You're a mind reader now, huh?” I asked, laughing softly.

 

“Sorta, yeah.” Mara answered. “Sorry.”

 

“It was actually just a joke, but it's okay, I guess.” I chuckled before I kissed her on the head and broke away from her, leaving the room.

 

I was walking through one of the long hallways of the hospital until I saw my father making his way back to Mara's room. He stopped in front of me.

 

“Dad, I really,  _ really _ need to talk to you.” I told him.

 

“What is it, Addy?” my father said curiously.

 

I told him about what I had thought about, that Ellis probably  _ wanted _ Mara’s mother to tell her to stay, and that he was probably going to come sooner or later, and he nodded along to all of my points.

 

“I know this sounds really far fetched, but-”

 

My father put his hand atop my head.

 

“Addy, I've been a legendary retired grim reaper for centuries, and I never would have thought about it like that.” he said.

 

I hung my head in shame, and my father lifted it back up.

 

“That means that I’m lucky t’ ‘ave such a smart daughter!” he laughed. “My smart girl. I'm very proud.”

 

“You really agree with me?” I asked.

 

“‘Course I do! It makes a whole lotta sense, an’ if that isn' his real plan, then  _ he's _ th’ one tha's an idiot, ‘cause it's  _ brilliant _ !” he laughed again. I couldn’t help but smile at my father. He was always so kind, and he always made sure that I felt nice about myself.

 

“So, is there anything different we need to do about Mara?” I asked.

 

My father’s smile dropped.

 

“If Ellis ‘s really comin’ ‘ere, tha’ means tha’ Mara isn't safe ‘ere anymore. We need t’ get ‘er away from ‘ere.” he told me.

 

“Dad, if he's on his way here, wouldn't that mean that he  _ isn't _ at the reform hospital?” I asked.

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“If Mara were to go there now, while he's on his way here, she would have a chance to find her mother and get out before he gets the chance to go back there when he realizes that Mara isn’t there.” I explained.

 

“Tha’ is, o’ course, if ‘er Mum is ev’n still alive.” my father reminded.

 

“Mara’s mother said that Ellis planned to hurt the both of them for what Mara’s father did, just for the sake of causing him pain. I doubt that she was killed for her disobedience, especially because she did what he might've wanted her too all along.”

 

“In tha’ case, we should tell Mara.” my father said.

 

“Yes.” I agreed.

 

When I walked back into Mara’s room, she was looking with dead eyes outside of her window, hugging her knees to her chest.

 

“What are you looking at out there?” I asked, sitting on her bed.

 

“My father can become a bird, so I'm looking to see if he's out there.”

 

“But how - never mind. I figured out something very important. You shouldn't stay here after all.” I told her.

 

“And how could you convince me to break what could be my mother's last request?”

 

I told her in full detail what I thought Ellis’s plan was, and my father helped by filling in the bits of information I had left out.

 

“Mara, if my daughter’s suspicion is correct, and it's ‘ighly likely that it is, you're not safe ‘ere anymore. You shoul' prob’ly find someplace safe t’ go, but there's also a chance tha’, if Ellis is on ‘is way ‘ere, y’ might be able t’ get t’ the ‘ospital an’ get your mother out o’ there before he gets back there.” he added.

 

Mara looked down, confused and unsure of what to do. I sat on the bed and held her hand.

 

“I know you promised your mother you would stay here, but it’s safe to assume that you aren't even safe here anymore, so even if you don’t go to the hospital, you’ll have to break your promise either way, because you have to leave for your own safety. Besides, if this is true, there’s much more of a chance that your mother is still alive, and you’ll still be able save her.” I explained, smiling at her comfortably.

 

Mara didn't say anything, but I could see on her face that it was no longer a face of uncertainty or despair, and after she finished weighing the options in her head, I saw that face transform into one of complete concentration and courage; it was her warrior face.

 

“Adrianne?”

 

“Yes, Mara?”

 

“...You convinced me.”


	21. That Reaper, Regretting

**Chapter 21: That Reaper, Regretting**

 

_ Erican’s POV _

 

I was still in Amelia’s cell for the entire time that my father had been gone, and even when he, unfortunately, got back. When Grell woke up and my father was talking to her, I still had not left. I was sitting up against the tiny window of the padded door, since every wall muffled sound, listening as he beat her and told her what was happening. Amelia flinched whenever she heard Grell get hit, but I stayed still, since I was numb to hearing my father's beatings at that point. When he told Grell that Mara was in the hospital, Amelia was listening attentively. I didn't think much of it, since the both of them were going to end up dead anyway.

 

Then, I listened to what Grell was telling her; she knew that what she was telling Mara could very well be the last words she would ever say, because she knew that she could be killed for being defiant. She didn't care though. She just wanted Mara to be safe. I covered my ears and tried to block everything out, but I still heard Mara’s mother tell her that she loved her, and that's what sent me over the edge.

 

I started crying, but I forced myself to be quiet by covering my mouth to muffle the sobs. I was terrified that my father would hear me, and I didn't have the sound of running water to drown out the noise I was making.

 

“Erican?” Amelia asked.

 

“If I had just kept my fucking mouth shut, this wouldn't be happening. You and Mara’s mother would be fine. If I had controlled myself when Mara wanted to be alone during the exam, and I didn't act like the way I did to cover up my fear, we'd all be  _ fine _ !” I told her. “Mara would have just gone home from school with her mother like usual, and you would have just gone back to wherever you live.”

 

“Erican…”

 

“That demon should have killed me during the exam. No, he should have killed me after he killed my mother. Either way, I wouldn't be feeling like this anymore, and I wouldn't be living as  _ this _ .”

 

“You said we'd be fine if you didn't do what you did, but you only talk about how the people around you would be affected.” Amelia explained.

 

“So?”

 

“That's not “We”, Erican, that's “They”.”

 

“Thanks for the grammar lesson, Amelia.” I shrugged.

 

“That's not-”

 

“Erican! Get over here!” my father shouted. I turned off my emotions for the time being, furiously rubbing the tears away from my eyes and rushed to him.

 

“Why are your eyes wet?” he asked, seeing how inflamed they were.

 

“It was dusty.” I lied.

 

_ It's not as if I still have human emotions, or I react in a normal way to being reminded of the last conversation I had with my mother before she died. _ I thought. _ That would be weak. _

 

“Good. I won't let you start crying now.”

 

“You never did.” I said, terrified that I had actually said that to my father. After a moment of terrified silence, he grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head up, to the point where I could feel the back of my head touch the back of my neck, and pointed his gun under my chin. I didn't say anything. I waited for him to shoot.

 

_ GO AHEAD. FUCKING DO IT, FATHER. I KNOW YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO. _

 

“You're lucky this isn't loaded,  _ idiot. _ ” he growled before he let go of my hair. I lowered my head, avoiding eye contact.

 

_ Am I? _

 

He handed me the empty gun.

 

“I have to go get the half-demon girl from the hospital. If she's going to keep the promise she made her mother, she won't be leaving there anytime soon. Still, they're saying that she's being taken care of by Adrian Crevan, so I might have to take down a legend tonight.”

 

I felt sick.

 

“...Yes, Father.” I said, keeping my mouth shut about Adrianne.

 

“Go in the van and reload my gun while I sharpen my death scythe. I have cases of human and inhuman bullets, so you best pick the right ones.”

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

The streets were practically empty when I went out to the van. I opened up the back of the trunk and saw two cases; one labeled “Human” and one labeled “Inhuman”. I realized the choice I could make; I could put in some human bullets and invoke my father’s wrath if he found out, or load a gun full of bullets that would kill innocent people.

 

I loaded the gun and walked back inside.

 

My father didn’t say anything at first when I handed him the gun, but I could still see a look of suspicion on his face.

 

“ _ Give me your hand _ .”

 

I felt my heart race as I hesitated.

 

“ _ Now _ . Unless you want me to use the girl instead, of course.” he threatened.

 

I gave him my hand. He kept an iron grip on my wrist as he pressed the barrel of his gun into the palm of my hand. I looked away.

 

He shot my hand.

 

The sound was the first thing I registered; the crack of a minute explosion that shot the bullet completely through my hand. That's when the pain set in, shooting through my hand much like the bullet did, and spreading to the tips of my fingers. I couldn't help it; I cried out, no matter how much I was scared to appear weak like my father.

 

“Just as I thought, you actually put in the right ones.” he said.

 

“Then why'd you shoot me?” I asked as calmly as I could.

 

“That's what you get for talking back, Erican.” he said before he let go of my bleeding hand. “Now, stay here while I get the girl, and just in case you decide to try to get my prisoners out of here, I'm keeping the key to Grell’s cell. You won't be able to do much anyway, with your hand in that condition.”

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

After he walked up the stairs, I tried to open the door to Amelia's cell, and I found out that he was right. The force from the bullet must have severed the tendons in my hand, because I couldn't move any of my fingers. I still don't know why I tried to use that hand first to open the door, but it was still useless as it slapped against the knob.

 

I opened the door with my other hand and rushed in, shutting the door behind me.

 

“Your hand…” Amelia said.

 

I slid down the back of the door until I was in an upright fetal position on the floor, sobbing.

 

“I think I have some gauze in my back pocket.” she said. Seeing her squirming and trying to lean to the side and reach it only made it worse.

 

“Stop. It doesn't matter.” I told her.

 

“You hand will get infected, though.” she protested.

 

“Just stop worrying about me. I'm not the one you should be worrying about.”

 

“Why not?” Amelia asked, apparently not hearing what my father had said.

  
“Because, Amelia, my father is going to kidnap Mara from the hospital, and if Adrianne is with her father, and they get in the way, they're going to be  _ killed. _ ”


	22. That Hybrid, Continuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara prepares to continue her mission.

**Chapter 22: That Hybrid, Continuing**

 

_ Mara’s POV _

 

Truthfully, I felt lost after the conversation with my mother. She made me promise to stay at the hospital, even though she would be killed if I didn't go over to the other hospital, where Ellis was. I didn't even know if my mother heard me when I said that I loved her. Still, I promised to stay at the hospital, so it felt as if I had sealed her fate; as if I had doomed my mother.

 

But when Adrianne came back, she told me that Ellis was probably on his way right now, and that I had to leave, but she also told me that if he really wanted my mother to say what she did, then there was still a chance that my mother was still alive, and I could save her. I already had to break what could have been my mother's last request, but if Adrianne was right, it wouldn't be her last. It was a lot of risk to put on an “if”, but that “if” was the only thing keeping my mother alive.

 

Now that I had no tears left to cry, I could feel something pushing me forward. I don't know if it was a demonic connection that I could make with her soul, or if it was simply something my heart was telling me, but something was telling me that my mother was alive.

 

“You convinced me.”

 

Adrianne understood, and she left to get my clothes that were still being washed, so only her father, Dr. Undertaker, and myself were left in the room.

 

“My daugh’er cares an awful lot about ye, y’know.” I heard Dr. Undertaker’s voice from next to me. I looked up at his grin. I wasn't sure how to respond, so I nodded.

 

“So do I. She's… amazing.” I said, smiling a bit when I thought about her. “You did a good job.”

 

_ Why did I say that? That was weird. Don't be weird. _

 

As I blushed from embarrassment for saying something so stupid to a legend, he laughed again.

 

“Why thank ye. I’ve always done my best with ‘er.” he said. “So don’t go breaking her heart.”

 

“I couldn't if I tried. I don't think there's any way that I could bring myself to hurt her.”

 

“If ye die tonight, you will.” he said, no longer grinning. “She won’ like that I told you this, but when she heard that ye died, it was the first time she cried so much in a long time. I don’ want ye causing my little girl that much pain ever again.”

 

“I… I know. If I go to that hospital, I might die, and if I stay here, I might die. My options aren't that great right now.” I said sadly.

 

“I’m not tryin’ to keep ye from leavin’. I’m just sayin’ that you’re coming back to ‘er. Doctor’s orders.” he told me, tapping my forehead.

 

“Doctor, if what she thinks is true, and Ellis is coming here, than that means that the two of you are in danger here.”

 

“Miss Sutcliff, I've been a reaper for longer than his human an’ reaper lives combined. Before I became a doctor, I was a Legendary grim reaper that could ev’n make crying little kids give up their souls, and I've also trained Adrianne ‘n case she was ever ‘n a situation where she had t’ fight. He doesn' stand a chance.” he assured.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“You just did, but go ahead.” he shrugged.

 

“In school, I've always heard about how you were such a powerful, legendary Grim Reaper. You were a legend at a job where you constantly see death day after day.”

 

“Yup, and don't be fooled by the present. I'm still a legend.”

 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” I nodded.

 

“I was also an undertaker ‘n the human world for a while, but that’s a bit obvious.” he added.

 

“What made you want a career where you  _ save _ lives instead?” I asked.

 

Dr. Undertaker said nothing for a moment, and though his eyes were still covered by his silver bangs, I assumed that he had a faraway look in his eyes.

 

“I didn't wan’ Adrianne to grow up surrounded by death. She was already born t’ become a grim reaper an’ see death day after day when she grew up. If we stayed in the human world, since I was ‘n undertaker, she would’ve constantly seen dead bodies even before training t’ become a grim reaper. No child should see that much death. When I closed up shop and came back to the reaper realm permanently, I realized that I had a medical license that I could put into practice ‘cause I was an undertaker, ironically. I saw ‘ow much ‘appier she was when I had saved people’s lives instead o’ decoratin’ people’s deaths, an’ I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t happier too.”

 

Minutes before, I was estranged at how a legend like Adrian Crevan had decided to become a doctor, but I hadn’t expected such a selfless reason.

 

“That’s actually really sweet, Doctor.” I said with a slight smile. Dr. Undertaker nodded, his grin returning to his face.

 

“I think growing up in a place where it's sole purpose is t’ save others has shaped her in ways that other reapers don't get shaped by. At school, she's trained t’ be numb t’ death, but when she comes ‘ere, she can ‘elp people an’ save ‘em from it. I think that, when it comes down t’ it, the one thing my daugh’er wants more than anythin’ else is to help others ‘n any way she can, an’ she doesn' know what to do when she can’t. I think that's why she wants so badly t’ help with the situation regarding your mother.” he said.

 

“Even though Ellis could hurt her?”

 

He nodded sadly.

 

“That's the thing about her. She puts the lives o’ others above ‘er own, especially the ones she cares about personally. She saw how broken ye were after talking t’ your mother, and she was ready t’ do or give  _ anything _ if it meant helping you, even if she gets put ‘n danger.”

 

That stuck in my head even after Adrianne came back.

 

She and the doctor left so I could get changed after they realized that I was moving fine enough without hurting myself, miraculously. I shut the blinds and changed back into the outfit from earlier that day; the one that belonged to my mother, who remade so it would fit me. I wondered if she would be frustrated that I had gotten blood all over it, or if she would be happy that I made it red, the color she loves the most.

 

It was stupid to wonder that. Not only did I know that she would only worry about how much I got hurt, but I knew that wouldn't be her concern. I knew she would probably be furious me for breaking my promise, or even refuse to try to escape. Hell, she could have already been dead, and all of that was for nothing.

 

I told myself not to think about that. I realized that if Ellis really wanted to use my mother and I as tools for vengeance against my father, it would have been stupid for him to kill her. No, I knew she was still alive. She  _ had _ to still be alive, and I  _ had _ to do something.

 

After I got changed, I found my belongings and started putting them back in my pockets. I decided to loop the chain of my mother’s glasses around my right wrist and tie it like the bracelet that she had given me, as a reminder of why I needed to keep fighting; why I needed to to keep  _ living _ .

 

I paused when I found Amelia’s note from the exam. Looking back, I realized that she probably wanted to tell me how she felt about me after my exam, but the poor girl never got the chance. According to Adrianne, she had been crying until she had to leave, and she was probably still crying after. To make it feel worse, Adrianne hadn't heard from her since, and she didn't know if Amelia got home safe. Even during all of what I was going through, I still found myself thinking about Amelia, and how much I wanted that beautiful dove to be alright, and to be as far away from my situation as possible. If she was at that hospital, locked up and beaten like my mother… I couldn't even think about it.

 

Adrianne came back in a few minutes after I got dressed.

 

“Are you ready to go?” she asked. I nodded. She came over to me and gently took hold of my hand as she helped me up, putting her other hand behind my back. As I looked into her eyes and saw that mesmerizingly beautiful smile, I didn't know what to say.

 

“Adrianne, in case I don't see you again-”

 

She put her finger on my lips, and her beauty silenced my doubt.

 

_ Holy shit… _

 

“Don't say that. I don't have the slightest doubt in my mind that I'll see you again. You can’t afford to have that doubt either.” She kissed me on the forehead. “Now, if I’m right, then Ellis is on his way right now. You need to hurry.”

 

“But what if he tries to hurt  _ you _ ?” I asked.

 

“If he tries to get near me, he won't stand a chance. I've trained with my dad to sharpen my combat skills, and my dad won't be too far away from me anyway. Besides, after seeing the way he hurt you, I hope he comes here so I have the chance to return that favor. Trust me when I say that if he comes near me, you wont have to worry about him coming back from here. I'll die before I let him.” she said with a tone of quiet vengeance.

 

“I know that I said some concerning things when I was on the phone, but-”

 

“It's okay. I know you're not at your best in your head right now. I wouldn’t be, either. If something like this was happening to my dad, I’d be a mess. I’m not trying to say that you’re a mess, though!” she assured.

 

“It’s okay. I  _ am _ a mess.” I laughed. “My life itself doesn't mean a lot to me right now, but  _ you _ do.”

 

“I know, but, while you're out there, just don't give up your life unless you need to, okay?” she asked me, twirling my hair around her finger. It was cute. Very cute. I liked it.

 

I nodded along to every word she said as her lovely voice etched them into my mind.

 

“I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but… what if Amelia is at that hospital? What if she got caught up in this, too?” I asked, terrified.

 

“It won’t do any good to worry about what could happen there until you go. Besides, I'm sure that it’s highly unlikely she got caught up in this, and even if she did, I know that you'll save her along with your mother. Why don’t you think about what’ll go right, like getting your mother out of there and and ending this?” she said.

 

“You’re definitely someone that I’m looking forward to seeing again, and I  _ promise _ I will, Adrianne. That’s a promise that I’m  _ not _ going to break, unlike this one.” I told her.

 

“I know.”

 

Adrianne put her fingers under my chin and held it there. Not too hard, but just enough to send the message of what she wanted to do. The lesbianism in my mind had overridden all my other thoughts, and I looked into her eyes as they looked into mine before she gave me a soft, quick kiss on my lips.

 

“That was for good luck.” she said, smiling before she saw how stunned I still was.

 

“Mara, was that okay?” she asked.

 

I nodded, still in a daze as I blushed.

 

_ Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Adrianne kissed me! That just happened! Holy shit! That was amazing! _

 

It was a brief, joyful, lesbian moment.

 

The door creaked back open, and Dr. Crevan popped his head through the door.

 

“If you’re ready t’ go, someone’s already waitin’ t’ see ya, Mara. I can’t keep a demon in the hospital for very long, so y’ might want t’ hurry.” he said.

 

I looked back at Adrianne, and she smiled at me.

 

“I'll see you soon. Now, go save your Mum, Mara.”

 

I nodded.

 

_ “I will.” _

 

When I was walking through the halls and stairs to the entrance of the hospital with the doctor, I realized something.

 

“Doctor, why didn't you say ‘half-demon” when talking to me a few minutes ago?”

 

He laughed that weird laugh again.

 

“Who said I was talkin’ about ye?”

 

_ Huh? _

 

I was led to a lobby sort of floor of the hospital. It was filled with loved ones of people who were sent there, and I could sense the utter despair and that drifted around that room, and even though I didn't think I knew any of the people there, I felt tears well in my eyes.

 

Again, I didn't  _ think  _ I knew anyone there, but then I sensed a familiar soul. It was a beastly, demonic soul, but I could still sense that feeling of warmth under all of that. My eyes scanned around the room, trying to find such a soul, until I found it.

 

Apart all of the despair-filled souls, I found my father just a few meters away, sitting in the most empty part of the waiting room. What shook me the most was how  _ broken _ he looked. His usually smooth, asymmetric hair was soaked into a lifeless mop because of the rain, and his demonic, blood red eyes, which usually reflected any smirk or smile of amusement or sneer of fury, looked emptily at the ground as black tears dried on his face.

 

_ Tears _ .

 

My father, who most people believed to be a cruel, sadistic demon, had wept for me.

 

“‘E hasn't been able t’ sense whether ye were alright or not, so ‘e's been very worried for ‘is little girl.

 

“Wait… this entire time, the two hand a half hours I've been here, he hasn't even been told if I'm alive or not?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Ye should go to ‘im.” Dr. Undertaker urged.

 

“Dad?” I called out from across the room.

 

No response. He mistook my voice for someone else, or perhaps he was off in his own thoughts. I walked until I stood right in front of him, and he still didn’t respond.

 

_ “ _ Dad, it's me, Mara.”

 

Blinking as if in disbelief at hearing my voice, he lifted his head and looked at me. All he did was just look at me for a few moments before he stood up.

 

I couldn't help it. I nearly started crying again. For that moment, I went from a strong-willed, soldiering half-demon teenager to a terrified child who wanted nothing more than her father.

 

“Dad!”

 

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug, lifting me in the air a few inches. 

 

_ “Oh, thank Lucifer, you're alive. My sweet, precious little bat…” _

 

I could hear his sobs as his shoulders shook. Both of these were barely noticeable, and it was probably because I was so close to him that I even noticed him crying myself.

 

“Why are you crying? I'm okay.”

 

“I… I was too late. I saw what happened to you back in that alley just because I was a few minutes behind you. I didn't know how badly you would be affected by what you went through in those few minutes.” he whispered, his voice breaking in a way that I had never known. “I’m so, so sorry, Mara.”

 

“It’s okay, Dad, I'm okay. My brain healed up fine, but I have tubes in my ears to drain the blood, and I’ll need to come back here in a few days to get them taken out and get hearing aids, and I have to get them checked tomorrow indefinitely. The doctor said I lost over half my hearing, but could have been far worse.” I told him. “There's so much I need to tell you…”

 

He put me in the seat next to his and sat down.

 

“How did this even happen?”

 

“Someone shoved me and I hit my head on a wall, and it made my senses go a bit far, and it got worse when I was surprised by thunder. Skipping the parts about agonizing pain, that's when I woke up here.”

 

“I see…”

 

“How did you even know to bring me here? I thought you said those attacks could be fatal.” I asked. At only other time, if what happened wasn’t hard enough on my father, maybe I would have made some wisecrack about how it, unfortunately, didn't kill me. But it was already hard on both of us, so I kept it to myself.

 

“Oh, they can, but I’ve always made sure I knew what was best to do in that situation ever since…” he trailed off, and it seemed to be because of an unpleasant memory.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Mara, do you remember what I said about what happened to my young master?”

 

“Yep, you said that he and you parted ways a month after I was born.” I recalled.

 

“...He died, Mara. He was killed by the same thing that almost killed you tonight. He had just been introduced to his new sensory abilities, and he didn’t know what to do when he was brought into a highly concentrated area. It was the closest I had ever felt to panic at that point, and I couldn't do anything. His life withered away in my arms, and he was younger than you are now.”

 

“Really?” I asked, processing what he told me. My father nodded.

 

“He was only thirteen. Ages like teenager years from your point of view are almost like months of infancy to demons like myself. When I see you being so mature and smart, it reminds me of how different you are.”

 

“Is… is that a bad thing?”

 

“No, not at all. As strange as it is sometimes, and how sad it is when I see you having to go through such drastic situations, the young lady you've made yourself into makes me very proud.” he complimented with a soft smile.

 

That made me smile too. Strangely enough, it was very nice to hear.

 

“Mara, did something happen while you were treated? I can’t figure out what, but something has changed in your soul between the point when I brought you here and when you came out here now. I couldn't broaden my senses as far as I usually would because of how many suffering people there are here, so I don't know of anything that may have happened.” he said, his voice more stable this time.

 

_ He doesn't know… _

 

“Ellis called me in my hospital room.” I said. His eyes flickered into a magenta color and his fangs emerged in a snarl.

 

“ _ What? _ ” he asked with a mix of shock and fury at the thought of Ellis trying to talk to me. His voice was somewhat distorted and monstrous, like he was so angry he couldn't keep his voice human, but he stopped and collected himself when he saw that I looked frightened. He took a deep breath and his features became human again.

 

“I’m sorry for frightening you. What did that lowlife insect say to you, Mara?”

 

“I guess he wanted to remind me that even though he knew I was injured, I’m still supposed to go to the rehab hospital at midnight.” I explained.

 

“How did that scum know you were injured?” my father asked. I shook my head in confusion.

 

“I don't know. Maybe he was there when it happened, or maybe he was the one who started it. It's hard to tell, but that isn't all.” I answered.

 

“It isn't?”

 

I shook my head, trying to steady my voice as much as possible.

 

“He let me talk to Mum.”

 

He gasped softly. His expression softened, and it looked almost sad, like he knew that whatever happened, and whatever was said, it hurt me.

 

“What did she say, Mara?”

 

“She was mostly just asking if I was doing okay at first, but she wanted me to promise to stay here at the hospital, even though she knows she'll be killed if I don't go to that other one.” I said.

 

“What did you do?”

 

I said nothing because of the thickness in my throat that I was trying to suppress, but my father understood.

 

“I see. You told your mother you would stay here?”

 

I nodded, my eyes stinging with tears. My lower lip was trembling, and my face felt like it was on fire, but I didn't want to cry. I just got done crying fifteen minutes ago.

 

“Oh, Mara…” he looked at me, pained with pity.

 

“Ellis was listening to everything, and he didn't even let the call end of our own accord. I told Mum I loved her, and got met with a dial tone.” I told him.

 

“I'm so, so sorry. If I were in there with you, and I knew this was happening, I simply would have teleported to that hospital and killed Ellis while you were on the phone with your mother.”

 

“Everyone's telling me that Ellis is on his way here, though, and I have to leave. So I know that no matter what I decide to do, I have to break my promise to her. I have to break what might be Mum’s last request.”

 

My voice was still falling apart as I tried to keep myself from crying again, but he still knew I was close. I looked away from him.

 

“Mara…” he said, rubbing small circles on my back to try to sooth me. “Please, don't cry, my little bat. I'm sure that she'll understand.”

 

“How do you know? I don't even know if she's alive anymore… I think Ellis killed her by now.”

 

“He hasn't.” he assured.

 

I gasped.

 

“What? She's alive?”

 

“Now that I'm in the same world as your mother, I can sense her soul. It's a special link we have after I, well, mated with her.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“Regardless, it lets me know about the state of her soul wherever she is, as long as we're in the same realm. She's alive, but she's in a great amount of pain, and she's terrified.”

 

“Oh, no…”

 

“It's more than this. She's terrified for  _ you _ , because she knows you're in danger here. I think it's that much more reasonable to believe that man is on his way here to collect you himself.” he told me. “If you want, I'll take you back home, or somewhere that man won't ever try to find you. I know it isn't what your mother told you to do, but she'd want you to be safe.” he proposed.

 

“...No.”

 

“Why not? Do you not wish to stay safe for her?”

 

“Even if I did go home or try to hide, it won't stop Ellis. He'll just try harder. Besides, if he's coming here, then I can go to that hospital and rescue her while he's out of there. I know it's really, really risky, but I also know that it's the only chance I have at saving Mum and keeping my own sanity intact. Even if I die, I have to try.” I told him. I didn't know how he was going to respond.

 

My father paused for a moment.

 

“...I'll follow you to the hospital in my crow form and be right outside if it gets too dangerous, specifically if your life is in immediate danger and needs quick intervention.” he said, surprising me with how he supported my decision.

 

“I thought you'd be more hesitant to let me go, especially after what happened earlier that got me here.” I said, naturally referring to the sensory attack in the alley.

 

“Even if I didn't want you to go, you'd go anyway, and if I stopped you, you wouldn't be able to live with either of us. Let me ask you; if you had to abandon your mother in this situation, if I made sure you couldn't interfere and put yourself in danger, how long do you honestly think you could keep living before you tried to take your own life again?” he asked. I didn't know how I was supposed to answer that question, because any honest answer would hurt him.

 

“Maybe a month?” I said hesitantly. The look in my father's eyes told me that he knew that was a lie to both of us. I sighed.

 

“If I said I would be able to take that pain and guilt for a week, even  _ that _ would be an overstatement. I'd probably try within a day.” I told him.

 

“What if I knew you would do that, and made sure that you would be unable to? What if I made sure that any potential for intentionally hurting yourself was kept to a minimum?” he asked. “I honestly would, Mara. I can't let you keep practicing self-harm. I've seen so many young lives turn to dust because of the pain and eventual death they bring onto themselves. I won't let that happen to you. At least, not anymore.”

 

“...I’d go insane. All things considered, without that way of letting the pain out, I would be driven insane by the guilt even if you supported me as much as you could. I'd be better off if you let me die.” I told him.

 

“I already feel like I'm going insane, Dad!” I sobbed.

 

My father looked at me with a sadness that let me know that he knew it was true.

 

“In that case, you need to do this.” he assured me, wiping away my tears. “I just want to tell you what I wish I knew fifteen years ago; history has a way of twisting its roles, and you can sometimes have no control over who lives or dies, or lives to tell the tale of what you lived for. What you believe would be your killer could be your savior, or even vice versa. That said, I know that you have the power to save your mother tonight, but remember from here on in; history has its eyes on you tonight, Mara.”

 

I nodded.

 

“No matter what happens, words don't describe how proud I am to have you as my daughter.” he said, putting my hair behind my ear as he looked into my eyes. For the first time, I saw a true, wholesome smile on my father’s face, and his eyes reflected that.

 

We walked outside, leaving behind the fluorescent sanctuary of the hospital and going into the storm. My father took his crow form and flew onto a nearby roof. I looked around, and I could see the broken, ugly reform building in the distance as I blinked through the rain. I knew that was where I needed to go, so I kept moving forward until I felt someone grab the back of my coat and pull me into another alley.

 

_ Crap, not again! _

 

Not wanting to have a repeat of that morning, I turned around and, instead of struggling and trying to get away, I decided I would face my attacker by driving my fist straight through its face.

 

There wasn't anyone there.

 

I was confused by the fact that there was nobody to the thing that had grabbed my coat until I heard a voice; A droning, exhausted voice.

 

“Your first instinct is to attack…”

 

The owner of the voice emerged from deeper in the alley. I couldn't see him very well because of the darkness, but I saw his dark brown hair wasn't made into a lifeless mop because of the rain, but it was neat and soaked as droplets of rain latched onto the lenses of his sleek glasses. As he came closer, I recognized his scowl, and something else that told me exactly who this was: the rest of his death scythe, a pair of garden shears.

  
“...As I would expect from a  _ demon _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History has its EEEEEYES OOOOON YOOOOOOU.
> 
> Yep. I said there would be Hamilton references. Go ahead. Steal my toes.
> 
> On another note, since this is just about the halfway mark of the story, don't be afraid to leave feedback! Its always appreciated unless it's anything containing messages of hate. This story is led by a lesbian character who's characterization and plot is very integrated with this part of her identity. Anything containing intolerance of this will be handled with likewise intolerance.
> 
> That being said, I thank everyone who's taken the time to read this, kudo, or bookmark it. I hope that I can take readers both old and new through the rest of this amazing story. I love you all.


	23. That Hybrid, More At Stake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an encounter with an exhausted, frustrated supervisor, Mara learns more information on what exactly she's fighting to protect.

**Chapter 23: That Hybrid, More at Stake**

 

I didn't know what to expect when I was pulled into an alley by the back of my jacket, only to turn my head and realize that it was my exam proctor, William T. Spears, who had gotten my attention.

 

“Your first instinct is to attack, as I would expect from a demon.” he said with a scowl. I sighed when so realized that he obviously knew about me being half-demon, and he didn't seem to be all too happy about it.

 

I took notice of the fact that my father wasn't trying to attack, and that there was no intention to hurt me in William’s soul. That meant that, unlike my exam partner, he didn't intend to kill me upon finding out my secret, but he  _ did _ seem intent on keeping me there by my jacket.

 

“I'm sorry, sir. I was caught off guard.” I sighed. “People don't usually have good intentions when they grab me like that. That's why I didn't come back from my exam.”

 

“I was informed by Erican that you were killed by a demon, so I'm almost surprised to see you now.” he told me.

 

“Yeah, well he’s wrong about a lot of things.” I told him. “ _ He's _ the one that almost killed me, and a demon was the one was the one who saved me.”

 

“So, you're alive. I suppose that's good news for you, but it means a lot more paperwork for me.” William sighed.

 

“Well, I’m sorry I brought you more paperwork, but it's not really good news for either of us.” I shrugged.

 

“I did think that it was strange for vermin to kill one of their own.” he said.

 

“ _ Half _ vermin, thank you very much.” I corrected as I slipped out of my jacket and turned around to look at him.

 

“I had suspected that much when I walked into the classroom this morning, and now I know for sure.” he said.

 

“Why did you assume it was me? Erican acts way more demonic than myself.”

 

William adjusted his glasses.

 

“When you told me that your surname was Sutcliff, I knew that, besides myself, there was no one else your mother would want to…  conceive a child with.” he explained.

 

“What are you talking about? Do you have some sort of problem with my mother?” I asked before it clicked.

 

“Wait a minute…”

 

“ _ Sutcliff.” _

 

“I think I've heard her mention someone like you…”

 

_ “Sutcliff, no.” _

 

“...Are you the infamous “Will” she’s talked about?” I asked, poking fun at the older reaper. I was met with a groan in response. I couldn't help but giggle at how much my existence was fueling his annoyance.

 

“Honestly, now I have to deal with two of you Sutcliffs, as if your mother wasn't enough.”

 

That sent a burning pang through my gut because the ever so brief moment of humorous realization passed, and I was left with only an excruciating reminder.

 

“Well, you probably won't have to worry about dealing with two of us after tonight! You might not need to even deal with one!” I snapped before I covered my mouth as to not say anything else; to not do anything else that would put my mother's life at stake.

 

_ Shit. _

 

William, however, had no reaction to my outburst, so I tried to find some lighter reason as to why that would be. However, as I desperately tried to make up an explanation on the spot, I was at a complete loss for words.

 

“It's actually because-”

 

“She's being held hostage at the Rehab Hospital.” he said.

 

“Yes.” I sighed. “Wait. How did you know?”

 

He said nothing as he adjusted his glasses again, but I could sense that something about him changed when I asked him.

 

“William, sir, are you worried?” I asked.

 

“Honestly, why would I be worried about  _ Sutcliff _ of all people?” he asked.

 

“Maybe you're not worried about my mother, but I can tell that you’re worried about  _ something _ . With respect, it's practically radiating off of you, and I'm pretty sure it would do that even  _ without _ my demonic abilities to read people's moods and souls.” I said.

 

“It's nothing. Don't think about it.” he told me, but whenever anything was nothing, it was something, so I looked deeper into his soul, because if anything else was happening at that place, I had to know.

 

Of course, I sensed worry and regret, as I expected, and it made my stomach churn because nothing was telling me  _ why _ .

 

_ Amelia. _

 

I found that if I was focusing long enough on one particular soul, I could find keywords of what people were thinking about, and William was thinking about Amelia. Given that he was worried  _ and _ thinking about Amelia, I knew something was wrong.

 

“Is it about Amelia from class this morning?” I asked with my heart in my throat because of how horrible and likely that the answer was yes.

 

William furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“I told you not to think about it. Why would a heartless devil like  _ you _ care?” I asked. It wasn't a yes or a no, and his avoidance in telling me if one of the girls I loved was in danger or not was infuriating me at this point.

 

“Just because I'm half-demon, it doesn't mean that I’m as heartless as you think I am, and I care if you're worried because I care about  _ her _ !” I told him. “Amelia is one of the kindest, most selfless people I've ever met, and if she's in trouble to the point where someone as cold as  _ you _ is worried, I need to know, especially if it's because of this situation.”

 

I took a deep breath.

 

“Please sir, tell me, is Amelia in danger?” I asked.

 

William adjusted his glasses  _ again _ , even though they hadn't even slipped that far off his nose.

 

“Amelia was a witness to your mother getting abducted, so she was abducted as well. As far as I've been told, she's being held there with your mother. I don't know if Ellis has hurt her or not.”

 

My heart sank like it was in quicksand. I thought that she was the one person I cared about that hadn't gotten involved, but I was wrong.

 

“Okay.”

 

“What do you mean, “okay”?” he asked.

 

“I just have to save her too.” I decided.

 

“And what if you can't?”

 

“I can't think about that, sir. Not saving her and my mother isn't an option for me.” I shook my head. “I can't let something like that be an option, like you are, just sitting in an alley while she's in danger.”

 

“Sutcliff, stop. You don't know what you're talking about.” he said coldly.

 

“If you already know that she's there, why haven't you done anything?”

 

“Because if I go anywhere near there or get anyone else involved, she'll be raped and killed, Sutcliff!” he snapped at me, losing his composure. I didn't say anything.

 

“The situation with Amelia is the opposite of the situation regarding you and your mother. She's not being used to bring me to that place, but she's being used to keep me away. You probably didn't know about her being there because Ellis doesn’t know that she matters to you.” he explained.

 

“But he somehow knows that she matters to  _ you _ ?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .”

 

I didn’t pressure him as to  _ how _ she mattered to him, but he told me anyway.

 

“Somehow, he knows that she's my daughter.” he sighed.

 

I blinked a few times as that sunk in.

 

“…Your what?”

 

It hadn't sunken in yet.

 

“I figured that you were either going to ask me about something like that or find it out for yourself soon enough.”

 

“Are you serious?” I asked. I didn't expect that someone so gentle, sweet, and  _ adorable _ would be the daughter of someone so serious, cold, and intimidating. It was like a beautiful dove being related to a pigeon, perhaps.

 

“Sutcliff, I hope you realize that I am never  _ not _ serious.” he told me. “Besides, why does that surprise you so much?”

 

“Well, she's so sweet and gentle, so I didn't expect that she would have a father so intimidating and…” I pushed up my glasses like he did to make more of a point, “Besides, with the way you two talked to each other during the exam, it didn't seem like you knew her at all.” I pointed out.

 

William didn't say anything as he turned his gaze away from me.

 

“Okay, that seems like some family drama that I shouldn't ask about, but why did you even pull me in here, anyway? Was it just to let me know that you knew I was half demon?” I asked, lightly tugging on my coat as it still hung on the end of his scythe. “Were you just in this alley waiting for me?”

 

“I’ve actually been on my way home, since I can clearly tell that I am in no condition to drive.”

 

“Wait…” I raised my eyebrows in concern. “Are you drunk? Be honest.”

 

“No, Sutcliff, I just won't be able to focus on the roads while this situation is going on. I wouldn't just be getting drunk while my daughter is in danger, because if Ellis did want to meet with me at some point, I wouldn't be in good condition to keep him from hurting Amelia.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“Actually, there's a pressing issue of your exam results.”

 

“Sir, people could be dying. Is this really the best time to tell me I failed?” I asked.

 

“I couldn't decide whether you passed or failed due to the fact that you were suspected to be dead. You  _ had _ collected the soul, however, and it's because of unforeseen circumstances that you didn't come back at ten thirty.”

 

“So, did I pass?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“...I'm sorry, what?”

 

“I pulled you into this alley because I didn't know if you knew about Amelia, and it seems that you didn't. I know that you care about her, and she cares about you, so, I'll tell you this: If you protect Amelia, I'll pass you.” he explained.

 

“It goes without saying that I'll protect her, so why use my exam as part of a deal? It's foolish.” I told him.

 

“Fine. Fail to protect her…” he scowled and adjusted his glasses. “And I’ll kill you myself.”

 

“...Fair enough, sir. Since I’ll protect her anyway, I don't think that'll be an issue. Now, can I have my coat back?” I asked, tugging on it again. Grumbling, he released my coat from his scythe’s grip.

 

“ _ To think I need help from a girl that shares her genes with vermin… _ ”

 

“Thank you.” I said, slipping my jacket back on. “And for the record, the man that kidnapped Amelia and my mother is a full-blooded reaper, and he's getting revenge on a demon that took his wife's soul for sustenance, but it was essentially an act of mercy with the way that man abused her. So, even if I  _ am _ a half-demon, I am the only person who can help you, I'm most capable to do so as a top student in my academy class, and I am  _ not _ the most demonic person in this situation, I assure you, sir.”

 

He looked me in the eye with a glare, but he knew I was right.

 

“The rehab hospital building is about a mile away. You should be able to find it easily.” he sighed. “As hard as it is to say, good luck, Sutcliff.”

 

I nodded as I turned my back.

 

“Sir?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I'm sorry that Amelia got involved in all of this.” I said, keeping myself together.

 

“I'm sorry as well.”

 

I walked away. As soon as I was out of sight and earshot of him, I found my lips trembling as tears stung my eyes.

 

_ Amelia… the one other person that I was terrified would be involved. _

 

I felt a buzz of energy of the souls around me, but I found that simply focusing on my own soul and the soul of my father tuned everyone else out until we got to the building that I had tried so hard to get to; the building where the lives of people that meant everything to me were on the line, and the building where all of this would be over; the rehab hospital.

 

I searched for souls inside the building, but there was only one that I could sense in the lobby, and it made my stomach churn because I didn't know who it was. It could have been someone that I knew whose soul I hadn't sensed before, or it could be a total stranger. I hoped It was one of the people being  _ held _ there, but I wasn't sure what I would do if it was Ellis or Erican.

 

I looked at my father as he flew onto the window of one of the upper floors. I gathered my courage and nodded at him, telling him that I was going inside. I knew that he wouldn't interfere unless my life was in immediate danger, and I didn't need to check his soul to know that he had faith in me.

 

I pulled open the rusty door, and I immediately questioned why the building supposedly containing two hostages was left unlocked if the boss of the situation had left the building?

 

Ignoring that nagging question, I took a deep breath and walked into the hospital, closing the door behind me.


	24. That Hybrid, Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara protec.  
> But she also attac.

**Chapter 24: That Hybrid, Arrival**

 

It was pitch black and dead quiet in the lobby, and a smell of mold and plastic hit my senses. I thought my eyes would adjust to the darkness, but I was wrong, and although I sensed another soul in the room, the only thing I could hear was my own heart thumping on my ears.

 

“Hello?” I called out, my voice quivering far more than I would have liked.

 

I heard footsteps. The soul started moving. It stopped a few feet away from where it originally was, which was a few yards away from me and to the left, now even  _ more _ to the left.

 

“I know someone's there, so who is it?”

 

“Not someone you want to see, that's for sure.” they responded, but hearing their voice was enough for me to wish they stayed silent. That voice alone was familiar enough to make my stomach flip. It was that voice of arrogance, of delinquency, and of overall instability. It was one I knew quite well.

 

_ No. Not him. _

 

There was a click of a switch, and weak, fluorescent lights lit up the room full of plastic covered furniture and what was supposed to be a front desk. What I didn’t want the light to let me see, however, was Erican Jennan near the light switch near the wall. He stood with his feet shoulder width apart, and held both his hands over his stomach.

 

“It looks like you finally got the hint that I don't want to see you. Now, where is she?” I asked with a voice so cold that it was like the verbal equivalent of throwing a snowball at him.

 

“You'll have to be more specific, sweetie.” he told me as he raised his eyebrow at me, but his taunting tone told me that he knew damn well who I was talking about.

 

“My mother. Specific enough?” I said venomously. I didn't want him to know that I knew about Amelia.

 

His face turned into one of mock shock, “Wait. After all that begging your mother did for you to stay at the hospital, you still decided to break your promise and come here? What a horrible daughter you are.”

 

The ice in my tone started to melt from how heated I was. I didn't want him mentioning my mother, and I didn't want to hear him saying that I was a horrible daughter for coming there despite her wishes, because I couldn't convince myself that he was wrong.

 

“I assumed that it would be easier for your father to take me from the hospital than for him to have me come here. It was smart, not being a horrible child. As for you, taking innocent people hostage as revenge bait against a demon is only cowardice.”

 

“You know fully well that I had to do that to them, Mara. Your assumptions could kill your mother tonight. You know that, don't you?” he said.

 

“Damn it, I know  _ anything _ I do could kill her tonight, so I made the decision that would give me the biggest chance of preventing that. Someone that I trust told me that your father wouldn't have let my mother tell me to do the opposite of what he wanted if staying at the hospital isn't really what he wanted me to do, and honestly, if that wasn't your father’s plan, he's an idiot.” I told him.

 

“But you weren't completely sure, weren't you?” he asked, knowing my answer. “You took a risk that could be life and death for your mother, took what could have been her last request, and threw it out the window just so you don't have to say you failed.”

 

I gritted my teeth as I clenched my fists.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Erican! If you didn't do what you did during the exam, she wouldn't  _ have _ to tell me a last request, because she wouldn't be in a situation where she might be killed for your father’s vengeance!” I yelled.

 

“You're yelling because you can't prove me wrong in a normal voice, so you think that just because you're louder than me, you're right.” he said, smirking as if he was anywhere within a fifty mile radius of being accurate.

 

“No, I was yelling because I'm talking to someone that tried to kill me earlier, broke my ankle, and had a hand in taking my mother away from me, and I’m fucking angry! I already know I’m right, and you're trying to be condescending because you can't choke me into passing out this time, so you think that just because you're calmer than me,  _ you're _ right.”

 

“Really? Then why don't you come here and see how right you are? You don't have your scythe or anything, but I’d love to see you try.” he asked. I knew he was taunting me, but I didn't care. I wanted to bring him down and make him fear for his life, like he did to me, even if it was just with my bare hands, especially because that's what he did to me earlier.

 

I collapsed before I could even take a step.

 

I wasn't even lightheaded or drowsy leading up to that moment, but all of the muscles in my limbs gave up, and I crashed onto the floor. As if that wasn't alarming enough, when I tried pushing myself up, I couldn't move my arms. When I tried straightening my legs, they were motionless as well.

 

“What… what the hell?” I mumbled as my speech was slurred by my lips starting to relax as well. Erican walked over to me as I laid motionless on my side.

 

“Demonic paralytic gas. My father created a gas that can paralyze a demon in just a few breaths, but it seemed to be taking longer on you than the demons he's tested it on, so I thought if I got you angry, you would take more deep breaths and take in more of it. He told me that if your demon father tried to come in here while you were at the hospital, this would paralyze him, and he would be kept contained long enough for my father to come back here with you in tow.

 

He crouched down and grinned.

 

“I guess this works fine, though.”

 

“Don't touch me.” I tried to growl, but it just came out a slurred groan that was far less threatening.

 

“Or what? Is your father going to come to the rescue? I know he's outside, because I don't see any other reason why I would sense a demon here, so I think if he was going to swoop in, he'd have done it by now.” he taunted as he turned me onto my stomach and straightened out my limbs. “Besides, even if he did, he'd just get paralyzed too, and a lot quicker than you, so maybe you should just keep your mouth shut. Now, I'm going to carry you down to the cells, and you're not going to struggle or play any sort of tricks, or I'll tell my father to take it out on your mother. If you scream or try to bite my ass, I'll gag you.”

 

“There's not much to bite, really.” I said as smugly as I could from my position. “I think if I tried, my teeth would just hit the bone.”

 

“Just who do you think you're talking to?”

 

“Someone with a flat ass, for one. Was I not clear enough?” I wished that I could have a smug grin on my face at that moment, but not letting me position my face in a smug way was the  _ least _ of the problems this gas was causing me.

 

Still, he was right, as much as I didn't want to admit that to myself. It wouldn't do good to make a scene or try to get outside attention from anyone other than my father. Even then, if he got captured and paralyzed as well, getting out of this would go from risky to near-impossible. I turned my eyes to where I assumed he was perched in his crow form and made the most apparent thought in my head that I didn't need help, because he couldn't see what was happening, but he was likely to be checking on me by sensing my soul.

 

_ Dad, don't come in. There's gas. You'll be paralyzed on the spot the second you breathe. _

 

Thankfully, he must have gotten the message, because he wasn't interfering.

 

Erican grinned smugly, a privilege he didn't deserve, damn it.

 

“It's kind of funny. He obviously wanted to protect you during the exam, since he even carried you away, but he's not doing anything now that you're like this.” he said, putting my arms behind my back. “Demons can't sense this gas until they feel its effects, so it's not like he's trying to avoid it. That demon must have learned what a cold-hearted bitch his daughter was and decided that he doesn’t give a damn about you.”

 

“You don't know my father, so don't be even more of an idiot than usual. Just because your father is horrible doesn't mean mine is.” I snarled, despite the making my words blend together and my cheek was squished against the floor.

 

Erican tightened his grip on one of my hands until he twisted it as hard as he could, holding the rest of my arm still. I felt excruciating pain rip through my wrist, and I couldn't help but gasp and hold back my screaming. I forced the air through my gritted teeth to stop myself from being vocal about the pain in my wrists.

 

I had done that before, but not for the same reason. Before, it was because I didn't want the people around me to be sad. Now, it was because I sought nothing more than to spite Erican and tell him he can't just shut me up like that, especially when I was right.

 

“ _ Don't talk to me about my father.” _ he growled.

 

_ “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!” _ I screamed through gritted teeth.

 

I realized that the reason my father hadn't showed up was because he said he would only interfere if he sensed that my life was in immediate danger. He probably didn't sense that because he knew Erican didn't intend to kill me, at least not yet.

 

Even though he had already wrecked my right wrist, he taped my hands behind my back and taped my legs together before he threw me over his shoulder. I couldn't do anything to stop him, and I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to give him that pleasure.

 

“Don't worry. The effects only last about a half an hour, and that should be enough time to get you locked up before my father comes back. It's also only a single use weapon for most of the demons he's used it on, so I just have to make sure you aren't able to come back up here.” he explained. “You and that “person you trust” were right, and he really is going there to grab you. He's really going to be pissed when he finds out you're not there. You best hope that person doesn’t cross paths with him.”

 

“I knew it.” I lied. I didn't truly figure that out, but Adrianne did. She figured it out and got me out of there, even though that decision could put her in danger. All I could do for her was believe in what she said before I left; that if she came near him, she would make sure he wouldn't come back here.

 

As Erican carried me down the stairs, all I could think about was what I would do now. Would I wait for the poison to wear off and break everyone out? If I was going to be locked away, I could probably pick the lock open with my finger in my bat form, since they were practically knives.

 

Erican reached the bottom of the stairs, and even though I couldn't see anything other than the ground and his backside, I could sense two other souls down there. The closest one was only a few feet meters away, and the other one was farther, until Erican opened a door and threw me into a cell with a soft, padded floor, where I toppled onto my side. Then, the former was only a few  _ feet _ away.

 

It was a kind soul, but it was sad and hopeless, like it wanted to help others even though it needed help itself. There was a certain softness and purity in the soul that reminded me of a dove, and that's what made me realize who it was.

 

_ Amelia. _

 

“Mara?” she asked in that soft voice of hers. Fighting against the effects of the gas from before, I shut my right eye and looked up at her from the ground. She was taped to a chair in the middle of the room, her smooth blonde hair from this morning was now messy and tangled in places, and while she usually had a bright, gentle expression, she looked drained, exhausted, and terrified. This wasn't the girl that I knew, and I found myself seething at Erican for it, as well as the dried tear marks on her face that were definitely recent enough that he could be the cause.

 

“Why are you involving her?” I hissed, turning my gaze to Erican as he looked down on me.

 

“She involved herself. Why do you care?” he asked, bending down to me. “You've had heart eyes on her for a while, haven't you?”

 

“What?” I groaned.

 

“Don't play stupid. I've seen you smiling and making heart eyes at her from across the classroom all the time. You care about her a lot, don't you?” he smirked.

 

“What if I did? What the fuck would you do? Would you hurt her just to get to me?” I asked.

 

“Oh no, I'm not that cruel.” he said, but his smile convinced me otherwise. “In fact, it makes me sad that you can't show the girl of your dreams what you really are, and I want to help you show her.”

 

He got up and walked behind Amelia. She leaned to the side and looked back at him, confused as he stroked her cheek.

 

“Erican, what are you doing?” I asked, using a cold tone to hide my fear of what he could do to her.

 

“Yeah, Erican, what  _ are _ you doing?” Amelia asked nervously.

 

“Just giving this girl some  _ motivation! _ ”

 

Erican clamped his hand over Amelia's mouth. She started to protest, but she fell silent when he pinched his thumb over her nose, cutting off her breathing. Her eye widened in horror, and she desperately tried to break away from him, but he kept his grip tight, and the bindings around her were too strong for her to break.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? She can't breathe!” I screamed, the feeling in my lips fully returning at this point.

 

“If she couldn't breathe, wouldn't she have said so already?” he taunted. Amelia started frantically tapping her taped feet on the ground, as if she was trying to get that message across.

 

“Oh, I guess she really does need air. How long can reapers go without it again? Ten minutes? Five before passing out?” he asked with a smirk, as if he didn't know how close she already was. Amelia let out a barely audible whimper in response.

 

“Leave her alone! What do you want from me?” I shouted.

 

“Aren't you going to do something?” he asked.

 

Amelia’s uncovered left eye was filling with tears as her abdomen curled and convulsed, desperately trying to take in air that was unattainable. Why the hell was Erican doing this to her? Because I cared about her? Because he wanted to punish her for my decisions?

 

“I can't even move! You're killing her!” I screamed.

 

“Then do something about it! I know you can fight off the poison, so stop being so pathetic!” Erican shouted, dropping his sadistic smirk and screaming at me.

 

“I can't! Please, Erican, just stop it!” I begged. Erican’s smirk returned to his face as he only tightened his grip.

 

Amelia suddenly stopped struggling and trying to breathe. Her body relaxed as her eye started to roll back. The tears that were in her eye rolled down her face, and I could still sense how terrified her soul was, but I couldn't do anything.

 

“Amelia, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!” I screamed desperately from the ground in front of her as Erican suffocated her. She looked down at me, silently begging me to do something.

 

My body started to tingle all over until it started to sting, and then it quickly turned into burning. I thought it was the paralysis beginning to wear off, but I was proved wrong when I started screaming and it turned into strangled, throaty screeches that I recognized immediately; they were the screeches that I made when turning into my bat form.

 

The tape around my ankles and wrists was looser now because of how thin they were in my bat form, so I slipped and squirmed out.

 

It was then that I realized that I could move again.

 

I pushed myself off the ground and onto my knees, growling at Erican. He looked at me in astonishment, but he still didn't let go of Amelia.

 

I screamed a demonic bat screech and pounced at him, grabbing onto his neck, yanking him away from Amelia, and forcing him onto the ground. I heard Amelia take in a gasp of air, and as much of a relief that was, it wasn't enough. With Erican underneath me, looking up at me with a look of pure terror as I kept my hand on his throat, I smiled a twisted grin at the thought of ripping his throat open with my razor sharp fingers, or perhaps dragging one from either corner of his lips to the corresponding ear, making sure he never made that horrible smirk again.

 

In that moment, I truly felt like a monster, no…  a  _ demon _ .

 

I loved every bit of it.

 

_ “Mara?” _

 

I froze before looking at who had called out to me.

 

Amelia was staring right at me in my demon form.


	25. That Hybrid, Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET'S GO LESBIANS LET'S GO!

**Chapter 25: That Hybrid, Gentle**

 

Seeing Amelia so terrified and close to getting hurt, I was desperate, and it pushed me to shifting into my bat form, and I slipped out of my bonds and pounced at Erican as he tried to suffocate her, pulling him away and keeping him in a tight grip underneath me.

 

_ “Mara?” _

 

I was consumed by anger, ready to rip Erican apart with my razor sharp fingers, but Amelia’s voice pulled me out of my berserk state, and I lost my focus when I saw the fear and worry in her eye when she looked at me.

 

Erican took my moment of hesitation to knee me in the abdomen and push me off of him. I clutched my stinging stomach before I saw him running to the door. He ran out the door before I even got up, but I still ran on all fours over there. I screeched things through the door that I could only hope were curses as I clawed at the door in vain.

 

_ Get back here, coward! I'll kill you! I'll fucking rip you apart! _

 

I realized that it was too late. He had run away, and I had been left in a cell with a girl I loved, who was probably terrified of me now.

 

I collapsed against the door, catching my breath, before I glanced back at Amelia, who still hadn't stopped looking at the monster I appeared to be. I didn't know what I was supposed to say, mostly because I couldn't talk. Even if she could understand me, what could a hideous monster like me say to her, especially after letting that happen?

 

She was the one that spoke to me.

 

“Can you still understand me? Do you still know who I am?” she asked.

 

I nodded slowly.

 

“Can you talk?”

 

I shook my head slowly.

 

She paused, as if trying to find something to say to me that I could respond to.

 

“Can you come here?”

 

Obviously, I was hesitant, but I slowly crawled to her, kneeling down in front of her and hanging my head.

 

“Thank you, Mara.” she said softly.

 

I chirped in surprise. I looked up at her, and she was smiling down at me. I tilted my head in confusion.

 

“Sorry. I'd do more but…” she tried to shrug, clearly talking about how she was still taped to the back of the chair. I clicked attentively and went around to the back of the chair. Careful not to cut Amelia, I sliced the tape that bound her to the chair as well as the tape around her legs, freeing her before I took a few paces back, keeping my distance. She stood up, rubbing her wrists and peeling the rest of the tape off, and walked closer to me. I crawled back again, but she stepped forward again and knelt down to my level. We made eye contact, but she didn't say anything yet.

 

“So, you really are half-demon, aren't you?” she asked.

 

I nodded, turning my head away. She turned my head back to her.

 

“Why are you being so hesitant now?”

 

I wanted to say it was because I was a freak, and that I didn't want to hurt her, but I still couldn't talk.

 

“Oh, I guess you can't really answer.”

 

I hung my head and started to change back, the pain lessening with how frequently I was doing it. It still hurt every part of my body to do so, although not as much as the first time. I didn't want to scream and frighten Amelia, so I dealt with the pain silently until I changed back.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked, my voice still hoarse from exhaustion.

 

“Yes, I'm fine.” she nodded. “What just happened is really the worst of what's happened to me here.”

 

“You shouldn't even be here. Ellis and Erican shouldn't have involved you in this.” my voice started to crack. “You shouldn't be in danger because of me too.”

 

“Mara, listen.” she said, putting her hands to either side of my face and gently lifting my head to look at her.

 

“It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay.” She smiled at me with an emotion that I never thought she would feel when looking at me like this:  _ love _ .

 

“Aren't you afraid of me now?”

 

“Why would I be afraid of the person who saved me?”

 

“Because I'm a monster, and I could've hurt you.” I told her.

 

“No, you're not a monster. Erican and his father are the ones hurting people like this, so you aren't the monstrous one, and I know you wouldn't have hurt me.”

 

I put my hands over her own as they still held my face.

 

“...I'm glad you're alive too.”

 

She put her hands down.

 

“Erican has been saying a lot of things about what's been happening, but I don't believe anything he says, so I'm just really confused. What’s going on?”

 

I told her about how my father had killed Erican’s mother, and how Erican almost killed me when my father saved me.

 

“And since Erican’s father still wants vengeance against your father, he took your mother as bait?”

 

I nodded.

 

“I was in the hospital for a bit, and Erican’s father called there and let my mother talk to me. She told me to stay there, but I was afraid that he was just going to go to the hospital to take me, so I left and came here. I never even knew you were here until just a short while ago. Your father told me.”

 

Amelia’s expression changed into one of denial and sadness.

 

“Why isn't he here himself?” she asked.

 

“He said it was because you would be killed if he interfered.”

 

“So he didn't even care to acknowledge me after the exam, he pretends he doesn't know me, and now he's staying away to keep me alive? Why is he pretending to care?” she shrugged.

 

“Sorry, I don't know about the problems in your family, so-”

 

“We don't have problems in our family because we're  _ not _ a family!” she snapped. I flinched at such a harsh response.

 

“Sorry. I didn't know.” was all I could muster as a response.

 

“No, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry.” she told me, shaking her head as she hugged her knees. “I just don't know why he tried to make you think he cared.”

 

“Why wouldn't he?”

 

“He gave me up, Mara. He gave me to an orphanage when I was seven, so I don't see why he's so worried now.” she said.

 

I didn't know how I was supposed to respond, but I felt absolutely horrible for thinking she was cute for getting flustered at him in class earlier. She must have been so scared and unsure.

 

“After the exam, I decided to try to talk to him, but he just told me to wait for my parents, but the only parent I was actually waiting for would never actually come, apparently, since I was never adopted anyway.”

 

“Maybe he just didn't recognize you because it's been so long?” I said, trying to be optimistic for her.

 

“No. I could tell in the way he looked at me when he told me, like he just wanted me to get out of his sight. Besides, I don't think he could ever forget my face.” she denied.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“I just wish he could have actually looked me in the eye and actually told me to stay away. Instead, he wanted me to wait for parents that would never be there. I wish he just could have told me when he was dropping me off at the orphanage that he wasn't coming back. I could have saved so much time that I spent waiting for him, and I wouldn't keep hoping and getting heartbroken. It would still hurt, but at least I would know from the start that he doesn't want me!” she vented.

 

“Amelia…”

 

“It's not like I don't know  _ why _ .”

 

I didn't want to pressure her, so I said nothing.

 

“I'm hideous, and he can't even look at me anymore. I don't blame him.” she sighed.

 

“What do you mean? You're beautiful!” I blurted.

 

Amelia looked up at me, and I tried to ignore the flushed feeling in my cheeks. She shook her head.

 

“You wouldn't say that if you saw my whole face.” she muttered, touching the right side of her face that was covered by her hair.

 

“Amelia, I thought you would hate me or be terrified of me if I revealed myself to you, but you weren't, so there's nothing that your hair covers that could push me away, unless you literally have “stay away” written on your face.” I told her. “Besides, you are one of the kindest, most selfless, sweetest people I've ever met, and I won't decide to leave just because you're hiding something ugly!”

 

Amelia looked down in thought.

 

“I'm not trying to make you show me, but I don't want you to feel like you can't. I still think you're beautiful either way.”

 

“I want to show you.” she whispered. “You showed a part of yourself to me that you were scared to let me see, even if it was an emergency, so I want you to see mine.”

 

“If that's what you want to do, then please.”

 

She put her hands on her lap and looked back up at me.

 

“I usually don't want people touching my face, but it's okay if you do it.” she said calmly.

 

I leaned in and brushed her hair behind her ear.

 

The right side of her face was horribly burned to the point of being reddish pink, contrasting the rest of her pale skin. Some spots were darker, some were shiny and lighter, but everything was wrinkled and scarred. Her eye itself was clouded over, completely lacking an eyelid, blind but still looking at me desperately.

 

“It's disgusting, isn't it?” she asked, looking up at me. I removed my hand that held her hair back.

 

“Amelia…” I sighed.

 

Tears formed in her eyes.

 

“Why won't you just say it? Just say that I'm hideous! Say you never want to look at me again!” she shouted.

 

“How could I possibly say that? I always want to look at you, Amelia!” I told her, cupping her face in my hands.

 

She didn't answer, but she seemed surprised that I didn't shun her because of her deformity. It broke my heart, because it likely meant that, in the past, someone  _ had _ . It was probably why no one had taken her in.

 

“…Did someone do this to you?”

 

She nodded weakly.

 

“Someone wanted something from my father and wanted to use me to get it. I don't remember most of what they said to each other, but I think my father refused to do what he wanted, because he shouted something about my father wasting his time before…”

 

I didn't want her to finish that sentence, because I didn't need to focus on her soul to know how it ended; she was hurt because of her father's failure.

 

“That was one of the only times my father had been so emotional, and he left me at an orphanage the next day. I asked him when he'd be coming back, and he just told me to be good, and that… well the next part was a lie, so I don't think I need to repeat it.” she shrugged.

 

“Why would it be a lie?”

 

“He said he'd be back soon… and that he loved me.”

 

I wanted to cry when she said that. When I had already met William before, and I could sense so, so much worry and sadness in his soul when he was thinking about Amelia. Why would he do that if he didn't love her?

 

“Amelia, he's not here because he doesn't want you to die. He could stop all of this right now, but he's staying away because he knows you could get hurt because of him again if he doesn't. He's worried sick about you!”

 

“Then why didn't he actually acknowledge me when he had the chance?” she asked.

 

I sighed.

 

“Sometimes, people that care about you make really bad mistakes to try to keep you safe,” I thought of my father, “but that doesn't mean that they don't love you, Amelia.”

 

She didn't respond.

 

“Did Erican know that you don't like people touching your face?” I asked, changing the subject. She shook her head.

 

“He already said that he would get you to reveal yourself to save me, and I knew he'd try to use me, but I didn't think that it would come that close.” she said, but I could hear her voice start to break again. That experience terrified her, and I didn't need to use my senses to figure that out.

 

“I'm so sorry that he did that, Amelia. Why did you stop me from killing him when I had the chance?” I asked, caressing her cheek.

 

“I couldn't watch him die. Besides, he wants to die, so I figured killing him would be merciful. He's so guilty because of this situation with your family that he doesn't want to live through tonight.” she told me.

 

_ My family… _

 

“Do you know how my mother is doing?” I asked. Her face saddened, and my heart sank.

 

“Erican’s father already beat her for going against him, but I think she's mostly hurt because of how much she's worried about you. I haven't seen what's been happening, but what I hear from over there sounds bad enough. She's just a few cells over.” she told me.

 

Broadening my senses, I found her soul. There was only one, and it was weakened and beaten, but it was  _ hers _ . After all I had done so far to get to her, I knew that my mother was just a few meters away.

 

In the other souls I sensed, there was always more than one feeling I could feel, and they usually contradicted each other, like my father’s demonic nature being covered by his caring, William’s coldness hiding his worry, Adrianne’s healing soul to hide her fear, and Amelia's kindness that covered her sadness. 

 

I didn't sense anything like that with my mother. All I sensed was sadness, and the strength of her despair was like nothing that had struck my senses that day. It was enough to make my heart break once again, and the energy alone was so strong, it would have done the same even if she were a stranger. She was beaten, both mentally and physically, to the core. I didn't want to focus on how much it hurt anymore. I couldn’t, but I couldn't stop, either.

 

“Mara? Are you okay?”

 

“I can't stop feeling how hurt she is. I can't push it away!” I said as my voice started to break. I got to the point where I could practically hear her thoughts that were causing her so much despair, and it was my name echoing into my senses.

 

“Mum, I'm sorry! I'm here now!” I screamed. There was no change in her soul. She probably couldn't even hear me.

 

“Mara, what's happening? What do you need?”

 

“I can't stop it! I’m trying to tune it out, but I can't stop thinking about it! I can't-”

 

She grabbed either side of my face and kissed me.

 

Naturally, the other thoughts became silent, but she pulled away before I could kiss her back. Even the unburnt side of her face was deep red at this point, and I could feel that mine was as well.

 

“I figured you needed the shock! I'm sorry!” she stammered.

 

“Well, it definitely worked. I'm not complaining, though.” I blushed. Amelia did the same.

 

“Me neither.”

 

Pulling myself back to reality, I told Amelia what I planned to do.

 

“I have to kill Erican tonight. It doesn't matter if killing him would be merciful or not. In order to get everyone out of here, I need to take him out.” I told her.

 

“What if his father comes back from trying to get you at the hospital? What will you do then, Mara? I’m pretty sure he has the key to your mother's cell anyway.” she said. reluctant to see me go through with this.

 

“I can probably just pick the lock or jam my finger through it to force it open. I’ll take Ellis out too, if I need to, but a _legend_ is at that hospital. Adrianne is there too, and she already knows enough about what's going on that she wants to hurt him as much as I do.” I told her.

 

Amelia looked at me with a look of horror.

 

“...She's there?”

 

“Yeah, she was helping her dad at the hospital. She knows about what's happening with my mother, but she doesn't know that you're here. She's the one that actually told me that Ellis was probably going to go to the hospital.” I explained.

 

“No… no no no! She can't stay there!” she cried to me.

 

“Amelia, her dad trained her in combat, and he's a legendary grim reaper. Even if Ellis wanted to hurt Adrianne, he wouldn't get very far.”

 

“Yes, yes he would, Mara! He has a gun loaded with bullets that can  _ kill _ grim reapers, and he said he would take down a legend if he gets in his way, so if Adrianne is there too…” she didn't finish her sentence, but I knew her meaning.

 

“Adrianne is in grave danger.”


	26. That Reaper, Grave Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter with the enemy leaves silver hair stained with blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault, Blood/Gore

**Chapter 26: That Reaper, Grave Danger**

 

_Adrianne’s POV_

 

“Addy?”

 

As I was restocking medical supplies, I had been lost in thought about tonight when my father got my attention by popping his head through the door of Mara’s hospital room.

 

“Yes, Dad?” I asked.

 

“Do ye really think that Ellis ‘s on his way here?” he asked.

 

“I mean, it's the wisest plan for him, considering that Mara would be a sitting duck if she stays here, but she won't be!” I said, excited to see Ellis’s hypothetical plan flop, but my father wasn't as excited for that as I was as he walked up to me, lacking his usual grin.

 

“I know ‘ow much ye care about Mara, and I know that you want t’ deal with Ellis so she doesn't ‘ave to, but do ye ‘ave any idea what he would do of ye got in ‘is way?” he asked.

 

“No matter what that sick fucker would want to do, I won't give him the chance.” I told him.

 

“I know ye won't, because if ye see ‘im or become aware of ‘is presence ‘ere in any way, you'll fin’ me or one of th’ security guards immediately. Ye will _not_ engage him, Adrianne.” he told me. It was the few times he was ever stern with me.

 

“But Dad, you trained me in combat.” I argued.

 

“No,” he shook his head, “Not against someone like this. ‘e doesn't aim t’ win a fight or get out o’ bad situations, like ‘ow I've taught ye. ‘e aims to _kill_ who gets in ‘is way.”

 

“If you've trained me to get out of bad situations, then-”

 

“Tha’ doesn’ mean I’ll let ye get into bad situations if I can prevent it. I’m sorry, but this ‘s one bad situation I won't let ye get into.” he held firm.

 

I sighed, and he put his hand on my shoulder, swiping his bangs off his face so he could make eye contact. I looked up at him. I as tall as I was for my age, he was still taller than me.

 

“Adrianne, I know how badly you want to protect Mara, especially after what you've witnessed during this situation.” he told me. He didn't sound as stern. He sounded as if he understood my pain this time, but didn't want it to get worse.

 

“More than anything. I’ve seen how badly Ellis has already hurt her, and I want to _kill_ him.”

 

“But you need to understand that as much as you care about her, I care about you. You're my greatest treasure, the most precious person in the world to me, and I can’t let that man get the chance to hurt you. I lost your mother because I couldn't protect her, and I won't make that same mistake with you, too. Besides, the fact that this man is taking a cowards way out and using loved ones as leverage is something that makes me want to hurt him as well. I'm a professional, a _legend_ , and if anyone should deal with him, it's me. If you interfere, he could potentially use your life as leverage against me and use you as a hostage. He could kill you, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let him lay a finger on you.”

 

I couldn't deny the fact that he was right, and it was one of the only times my father had ever mentioned my mother, much less how she died. I knew how hard it was for him to bring that back up.

 

“I understand.” I nodded.

 

He smiled down at me.

 

“Good girl.”

 

His hair fell over his eyes again.

 

“Now, let's go help a few more patients until my shift’s over. Then, I'll take ye home so ye can get some sleep. It's gettin’ pretty late.”

 

“Okay, Dad.”

 

I set my feelings aside and helped my father with the next few people he tended to. It was mostly just hooking up IVs and passing him tools he needed, until I didn't have one of them.

 

“I think I left my pair of surgical scissors in Mara's hospital room.” he sighed.

 

“Don't worry. I think it's still empty, so I'll go get them.” I said.

 

“Shouldn't I go with you?” he asked.

 

“You need to keep the patient alive. Don't worry, I'll be back in a jiffy.”

 

“ _Adrianne_.” he said, tilting his head, giving me the silent statement of, “Don't try to go after him if he's here.”

 

“Dad, don't you trust me?” I said jokingly.

 

“I trust you, not other people.” he said, obviously referring to Ellis.

 

“Come on. If I'm not back in, let's say, five minutes, you can come and get me?” I proposed.

 

“Mm.” he considered. “I suppose you'll be okay. Five minutes. That's it. Then, I’m going over there.”

 

“Five minutes is all I should need to get them, then. I’ll be back in a bit.”

 

I made my way back to Mara’s hospital room. It had no indication anywhere that it was already filled up again, so I opened the door.

 

It was almost exactly as I left it. A bed in the corner with a drawable curtain closed around it, next to the window, a sink, a cabinet and drawers next to it as well as the opposite wall.

 

But when I left the room last time, the curtain wasn't drawn over the bed. I didn't think that Ellis would find Mara's room so soon, so I figured it might have been a patient, even though there was supposed to be a “filled” indicator on the door.

 

“Sorry. It won't be long. I just need to find some supplies I left behind.” I apologized before I started looking through the cabinets and drawers.

 

“No, no, by all means, stay as long as you'd like.”

 

I froze at that same gravelly voice I heard from the phone call earlier.

 

“No, I really must be going.” I walked towards the door.

 

“Let me rephrase that, my dear.” He purred before I heard the click of a gun behind me as I put my hand on the knob. I heard the curtain pull open.

 

“Stay as long as _I’d_ like.”

 

I didn't move. My face flushed, but I tried to stay calm.

 

“Lock the door.”

 

I locked it, feeling my heart in my throat as my stomach churned.

 

“Hands off the doorknob, before I shoot your brains onto it, and blast them all over the room.”

 

I put my hands up, backing away.

 

“What do you want from me? Why are you here?” I asked, trying to stay calm. “How did you even get in here?”

 

“To answer your last question first, that sweet lady at the desk was kind enough to tell me where that demon girl was.”

 

“Kind, or threatened?” I asked.

 

“Let's just say I'm going great lengths to get what I came for. Now…”

 

As he talked, I tried to reach for my scythe. Too late. He noticed.

 

He grabbed the back of my coat and pulled me back so hard that it ripped some of the stitching on my coat, wrapping his free arm around my abdomen so hard it squeezed the air out of me, while his other arm held his gun to my head. I dropped my weight to my advantage like my father taught me to throw him off his rhythm, rather than try and struggle, but it only pushed both of us to the floor, where I my head collided against it.

 

“Gah!”

 

My head was throbbing, and I was in a daze, so Ellis pulled me up and held me against a cabinet.

 

“Don't try to fucking pull shit like that again, you silver-haired bitch. You hear me?” he whispered in a growl, so close to my ear that I could feel stubble on my neck. I tried to stomp on his foot and he stomped on mine, _hard._

 

“Get the fuck away from me.” I tried to say it as intimidating as I could as I pushed him away, but it came out more of a beg. I tried to knee him in the groin, only for him to dodge it.

 

“What exactly will you do about it?” he asked. He sliced across my leg with the surgical scissors I came for.

 

“Stop!” I screamed.

 

“Maybe if you tell me where Mara Sutcliff is, I'll take mercy on you. I know you had some influence in her not being here, since you were there during the call with her mother.”

 

“Yeah, I know that you're a manipulative scumbag, and that her staying here is what you wanted in the first place. You're not as clever as you think you are.” I explained as coldly as I could. “Go fuck yourself!”

 

“If you don't tell me about where she went, I'll make you wish I shot you before now.”

 

“And why would I wish that?”

 

“I’ll take you back with me, and I _won't_ negotiate with that legendary daddy of yours to give you back.”

 

I could feel my stomach crawl into my throat when he said that, and I was starting to panic and lose control, hoping to God that my father would come soon. He was supposed to come in five minutes, and this felt longer than any five minutes ever before.

 

“You won't be the first girl I've pulled into this, like the blonde little bitch I have at the other hospital.”

 

“No…” I whispered, afraid he was talking about Amelia.

 

“Yeah, this fucking twig of a girl tried to be a hero, but all she ended up as was a damsel. You wouldn't happen to know any _Amelia Spears_ , would you?”

 

I choked back a sob.

 

“Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough if you don't tell me where Mara is. The two of you would soon forget how it feels to _not_ be touched by a man. Or, I could just blow your brains out. Whichever one pleases me most.”

 

I still didn't say anything. I wasn't going to sell out Mara, but that didn't mean that the things Ellis was saying weren’t horrifying.

 

“Well?”

 

“I'm sixteen, you fucking creep. I'd rather you shoot me!”

 

He growled, smacking me again.

 

“Come on.” he pulled my coat aside and tried pulling at my clothes. “I can only restrain myself from a body like this for so long.”

 

He pointed the scissors at the top of my chest.

 

“I bet you wish you just grabbed these and went out, don't you? These are what you came for, right?”

 

“No! Don't!”

 

“Either tell me and I'll stop, or shut up and let it happen.” he growled, dragging the blade down my chest and slicing down my shirt. “Besides, I can see how you're blushing.”

 

“STOP IT!” I screamed so shrill that my throat hurt. I reached towards my scythe.

 

“I'll fucking shoot you! Don't try it!” he yelled, pressing his gun into my temple.

 

I froze, crying. I couldn't do anything that wouldn't make this situation worse. Unless someone heard us, I was helpless.

 

He put the scissors down and tried to part my clothing, his fingers feeling like acid against my skin. It was a _revolting_ sensation that I wanted to burn off with a shower of scalding water, or maybe I wanted a razor to peel off every bit of my skin that he touched, because the pain caused by my own actions, like the burn of scalding water or the sting of air against an open cut, would have felt better.

 

“I knew you were probably going to take Mara from here, that's why I told her to leave. Her dad already took her somewhere far away from all of this. You'll never find her!” I lied, terrified that if I didn't say anything, Ellis would violate me further. It took all I had not to vomit out the words. “One more thing; you better get the fuck out, unless you want to deal with Adrian Crevan, _real_ legend that never relied on senseless killing to gain that status. Maybe my dad could show you what it _really_ means to be legendary, because he'll be here in about a minute.”

 

Ellis took his hand off of me, and moved his gun away from my temple.

 

I sighed in relief, closing my eyes, failing to notice the crazed look in his own eyes.

 

“I won't waste my real death scythe on you.” he whispered.

 

“What?” I opened my eyes and since my head was down, I saw my stomach.

 

To my horror, I also saw his gun.

 

“NO, PLE-"

 

A shot cracked off, and my body clenched up instantly.

 

I collapsed to the floor, clutching my stomach as blood streamed out onto the floor, forming a puddle underneath me. I curled up in searing pain, hissing in agony as it spread across my stomach.

 

“Damn it, you ruined my plan. Mara must be on her way to that hospital to save her mother.”

 

“No…”

 

I coughed up a bit of blood, whimpering.

 

“Whatever you tried to do to save her, it failed. I'll capture Mara Sutcliff, but you're _not_ going to live to see what I'll do to her.”

 

He pulled out his gun again, grinning insanely.

 

I heard footsteps running towards the door.

 

_Dad…_

* * *

 

_Undertaker’s POV_

 

_I was accentuating a corpse in my funeral shop. It was a little shop of horrors, you might say. The corpse was that of a young, twenty year old blonde woman who had died of poisoning. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, I think._

 

_“Since there's no wounds, I can go straight to making her look all pretty~”_

 

_I started making the girl up when another girl popped up at the opposite end of the coffin. I gasped softly._

 

_“My goodness!” I thought, “What a lovely surprise!”_

 

_Contrary to the dead, blonde woman in an elegant dress, this girl was perfectly alive. She was only six, had silver hair, and was wearing a blue onesie with bunny ears._

 

_She was also my daughter._

 

_“Hi, Daddy!”_

 

_“Aww, ‘ello, Addy. You're up early.” I grinned. Her little feet pitter-pattered increasingly closer until they were next to me._

 

_“I went to your room, but you weren’t there.” she explained, her attention easily captured by the woman on my work table. She probably could see much though, considering how she was struggling to peek over the table._

 

_“Whatcha doin?”_

 

_“Oh, jus’ my job. I make people look all pretty for their loved ones, like families and friends, ye see.” I explained._

 

_She looked at me with star eyes._

 

_“Wow…”_

 

_She looked at the body._

 

_“How does she stay asleep so good?” She asked innocently, poking the corpse._

 

_“Oh, she's not sleeping, Addy. She's dead.” I told her, giggling at her innocence. “Don't touch it, though.”_

 

_“Uh… what’s dead?”_

 

_I didn't know how to explain the concept of death to a six year old._

 

_“Well, it's sort of like someone’s sleeping, but they never, ever wake up. The good stuff ‘n your head just stops, and ye jus’ get left to sleep forever. An’ then ye get buried ‘n a coffin, an’ people stick things out of the ground above ye with your name on it, and they leave special things like flowers by it when they miss ye.”_

 

_“...Is that why you always visit that rock with mommy’s name on it? And put flowers on it?” Adrianne asked._

 

_My grin fell, like my heart._

 

_“...Yes.”_

 

_“Mommy’s… dead? I'm never going to see her?”_

 

_“Yes, Addy, Mommy’s been dead since you were a baby. A demon hurt her really, really bad, and she died.”_

 

_“Really?”_

 

_“That happens quite a lot. Sometimes, people get hurt so bad that they die. I miss Mommy very much, and that's why I visit the stone with her name on it every day, and leave her flowers. I know that she doesn't see them, but I still leave them there, because you still love people even when they're gone.”_

 

_Adrianne stared at me for a few seconds, but she didn't have the expected response. She just kind of stared and said, “Oh, okay.”_

 

_“Addy, are you alright? Are you sad?”_

 

_“I dunno, I never really met Mommy.” she shrugged. “I'm a little but sad that I never will, but that's okay. I'm okay with just you, Daddy. I love you.”_

 

_“I love you too, Addy. I love you so much.”_

 

_“...Daddy?”_

 

_“Yes, pumpkin?”_

 

_“Are you gonna die?” she asked innocently. She still didn't understand the weight of such a concept._

 

_“Hmmm… haven't really thought about it.” I shrugged._

 

_“I don't want you to die. I'd miss you.”_

 

_“And leave my little girl behind? I'd never, my dear.”_

 

_“Okay, Daddy…”_

 

_Something dinged in a nearby room._

 

_“Oh! Breakfast is ready!” I changed the subject._

 

_Adrianne gasped, her mood revived._

 

_“It smells like blueberry muffins!”_

 

_“Aww, you ruined the surprise. I was going t’ surprise my lil muffin with muffins!”_

 

_“Huh? I'm a muffin?” she asked, genuinely confused on whether she was a delicious pastry or not._

 

_“Yes. You're daddy's precious lil muffin.” I picked her up and touched her nose. She giggled, and I carried her off._

 

_“I love muffins!”_

 

_“I know, an’ I love ye!”_

 

_“I love you too!”_

* * *

 

_When Adrianne was seven, I had to treat a girl her same age who had severe chemical burns on her face. According to her father, she was kidnapped in order to be a bargaining chip against him, and when that failed, she was burned. All the while I treated the poor girl, I thought about how this could have happened to my daughter. With a father as highly respected as me, there were also people that highly disrespected me, and if there was something they wanted from me, the first thing they likely would have done was threaten or take her._

 

_I kept thinking about that as I went to pick her up from school. Rather than the public elementary school institution, she went to a private school that had better supervision, teachings, and conditions for the children. Also, it got out an hour later, so being late to pick her up was not a problem._

 

_I got in the long line of cars for parents picking up their students, mind you, with a very noticeable hearse. I had just started working as a doctor for less than a year, so I didn't have enough disposable money for a better car just yet._

 

_The economy, like many things, was awfully depressing._

 

_Adrianne skipped out of her school with a big smile on her face, innocent and very happy. It made me happy to see her so, but it also made me sad to think about what I had to explain to her._

 

_I opened the passenger door and she slid into her seat, closing the door behind her. I smiled down at her and buckled her in._

 

_“Hi, Dad!” she smiled._

 

_“Hello, Addy!” I smiled. “How was school today?”_

 

_“Fun! We had an assembly about Stranger Danger and “Street Smarts".”_

 

_“Oh?” I asked. It was good that I apparently was going to have an easier time with this conversation._

 

_“Mm-hm! Don't talk to strangers, and stay away from adults you don’t know that want you to get in their car.” she recited. Very rudimentary, but it was probably the best way the school could have touched on the subject without traumatizing the kids._

 

_“Addy, if there's ever a time where a grown up you don't know tries to get you in their car by force, you make as much of a scene and a ruckus as you can, understand? Make sure people start to notice what's going on.” I told her._

 

_“Oh, okay.” she nodded. It was like it didn't occur to her that she might not have a choice._

 

_“Also, there’s something else I want to tell you about. If someone is ever hurting you, and you aren't allowed to tell me that, ask me how your mother is.”_

 

_“Huh?”_

 

_“Addy, there could be a situation where you're in danger, and telling me could put you in even more danger. This way, I’ll know without you telling me. Isn't that cool?”_

 

_“I know, but isn't mommy gone?”_

 

_I nodded with a sad sigh._

 

_“Yes, and this way, it'll be really easy to know.”_

 

_She gasped in realization._

 

_“Oh! Okay! I'll do that.”_

 

_I smiled and pat her head, starting up the car. She still reacted so innocently, even though we were talking about something she should never have the chance to encounter yet._

 

_“Good girl…”_

* * *

 

_About a month ago, I was called into Adrianne's school to pick her up from the principal's office. I walked in to see a frowning Principal Wilson at his desk, and sitting across from him was my daughter. She looked at me with no guilt or remorse for whatever she was called in for, and I noticed a give away as to what that was: bloody knuckles._

 

_“Hello, Mr. Wilson. I’m a very busy person, an’ someone could be ‘n need of my help righ’ now a’ th’ ‘ospital. What was so important tha’ I had to be pulled ou’ of my work?”_

 

_“It seems like your daughter did the exact opposite of what you do. She got in a fight this morning with Richard Knox, and he's currently in the infirmary.”_

 

_“Because of what he did, one of the other students could be in the hospital, or a grave.”_

 

_“Miss Crevan, be quiet.”_

 

_“Why? I'm right. You didn't do anything when Richard bullied Mara, but I beat him up for it, and you stop the presses!”_

 

_“Dr. Crevan, you need to teach your daughter how to control herself.”_

 

_“Mr. Wilson, my daughter saves lives every day at th’ ‘ospital. If she’s ever gotten t’ th’ point where she harms another student, it’s probably an issue with th’ other party.” I turned to my daughter. “Now, Addy, what happened?”_

 

_“Richard told a girl I liked to kill herself with a note, and signed it with my name. He tried to hurt someone I care about, and stained my name in the process. He deserved what he had coming.” she stated._

 

_“Regardless of the motive, the minimum punishment for this is being suspended for the next week.”_

 

_“I see… Mr. Wilson, how dare you try to paint my daughter as a villain?” I asked, moving my bangs. “She stood up to someone who did something that caused many reapers to become what they are today, and her repayment is suspension? I'd like to discuss this further with her, so I'm taking her home for the rest of today. Then, you'll either remove her suspension, or I'll make sure the status of your precious suicide baiter is the least of your problems."_

 

_Mr. Wilson said nothing, silent due to his shock. I turned to Adrianne._

 

_“Addy, do you have your supplies with you?” I asked. She nodded, standing up and picking up her bag._

 

_“The security already said I wasn't going back to class today, and had me pick up my stuff.”_

 

_“Hooray. No trip to the lockers. Good day, Mr. Wilson.” I walked out with no response, Adrianne following close behind me. Nothing was said until we got home._

 

_“Dad?”_

 

_“Yes, Addy?”_

 

_“How did you believe me so quickly? I mean, not that it wasn't true, but-"_

 

_“Was it Mara Sutcliff? Is that the girl he baited?” I asked. I saw the fear in Adrianne's eyes that confirmed the answer before she even said it._

 

_“I'm supposed to stay confidential about these things, but-”_

 

_“Is she alive?” Addy asked urgently._

 

_“She did attempt suicide, and lost about one and a half litres of blood through her wrists, but yes. Last night, I managed to save her, but she hasn't been checked out of the hos-”_

 

_Adrianne wailed before she burst into tears, and I stopped talking and hugged her._

 

_“Oh, Addy, I’m sorry…”_

* * *

 

Four minutes had passed since Adrianne left.

 

“It really shouldn't be taking her this long…”

 

I heard the gunshot. It rang from Mara’s hospital room, where my daughter said she was going four minutes ago.

 

Without thinking, I immediately ran there. I tried turning the handle. It was locked.

 

_No, no, no, no, no! He can’t already be in there! It’s impossible!_

 

“Addy? Are you in there? It's been about five minutes now. Is everything okay?” I asked through the door, trying to stay calm. If she was in there, and Ellis was with her, I didn't want to sound like he was the one that got my attention, because he might’ve been pushed to hurt her even more if he hadn't already.

 

There was quiet for a few moments.

 

“Yeah, Dad, I’m fine. I just tripped and fell.” she lied. I could hear the pain and fear in her voice that showed me that far worse had happened.

 

“...How's Mom doing?”

* * *

 

Adrianne’s POV

 

After telling my father that I was in danger, I limped to a wall and covered my head underneath the cabinet, leaving a trail of blood behind me. I expected Ellis to shoot me again so I couldn’t move, but he didn’t do anything. My father was likely going to kill him upon opening the door, yet he did nothing to stop him from entering.

 

My father’s entry, I realized, was what Ellis wanted.

 

I expected my father to just burst through the door, but I heard his death scythe take form before it sliced through the door with a blast that blew said door to pieces, as well as it shattered the glass off the cabinet door that I was underneath. It didn't fall on me, but the shards of glass in front of me prevented me from getting out safely.

 

When the dust and smoke cleared, my father was standing in the doorway with the silver blade of his enormous death scythe inches away from Ellis’s neck.

 

“As I thought, it's the man who thinks he can call himself a legend.” he said as cold as stone.  He looked at me with concern, his bangs once again removed from his face.

 

“Addy, you're losing a lot of blood. Do you think you'll be okay until I finish him?”

 

Still shaking and unable to find my voice again, I nodded.

 

“I'll be fine.” I lied.

 

I coughed up more blood.

 

He looked at me with more concern, but he still smiled.

 

“Good girl.”

 

_BANG._

 

In his moment of distraction for my well being, a gunshot cracked through the room and my father had an expression of pure shock as blood erupted from either side of his head. He lifelessly dropped his death scythe at his side and collapsed within a second.

 

“ _Never_ take your eyes off your target. You should know that if you're truly legendary.” Ellis said, lowering his gun.

 

“ _NO!”_ I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

 

Before I could stop myself - I don't know what gave me this new energy - I lept out from under the cabinet and crawled to my father, cutting my hands as I ignored the shattered glass on the floor. I was still on the brink of collapsing in the moments it took to get to him.

 

Blood was already soaking through his silver hair and streaming down the side of what was left of his face. His eyes were greyed and glassy, looking at nothing. His mouth, usually grinning at me and laughing at the slightest things, stayed agape and said nothing.

 

He didn't even breathe _._

 

“No! Dad, please!” I begged.

 

I pushed him onto his back, seeing his chest fail to rise or fall. I didn't even have any time to beg that he was alive, but it wouldn't have mattered. I desperately searched for a pulse that I couldn't find. Because of my training, I instinctively started doing CPR, one of the most basic first aid skills that was drilled into my head. Ellis was so confident in my failure to revive my father that he _watched_. That sick, overconfident fuck! I tried relentlessly until I couldn't push anymore. Whenever my arms started getting tired, I thought of my father. He had to live. Ellis couldn't just end a legend like him with a gunshot, and I couldn't lose my father like that and have it be my fault.

 

My arms went numb. I couldn't control them enough to keep going properly, and any rescue breaths I tried to take were too short even for myself. I couldn't continue, and anyway, it was futile.

 

My father was gone.

 

“No…God, please…no...” I whispered, broken. I shook his dead body weakly. Nothing happened.

 

“ _DA-_ ” I screamed, choking on my own blood before I could even finish the word. I slumped and started crying over his motionless chest.

 

“He was so distracted by you that it killed him.” Ellis said. “How horrible does that feel? When you wouldn't tell me what happened to Mara, I figured I'd get something decent out of coming here. I knew making you scream would have gotten your daddy to run in and try to save his little girl… well, look at how that turned out.”

 

“You… you did what you did to me just to get to my father?” I growled.

 

“What can I say? If there was no way I would have gotten out of here with anything without making a scene, I might as well get my last greatest risk out of the way.” he nodded to my father's corpse.

 

Something burned inside me where my grief resided; _fury_. I grabbed my father's death scythe and stood up, slowly and shaking. My legs could barely support me even without the massive death scythe, but that didn't stop me. I glared at Ellis and screamed, swinging the scythe back as far as I could.

 

“ _I'll kill you!_ ” I screamed before another gunshot was heard. I felt it in my stomach again. A searing sensation hit, and the force sent me to the ground.

 

I knew then and there that I knew I wasn't getting back up.

 

I looked at Ellis numbly as my vision tunneled. He walked toward me, grabbing the back of my head. I slowly grabbed my scythe from off of the ground without him noticing. My hair fell to either side of my face as Ellis took my hair tie.

 

“This is proof for Mara. She'll see the problems she caused.”

 

I used a bit of my remaining strength to swipe my scythe across the floor, slicing the back of his ankle. He staggered against the opposite wall.

 

“Gah, fuck! What the hell? I'll-”

 

“You'll what?” I asked. “What'll you do? Shoot me again? I doubt you'd want to touch me again and get blood all over you.”

 

All he did was glare with his gun pointed at me. I grabbed the handle of the nearest cabinet and pulled myself up against the wall.

 

“Do it then! I fucking dare you!” I screamed.

 

He groaned and limped out of the room like a drunkard. He gave up on trying to get me back down. I didn't know if it was because I wasn't worth it, or because it was a waste of bullets on an already dying girl.

 

As I felt my head become lighter than a balloon, I let go of the handle and collapsed, my blurry, spotted vision already getting worse. Blood soaked my clothes and pooled around me. My breathing hitched. I tried calling for help, only to vomit a huge amount of blood.

 

 _“Please… help me… Dad… dead… Dr. Crevan… dead…”_ I gurgled pathetically.

 

I looked at my father’s body, still motionless with my blurred vision. My eyes started to droop and my head lolled forward.

 

I crawled to try and get to my father, collapsing before I got within an arm's reach of his body, my own body going numb. Tears continued to fall from my eyes.

 

I thought about Mara and Amelia. I would never, ever see them again, and that almost hurt more than the bullet wounds.

 

I looked at my father's body, unable to move and pull myself closer to him so I could at least die by it.

 

“Dad…” I gurgled. “I'm sorry…”

 

Everything faded out.


	27. That Hybrid, Protecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the stakes were raised, and there's already a casualty, Mara must decide for herself how to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the chapter delay this week! School just started so it's been hard to squeeze in posting chapters. It wont happen again!

**Chapter 27: That Hybrid, Protecting**

 

_ Mara’s POV _

 

“Ellis is going to the hospital with a gun that can kill grim reapers. Adrianne and her father are in grave danger, Mara.”

 

I covered my mouth with my hand, my body beginning to tremor like an earthquake as I shook my head.

 

“I still have to do it.” I said, still shuddering.

 

“What?”

 

“I still have to kill Erican.” I said with a quivering voice. “And now that I know that Ellis is coming back sooner, I don't have time to waste.”

 

At first, Amelia didn't say anything, but I could see the fear on her face. 

 

“He's coming back from possibly  _ killing _ Adrianne! If you end up meeting him, what are you going to do? He'll kill you if he gets the chance!” she told me.

 

“Then I won't give him the chance.”

 

“Then he'll take it!”

 

“Then what else am I supposed to do, wait for him to find me, get my dad here, and then torture and kill me and my mother? What's even going to happen to you? He's fucking sick, so who knows what he'd do to you!” I told her.

 

“It doesn't matter!” Amelia shook her head.

 

“Yes, yes it does matter! If I don't do something  _ now _ , he'll come back while I’m still here, and my odds of getting you and my mother out of here will be next to none, and I'll have to face Erican’s psychopathic, demon killing father! I already don't have much time!” I walked towards the door.

 

“I tell you about Adrianne maybe being  _ killed _ , and you still worry about what  _ you _ have to do?” Amelia asked me. She didn't shout this time, but I could tell she was hurt.

 

I turned back around.

 

“You think I'm not worried about her? I'm worried about  _ everyone _ ! You, Adrianne, my mother - there hasn't been a minute that's gone by today without me being terrified for you! That's why I'm doing this!” I told her.

 

“I didn't say you aren't worried. I know you’re worried! I don’t understand why you're acting like it's all about  _ you _ , and what  _ you're _ doing?” Amelia asked, coming closer.

 

“Because it  _ should _ be, Amelia!” I screamed.

 

Amelia didn't respond, just looking up at me with a flinch.

 

“It should have just been me involved, not you three and my dad. My mother should still be safe.  _ You _ should still be safe. And Adrianne…”

 

I choked back a sob.

 

“Adrianne should still be alive!” my voice broke.

 

Amelia lept and wrapped her arms around me, rubbing my back. I hung my head and cried, letting weak wails escape through gritted teeth.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry.” I choked.

 

“You’re alright.” She hugged me tighter. “You just… you don't need to be so strong all of the time, like you're a warrior. You're just a teenager, just like me, and you don't deserve to feel like me and your mother’s lives lay on your shoulders.” she said softly into my ear as I hugged her.

 

“But they do, and what else can I do? Cry about you and my mother being in danger? I already did that at the hospital.” I laughed sadly.

 

“I mean that you don't have to feel like you have to be alone in this. With how many other people are involved, you don't need to feel like you're all by yourself.” she told me. I shook my head.

 

“Everyone that's gotten involved has gotten hurt. You, my mother, Adrianne… no one needs to be hurt because of me anymore, especially the people I care about.” I said.

 

“Mara, listen to me.” she said, pulling away. “Adrianne wanted to protect you at the hospital and get you away from Ellis, your mother wanted you to stay away from here so you wouldn't face him, and I’m trying to give you some judgement on what could happen to you if you  _ did _ face him. Why do you think that is?” Amelia asked. “It's because we care about you. We all want you safe because we love you so much, Mara!”

 

I didn't say anything out of surprise.

 

“How could you-”

 

“I know how much you think that you don't deserve it, but you do! Demon or not, you really do deserve to be loved!”

 

“How can you love someone like me? I can't even do that for myself, and some would kill me, like Erican almost did.” I shuddered.

 

“Erican didn't like you being half demon because he doesn't  _ know _ you. The rest of us know who you are past that. You're selfless, smart, kind, and you stop at nothing to help the people you care about. How is that demonic? How can we do anything but love you?” she asked me.

 

“That's why I can't let any of you get hurt anymore, and that's why I need to take Ellis and Erican out alone.” I told her.

 

I felt Amelia start to shudder in my arms.

 

“I'm so scared for you, Mara. I don't want you to die… because I really like you, Mara. I mean, I  _ like  _ you. You know, like always wanting to be with you and thinking that you're really, really beautiful?” she said with a trembling, broken voice.

 

I already knew, but I started to blush when I heard her say it.

 

“I love you too, Amelia. That's why I need you to be safe, but it's also why I know I'm going to survive, so I can come back to you. I know I'll see you again, so don't worry about me, Amelia.” I promised.

 

Amelia continued to cry in my arms. I sighed.

 

“Hey, can I tell you something?” I asked. She nodded.

 

“Truth be told, when it was just my mother involved, I was prepared to die tonight if it meant saving her, but when I talked to you and Adrianne, you… you made me hope that it didn't come to that. No one has ever actually made me hope that I don't die, or made me not turn to death as some sort of emergency exit. I hope that you know that, Amelia.” I told her.

 

“Did Adrianne tell you about how she felt, too?”

 

“Yes, and I thought that the three of us together would be wonderful.” I smiled. “If she’s alright after all of this, we should go to this cafe I know. It's not too far from school, and it's usually where I go to get coffee when I have time.”

 

“That sounds wonderful, Mara.” Amelia looked up at me and smiled. I pet her hair and caressed her cheek, backing away.

 

“I'll come back for you, Amelia. I promise.” I turned around and kept walking to the door. She lightly grabbed my wrist.

 

“Mara?”

 

I turned around.

 

“Am-”

 

She pulled me down and kissed me. Her lips were warm and sweet, and I melted in, kissing her back. She pulled away.

 

“Amy is fine.”

 

“...Amy it is, then.” I told her sheepishly, feeling a blush in my cheeks.

 

She reached to her belt and handed me her scythe.

 

“Use this. I don't see your scythe on you.” She said.

 

“Thank you.”

 

I went to the door and, to my surprise, it was unlocked. Erican didn't lock it after all. When I opened the door, I smiled back at Amelia, who was still standing in the middle of the room.

 

“Stay safe for now, okay?” I asked.

 

She nodded, but in her soul, I could sense that she didn't have that intention. Somehow, she still wanted to fight for me.

 

“…You're my hero, Mara.” she said. I paused, until I walked back to her, smiling softly.

 

“If being a hero means saving you, I'll be a hero.”

 

I kissed her forehead. When I pulled away, Amelia smiled at me until her eye started drooping.

 

My smile started to fade.

 

“Mara, I…” she mumbled before she collapsed in my arms. When I kissed her, I remembered what my father told me about a demon's kiss putting someone to sleep if that demon wished. I gently laid her on the ground.

 

“I feel… so sleepy…” she mumbled.

 

“I'm so sorry, Angel. I can't risk you trying to help me.” I stroked her hair. “Besides, you've had a long night as it is. You deserve to rest for a bit.”

 

“Okay…” she muttered, barely intelligible. Her eye fluttered shut and her head rested on my hand.

 

I looked at her sadly before I removed my coat. I folded it into a sort of pillow and propped it under Amelia's head, kissing her on the forehead. When I walked back to the door, I looked back at Amelia’s peaceful, sleeping body in the center of the room. I walked out, closing the door and taking a deep breath.

 

_ I'm sorry… but I’ll come back for you. I promise you that, Amelia Spears. _

 

I walked to the stairwell. Now realizing that I could extend my sensory range  _ upward _ , I knew Erican was the only one upstairs, because his soul was familiar, although somehow different. Still, this was my chance.

 

I ran up the stairs as silently as I could. Eventually, although my legs felt like they were on fire by the time I did, I reached the lobby again.

 

Erican was standing despondently in the middle of the room, facing the door. He didn't even notice my presence, which was a good thing. I tightened my grip on Amelia's scythe. I felt that demonic rage consume me, the one that I felt when Erican almost suffocated Amelia. Seeing him again made that anger rise back up like bile.

 

Taking silent steps, I ran behind him, raising my scythe.

 

Erican turned around and looked at me with dead eyes, but I still didn't hesitate to drive my scythe through his back.

 

“ _ Die. _ ”

 

I savored the sound of the metal ripping into his muscles, and his blood soaking through his clothes and onto my hands. His body convulsed in shock, and I heard him cough up blood.

 

“...Thank you, Mara.” he choked out.

 

He collapsed onto the floor, his cinematic record streaming weakly from his back, and I wanted to just end it, but I could hear a young boy’s voice,  _ his _ voice, screaming, “Father! Father!”

 

I hesitated to cut the record and officially kill Erican.

 

_ Maybe if I watch, it'll help me. _

 

“Don't do it, Mara. You don't have enough time.” I told myself, but against my better judgement, I figured that Erican’s cinematic record could give me more information on Ellis that could be helpful, because I realized that, even if I did get everyone out before he arrived, Ellis would still be after me and my father. I needed to know about him from this record.

 

“Damn it, I'm going to regret this, aren't I?” I asked, but I still dragged his body behind the counter as the record spilled. I laid Erican's body on the floor, dropping onto my knees, hoping that his sixteen years would be quick to watch.

 

I reached out and touched the stream, giving me the opportunity to watch through his own eyes, as scarring as it could be.

 

I was going to see Erican’s entire life so I could bring Ellis’s death.


	28. That Reapers Record, Human

**Chapter 28: That Reaper’s Record, Human**

 

_ Erican’s POV (Italics) _

 

Mara's POV (Normal)

 

_ When I was young, I could remember that my family used to be happy; when my father would smile and it wouldn't mean he was going to hurt someone, and when my mother and I were alive and happy about it. Now, I could barely remember that happiness, and the kind man that my father used to be was gone. _

 

When I immersed myself into Erican's record, the first person I saw past the blinding whiteness was his father, but he didn't look like the monster that I knew he was. His eyes weren't yellow and green like reapers, but they were blue, and they were  _ kind _ . He was smiling a wrinkle-free smile down on Erican as he looked up at him from very close to the ground. This memory must have been from when Erican was a little boy. His father’s long, blonde hair was tied back behind his head and his smooth, diamond shaped face was free of facial hair, with the exception of thin eyebrows that tilted slightly when he smiled. His smile was so kind, so much like a smile that a father should show their child, that I wondered what had changed him into the vengeful scum that did all of this.

 

_ He was in an accident when I was seven. There was a crash, and he pushed my mother and I out of the way. The doctors at the scene of the runaway carriage wreck said that my father was nothing more than a trampled corpse. I remembered how much I cried, begging for it not to be true. _

 

The memory changed to himself, his father, and a woman with the two of them that I knew to be his mother crossing the street. I heard screaming and galloping, along with speeding wheels of a horse carriage on the left side of the street, coming closer and closer the family. I already knew it was coming, but he pushed Erican and his mother out of the way. His mother pulled Erican close to try and keep him from watching, but I could still hear the sound from his memory; the sound of hooves crushing bone, and the sound of his father being killed on impact. Erican didn't stop crying and trying to wriggle out of his mother's embrace to try and get to the corpse as people surrounded it. When a doctor arrived and inspected what happened, he soon came over to the family and told Erican his father had died, furthering the boy into hysterics.

 

_ His body was revived. It took a deep breath and stood back up. I shouldn't have been so happy about that, because when he looked at me, I knew the person my father used to be wasn't there. _

 

When his father stood back up as the crowd stepped back, Erican and his mother ran to him, only for his father to strike him. He didn't understand why his father had looked so mad at him when he awoke, and why he was so  _ horrible _ . His mother said his name fearfully, only to be shouted at. They didn't understand, and  _ I _ still didn't understand.

 

 _I wish he stayed dead, because every day after that had_ _been hell. My mother would try to protect me from that monster, only to make it worse for the both of us. He pushed us to the breaking point and made it worse when we showed it._

 

I saw various scenes where he was abusing them, going from screaming to striking them in a moments notice over the most small things, like hesitating to answer or spilling milk or even nothing at all. When Erican started crying, his roaring and hitting only got longer and harder.

 

“Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't fucking cry. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE START CRYING, ERICAN!” I heard him scream.

 

“I'm sorry, Father!” He cried. Hearing a child scream in such fear towards their own parent broke my heart, even if it was Erican.

 

“Ellis, stop! You-”

 

_ Smack. _

 

“Shut up, you fucking bitch!”

 

 _About a month after he changed, I was cleaning off a scratch I got from falling after getting hit, and I couldn’t stop myself from crying, even though I was terrified_ _to do it._

 

Judging by how I was seeing through Erican’s eyes over a bathroom sink, Erican was washing off a scratch on his arm from falling after getting hit on one occasion, he started sobbing, but the noise of the running water drowned it out. He seemed to realize something.

 

_ He couldn't hear me because of the faucet I was using. It was the only time in that month where I could cry without only getting struck harder, or yelled at louder. _

 

_ In the coming years, most of the kids at school thought I was too nice, and it made me annoying. I was alone at school, and I wished I was alone at home. _

 

I saw all of his peers staying away from him and giving him the same looks of contempt that they gave to me the day I tried to take my life, and it struck me and gave me an awful feeling in my chest. It was every day. He would be alone on the swings, or at his desk, or waiting to be picked up. Back then, he was just a little boy, and no child should ever feel alone like that.

 

_ Every night, I heard my mother crying as my father abused her, and she always woke up to greet me with a smile, as if I couldn't hear the sounds that he had forced from her, like he forced other things with her; the sounds that had made me sick to my stomach every night. _

 

I saw darkness. He wasn't seeing anything because he was in his room without the lights on. I heard his mother screaming and crying, but it was a different sort of pain than just being hit. No, he was using and abusing that woman in a filthy, defiling way that no child should ever understand, and I felt like I was going to be sick. Whenever he saw him the next morning, he saw her golden smile. She had sunshine blond hair that waved down her shoulders, and freckles across her nose and just under her crystal blue eyes. She was very beautiful, in mind and in appearance.

 

_ When I was twelve, it got to the point where I wanted to find a way to block it out, so started to use the faucet in my bathroom sink to drown out my mother's screaming. _

 

Every night, he found himself staring at the running water in his sink. He lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror as tears ran down his face. He started out as a twelve year old boy, but since his circumstances barely changed in the coming years, the memory of a running sink played over and over as his reflection aged into the sixteen year old boy I knew for a month now, except for the fact that his eyes were still blue, and I was soon to find out how they turned yellow-green.

 

_ “Erican!” my mother called one night. My father was out drinking, but I still didn't feel comfortable enough to cry without the white noise. I shut the faucet off and went to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at me urgently. _

 

_ “What is it, Mother?” _

 

_ “Erican…” she said, her voice like honey. “You aren't safe here; not with your father.” _

 

_ “That's been obvious. I've heard how much he hurts you for years now. He hits me and yells at me when he's mad, but he hurts you even when he's not. I'm his punching bag, and I wish I could take more so you didn't need to, Mother.” I told her. She reached up to me, and I knelt down. She smoothed down my hair. _

 

_ “I couldn't ask you to do that for me.” She sighed. _

 

_ “But I want to.” _

 

_ “Erican, I want you to run away. Go tonight, while your father's out drinking. It won't do to try to leave while he comes home drunk.” my mother said to me. I had been waiting so long to hear her say something like that, and I started to smile at the thought of my mother and I being free from my father. _

 

_ “Don't worry, Mother. I already know a lot of places we can-” _

 

_ “I said “you”, Erican.” _

 

_ My smile faded and my heart dropped. I shook my head. _

 

_ “You want me to leave without you? And just leave you here with that monster? How can you expect me to do that; to leave and let you suffer with him? I can't leave you with him like that!” I told her. _

 

The pain in his voice, showing how desperate he was to convince his mother to let him try and save her, only reminded me of the last conversation I had with my mother, where I begged the same thing of her. It made my heart heavy like lead, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep watching at this point.

 

_ “If he's hurting me, he won't be going after you. You can live the life that a beautiful child like you deserves. I know that your father isn't the man I fell in love with, but I don't want you to have to remember him as your father, when he wasn't like this when you were born. He was such a sweet, kind man until the carriage crash when you were just a little boy. If the man that I love is still somewhere in there, maybe if it's just me, I can save him somehow.” _

 

_ “The father that he was died in that crash! He isn't there anymore!” I almost shouted. _

 

_ “Then please just give me peace in knowing you'll be safe from this man's abuse. That's all I want, Erican.” _

 

_ “Do you not care about what happens to you at all? Please, leave with me!” I begged, pulling on her hand as if to pull her away from there as my voice broke. She pulled her hand away. _

 

_ “Mother, why? How could you ask me to let you die?” _

 

_ “I remember when you were just a child, and how much you cried in my arms after your father hurt you. I remember how badly I wished your bruises were mine. I was powerless to stop him, and all I could really do to make him hurt you less was to make him hurt me. If you leave, and I stay, he'll keep hurting me, and he'll never hurt you again. I can finally protect you, like I always should have. I'll never have to see my baby boy suffer again at the hands of that man.” she told me with a sad smile. _

 

_ “But he'll always hurt you, for the rest of your life! If I’m not here, he'll kill you! I can't let you die like that, Mother!” _

 

_ “Erican, listen to me. I'm always going to be with you, even if we're apart.” She kissed my forehead. “Please, remember that.” _

 

_ I hugged my mother as tightly as I could. _

 

_ “I'll never see you again, will I?” I sobbed. _

 

_ “If I'm with him, hopefully not. I'm sorry that you had to suffer with him for so long. I couldn't protect you, like a mother should, and I’m sorry. I'm so sorry for failing you, Erican.” _

 

_ “Don't say that! You've been one of the only things that's kept me alive this long. You're an amazing mother, and I won't let that scum make you believe otherwise. I love you so much, Mummy.” I cried. _

 

_ She hugged me back, rubbing my back soothingly. _

 

_ “I love you too, baby. Now, you need to hurry.” _

 

_ Painfully pulling myself away, I ran out. _

 

_ I ran to my room to find what I needed. I had things like a blanket and spare change when I heard something collapse in my mother's room, and I feared that it was my mother herself. _

 

_ “Mother!” _

 

I recognized Erican’s scream as the one from the memory my father showed me. I knew what Erican was going to see: His mother's corpse.

 

_ Nearly tripping over my own feet with how fast I ran, I sprinted to my mother's room and the door flew open. I looked inside and wished it stayed closed so I didn't have to see what I saw. _

 

_ My mother had collapsed, bruises covering her body, and she was now lying motionlessly face-down over half the bed. Towering above her was a being made of shadows and tar. He was a slender man, and his form was nothing but darkness, save for his fuchsia eyes and pearly, fanged grin. He looked away from my mother and looked at me, grinning as if he knew I was powerless. _

 

“Dad…” I thought to myself. “Why did it have to be her?”

 

_ My legs felt like jelly, but I moved them like jets as I charged at him. _

 

_ “I'll kill you!” _

 

_ Just when he was within a fingertip’s reach, he turned into a raven and vanished. I was left looking out the window until I remembered what happened. I ran to my unresponsive mother. _

 

_ “Mother, no! Please!” I screamed, turning her over to see hazy half opened eyes look at nothing. Her pale skin was already discoloring as I held her hand as tight as I  could, although it remained limp. Her lips were dry and cracked, but worst of all, they weren't breathing. I checked a pulse in Every I place I could, only to be met with silence. _

 

_ My mother was dead. _

 

_ I didn't even have the energy to cry. I had nothing to cry about, considering how soon I would join her. _

 

_ I walked into the bathroom, unusually leaving the faucet alone, and looked under the sink until I found the drain cleaner fluid. I had planned on possibly slipping it into my father's coffee when he came home, but my mother didn't allow me to. I figured that she wouldn't allow me to do what I was going to do in just a few moments, but then again, her not being there anymore was one of the final things that would push me to do just that. _

 

“No… I can't watch…”

 

_ I walked back to my mother's corpse and knelt next to it, unscrewing the cap of the cleaning fluid. Some people asked themselves questions about going through with suicides, but I had nothing for me here; nothing to share, nothing to say, and nothing I would miss. _

 

_ I pulled the bottle to my lips. _

 

I yanked my hand away from Erican's cinematic record, pulling myself back into reality. I covered my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut, realizing I had been crying at some point during Erican's record, and blocked out any images or noises of his suicide. I felt a horrible churning in my stomach as I calmed my breathing down.

 

After a few minutes, his record turned green. I learned in school that in the case where one viewed a reaper’s cinematic record, to clear up confusion when certain things happened, it glowed green when it reached the point where they became reapers.

 

“No, please,” I nearly sobbed. “I don't want to watch anymore.”

 

The record gravitated towards me and touched my fingertips, and even though I thought I had seen enough, even in death, Erican was still making me pay attention to him. My body spasmed as I was pulled back into his record.Apparently, now I was going to see Erican’s month-long life as a reaper well.


	29. That Reaper's Record, Inhuman

**Chapter 29: That Reaper's Record, Inhuman**

 

_ Erican's POV _

 

Mara’s POV

 

_ Darkness was the first thing I could remember, along with silence surrounding me. _

 

_ Is this what death feels like? Is this where I go when I die? _

 

_ Where is my mother? _

 

_ “Erican Jennan.” A voice called out to me. Well, it was more of a collective of lifeless, strict voices, like a deathly choir. A spotlight shined on me as I stood alone in the black room. _

 

_ “How do you know my name? Where am I? What happened?” I asked, my voice echoing throughout the room. _

 

_ “You were born at half past two in the morning on the sixth of March in 1889 in London to Stace and Ellis Jennan. At sixteen years of age, you died due to willingly ingesting poisonous chemicals. You committed suicide on the twenty-third of April in 1905, at thirty-seven minutes past eleven at night.” _

 

“He killed himself on the same night that I tried to…” I thought. I didn't want to make this about me, but I found that the only difference in the outcomes of our suicide attempts was not only that he died, but he he died alone because no one would save him, nor would anyone miss him. It broke my heart, because as much as I didn't feel any sympathy for Erican before, I knew that he didn't deserve to die alone without anyone missing him, especially on the same night that I was saved by someone that cared, and made the mistake of hating that for the next month.

 

_ “Yes. I killed myself a few minutes ago, after my mother died. Where is she?” I asked with my heart in my throat. _

 

_ “Stace Jennan’s soul was taken by a demon. It consumed her soul, so she is neither in heaven nor hell. Her soul has likely been destroyed.” _

 

_ Anger rose in my throat like bile as tears welled in my eyes. After what my mother had gone through, she deserved to be in heaven, and a demon ripped that from her. _

 

_ “Where would I find that demon?” I growled, feeling anger consume my heart. _

 

_ “What must be discussed now is you, not the demon.” _

 

_ “What about me?! I'm dead, aren't I? Where am I?” I shouted. _

 

_ “Calm yourself, Erican Jennan.” _

 

_ “Calm myself? I just killed myself!” I shouted, spreading my arms for emphasis. _

 

_ “Yes. That is why you are here. You are a grim reaper now.” _

 

_ “...What?” _

 

_ “You took your own life, which you were blessed with. Many have not been so blessed to live as long as you. As punishment for bringing your own death, you will watch others die every day, working to collect the souls of the deceased until you are forgiven.” _

 

_ “...Blessed? I was blessed to have that life?” _

 

_ “Many children die of deaths forced upon them before even reaching half of your age, when you brought your own death.” _

 

_ “I wish I died when I was half my age! No, I wish my father killed me in rage the day he changed in that crash, so I wouldn't live a live where I was beaten and screamed at every fucking day, or where I would hear my father rape and beat my mother almost every fucking night! If I was “blessed” to live a life where I'm my own father's punching bag, and where all I could do about my mother's cries was block it out with white noise and hope he hurts me more than he hurts her, then what the hell have I been damned to for getting away from that life in a way that you all mighty death bastards don't approve of?” _

 

_ “Regardless of what circumstances motivated your suicide, any human who commits suicide will become a grim reaper. You will work hard to collect souls until the day you are forgiven.” the echoic voice said, monotonous. There was no anger, or any feeling for that matter. It sounded as if it was just stating a fact, not damning me to work until who knows how long until I was “forgiven”. _

 

_ “First, you will be enrolled in the Grim Reaper Academy for Youth. Since the final exam for the class is in May, you can either wait another year to take the exam, or learn as much as you can in the next month and take the exam then. If you pass, you will become a full grim reaper and choose which part of the London dispatch you want to go into.” the voice explained as empty as ever. _

 

_ “...Is there any way I can hunt demons?” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “I may find the one that killed my mother, and I'll be able to make him feel the pain that I did.” _

 

_ “Erican Jennan, bringing emotions into this job will only cause trouble. In order to be an intermediary between life and death, you must be unbiased. Death doesn't discriminate between good and bad people. Grim reapers only collect the souls of people on the to-die list, and should you find a demon, alert higher authorities.” _

 

_ A spotlight shined on a pedestal. On that pedestal was a basic pair of spectacles. _

 

_ “You'll need these.” _

 

_ Hesitantly, I realized that there was no way out, and I put on the glasses. _

 

_ “Work hard, Erican Jennan.” _

 

_ I appeared in front of the door of a classroom. I was in a gray, lifeless hallway that I assumed was this academy I was supposed to go to. _

 

_ “Isn't there a class going on?” _

 

_ I looked out the windows. It seemed to be only seven forty-five in the morning. There was a schedule on the wall that said that class started at eight. _

 

_ I looked down at myself, and I was still wearing the clothes I had died in. It was not the most presentable, but at least I wasn't naked or in my pyjamas. _

 

_ I opened the door to a room full of boys and girls my age. They all looked more presentable than me, but their exhausted eyes were all on me. _

 

_ “I was told I needed to come to this class.” I justified my presence. _

 

_ “There are open seats in the back.” a girl with silver hair told me. I would soon learn that her name was Adrianne Crevan. _

 

My heart broke when I saw Adrianne. I loved looking at her, because she was just so beautiful, but it just reminded me about the circumstances of the present. I was worried sick about her still being at the hospital, and I missed her so much.

 

_ I sat in the back and rested my head on my hand. Kids were murmuring to themselves, and I thought they were talking about me until they mentioned “Sutcliff”. _

 

“Great. Now I get to know what kind of shit everyone was saying about me while I was in the hospital.” I groaned.

 

_ “Hey, isn't Sutcliff usually here by seven thirty?” _

 

_ “Yeah, she's usually never late for being early.” another kid snickered. _

 

_ “Didn't you hear? Some people are saying she tried to kill herself.” one whispered. _

 

_ “Oversensitive bitch. I hope it worked, after what she said yesterday about “half-demons”, as if they aren't scum just like real demons, or anyone who would give them a chance.” another scoffed. _

 

“So that's really what they thought…” I thought to myself. “Even if I died and I  _ did _ want my mother to tell the school the truth, no one would have cared.”

 

_ “Shut the fuck up!” Adrianne shouted, silencing the room. “Most of you treated Mara like shit yesterday, so don't start saying things like that about her when she might've killed herself just to get away from you all. How could you say that, Dick?” _

 

“Wait. Why is Adrianne defending me?” I thought, a lot more surprised than I should have been. “It could’ve ruined her reputation.”

 

_ “How could you defend her?” the other kid asked, appropriately named Richard Knox. “A demon is the reason why the only parent you have is that creepy doctor.”  _

 

_ “Yeah, a demon killed my mother, not Mara. That demon would deserve to be isolated and bullied, not Mara. That demon deserves to have “demonic bitch” and a bunch of unspeakable things written on their locker, not Mara, which I know you did. That demon deserves to be driven to fucking kill themselves, not Mara!” she shouted to Richard. _

 

_ “I was just telling the truth. It's not my fault it got to her. By the way, you know that I like being called my full first name.” he remarked coolly. _

 

_ “I'm not calling you a nickname, I'm calling you a dick! If it bothers you, fucking good! “It's not my fault.” Bullshit! You wrote “Kill yourself” on her fucking locker, too! You wrote death threats, rape threats, and suicide bait in your locker. You literally wrote a note that said, “Across for attention, Down for cemetery. Make a crossword puzzle on your wrists, Demon.” and put it in her locker.” _

 

_ “I-” _

 

_ “I can recognize your shitty handwriting anywhere, so don't deny it! She stormed out after school and left her locker open, and it was in there! I couldn't even find her after school, she went home so fast! Thanks to you, she might have gone home to never come back!” Adrianne exposed. _

 

_ “All I'm saying is, if she did kill herself, she's not getting any rest in peace notes and goodies on her locker from me. Who here actually would?” he said, overconfident. _

 

_ “I fucking would! I'd put a bouquet of her favorite black roses by her locker every single day, and I’d also leave a note every single day about how sorry I was for not talking to her much yesterday!” she screamed, trying not to cry. _

 

“Adrianne…” I wanted to reach out to her, but I knew it wasn't real. “Why did this suddenly become about me?”

 

_ “If I had just asked her how she was doing…” she shook her head. “Mara Sutcliff is one of the best people in this class! What did she ever do to you? She's sweet, smart, beautiful, and a fucking warrior for possibly putting herself out there like that, only to receive suicide bait that she might’ve already taken! You said that anyone who would give a half-demon a chance is scum, but if supporting Mara Sutcliff makes me scum, then I'm as scummy as scum can be!” _

 

_ “Me too.” a girl with platinum blonde hair covering her right eye, Amelia, piped. “I'm scum too.” _

 

_ “Who cares if you're scum, Silver? She doesn't even know you think that! She thinks you actually want her to die!” _

 

_ Adrianne's fiery voice went as cold as stone, as well as her expression. _

 

_ “...What?” _

 

_ “I know my opinion doesn't mean jack shit to her, so when I was writing out those notes, I signed the worst one with your name! As far as she knows, you told her to kill herse-" _

 

_ Adrianne leaped over the table and punched him in the eye, smashing one of his lenses and knocking him to the ground. She picked him up by his hair and smashed his nose into the desk as the class watched, likely doing anything to stay out of her path of rage. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch. _

 

I wanted to watch Adrianne beat Richard up, but it was understandable why Erican didn’t.

 

_ “How dare you! How dare you put my name on the line for your suicide bait? Do you have any idea how much Mara Sutcliff means to me?” _

 

_ “Why do you think I - AUGH!” _

 

_ Another sound of a fist against Richard's body told me her response. _

 

_ “Why isn’t anybody helping me?” _

 

_ Nobody moved. _

 

_ “You! New kid! Get this bitch off of me!” _

 

_ I opened my eyes to see the bloody, bruised Richard. _

 

_ “You baited her to do what got me here in the first place. It could be the reason other people did to. That's why no one's helping you.” I answered, looking back down. _

 

_ Adrianne kept hitting him until security staff came in and broke up the fight. Richard was taken to the infirmary, while Adrianne was escorted out of the room. They weren't even rough with her, despite what happened. _

 

_ “If any of you treat Mara like he did if she comes back, I’ll-" _

 

_ The door shut, and the room fell silent. _

 

The whole reason I hadn't been bullied as much this past month as I did  _ that _ day was because of Adrianne. I truly had to thank her for everything, but it was likely too late.

 

She was probably dead by now.

 

_ “Good morning, class.” the teacher came in earnestly. He was 5’11”, had tanned skin and brown hair, and had his wedding photo on his coffee mug. Above and below it, it read, “I love my husband to DEATH!”. _

 

_ “Good morning, Mr. Hobson.” the class said chorally. _

 

“It feels so long since I've been in his class, even though it's only been less than two days.” I thought.

 

_ “Is that a new mug, sir?” Amelia asked. _

 

_ “It is! My husband got it for me. I should really bring them into the class one of these days. You'd love them!” Mr. Hobson answered cheerfully. “But first, I have a few announcements. We have a new student!” _

 

_ Naturally, everyone turned to me. _

 

_ “Introduce yourself! We all try to get along in this class, so we'd love to know a bit about you, kiddo.” _

 

_ I stood up, putting my hands in my pockets. _

 

_ “Well, my name's Erican, and… I actually just became a reaper a little while ago, so there isn't much to tell about me right now. Sorry.” I told everyone. They all looked at me with sadness and pity; they knew how I got there. _

 

_ “I'll just sit back down.” I said, doing so. _

 

_ “Well, now I'll tell you my second announcement.” Mr. Hobson said, less brightly than before. I guess I ruined his mood by almost dying. _

 

_ “Sir, is it about Mara?” Amelia asked. The teacher nodded bleakly. _

 

_ “Mara wont be here today. She's recuperating in the hospital after an accident at home.” he explained. The class started to murmur. _

 

_ “What I've been told is that she's lost some blood, but she's recovering just fine. She'll be back fine and dandy tomorrow!” he said, full of optimism. “With that said, let's start our lessons, kiddos!” _

 

_ “Yes, sir!” _

 

_ Frankly, the lessons were gibberish to me. The class had math and english that I was bad enough at as is, but their history lesson was way different. Sure, we learned about Jack the Ripper, but we didn't know that their real identity was made up of a human, Angelina Dalles, and a rule-breaking reaper named Grell Sutcliff, who eventually murdered the former with her chainsaw of a death scythe. It was actually very interesting. _

 

“She never told me that!” I thought. “Well, at least I'm catching up on things I missed.”

 

_ Near the end of the day, the class went to the gymnasium to work on practical skills. Since I would not be given my training scythe until the next day, all I could do was sit against the wall and watch. I watched them hit their scythes against one another. Eventually, it got old, and I got bored. _

 

_ Bored and sleepy. _

 

_ “...Is this really happening?” I thought. “Am I really some reaper thing? Did I really kill myself by downing a bottle of drain cleaner? Is my mother really gone?” _

 

_ “What am I thinking?” I asked. “I must have fallen asleep after Mother told me to run away, or even before! This must be a dream!” _

 

_ My eyes started drooping out of exhaustion. I curled up in an upright fetal position against the wall. _

 

_ “Maybe if I sleep and wake up…” _

 

_ I buried my head in my arms, succumbing to the exhaustion. The world became silent around me. _

 

_ “It'll all be okay.” _

 

_ … _

 

_ “...can…” _

 

_ I heard a faint voice. _

 

_ “Erican…” _

 

_ I recognized the voice. I didn't want to open my eyes. _

 

_ “Wake up, Erican!” he shouted. _

 

“That voice...” I thought. “I remember it from the phone call at the hospital! It must be…”

 

_ I opened my eyes. I was still in the gym, and the room was empty, except for when I saw a pair of legs in front of me. My stomach churned, because I recognized it's shoes; my father's shoes. _

 

_ “No… it can't be…” _

 

_ He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did anyway. _

 

_ I saw my father looking me in the eye furiously. _

 

_ His eyes were yellow-green, and he somehow looked more unstable, though I thought it was impossible. I would soon be proved wrong. _

 

_ “Did you really think you could escape me by dying?” _


	30. That Reaper's Record, Continuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara uncovers more secrets about her classmate.

**Chapter 30: That Reaper's Record, Continuing**

 

_ Erican's POV _

 

Mara's POV

 

_ It's not necessary to say at this point, but it was hell when my father practically dragged me to our new place. I didn't know how he already found a place, especially when he said it was his all along. _

 

_ “Liar. He probably stole it.” I thought. _

 

_ “Haven't you been a reaper for less time than I have?” I asked. _

 

_ He smacked me, pulling me out of our van that he also claimed was always his, and into the dirty house. _

 

_ “Shut the fuck up, you useless, pathetic child!” _

 

_ “He probably stole the house too.” I thought. _

 

“How the fuck do you steal a house?” I thought.

 

_ The second the door to the house was closed, he beat me to the ground, yelling about how pathetic I was for committing suicide. Nothing new. _

 

_ “Then why did you, Father?” I asked. _

 

_ “What the fuck did you just say to me?” _

 

_ “If suicide is weak, then how else did you get here? Reapers become reapers through suicide. How else would you find me?” _

 

_ “I got in a crash on my way home; I was run over by a carriage.” _

 

_ “Again?” _

 

_ “Shut up. Those bastards in that dark room said that since I was the one that caused my death, it was a suicide.” _

 

_ “You shouldn't have tried to make it home drunk alone.” I asked. _

 

_ He kicked me in the back. _

 

_ “Ow.” _

 

_ “Not the point. A demon broke into our house and killed your mother. That piece of shit demon thought he was entitled to my woman. Is that why you're here? Couldn't stand to live without your bitch of a mother?” _

 

_ “Yes. I drank a bottle of drain cleaner but it was more for the hope that in death, I might not have to be with you.” I thought. _

 

_ “Yes, Father.” was all I said out loud. _

 

_ “So you were at the youth academy? What did you learn?” he asked me. I didn’t know why he cared, but I still told him that I learned about the same things as usual, except for a slightly different history lesson on Jack the Ripper. _

 

_ “It was Grell Sutcliff, yes. I know. I was there when the case was still talked about at headquarters. I've worked with that feisty redhead a lot of times before.” my father responded. That didn't make sense. He had to have been there fifteen years ago, but he just became a reaper that day. _

 

“Honestly, how did everyone else know but me?” I asked, before I realized that this was  _ not _ the time to be wondering about this. I needed to pay attention to Erican’s father to perhaps learn more of his motives and how he thinks.

 

_ “Yeah, and I had to skip out on my practical skills class because I didn’t have a trainer’s scythe. I should get it tomorrow.” I said, leaving out the part about that Mara girl, there was no telling what he might want to do to her. _

 

_ “...You’re hiding something.” _

 

_ “How did he know?” I asked myself. _

 

_ “Oh, I forgot.” I said to avoid getting hurt as much as possible. “There was a classmate that everyone was talking about because she’s in the hospital. Her name is Mara Sutcliff, and everyone was saying she was a demon, or half-demon or something, and she tried to kill herself. The teacher said there was just a freak accident at her house and she should be back tomorrow.” _

 

_ I might’ve just gotten Mara in serious danger. _

 

“...I’m not even going to comment on that.” I thought.

 

_ “When she comes back to school, I want you to get close to this girl. It doesn’t matter how. I don’t care if you have to drag her into a relationship by the neck. Just get her close enough to where I can meet her.” my father ordered. _

 

_ “What will you do?” I asked. _

 

_ “If she's half-demon, she clearly needs a demon parent, so she may have a link to that demon that killed your mother. Maybe the girl who’s kin to the demon will lead us to him, or depending on if this demon is her father or not, I'll drag him out using his daughter.” he explained. _

 

What he was saying was bad enough, but there was a certain twisted way he was saying it that made it sound so much worse.

 

_ “At least describe the girl's looks to me tomorrow. I want to know exactly what I should plan to do to her.” _

 

With that, my stomach churned. It was clear how he felt, and what he wanted to do. He was talking about my “looks” as if he were describing - a  _ fifteen year old girl _ \- like what he planned to do to me depended on my appearance more than being fifteen; no, like I was someone he could be  _ attracted _ to.

 

“Fucking gross.” I thought.

 

_ “Didn't you say you worked with Grell Sutcliff?” _

 

_ “Yes, and come to think of it, I believe she's mentioned her daughter before. Ronald Knox said Grell Sutcliff was in the hospital keeping her daughter company after a freak accident at home, and she should be back tomorrow. I think that's too much of a coincidence; this Mara girl is clearly Grell’s daughter.” _

 

_ ”Then why don't you try to get close to her and get to the point where she wants you to meet her daughter?” I asked. _

 

_ “And waste my time with that redhead bitch?” he asked. “She's not even the kind of woman I could be with even if I was paid to.” _

 

“This fucker seems like  _ he _ would pay for a woman to be with him.” I thought bitterly. “Considering he's going to kidnap her to get what he wants in the future, he shouldn't talk about my mother like she's useless to him, since she obviously fucking isn't!”

 

_ “...Okay. I'll start talking to Mara.” _

 

_ I went to school the next day, and heard the normal classroom chit chat until the room quieted down. A girl of average height with black hair with just a bit of a wave walked in, with her right eye covered by her hair. She looked exhausted and depressed. _

 

“Oh, hey, that's me.” I thought.

 

_ “Hey, Mara! I'm glad you're back.” Adrianne said. Mara said nothing. _

 

_ “We missed you.” Amelia piped softly. Mara smiled at her. _

 

_ “Oh my gosh, she has shark teeth.” I thought. _

 

_ “I missed you too, Amelia.” she said before she saw me looking at her. She looked at me for a few confused seconds. I wanted to smile friendly at her, but I realized that if I acted like a jerk to her, she wouldn't want to meet me, and it would keep her away from my dad as long as I could. _

 

_ I smirked and scoffed, looking out the window. Mara looked at me like she wasn't that surprised, but it still ticked her off a bit. _

 

_ “What a dick.” she muttered, sitting down in the front, at the desk next to Amelia, shunning Adrianne. _

 

_ “I guess Dick Knox was replaced with a bigger dick.” Adrianne shrugged. _

 

_ “Replaced?” That was the first word Mara said to her this morning. _

 

_ “He was pulled from the class.” Amelia explained. Mara shrugged. _

 

_ “Won't miss him. He was a douche.” she muttered. _

 

_ “Mara, please,” Adrianne started desperately. “You have to beli-” _

 

_ “Do you expect me to try to listen to you try to apologize for telling me to kill myself? Did my day off give you a scare?” _

 

_ “It wasn't me! Richard forged it!” she rushed to get the words out. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “It’s true. He said it himself.” Amelia piped. _

 

_ “He knew my opinion means more than his, and that's why he forged that damned note! Please! I don’t know how to prove it, but you have to believe that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! I don’t want that fucker to make you think that you mean anything less than the world to me!” _

 

_ “Adrianne…” Mara sobbed. “I'm sorry - I should have-" _

 

_ Amelia scooted her chair back. Adrianne hugged Mara. _

 

_ “It’s okay. Are you okay? Are we okay now?” Adrianne asked. _

 

_ “...Yes.” _

 

_ Still, I felt as if I acted horribly and made her want to keep her distance from me, she would stay away from me, and thus never have to meet my father. _

 

_ When I got home, I told my father about Mara. His determination to be close to her through me only got worse. _

 

“Ugh, so has my stomach ache.” I groaned.“Still,” I thought. “If that's why he was such a major dick, and it was all just an act, then what the hell could excuse what he tried to do to me and Amelia?”

 

_ I continued to be arrogant in class and overconfident to Mara, Mara still hated my guts, and my dad kept trying to make me try harder to win her affection, only for me to deliberately screw it up. For a month, I kept up this cycle, right up until the day of the final exam; the day everything unraveled. _

 

“I guess we'll find out.”


	31. That Reaper's Record, Unraveling

**31: That Reaper's Record, Unraveling**

 

_ Erican's POV _

 

Mara's POV

 

_ It was exam day. I usually woke up to my father yelling at me or I woke up before then, but he woke me up calmly that day. _

 

_ “Erican. Wake up. It's exam day.” He said sternly. _

 

_ I sat up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close. _

 

_ “Today's your last day of class with that Sutcliff girl?” he growled. _

 

_ “Yes, Father.” I mumbled. _

 

_ “I know that you've been fucking up trying to get close to her this past month, maybe either accidentally or intentionally, but not today. If you don't make an actual effort to get close to that girl, I'll just try when she joins the dispatch. Which would be easier to lure a teenage girl in: a forty year old, or a teenage boy?” He asked. _

 

_ “I don't think she's into boys at all…” I mumbled. _

 

“This is true.”

 

_ “Be the girl's exam partner. Make her have to interact with you. This is your last chance before I take control.” he told me. _

 

_ “...Okay, Father.” _

 

_ “Good. Now, get up. It's time for your exam.” _

 

_ “Yes, Father.” _

 

_ My father took me to school and I went to the exam room as one of the first students. Seeing as the seat next to Mara's usual seat was empty, since Amelia hadn't filled it, I sat down. When Amelia came in, she sat in the back, saying that she didn't want to be near the front anyway. Mara came in and plopped herself next to me, talking to Adrianne like she was her girlfriend and then smiling at Amelia in the back. Then the proctor came in and had a standoff with Mara and explained the exam. I continued to act like a delinquent, and it all was an act until the proctor said: _

 

_ “I hope that you can live up to your father, Mr. Jennan.” _

 

_ “...Live up to him? My father is an abusive, misogynistic, disgusting piece of shit, and you want me to look up to him?” I thought. _

 

_ “Never…” _

 

_ “Excuse me?” _

 

_ Filled with anger at him, I threw my scythe at him for saying that. _

 

_ Everything else went just expected, my objective to get close to Mara still in mind, until we were on that rooftop. I struck a nerve with her, and she started screaming at me. _

 

_ “You ungrateful reaper?” _

 

_ “...Aren't you a reaper?” _

 

_ She stammered and ran away from me. _

 

_ I should have known she was a half-demon that very moment. Nonetheless, in that that very moment, I was in the human world for the first time in a month. It almost felt like home. _

 

_ “I can get to my house from here!” I said, forgetting about Mara and seeing what happened to my house in the last month. _

 

“So that's what he was doing while I was alone.” I realized.

 

_ I found the shabby house, and it looked exactly as it did the day my mother and I died, except I spotted something out of the corner of my eye by my mother's window. I walked around to see that it was covered with flowers. On the ground, there were two headstones, and a plaque between them. _

 

_ “To a mother and a son, with a bond that will never be broken. May they be together in eternal peace in the great beyond.” _

 

_ I scoffed. _

 

_ “I wish.” _

 

_ I looked down at my mother's grave. _

 

_ “Mother…” _

 

_ I took the few flowers on my grave and put it on my mother's, which had even less. _

 

_ “She deserves a better grave than me.” _

 

_ I sighed and went to find Mara. I found her sitting on a rooftop above the place of our collection, saying something under her breath. _

 

_ “What did you say?” _

 

_ She jumped, squeaking that she was just humming. When I asked if she was fully a reaper, she reacted a bit suspiciously, but I shrugged it off. _

 

_ “Okay, she's definitely hiding something.” I thought. _

 

“Not wrong.” I thought.

 

_ She asked me what I would do if I met someone who was half demon, and I told her how I would feel. I could tell by the fear on her face that she was one, but that wasn't when I cracked. _

 

_ I cracked when I saw her demon eye. It wasn't simply because it was demonic, but because it was “his” eye. I looked at her, and saw that same demon from a month before. I knew that she must have been his daughter. _

 

_ I wanted that demon to hurt. Not just physically, but I wanted him to feel unbelievable anguish at losing someone he loves. _

 

_ “I'll make him feel the pain that I did!” _

 

I pulled away from the record. I didn't care what his reasons were, I wasn't going to watch him try to kill me. I saw the smallest of images from the record, like the fear on my face and the impulsive thoughts in his head, until I passed out. Then, I saw the record got darker, as if it were shrouded in shadows.

 

“This must be when Dad saved me.”

 

I went back to watching.

 

_ Shadows and tar-like demonic body mass shrouded the alley, and one figure was darker than all of them, save for his pearl white fangs and fuchsia eyes. _

 

_ It was that demon. _

 

_ I tried to make a move to attack him, but I just stood up and began walking away from Mara and the demon. _

 

I watched what my father did, bit by bit, torture by torture, smile after sadistic smile. Despite knowing that he was doing it to protect me, I still couldn’t help but feel a chill.

 

_ “Death would be a blessing for you that you don't deserve.” _

 

“Considering what's going on now, you really should have killed him, Dad.” I thought.

 

_ When that demon left with Mara, I was left alone. I looked at my hands; the hands that I had wrapped around my fellow student's throat, the ones that had hurt her into unconsciousness. _

 

_ These were my father's hands. _

 

_ “I… I almost killed her… I didn't kill her… I couldn't kill her!” _

 

_ I thought about how badly I had always tried to protect her from my father’s vile intentions, only to let my furious impulses take over and to do exactly what he would do. I spent so much time with Mara that I forgot to face the demon directly, and I might have lost my only chance to face it. _

 

_ I screamed to the sky. _

 

_ I went back to the exam room, lying to everyone about Mara being killed by a demon. No one actually cared as much as Adrianne or Amelia. Adrianne started holding Amelia until she ran out of the room to talk to the proctor. She ran back in and started crying hysterically. _

 

“William was the proctor, so he must have pushed her away. He said so much about trying to protect her, but if he had just taken her home or something, she wouldn't even be here.” I thought.

 

_ I saw how much Amelia was crying in Adrianne’s arms, but I still wanted to make sure she didn't see anything. Adrianne, however, got rightfully protective of her. She grabbed my tie when I was rude to her and ripped into me with her words. _

 

“Serves you right, in that respect.”

 

Since I was listening to his memories as well as seeing them, I could hear Adrianne sobbing through the door. It was the first time I ever heard her cry, and it was because of me.

 

_ My father came in not too long after that and took me home, leaving Amelia alone. At least, that is, until later that day. _

 

_ When I got home, I told my dad about how much Mara still hated me. In response, he told me that getting her consent wasn't actually that important, and I would just need “something to keep the bitch quiet, and something to keep her still”. _

 

I almost threw up.

 

“Fucking disgusting.”

 

_ I told him what happened during my exam, and things only got worse, especially when I told him that the demon that killed my mother attacked me during the exam, and that Mara was his daughter. _

 

_ “Did they get away alive?” _

 

_ “...Yes.” _

 

_ He beat me, screaming that I was useless. _

 

While Erican was beat, I numbly sat through his experience, not even flinching like I would before.

 

_ “I'm sorry, I’m sorry! I'll do a better job next time!” _

 

_ “No you won't. You'll do a better job listening to me while I get the girl and her father.” He decided. The last thing I wanted was for my father to take control. To make it worse, I blurted out that using her mother would be the best way to lure the both of them out. The worst part, apart from him agreeing, was knowing that he would have thought of that all on his own. _

 

I wanted to be mad at Erican for giving his father the idea to capture my mother, but I saw how horrible his father was, and knew that he was just pushed to say it. At least up to this point, my anger wasn't as much with him, but that might change soon as I continued


	32. That Reaper's Record, Losing Control

**32: That Reaper’s Record, Losing Control**

 

_ Erican's POV _

 

Mara's POV

 

_ I was in the car on the way to take Mara’s mother, and I debated making my father crash and kill both of us. Before I came to a decision, though, we stopped and parked. Before long, he spotted the sad red woman. _

 

I wanted to cry when I saw my mother in Erican's record. It had been the first time I had seen her since all of this had started, and I knew that this was the point where I would watch her get taken.

 

_ “There she is, and she's all alone too. How convenient.” _

 

_ He dragged me into a nearby alleyway and told me to stay before he went out to take her. _

 

I considered pulling my hand away from Erican's record again. I didn't want to watch my mother get taken by his scum of a father, obviously, especially since I already knew it happened. I wanted to know if Erican tried to do anything to stop him, though, so I took a deep breath and braced to see it.

 

_ My father went out into the lot where she was walking to her car. His steps were quiet, but brisk. When he was a few feet away from her, he brought out a rag and a bottle, opening it and soaking the rag in some chemical. _

 

“I'll really, really hate seeing this…”

 

_ He stepped up behind Grell silently, and she remained unsuspecting to him as she fumbled with her keys. _

 

I pulled my hand out of Erican's cinematic record again.

 

“Nope! I’m not watching it like this!” I told myself, still watching from the stream coming out of Erican's back. I knew that Ellis took my mother, but watching it happen made me want to scream. No, I wanted to rip Ellis apart. Then again, I realized something. She wouldn't have been caught off guard and knocked out if she were more attentive, but she was too sad about my “death”.

 

“It's getting really hard to think this isn't my fault.” I grumbled.

 

I saw a new development in the record, and I sighed and touched it again.

 

_ “No!” I lunged at my father, only to be kicked to the ground, and then get kicked some more as I listened to my father scream at me. _

 

_ “Stop it! Just stop it!” _

 

I knew that was Amelia's sweet voice. I knew she was going to be taken, so I wanted to stomach it. Then again, if Erican's father laid one finger on her, I would want to kill him that much more painfully.

 

_ Of course, to make sure my father didn't hurt her, I had to take Amelia so she didn't tell anyone about what my father and I were doing. That didn't stop me from advocating for why she shouldn't have been killed, because I knew that was what he wanted to do at first. My father only came to a decision when he learned her name. It was only then that he smiled and told me to take her to the car because he knew how she'd be useful. _

 

_ “Why did her name matter so much to him?” I thought, but nonetheless, I did what I was told, making sure I didn't hurt her. _

 

As mad as I was when I thought Erican involved Amelia, I knew that he was not only forced to, but I knew that if Erican didn't stand up for her, against the person he had been terrified of for his entire life to the point of killing himself just a month before, just to keep her as safe as possible, Amelia probably would have been killed by Ellis before I even got there.

 

Indeed, the more I watched this record, it became that much clearer who my real enemy was.

 

Still, I wanted to keep watching, but not for Erican. I had already made my decision about him, and only seeing how he thought during nearly killing Amelia would affect that.

 

No, now I was going to watch for Ellis. It was more important than ever to watch more closely to the kind of man he was. I needed to figure out how he thinks, and I needed to figure out how to win against him.

 

_ Soon, we arrived at the rehab hospital, Amelia looking despondent the entire way. I pulled her inside as my father carried Grell in. I asked why Amelia mattered so much to hum, and he said that he could keep her nosy father out of the way. He grabbed her by the jaw pulled her closer to him, saying his daughter wasn't very different in the respect of being nosy, apparently. _

 

I wanted to rip through Erican’s memories and rip Ellis's filthy, evil hands away from my sweet Amelia. I could feel my fangs start to emerge as my eye flickered fuschia.

 

Then, I saw him hit her. I saw that despicable scum of a man strike that soft, beautiful girl across the face just for whimpering when he grabbed her. I wanted to kill him quickly more than painfully before, but not now.

 

Now, I wanted to rip each of his fingers off and snap every bone in his fucking body.

 

Apart from that, I saw Erican defy what his father wanted by catching her to keep her from collapsing, even though he knew protecting Amelia would invoke his father's rage.

 

It seemed like for every time I hated Ellis more, I disliked Erican less.

 

_ I gave my father Mara's eye patch from her exam. It would be enough for one of our messenger hawks to find her and her father. My own father would go back to his house to send off said hawk and tell Amelia's father that we had his daughter. In the meantime, I would just stay with Amelia and watch her, since my father had already tossed Grell in a cell and locked it, keeping the key for himself to make it harder for me to try and go against him. _

 

I wished I could see the exchange with William and Ellis in the record, so I could see how he interacts with someone he actually considers a threat. Unfortunately, I was left to watch Erican stay with Amelia. I wanted to be happy to see Amelia, but I didn't want to see her suffer.

 

It wasn't very surprising, but Erican actually suffered more than Amelia did.

 

_ “Why didn't you run…” I muttered when I put Amelia in a cell. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “Damn it, you could have run away!” I screamed at her. I kept screaming about why she shouldn't have let this happen to herself until I saw how she had flinched and tried to curl herself up to protect herself. She was doing what I did every day with my father. I was putting the same fear in Amelia towards me that I felt towards my father. Knowing that I had put that kind of fear in someone made me nearly fall apart. _

 

_ Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't fucking cry. DON'T YOU DARE START FUCKING CRYING, ERICAN! _

 

I remembered that from earlier in the record, from when his father would scream it at him when he would beat him; when he would beat him even harder for crying. I realized that he wasn't screaming it at himself; he was remembering how his father would scream it at  _ him _ .

 

_ “I'm sorry. It's just reflexes. I always do that.” Amelia said softly. She shouldn't have been apologizing. I smiled immensely through my tears, pushing my golden bangs back. _

 

_ “No, it's okay. Why wouldn't you react like that?” I laughed. “Look around, Amelia. You're tied up in some asylum, and you have to deal with my evil father being, well, my evil father.” _

 

_ “Erican… what's going on?” _

 

_ I told her about the situation with Mara and her demonic family that my father wanted revenge against, and that's why we kidnapped Mara's mother to get her to come here. Then, Mara and her mother would be used against her demonic father. _

 

_ “But that would mean…’ Amelia trailed off. _

 

_ “Mm-hm. The girl you love so much is a part of the species you hate.” I told her. _

 

_ Amelia was skeptical because of my lying nature about most things, especially when I had lied about Mara's death earlier. _

 

_ “Believe it or not, she'll have no choice but to reveal it. It'll be the only way to save you.” _

 

“That's why he did it?” I thought. “He almost suffocated her just so I revealed myself to him?”

 

_ Truly, I had no intention to let Amelia get hurt if Mara couldn't save her. I couldn't live with myself if I did. _

 

“Then why did you keep trying to suffocate her when you  _ knew _ I couldn't fucking move?” I screamed at the record, knowing I wouldn't get an answer yet.

 

_ When I asked again why she didn't run away, Amelia made it clear that she didn't care about making it back home. I told her that her father would be happy to take her home when all of this was over. _

 

_ “No, because he's going to come before then.” she sighed. She told me about how this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, where she was used by someone in order to get what they wanted from her father, and it wouldn't be the first time it didn't work out for them or her. _

 

“Amelia…”

 

I knew that William cared about her, so I hated seeing her in so much anguish about him. I could see the pain in her eye when she knew that her fate would be dependent on him. No one should hold in so much pain about their father.

 

_ I didn't say anything at first, not knowing how I could respond to her sounding so hopeless. I definitely didn't want to tell her that it was going to be okay, since that was probably a lie. _

 

_ “Amelia?” _

 

_ She looked up at me. _

 

_ “For your sake, I hope your dad doesn't show up soon.” I said, hoping she would understand what I meant. I hoped that he’d stay away so that she'd stay alive. _

 

_ Amelia said nothing. _

 

_ “And for both our sakes, I hope my dad doesn't show up anytime soon.” I said softly, laughing a bit. _

 

_ She laughed for a bit too. _

 

_ I heard my father coming back down the stairs not long after. _

 

_ “Erican!” _

 

_ I went out the door to see my father at the bottom of the stairwell. Considering that he didn't have a look of anger on his face, it was safe to assume he didn't hear what I said. _

 

_ “How did it go with Amelia's father?” I asked him. He smiled a horrible smile. _

 

_ “Thankfully, that nosy stickler of a supervisor won't be interfering with tonight's plans. Spears said he would stay far away and refrain from interfering, because he thinks that if he does, I'll let his daughter go when all of this is over.” _

 

_ Supervisor… _

 

_ Spears…  _

 

_ I remembered what the final exam proctor said upon walking into the room this morning: _

 

_ “My name is William T. Spears. I am the supervisor of the London branch of the Grim Reaper Dispatch, and I will be your proctor for your final grim reaper examination.” _

 

_ I tried to hide my shock from my father. _

 

_ “William T. Spears? He was the final exam proctor. Amelia is his daughter?” I asked. _

 

_ “Obviously. I've known for a while now, actually. He thought that no one really knows, but he was wrong, and now one of the highest stuck-up members of the London Dispatch has to let me have my way tonight, because he thinks that will stop me from “having my way” with his princess.” _

 

_ I felt sick. _

 

_ “He… he thinks so?” _

 

_ “Yes, but come on. Once I give her back safely, he has every reason to come after me and no reason not to. No, I'll keep her. His daughter's pretty cute anyway, so she could keep me entertained until I decide to kill her or sell her off, but I want to see the pain in that pigeon-brained stickler’s face when he learns that he's never getting his daughter back alive.” he told me. _

 

I felt as sick as Erican when I heard Ellis talk about what he wanted to do to Amelia. I wanted to rip his vocal chords out so he never talked about anyone like that again.

 

_ He brought out his gun. _

 

_ “That'll almost be as good as when I see he his and his daughter's faces get blown apart by my bullets.” he growled. _

 

I gasped. I guessed that was the gun he had loaded with bullets that could kill demons and reapers, just like Amelia told me. It was the gun that possibly killed Adrianne and her father by now, and if this record didn't speed up a bit and wrap up before Ellis came back, it would be the gun that would kill my mother, my father, and myself.

 

_ “I'm going to go make sure Grell is properly restrained before she wakes up. Stay with the Spears girl.” he told me. “Mara just got put in the hospital, and I know just how to deal with that.” _

 

_ “Yes, Father.” _

 

_ I went back in Amelia's cell while my father went a ways over to take care of Grell. Amelia had tears running down her face. She must have heard our conversation, so I came closer. _

 

_ “Amelia, listen to me.” I whispered. She looked up at me. _

 

_ “I won't let him do anything like that to you. That bastard can do whatever he wants to me, but I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make sure he never touches you again.” I told her. _

 

_ “Thank you, Erican, but that's not it…” _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ “He wasn't supposed to know that William T. Spears is my father. No one is supposed to know that! I don't even know how Ellis knows.” she told me, very confused. _

 

That confused me too. If William gave Amelia up at the age of seven, how did a reaper that had only been so for a month already know she was his daughter, especially since William couldn't have trusted him enough to share that information?

 

Regardless, it broke my heart to see her crying like that, and all I wanted to do was comfort her. However, I knew the situation wasn't like this now. Now, she wasn't immobilized and helpless, but she was unconscious in her cell, probably due to wake up in the next ten minutes, and her life wasn't dependent on her father; it was dependent on  _ me _ , and I wasn't going to let that be something she should worry about.

 

_ It wasn't very long before Grell woke up a few cells over. I could hear her and my father talking to each other, as well as him beating her, so that was fun. Given how sad she was when I first saw her earlier, I thought that she had a surprising amount of fight in her when my father spoke to her. I heard how much she defied him fearlessly at first, and I heard my father try to beat that out of her. It hadn't worked yet, because Grell wasn't afraid of him. _

 

I listened through Erican’s memories to hear my mother's already muffled voice. I heard her insulting Ellis and shouting at him without fear for her life, and I was both amazed at her bravery and afraid for her because of it. Then again, I heard her cry out in pain moments after each time she insulted him. I knew he had tried to make her submit by hitting her, but my mother saw right through him. Ellis of course tried to beat her into silence even more, as well he tried to say that she wasn't the kind of woman she would violate, with the exception of her mouth if he found something to get her teeth out of the way. My skin crawled, and the thoughts of what I wanted to do to Ellis only got worse.

 

_ Grell’s mood instantly changed when my father mentioned Mara. I could hear the fear in her voice grow, as well as my father's confidence. Soon, as my father explained his plan, Grell was shouting at him again, but not fearlessly. No, now she was terrified for Mara, begging for him to stay away from her. _

 

_ My father soon told her that Mara was put in the hospital because she was found bleeding excessively from her head, but she was being taken care of by the legendary Adrian Crevan, and if anyone could keep her alive, it would be him. He would contact her hospital room and actually speak to her. _

 

_ Grelle told him that Mara would never just do whatever he wanted just for her mother's sake. _

 

“Yes, I would.”

 

_ “She's smarter than that.” I heard Grell tell him. _

 

“No, I'm not.”

 

I hope that my mother realized that, unfortunately, I had the habit of being brash and stupid.

 

_ “I know.” _

 

_ I could hear my father pull out his gun. _

 

_ “That's why you'll tell her to come here.” _

 

_ It was no surprise that Grell refused. My father told her that the bullets in his gun could kill reapers like her. _

 

_ She told him to, “Go ahead, then. Blow my fucking brains out, because there’s no way in hell that I’m going to give up my daughter.” _

 

_ As strong as she tried to be, there was a certain way she said it that told me that she knew it could be her final words. _

 

_ “We'll see…” _

 

I pulled out of Erican's cinematic record, choking back a sob. I would keep watching in a bit, but I couldn't listen to that exchange between me and my mother again. No amount of information that gave me about Ellis could change that. It was hard enough listening to the pain in my mother's voice over a phone. When I watched Erican's record, I was experiencing his experiences, so I had to hear it just a few feet away. I couldn't take it.

 

I took a deep, shaky breath and looked down at Erican. His body and the floor surrounding him was now covered in blood, and his empty, dead eyes reflected the glow of his cinematic record that was streaming out of the wound in his back. I needed to be reminded of what had happened.

 

I killed Erican, his father would be on his way back soon, and even though I had watched Erican's record to know about his father, I was truly questioning whether I was going to let this record come to an end.

 

In the tiny stream of film, I saw Erican slide down the wall he was leaning against and fall onto the ground. Since I wanted to know why, I immersed myself again.

 

_ I couldn't take listening to Mara begging her mother to let her save her. It only reminded me of that night a month ago, when I begged the same thing of my own mother. I covered my mouth with my hand to silence my sobs as I tried not to remember it. Mara's begging sounded so much like my own. Her mother trying to comfort her was so much like my own mother. The only thing that was different so far was what happened to the women afterwards. One of them would die, and the other would wish they did. _

 

_ I heard my father beat Grell again, no surprise there. He screamed obscenities at her for defying him. She screamed back at him that she would never give up her daughter. It seemed like she was fearless again, for just a few moments, while she thought Mara was safe. _

 

_ My father told her that she did a good job at getting her to stay there, and it was too bad how much that stunt would cost her. Grell said that she knew, and that's why she talked to her daughter like she wasn't going to ever speak to her again. _

 

_ “So, why don’t you just do us both a favor, and pull the trigger! Do it! Do it, motherfucker! Pull the fucking trigger!” Grell screamed at my father. _

 

“No! Mum, please, stop!” I screamed at the record, knowing fully well that it was futile.

 

_ He told her she was an idiot. _

 

_ “What?” _

 

_ My father told Grell that she had actually made this far easier to do. Now, he could just go over to the hospital and get Mara himself, and if Adrian Crevan wanted to get in his way, he knew how he would deal with him. I couldn't stand to hear Grell screaming and begging at my father. _

 

_ “Erican?” Amelia asked. _

 

_ I told her how much of my fault this really was. If I had just kept my mouth shut, this wouldn't have been happening. If I had kept myself under control instead of acting on my impulse and attacking Mara during the exam, she, her mother, Amelia, and all of the innocent people involved wouldn't be in danger. _

 

_ Amelia tried to tell me that I didn't care enough about myself, but why should I? _

 

_ “Erican!” my father yelled. _

 

_ I wiped away my tears and ran to my father. _

 

_ “Why are your eyes wet?” _

 

_ “It's dusty.” I lied. _

 

_ “Good. I won't let you start crying now.” _

 

_ “You never do.” I said before I could stop myself. _

 

“Oh shit.” I whispered, covering my mouth.

 

_ There were a few minutes of terrified silence until he grabbed me by the hair and pushed it back until the back of my head touched the back of my neck. He pointed his gun under his chin. _

 

_ GO AHEAD. FUCKING DO IT, FATHER. I KNOW YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO. _

 

_ The gun wasn't even loaded. He said I was lucky for that. He handed me the empty gun. _

 

_ He told me he was going to the hospital to take Mara. He knew that the legendary Adrian Crevan was there, so he might've had to take down a legend. I never mentioned Adrianne. _

 

“Thank god.” I sighed. Still, that didn’t rule out the possibility that he had already seen Adrianne there. The thought made me sick.

 

_ He told me to go to the van and load his gun while he sharpened his real death scythe. He had bullets that could cause no real damage to reapers, or bullets that had the same effect in reapers as another death scythe. _

 

_ I went to the van and opened the back. There were two cases of bullets, one labeled “Human” and one labeled “Inhuman”.  _

 

_ As sweat lined on my forehead, I realized that I had a choice. It was a choice whether to listen to my father and help kill innocent people, or possibly invoke my father's wrath to keep them safe. _

 

_ I loaded the gun. _

 

The only thing the record showed me was him finding the cases of bullets, and nothing about what he chose.

 

“Damn it!” I cursed, pondering if that because I was half-demon, that had a different meaning for me now.

 

“I should ask Dad about that.”

 

_ I returned to my father. _

 

_ “Give me your hand.” _

 

_ My heart sat in my throat. He threatened to shoot Amelia. _

 

“The hell you will.” I threatened.

 

_ I reached my hand out for him to take. He grabbed it and pointed his gun against my palm. I felt like I was going to cry. _

 

I heard the gunshot and shuddered. Even though I was only spectator through his own eyes, I could have sworn I felt his pain in that moment.

 

_ Tears ran down my face as I clutched my hand, as it was barely held together. _

 

_ “Just as I thought, it looks like you actually put in the right ones.” his father said. _

 

“He knew? He fucking  _ knew _ ?” I asked, far more surprised than I should have been at this point. At the same time, I sighed and wanted to cry. As far as I knew, Ellis had a gun filled with bullets had the ability to kill Adrianne and her father. They probably already had. My hope for them being alive had greatly diminished.

 

_ “That's what you get for talking back.” _

 

I felt like I was going to vomit. I realized that Ellis was unraveling. If he got to the point of actually, truly injuring his son, and hindering his use to him, that meant that he was losing that strategic, methodic thought process he always had, and he was resorting to violence more and more.

 

He was growing unstable, and he needed to be stopped soon.

 

_ “I'm going to the hospital to get the girl. In case her father tries to come in here, I'm going to fill the lobby floor with the paralytic gas I created. Stay down here and don't try to stage a rescue. I’m keeping the key to Grell’s cell, and you can't do much with that hand anyway.” _

 

_ “Yes, Father.” _

 

_ He went upstairs. I ran back into Amelia’s cell, slamming the door. _

 

_ “Your hand… I think I have some gauze in my pocket.” she struggled to try and reach it. _

 

_ “Stop.” _

 

_ “Your hand will get infected, though.” _

 

_ “I'm not the one you should be worrying about. My father is on his way to take Mara from the hospital, and if Adrianne or her father is there, they'll be killed.” _

 

_ Amelia looked at me horrifically. _

 

_ Slowly, the wound on my blood soaked hand began to close. The reaper bullets did deal damage against reapers as a death scythe would, but the wound would still close up relatively quickly if it was not a wound in a vital organ area, albeit it would not heal as easily as a human bullet would in just a few minutes. Besides, it wouldn't actually heal without proper treatment. It would only stop most of the bleeding. _

 

_ “I think Mara will come here. I know that girl is smarter than to listen to what my father wants. Besides, if her father was listening on the phone, which he could have, it's likely that he could tell it was a trap.” Erican sighed. _

 

_ “So? What will you do?” Amelia asked. _

 

_ “Die.” _

 

“Wait, what?” I gasped.

 

_ “I'll get her to kill me. I'm a part of this, and I need to die. If I have to live with this, and keep living with my father after this, I'll go insane. I can't die by suicide, obviously, but someone else can probably kill me. Perhaps she'll watch my cinematic record and see what's really going on.” _

 

_ “Erican…” _

 

_ “Don't try to stop me. It won't work.” _

 

_ “I wasn't going to. I was going to ask how you plan to get Mara to kill you.” _

 

I thought I understood now. I assumed he wanted to try to kill Amelia to invoke my rage.

 

_ “I…” I sighed. “I don't know.” _

 

_ “Use me.” Amelia said. _

 

_ “What?” I asked. _

 

“What?” I also asked.

 

_ “I read somewhere that when a demon turns into their animal form, it heals their short term injuries from an earlier point. The same holds true for the gas your father made, right?” Amelia asked. _

 

_ “Yeah, I’ve seen that happen when he tested it, but he hasn't had the time to fix that. What does that have to do with you?” I asked. _

 

_ “Make it seem like you're putting my life in danger. If she’s really half demon, it might push her to turn into her animal form, getting rid of the effects of the gas, and kill you in rage, and you can do it under the guise that you wanted her to expose her true self to me.” Amelia explained. _

 

_ “And what if she can't change and get rid of the poison?” I asked. _

 

_ “Then you can either stop, or kill me.” she shrugged. _

 

“Amelia…”

 

This was completely and utterly unexpected, and once again, I wasn't sure how to feel. The whole reason I kept watching his record at this point, since Ellis hadn't come back, was to see Erican’s reasoning behind what he almost did to Amelia, but it was  _ her _ idea.

 

_ “How can you put yourself in that position? I can't accept that!” I begged. _

 

_ “Because I could barely care less if I die tonight!” she told me. “Please, Erican. I'll make it seem like it's completely your idea, but if you want her to kill you, I think using me to invoke her rage at you is the most surefire way. I'll struggle and make it look like I want you to stop, but I get too scared or really need you to stop, I’ll snap my fingers. I trust you not to hurt me if it isn't necessary.” _

 

_ He sighed. _

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

“Amelia… why would you suggest something like that?” I asked, even though I had already heard her answer. I remembered the fear on her face when it was happening. There was no way that was just an act.

 

Did she really hold her life with such little value that she sees no problem in offering herself like that?

 

In that respect, I suppose I understood her.

 

_ I went upstairs and waited for Mara. When she came in, her black hair was tangled and soaked into knots by rain and blood against her sheet white face. Bruises lined her face, as well as spots of blood. Her eyes looked baggy and dead. She was staggering in her step, but she stood as strongly as she could as she walked in. Her voice sounded horribly raw as she called into the room, unable to keep the fear out of her voice. _

 

“Shit, I look horrible. Do I still look that bad?” I asked myself.

 

_ I forced myself into my delinquent persona as I swaggered to the light switch, ready to be as obnoxious to her as I could be so she decided to kill me. _

 

I saw our conversation from earlier happen exactly as it did before, except, of course, it was me watching myself through Erican’s eyes. I saw how quick I was to lose my temper, and how quick her extorted that. Ellis would likely extort that too. I couldn't forget to think about how I would face him.

 

It was a strange thing, seeing myself collapse, and it was a stranger thing seeing him walk closer to me.

 

_ I had no intention of hurting her until she mentioned my father. That's when I snapped and broke her wrist. She cried out, and I immediately regretted it, but I couldn't let her know that. _

 

_ “Don't talk to me about my father.” _

 

“How about you don't almost break my wrist?” I said to the record.

 

_ I practically didn't need to restrain her with tape since she was already paralyzed, but I still did. Who knew how long the gas would work on her? Besides, considering what Amelia said, she was likely to fight out of it soon. _

 

_ I opened the door and threw Mara inside. I saw how furious she was when she saw that I had Amelia. I remembered what I needed to do. Just like with my father, I had to hide my fear. Just like I always had with Mara, I had to act like I was almost as horrible as my father. _

 

_ Maybe I was. _

 

_ I came up behind Amelia. _

 

_ She looked up at me and asked what I was doing, but the look in her eye told me she knew exactly what I was doing, and she couldn't show it, but she expected it. _

 

_ This was the moment. _

 

_ “Oh, just giving Mara some motivation to show you how she feels!” _

 

_ I clamped my hand over her mouth and nose. She immediately started to whimper and struggle, but she told me earlier that was part of her plan, so if anything, I played along by keeping her still. _

 

_ “She can't breathe!” Mara screamed ragefully. It was working. _

 

_ “If she couldn't breathe, she would have said so by now, wouldn't she have?” I said evilly, without hesitation. _

 

_ I only started hesitating when she started tapping her foot. Was she in so much panic that she forgot to snap if she actually needed me to stop? _

 

_ I saw how angry Mara was. I had to ensure that she would kill me, and I couldn't do that if I let her struggling girlfriend go. If Amelia really was trying to get me to stop, then I had made a terrible mistake. Mara screamed at me to stop, and I wanted to, but I couldn’t stop now, so I only screamed back. _

 

_ “I know you can fight off the poison, so stop being so pathetic!” _

 

That explained how desperate he sounded when he was screaming at me to do something. I remembered what Amelia said when I asked her about the incident:

 

“I didn't think that it would come that close.”

 

I remembered the way her body shook almost as much as her body when she was recollecting it.

 

_ Finally, Mara transformed into that beast and lunged at me. She grabbed me by the throat and ripped me away from Amelia, grinning insanely. _

 

Even I was scared by how so appeared in his record, and gasped when it showed my twisted, batty, monstrous grin. My fangs dripped with saliva as my black lips stretched from ear to giant, pointed ear. Despite my grin, my eyes, now turned completely black, were still full of rage.

 

_ I tried to look afraid, but on the inside, I was begging for her to slice my throat and kill me. It would all be over, but it would be a lot less painful than I deserved. _

 

_ “Mara?” _

 

_ Mara stopped and looked at Amelia. _

 

_ “No, no, no, you were so close!” I thought, begging. Tears came to my eyes. _

 

_ I had to act like I didn't want to die, because if I showed her that I did, she may have spared me just to make me miserable. _

 

_ I kneed her in the stomach and ran, slamming the door behind me. I went upstairs and stood despondently in the middle of the room. I couldn't track any of the thoughts in my head. _

 

_ “Amelia wanted me to stop. She tried to get me to stop, but I didn't.” I thought. _

 

_ “Mara wanted me to stop. She tried to get me to stop, but I didn't.” I thought. _

 

_ “My mother wanted my father to stop. She tried to get him to stop, but she didn't!” I thought. _

 

_ I fell to the ground. _

 

_ I didn't want this. Kidnapping, attempted murder, vengeance, I didn't want any of it. I didn't want to be some death creature in the first place. All I wanted was to be with my mother, and that's what got me here as a grim reaper. I knew that she had ceased to exist in that demon's stomach, and I wish I had as well. I'd rather have been nothing and not existed than to live as this. I would have rather been nothing than to be a man that had ripped away someone that someone else cared about just for vengeance. _

 

_ I knew the pain of losing my mother. I couldn't live with the fact that I went along with putting Mara through that. I couldn't live with the fact that what I helped do made William go through the pain and fear of being close to losing his daughter, and I couldn't live with the fact that Amelia would stay with my father to be her toy until he killed her and William. I couldn't live with the fact that I would possibly let Adrianne and Dr. Crevan get killed. _

 

_ I couldn't live. _

 

_ If Mara were to watch my cinematic record, she'd know what was really going on, but she'd also know how much I actually wanted to die. _

 

_ I sighed and stood back up. _

 

_ I thought that if I concentrated hard enough on my thoughts, maybe they'd appear in my cinematic record. I was confident that soon, Mara would kill me. _

 

“Mara…”

 

Erican was right about his cinematic record, because I was obviously watching it, and whatever he wanted to say, I was listening.

 

“If you're watching this, it means you killed me. Thanks for that, really, but at least listen to this.”

 

“All ears.” I mumbled.

 

“First of all, I could never truly say this to you while I was alive, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how things have been this past month with you having to put up with me. You must know now that I acted that way to repel you from me so you wouldn't meet my father. It worked in class, but now I fear that you'll have to face him. I'll get back to that later.”

 

“I'm sorry for what happened during the exam. You should not have to suffer for your father's actions, nor should your mother, and I wish my father understood that. Amelia, Adrianne, and their father's should never have been involved either. This conflict should have just involved your father and mine.”

 

“I'm sorry for all of the pain I caused you. You don't deserve to feel the pain of losing a mother. No one does. I wish I could help save your mother, but perhaps the best way I can do that is by dying and telling you about my father.”

 

“If you haven't seen it, as much as he relies on physical pain, he's also very manipulative. He'll try to force you to do something, and you'll want to do the opposite, and that's actually what he wants. Also, he has no love in his heart, so he can easily manipulate those who do, be it with hostages, blackmail, anything he can get his soulless hands on.”

 

“The only advice I can give you is to be strong. He works best when he's in control, so don't give it to him. I'd never imagine you ever giving him control, though. You're so strong; stronger than I could ever be. I guess that's why I'm talking to you in the event of dying, and you're watching, completely alive.”

 

“Erican…”

 

Tears ran down my face.

 

“Please, Mara, don't feel like you need to save me. You've seen how much I want to die. Although, considering what I did in order to get you to kill me, you’d want me alive to suffer for it. I completely understand, but I want Amelia to know that I would never willingly hurt her.”

 

“When it comes down to it, all I ask is that you save these people. Don't worry about me. Make sure only one other person dies tonight; my father.”

 

I wiped my tears away.

 

“I will, Erican. I promise.”

 

_ I heard footsteps racing up behind me. I closed my eyes and waited. _

 

_ Mara's scythe struck through my back. _

 

_ I coughed up blood, smiling peacefully. _

 

_ “Thank you, Mara.” _

 

I faded back into reality. I blinked and shook my head, looking down at Erican’s body. His glassy eyes looked up at nothing, and there was almost a smile on his face. His blonde hair hanging against his face in bloody clumps as blood poured from his wound. A black stream faded from the wound as well, because there was nothing left from his record to play.

 

I nodded remembering my decision.

 

I also remembered what to do in the event that a was worthy of a second chance.

 

I remembered how to revive Erican Jennan.


	33. That Hybrid, Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara has to make a fateful decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the tardiness. School is making it hard to remember posting.

**Chapter 33: That Hybrid, Understanding**

 

Mara's POV

 

“Okay, Mara. You know this, they went over it in school earlier this week! It was pre-final week! They went over everything.” I told myself as I looked down at Erican’s corpse. What I was about to do would decide whether that corpse would stay a corpse.

 

“Okay, you end a cinematic record by putting your scythe against it, so to return the memories and revive the body after viewing the record, you…” I tried to concentrate.

 

“Oh, right, you touch it with the handle of your death scythe!” I remembered, putting my fist on my palm.

 

I brought my death scythe out and flipped it so the blade faced me. I took a deep breath and touched the end of the scythe to the record. It stopped, and I held my breath.

 

Until it started going back into Erican's body.

 

_ Oh my gosh, it worked. _

 

In a matter of minutes, the record of suffering, anguish, and pain reeled back into Ericans body. His wound closed, healed.

 

“Now, to relieve them of the death they're slated for, you must write in their page on the to-die list three reasons why they should live, before ripping the page out.”

 

For some reason, I decided to look in my own book that was still in my pocket, and for some reason, Erican’s name was there. Truthfully, I suppose I was always meant to kill him. Still, I was never one to follow what was meant for me. I started to write:

 

“This person has put their life on the line to stop other lives from being lost. They are a hero, undeserving of this death.”

 

“This person's death would only cause more, while keeping them alive would only keep others alive.”

 

Finally, I wrote down my strongest reason; the core reason as to why anyone would be removed from the to-die list.

 

“This person's continued existence in the world would benefit reapers far more than his death would. His life would push reapers to become better and stronger, while his death would do nothing but cause grief and chaos.”

 

Having written down my three reasons, I tore out the page, praying that the reasons were valid enough to save Erican.

 

_ “Please work, please work, please work…” _ I mumbled.

 

His eyes fluttered open.

 

I smiled at him.

 

They instantly welled with tears.

 

“You made me live. After everything you saw, you're still making me live. Is it because you know how much it hurts me to live at this point? After what I did to Amelia earlier, you wanted me to live and suffer instead of dying a merciful death?” He cried.

 

“No. In a way, I'm trying to be merciful by saving you.” I shook my head.

 

“Bullshit! You know how much I want to die, so how can saving me from death be merciful?” he shouted, crying.

 

“I know this will sound stupid, but I know that death isn't the right solution.” I sighed.

 

“You're right…”

 

He sat up and looked at me.

 

“It does sound stupid! Don't give me that generic lie that death isn't an answer! Clearly, it's an answer to why I'm even here as some grim reaper! What could you possibly know about being in enough pain to try to end your own life?” he lashed out.

 

I sighed, looking down.

 

“Everything except succeeding.”

 

Erican furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me.

 

“What… what are you talking about?” he asked, confused.

 

I lifted my sleeves and showed him the scars on my forearms. He just looked at them with focus for a few moments.

 

“Those scars… did you…”

 

“Yup, a month ago. I tried to kill myself on the same night you actually did, April twenty-third. I don't know the subject of suicide exactly like you do, but I'm not a stranger to it.” I told him.

 

He slowly reached out.

 

“It's okay. Go ahead, you can touch them. They don't actually hurt me anymore. Not physically.”

 

He shook his head, putting his hand down.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Erican asked me.

 

“So you'll understand why I saved you.” I shrugged.

 

“Great. I still don't.” he sighed. “In case you haven't figured it out by now, I am  _ stupid _ .”

 

“When I tried to kill myself, the only reason I didn't die alone there was because someone saved me. My mother brought me to the hospital. For the longest time, I regretted that she saved me, and it's taken a while to be glad that she did.”

 

“What does that have to do with me?”

 

“I guess… I thought you didn't deserve to die without someone trying to save you. You deserve a chance to be happy that you're alive.”

 

Erican didn't say anything first, until he laughed with tears in his eyes. That laugh transformed into sobs that he was trying to push down with his laughter. All I did was look at him sadly until it died down.

 

“It's funny. Before now, the only person that would have saved me was the person that died right before I did. It was my mother, who was killed by your father.”

 

I sighed.

 

“Yes. He told me that right after we got the note from your father about my mother getting taken.” I explained.

 

“I'm sorry. This should never have happen to you or your mother. It shouldn't have involved anyone but our fathers.” his voice started to break again.

 

“Erican, it's okay. I know you didn't want to do this.”

 

I sat up against the desk we were behind, patting the spot next to me.

 

“Sit next to me.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

He plopped down next to me and hugged his knees. I clapped my hands together in front of my mouth and pointed them out.

 

“So, from my understanding, your father wants to use me and my mother to get to my father, so he can have revenge against him for killing your mother, even though he abused her to the point where that was practically an act of mercy. Is that correct?”

 

“Yes.” Erican nodded.

 

“And as for Amelia, he told her father not to interfere, or he would hurt her. He said that there was a chance he'd let her go, but really he's just going to keep her for himself and “have his way” with her until he gets the opportunity to kill them both when all of this is over?”

 

“I don't know why Amelia and her father mean so much to him, almost as much as you and  _ your _ father, but yes, that's true as well.” he sighed, putting his face in his hands. “I… I never wanted to hurt her, Mara. You saw my record, you probably know that-”

 

“I know, I know, you just wanted me to kill you, and Amelia suggested that plan. You weren't sure whether she wanted you to stop, so you carried on until I transformed and saved her.”

 

“But, given that I'm alive, I guess that plan failed, and I broke Amelia's trust.”

 

“Yup, but I'm not sure about that last part.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Truly, I still don't know how Amelia feels about you. I couldn't sense any hatred or anger at you in her, just fear.”

 

Erican scoffed, burying his head in his arms.

 

“Not much better.”

 

“Sorry, Erican, I didn't stay on the subject of what you did back then for very long. The subject changed back to how I would deal with you and your father, and where he was.”

 

“You know he's going to the hospital because he thinks you're there, right?”

 

I put my face in my hands.

 

“Yes, Erican, I do know that.” I tried to keep my voice from breaking. “He's putting so many other people in danger than just the few people involved.”

 

“I know. He's putting a lot of innocent people in danger, even the doctor that took care of you, Adrianne’s father, that weird doctor. That said, my father being at the hospital means that you can do something here while he's gone.” Erican tried to be optimistic.

 

“That's not it, Erican. Adrianne is there  _ with _ her dad! She helped take care of me at the hospital, and she was the one who figured out what your father was planning to do, and she convinced me to come here after I promised my mother I'd stay at there over the phone. She… she saved me from whatever horrible things your father might've done to me there, and now, he might do it to her! He might've already done horrible things to her. Hell, now she could be dead while I'm just sitting here!”

 

“Mara-”

 

“I know that you put bullets in your father's gun that can kill reapers, right? I can tell because of what happened to your hand.”

 

Erican hesitated, looking at the ground. I realized what I made him remember.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Erican. I shouldn't have brought that up. It's just… Adrianne and her father told me that if he did come to the hospital, he wouldn't make it out alive, so if he does come back here…”

 

“Expect and assume the worst, but hope it didn't happen.” Erican said somberly.

 

I sighed and buried my head against my arms like Erican did.

 

“You really care about her, don't you?” Erican asked.

 

“I…” my voice broke. “I love her, Erican.”

 

Erican's face softened, and his eyes welled with tears.

 

“Oh my god… I… I'm sorry… even if my father doesn't kill her, there's no telling what other things he'd do…”

 

He sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Wait, don't you love Amelia?’

 

“Yep.” I nodded.

 

“...And Adrianne?”

 

“Yep.” I nodded.

 

“Oh.” he nodded with his hand on his chin. “So… how would that work in a relationship situation?”

 

“Well, if we're all still alive by the end of the night, we'd probably all just date each other. Simple.” I explained to him.

 

“Ah.” Erican nodded.

 

“Yeah. By the way, did you really not have any interest in me romantically? If not, you were a really good actor when it came to that.”

 

Erican shrugged, shaking his head.

 

“Nah, that was an act. You're a pretty cool girl, honestly, but girls aren't really my speed.”

 

He looked at me for a moment, terrified. He was extremely vulnerable, as if he was stripped of this entire identity he had made in this past month. To me, he already was.

 

It took me a moment to realize, and I gasped softly.

 

“You…”

 

“Yeah… I never really told anyone. In the human world, you don't really just say things like that, not even to my mother. As wonderful as she was, even she probably wouldn't have accepted me. It's disgraceful, and I've never told anyone as a reaper because, well if my father found out I liked boys, he'd…” he sighed.

 

I pat him on the shoulder.

 

“I'm glad you told me, Erican.” I poured all my sincerity into those words.

 

“Really?” he asked, honestly surprised.

 

“Why wouldn't I be? I’m like that too, just with girls, and now I don't have to worry about my friend having a crush on me.”

 

Erican started crying. He was struggling to stay silent even though he didn't need to, but I could still hear his sobs and torn cries.

 

“I'm so sorry!” I gasped. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“F-Friend… n-no one ever… I never…” he blubbered, gasping for air.

 

“Oh, Erican…” I realized something that was missing throughout Erican's life, and I figured out what I had never seen from his record. 

 

He never had any friends.

 

After just a few minutes, he took a deep breath and sniffled.

 

“M-Mara?”

 

“Yes, Erican?”

 

“Thanks for caring enough to save me. After everything I did, I still don't really understand why, but you saved me.” he blinked tears out of his eyes.

 

“I… I don't think I could have done otherwise.” I smiled at him.

 

“Even after all of the pain I've been involved in causing you?”

 

“I guess it was just because you're a good kid, and you just had to do bad things. I know you didn't want any of this, and the fact that you've been trying to do good despite your circumstances is wonderful.”

 

“I-I don't want you to lose your mother like I did.” he said.

 

I realized an idea.

 

“Maybe… maybe you can help prevent that.”

 

“What? What are you talking about?” Erican asked, hopeful yet confused.

 

“Erican, your father will die tonight. I don't know if it will be me who gets the privilege to do it, but this will end tonight, and so will your father.”

 

Erican nodded, listening.

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“I'll try to deal with him up here, and I want you to stay downstairs in the cell with Amelia. She should still be asleep, and if something goes wrong, I want you to try and get her and my mother out.”

 

“B-but what if… what if I…” he hesitated.

 

“Erican, what do you want to do?” I asked him.

 

“I want to help you. I want to end what my father started, and I want to save the people involved.” Erican said, straightening himself up and having a serious expression on his face. I knew there was no hesitation in his soul, and I didn't need my senses to tell me that.

 

I smiled again at him.

 

“Good.”

 

I sensed something wrong.

 

It was a sense of urgency from above. I remembered that my father was in his animal form just a few floors above me, and it was as if he was warning me about something.

 

_ “Ellis Jennan will be here in three minutes.” _

 

As prepared as I was, my blood started rushing as my heart rushed to my throat. I shot up and pulled Erican up.

 

“Erican, your dad is coming back. We have three minutes.”

 

“Wha-”

 

I pulled him to the door of the stairwell and opened the door.

 

“My father is just a few floors above us, he knows your father's soul, and he knows he's near. He's warning me. Get downstairs.” I ordered urgently, hiding my panic.

 

“Mara!” He shouted before I could close the door.

 

“What is it?”

 

He leaped and hugged me tightly, catching me off guard.

 

“Good luck, Mara. Kill that motherfucker, okay?” he whispered.

 

I hugged him back.

 

“I will.”

 

He pulled away and vanished down the stairs.

 

I went in and stood by the doorway, holding Amelia's death scythe and regulating my breathing.

 

I wasn't afraid.

 

I wasn't shaking because I was afraid, but because I was the opposite. I was eager to finally deal with this man and heal all of the pain that he's caused. I was eager to end this.

 

The doors to the facility opened, and cold night air flowed into the building, but that wasn't what sent a chill down my spine what  _ did _ send a chill down my spine was the soul that came into the building.

 

It was vile, completely void of love. The downright evil energy was stronger than even a demon’s, and it made me want to vomit, like a rotten stench filling my nose. It filled my senses with darkness, and the absolutely unspeakable horror of this soul told me exactly who it was. Ellis Jennan was in the building.

  
“ _ Finally _ .”


	34. That Hybrid, Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara must collect herself and prepare for what everything tonight has been leading up to; her confrontation with Ellis Jennan.

**Chapter 34: That Hybrid, Still**

 

I was completely silent. I was sure that Ellis could sense me in the general area, but he likely wouldn't find me for a while.

 

I wanted to wait until he checked by the front desk, where the pool of blood would catch his eye, and I would strike then.

 

All I had to do was stay quiet.

 

“Come out, you half-demon whore. I can sense your foul, demonic aura from a mile away.” I heard him call out, muffled by the door. His voice was just as vile as the rest of him.

 

I did nothing.

 

“Don't be as defiant as your mother; and don't be an idiot by thinking you can hide from me. How about this: if you come quietly, I'll let you be in your mother's cell before I fuck and kill the both of you. I know that doesn't sound fun, but it will be for me at least, and you'll be with your redhead bitch of a mother for a little while.” he tried to negotiate to what was an empty room to him.

 

I could sense that he was lying. He had no intention of  _ ever _ letting me be with my mother again. In fact, if I had agreed and surrendered, he would have locked me up as far away from her as he could put me, just to be that cruel. Truly, being in the room and watching him do what he wanted to us sounded even worse.

 

I did nothing.

 

“You won’t even show yourself for that? Fine.” I could hear his shoes click against the concrete floor as he wandered round the room that I wasn't even in. That black little void that was his soul just slowly limped around the room, and wherever he went, he was nowhere near the door.

 

“I'll let Amelia go. My son told me that you care an awful lot about that blonde little twig, as if you're a dyke as well as a demonic mutt bitch, so I'll cut her loose and get her back to her daddy in one piece if you give yourself to me. How does that sound?”

 

That was a lie too. I didn't expect otherwise, but his urges and fantasies of what he was really thinking about doing to Amelia were too awful to speak of, and I had to actually keep myself from vomiting and exposing my location to him.

 

I did nothing.

 

I could sense a rise of anger in his soul, and that almost made me glad. He resorted to anger when he couldn't control something, so if he was getting angry at me, I was probably doing something right in the fact that I wasn't playing into his mind tricks.

 

“I'm trying to negotiate, you fucking bitch!” he screamed. “I know you're here, and I've been trying to give you a chance to show yourself before I rip you out of hiding myself. If you want to keep hiding, you'll just end up like that silver haired slut and her “legendary” father the hospital! By all means, if that's what you want, keep fucking hiding!”

 

My little bit of satisfaction quickly flickered out.

 

_ Adrianne…  _

 

He wasn't lying.

 

I  _ desperately _ tried to find any bit of a lie in his soul, but I couldn't. In his mind, there was no doubt that he killed Adrianne and her father.

 

Somehow, this got worse. I didn't know how it could have, but would soon find out.

 

After focusing on only his soul for this long, I could sense his recent memories, just like my father said I could do. I “remembered” seeing Dr. Undertaker get shot in the head and collapse, as Adrianne did the same after getting shot twice in the stomach. I remembered hearing the gunshots that sent bullets into Adrianne’s stomach and her father's skull.

 

His memories flowing into my head got even worse than this.

 

I heard Adrianne’s cries as Ellis touched her, running his hands up her body and forcing them underneath her clothes as she struggled. I remembered seeing her desperate, terrified face, drenched with sweat and tears running down it as she screamed at him to stop.

 

That sick, vile creature put his hands all over my wonderful Adrianne and made her cry, groping and molesting her like she was just some object before shooting her and leaving her behind to die by her corpse of a father, and there was no likely way that she could have survived a wound like that with those bullets, especially since the most qualified doctor that might've been able to help her was dead in the middle of the floor.

 

My blood boiled, and my jaw clenched. My body started to burn. I recognized what was happening and was forced to calm myself down to stop my transformation, but I couldn't stop the tears from welling in my eyes.

 

_ Adrianne is dead. She was killed. Murdered by the very man she protected me from. She was sixteen years old, and that man molested her, killed her father as she watched, shot her, and left her for dead. _

 

I mindlessly reached for the doorknob, ready to open the door.

 

_ Maybe I should just… maybe no one else will get hurt…  _

 

That's when I stopped myself, and I remembered Adrianne’s words; some of the last words she said to me.

 

_ “Just don't give up your life unless you need to, okay?” _

 

I pulled my hand back, wiping the tears off of my face. If she truly was dead, all I could do for her was honor her last request to me. It was the least I could do after what Ellis did to her, but what I truly wanted to do now was make him suffer like she did.

 

I wasn’t sure how yet, but I was going to get justice for Adrian and Adrianne Crevan.

 

I knew that door would open eventually, and it would be me or Ellis who opened it. Since I didn't want him to have any sort of control, I would be the one to open that door, but not to give myself up. I likely had to sneak up and kill him, or actually fight him, where I currently didn't have fair chances of winning with Amelia's small sickle of a death scythe.

 

I looked through the small window and saw something materialize in his hands. When it fully formed, I saw that was a long rod with a giant steel ball at the top, and that steel ball was covered in spikes that glinted the fluorescent light from the ceiling across the room. When he wasn’t hiding behind his gun, that was his real death scythe; a deadly mace.

 

He raised it high above his head and brought it down on one of the chairs, crushing it to shreds of leather, puffs of foam, and splinters with it's impact. He was clearly trying to make a statement about how furious he was, and he was growing more unstable by every minute I hid.

 

I couldn't just sneak up on him now, damn it, he would be too observant, not to mention he’d strike with his scythe at the slightest noise. I had to think of something else.

 

_ Damn, I'd be better off fighting him with just my hands when I transform, but then I would deprive myself of speed because of how weak my legs are as a bat, not to mention I haven't tried flying yet. _

 

I silently gasped. I had an idea.

 

I took off my tie around my neck and pulled it as far back as I could between my teeth, tying it tightly behind my head so I couldn't scream or break my teeth with how hard I bit, nor bite my tongue. I brought my arms out in front of me, focusing on what they looked like in my bat form. I remembered that they were raven black, elongated and skeletal, more like black sticks than anything else, and my fingers were as sharp as knives. I wanted to have more than just the thin arms and knife fingers, so I thought about my wings, too.

 

My arms started to tingle like they were covered in pins, until they stung. They stung like this until they  _ burned.  _ It felt like I dipped my arms into a tub of boiling water, or perhaps acid. Boiling acid, perhaps.

 

I bit the cloth as hard as I could as tears ran down my face, making any pain I wanted to express vocally come out silently as I did, and any whimpers that I let out were fortunately muffled by the tie between my teeth. This was the first time I was able to watch myself transform.

 

My fingers turned black and stretched out, becoming as thin as hard as a blade. My hands turned black and the darkness ran down my arms like veins. After my arms were turned raven black, they became thinner, as if they were losing muscle and fat, until they looked like skin and bones. From my elbows, two bones grew out from each side and extended about two feet out, thankfully fusing with the fabric of my shirt. The skin that stretched from my arms across these bones fused as well, extending and fusing with my sides, forming my wings. The pain subsided, and the partial transformation was over without any attention to myself.

 

I stuck my index finger at the back of my head, pulling it down and cutting the tie, as well as a few strands of hair. Once the tie was severed, I pulled it out of my mouth and tossed it aside.

 

“Come out already, you fucking bitch! I'm getting tired of negotiating, so why don't you stop before I find you myself!”

 

I took a breath and summoned all the courage I could.

 

I couldn't open the door conventionally with my hands like this, so instead, I raised my hand and stabbed my fingers through the wood, yanking away the doorknob and shaking it off. The door had no knob now, so I just kicked the door open with my foot.

 

I probably could have done that without ripping out the doorknob, but that wouldn't have been as threatening.

 

Ellis heard the sound and turned around, looking at me with an expression of pure evil. I looked him in the eye with a stone cold expression.

 

_ “Who the fuck is hiding?” _


	35. That Hybrid, Finally Facing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara's finally face to face with Ellis Jennan, the monster that kidnapped her mother and her girlfriend, and shot her other girlfriend and her father.
> 
> There's no turning back.

**Chapter 35: That Hybrid, Finally Facing**

 

Ellis looked worse than he did through Erican’s entire record. His blonde hair had always been tied back in a bun, but now it was loose in strands over his face and down his neck. His black clothing was soaked by rain, but I could tell the difference between rain and blood to know he was covered in both. His burning eyes looked at me with nothing but evil, and that's why I had to keep a level head.

 

Even when I saw Adrianne’s red hair tie around his wrist, I had to keep a level head.

 

“Well? I'm not hiding anymore, so you can quit lashing out.” I said coolly.

 

Ellis held his scythe calmly at his side.

 

“How long have you been here?”

 

“About as long as you've been out of here.”

 

Ellis grinned.

 

“So, the suicidal little demon girl didn't even listen to her mummy’s last request?”

 

“Don't blame me. If it weren't for you and your petty vengeance, she wouldn't even  _ have _ a last request, because you wouldn't have kidnapped her and put her life in such danger that she thinks she's going to die! I wouldn't have needed to be convinced to come here because I was so terrified of my mother being killed because of me!”

 

“And the legendary Adrian Crevan and his daughter wouldn't have had to die.”

 

I was silent. This wasn't going to work.

 

I realized that if I acted like myself to Ellis, if I kept lashing out about the pain he's caused me, I'd either end up being killed or enduring whatever worse things he wanted to do to me, and I couldn't finally encounter him just to be too emotional and fail.

 

No, if he thought of demons as a real enemy, I had to act like a demon.

 

I had to ask myself what demon's even act like to their enemy. I remembered that in every memory where my father was fighting or encountered an enemy, he always had a calm, cool sort of evil about him. When he killed Erican's mother, he was surprisingly calm and classy, despite his demonic motive, which was quite different from the savage beasts that I thought demons were. When he was enraged, like with Erican in the alley, he still had a smooth, quiet rage until he attacked the threat, and only then did he truly act like a savage beast. He was smug to people he considered an enemy, always speaking with a smirk and a laugh as he thought about ripping them apart. I realized that was how I needed to be.

 

_ Okay, Mara, act like Dad. Act like you'd smirk and be smug and classy even when ripping someone's throat out. _

 

_ …Yup. Act like Dad. _

 

“Tell me, how does it feel to be responsible for the death of someone you love so much?” Ellis asked. I shrugged.

 

“I don't know such a feeling. It's not my fault you're so trigger happy. You were the one that kidnapped my mother and Amelia Spears. You were the one that molested Adrianne Crevan and shot her and her father, Dr. Adrian Crevan.”

 

“Your father shouldn't have eaten my wife's soul!”

 

“Oh, really?” I smirked my best demonic smirk. The corners of my mouth stretched all the way to my ears, and I had to pretend that was normal.

 

_ This isn't normal! What the fuck! _

 

“We both know that killing that woman was an act of mercy on my father's part, but maybe you're right; he should have eaten  _ your _ soul. Then again, if he really wanted to eat anything of value, then I suppose it's a good thing he avoided eating you, the exact opposite.”

 

“Ho-”

 

“My father told me what happened right after we learned about my mother getting kidnapped, and I saw enough of Erican's cinematic record to know how merciful that really was. You clearly had no love for that woman, so I think there's a different reason for hunting my family so much.” I wish I could have put my fingers on my chin, but I would have cut it. That was definitely a hitch in the “smug demon” factor.

 

“And what do you think that is?” Ellis asked, almost amused.

 

“This all started after your son told you about there possibly being a half demon girl at his school, right? You wanted him to get closer to me so  _ you'd _ be able to get close to me.”

 

“I thought that you would have a link to that demon, and I was right.”

 

“Oh, no, no, no. I  _ know _ that wasn't the case, considering that the most you actually knew about me was that I was Grell Sutcliff's daughter, and your ambition to get closer to me, strangely enough, was strengthened when you heard about my appearance.” I laughed darkly, pacing around and shaking my head. “After your wife died, you had no woman that you could use or abuse to relieve your tensions, so when you heard about a pretty teen girl that was bullied to the point of trying to kill herself, you figured that you could play the dad vengeance card on Erican, and then just use the suicidal girl how you wanted to relieve your tensions because she would be easier to control, and if I did want to tell anyone at school about you… well, who would believe the demon girl?”

 

I didn't know if this was even true or not. Ellis’s soul was such a black haze that no matter how hard I focused on it, I couldn't find his true motives.

 

“This is barely about my father. That's just a lie you're telling yourself so you don't have to admit that you prey on teenage girls, isn't it?”

 

Again, this was also a bluff. I intended to rise his anger, but all he did was grin.

 

“Oh, sweet cheeks, I don't lie to myself about wanting to fuck young girls. They're so much hotter than women. In fact, having an “opportunity” with you has just been a bonus of this situation with your father. His actions are the reason I'm even here after I killed myself, after my weakling of a son downed a bottle of poison next to his mother's corpse.”

 

My anger rose, and I found it hard to stay in control.

 

“I thought you told Erican that you were killed in an accident you caused, so it was thought of as a suicide.”

 

“Shut up! I fucking lied to him! How do you know what I said to him anyway?”

 

I smirked again, finding a new opportunity to rise his fury; telling him I killed his son.

 

“Oh, I just watched his cinematic record after I killed him, so I know a lot more about you than you'd like. Why do you think there's a pool of blood right by your feet?” I asked. “That poor little boy. He's not poor because I killed him. No, he's poor because he had to live with you for so long. In fact, when I drove these beauties through his back…” I wiggled my blade-like fingers, “His last words were “Thank you, Mara.” You were such an awful father that he thanked me for killing him so he'd be away from you.” I laughed a demonic laugh.

 

“What can I say? That useless child deserved it.” Ellis shrugged.

 

He had no reaction, except saying his son deserved to die. I told him I killed his son, and he had  _ no reaction,  _ other than that.

 

“Don't think for one second that you have an advantage. I know a lot about you, too. Remember all of that garbage you whined to your mother about? I was holding a gun to her head the entire time. My god, I wish it was loaded then so I could have just shot through her fucking skull, but at least I know how much of a suicidal little bitch you are. “Oh, my life means nothing to me. I want to die, just let me throw my life away!” You're such a whiny little cunt, and I bet your mother wishes no one saved you from your suicide.”

 

_ This is what he wants. This is what he wants. _

 

I tried to stay still.

 

_ Don't give him what he wants. Don't give him what he wants. _

 

“You're lying.” I gritted my teeth.

 

“Perhaps I am. What haven't I lied about?” Ellis asked.

 

“Very few things. I can sense every time you lie. You lied about letting me see my mother again, and you lied about letting Amelia go. The only thing you didn't lie to me about was Adrianne.”

 

“Oh, don't worry, she enjoyed it.” he smirked.

 

“No, I don't believe she did. Tell me, how many lives have you ended to be where you are today?”

 

“Do you know how many loaves of bread you've eaten in your life?”

 

I gasped at the absurdity and heartlessness in that question. He smirked.

 

“In any case, that girl died for you. All these people are hurt because of you. How does that feel?”

 

“No, it's not because of me if you were the one that did it. You can't keep trying to control me, it won't fucking work. I know that you're a mind player, and if you can't manipulate someone, you resort to violence and anger. Your anger in this situation as I have remained calm reflects that, Ellis.”

 

“Just what the fuck do you think you're talking about, you fucking cunt?!”

 

“And there it is, calling me a demeaning name to try and shut me up because you can’t prove me wrong. Cunt, whore, bitch, you've got quite a wide vocabulary, don't you? I think you forgot slut, though. I'm surprised you haven't called me that yet.” I shrugged, smiling a sarcastic smile as I started to get a rise out of him again. “Well, I'm glad that I know I'm doing something right.“

 

“What makes you think you’re-”

 

“Right? Well, for starters, you manipulated Erican into doing this after a month of forcing him to try to get with me even though-” I stopped myself. “Even though he doesn't like me, and when he failed or hesitated, you beat the shit out of him until he stepped back in line.”

 

“You manipulated William T. Spears into not interfering with tonight's events with the consequences of raping and killing his daughter if he did. What you haven't told either of them is that you won't give her back alive, you're just waiting for an opportunity to kill the both of them. I’d even say that she and her father matter almost as much in this situation as me and my father.”

 

Ellis looked furious.

 

“You manipulated my mother into putting me in more danger by using reverse psychology to make her think she was defying you and actually keeping me safe by making me stay at the hospital, when really, I couldn't have been more vulnerable! If it weren't for Adrianne, I'd be a sitting duck at the hospital.”

 

“And she di-”

 

“Shut up about that. You've overused that a lot. Find something new. Be creative.” I cut him off.

 

“You used Adrianne to get Dr. Crevan to interfere so you could kill two of your biggest threats; a  _ real _ legend, and his daughter, a girl who actually saw through your manipulation. I guess since I've seen through your tricks like Adrianne, you might think of me as a legitimate threat and less of a “Demonic whore” as you call it. Perhaps I'm less of a sexy object in your perverted eyes and more of an actual threat.” I told him.

 

He gripped his death scythe, his muscles clenching as his anger rose higher than ever.

 

“Go ahead, try and fight me. After all…”

 

My grin finally dropped. My blood red eye flickered fuchsia, and my fangs emerged.

 

_ “You are more of a demon than I could ever be, Ellis Jennan.” _

 

He leaped off of his right foot and lunged at me with his mace.

 

_ “Die, you fucking demon!’ _


	36. That Hybrid, Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Everything comes down to this moment; this fight. Mara's life, and the lives of everyone she loves, are all on the line.
> 
> Who will prevail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING FOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE AND GORE THIS CHAPTER. Also, mentions of sexual assault.

**Chapter 36: That Hybrid, Final Fight**

 

_ “You are more of a demon than I could ever be, Ellis Jennan.” _

 

Ellis leaped off of his right foot and lunged at me with his mace.

 

_ “Die, you fucking demon!” _

 

I jumped out of the way of the scythe, missing it by a hair as it brushed against my wing. I propelled myself further away with a thrust of my wings. His mace crashed onto the ground out of sheer gravity. I staggered backwards but stayed upright.

 

“Guess you've finally snapped, eh?”

 

“ _ DIE, DEMON! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! _ ” Ellis screamed, swinging relentlessly. I dodged relentlessly.

 

“No, thank you.” I politely declined.

 

He swung his scythe again, long ways this time. I ducked as it barely missed my head, popping back up and slicing his chest with my fingers. He winced and staggered backwards, staying upright like I did. I thought in the moment that his mace was much like the training scythes at school, just with longer range and weight. His actual fighting was no more better than the students I sparred with at school.

 

Except he intended to kill, of course.

 

“How embarrassing. You lunge at me with that big scythe of yours, only for me to land the first hit with my bare hands.”

 

I slashed his right side with my fingers in a twirl, spinning away to get some space between us. I had already noticed his weakness on his right ankle, and I was going to exploit his Achilles heel, literally.

 

I jumped to the left, knowing that he would try to swing weakly from his injured right.

 

He tried turning around to swing his scythe at me long ways this time, but the swing of the mace was limited by the wounds he had on his right. He did as I predicted, and I twirled around his back and dug my claws through his right side.

 

“Gah!” he screamed in pain. As he was hurt, I slashed his left side, too. He was frozen, as if he had never actually gotten hurt in a fight before.

 

“It seems like overconfidence is your downfall.”

 

I dug my fingers into his back and was ready to impale him fully. I wasn't looking for a long fight.

 

After all, beasts didn't look for a fight, but an end.

 

Ellis’s movements stopped as he realized the danger he was in.

 

“Any last words, Ellis Jennan?”

 

Out of the corner of my eye, something was wrong. I looked at his side, and I saw that it was covered and blood, but I didn't see the wound I gave him.

 

In that moment, I realized that only death scythes and weapons made for grim reapers truly did any real harm to grim reapers.

 

Anything else regenerated in moments, including the wounds I gave him.

 

Ellis laughed, spitting out blood.

 

“I don't think I'll need them right now.”

 

He straightened his back in an instant, flinging me off. I tried to swipe back, but he swung his mace and hit me in the hip with such sheer force that I soared backwards across the room, taking a tumbling landing against the door of the stairwell. My body crashed against the door, bursting through it and landing against the inner railing of the stairs. I clutched my side, as the immense pain ripped through it. Crimson blood seeped through my white shirt as the hole in it exposed my wound - well,  _ wounds, _ caused by the multiple spikes on Ellis’s mace. My right wing had snapped underneath me when I landed, and it was completely numb. I looked at the dangling half of an appendage and had to force myself not to vomit.

 

I pushed myself onto my knees, trying to shift my arms back. I didn't have much time until Ellis came to me.

 

“Who's overconfident now? Did you really think a that a demonic cunt like yourself can stop me?”

 

He grabbed my broken wing.

 

“Just because you have  _ this _ ?”

 

He broke it off. He took the dangling half of my wing and pulled it off. He tore it all the way down the skin until it laid limp on the floor.

 

“GYAAAAAAAAAAH! MOTHERFUCKER!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was indescribable as hot tears rolled down my face.

 

“That's the plan.” he said casually. He grabbed me by the throat. And lifted me over the center of the stairwell, which had a wide enough gap that he could drop me into a long, long freefall to the bottom. I thrashed and clawed at him violently.

 

“Fuck you! Burn in hell! Die in a fucking fire!”

 

“Now, why don't you just scream like that on your way down?

 

He let go.

 

The wind surrounded me as gravity pulled me down like a magnet. If I didn't figure something out, I would die from a fall from that height in a matter of seconds. Since my wing was broken, I couldn't even try to fly. It hurt too much.

 

_ Think quick, Mara. Think quick. _

 

The inner railings next to me as I fell had bars. I could grab the bar and pull myself up. I could live.

 

I used all the strength I had in my body to grab onto the bar with my only hand. My fingers dug into the bars for dear life. The world stopped scrolling past in a blur and became still once again. My fall stopped just as my feet grazed the bottom of the stairs.

 

I pulled myself up and over the railing, landing on my back on the stairs. I took deep breaths to calm myself from the shock.

 

_ Holy shit, that was close! _

 

I looked up. I had fallen down far enough that Ellis couldn't see that I saved myself, but not far enough to where a fall from that point would be deadly. I pulled myself over the closest railing and broadened my senses to reach Ellis's soul above me. He couldn't sense I was alive, as I suspected. Now, he thought that he should go downstairs and check the damage.

 

I had an idea.

 

I concentrated on my arms, focusing on how they normally looked. Just like before, I was silent as they transformed back to normal. To my surprise, it even regenerated my broken off limb.

 

_ Oh, that's nice. _

 

Ellis was many flights above me.

 

I brought out Amelia's death scythe and ran silently up a few more flights - for safe measure for what I was going to do - and sat on the railing, twisting my feet around the bars so I wouldn't fall.

 

Ellis was a few flights above me.

 

I hung upside down, like a bat. How ironic. I took a breath, adrenaline running through me. This was it.

 

Ellis was right above me.

 

I curled up and grabbed him.

 

He was shocked into immobility and I pulled him over the rail. His weight almost pulled me off the railing and down to the bottom with him, but I used all my strength to pull him up onto the stairs, on his stomach.

 

I pulled out my death scythe, pushing him down by the neck.

 

“This is for Erican and Stace Jennan, your family that preferred death to a life with you!”

 

I dug the scythe into his right shoulder and dragged it from there to his right hip.

 

“Gah, Fuck!”

 

“This is for William and Amelia Spears, the family that you've split apart for your own gain!”

 

I dug from his right shoulder to his left hip.

 

“Fucking hell, that hurts!”

 

I flipped him over.

 

“This is for Dr. Adrian and Adrianne Crevan, the family you  _ murdered _ !”

 

I dug deeper and agonizingly dragged the scythe from his right shoulder, across his stomach, to his hip.

 

“To hell with you!”

 

“And this is for Sebastian Michaelis, Grell Sutcliff, and myself…”

 

I sliced across his chest down to his hip as hard and deep as I could.

 

“ _ A family that you're never hurting again.” _

 

I picked him up by the throat and threw him over the railing.

 

His soul fell, and fell, and fell.

 

Until he hit the ground.

 

I sat on my knees, taking a deep breath of relief.

 

“It's over… it's over… oh god, it's fucking over…” I panted.

 

_ Not yet. _

 

Ellis Jennan wasn't dead yet. His soul wasn't disconnected from his body.

 

I looked over the railing. I had to go down there and free my mother anyway, so what did it hurt to go down and collect his soul?

 

I changed my arms into wings, seeing an opportunity for practice. I climbed over the railing and flapped my wings steadily, and it slowed my ascent greatly. Surely, it wasn't soaring through the air, but it felt great to use my wings for part of their intended purpose. I turned them back into arms when I landed on the ground.

 

There, in the middle of the stairwell, his body bloodied and sprawled out on his stomach, was Ellis Jennan.

 

I knelt to his side and turned him over.

 

I raised my scythe.

 

“Good riddance, Ellis Je-”

 

His eyes shot open and he smiled his most evil smile. My blood stopped.

 

“ _ I don't fucking think so. _ ”

 

“Wha-”

 

He grabbed me by the throat. This wasn't lightly done, like earlier. He had it in a death grip even worse than Erican's from that morning.

 

I dropped my scythe.

 

“N-no, let me go!” I choked, clawing at him.

 

“Not gonna fucking happen, bitch.” He growled. He stood up and pulled me off the ground, pushing me into a nearby wall with such force that it nearly knocked me out. 

 

Still keeping a death grip on my throat, Ellis put his body right up against mine.

 

“Oh, sweet cheeks, did you really think that a little fall could kill me? Did you really think those cuts you gave me were deadly?” he whispered in my ear.

 

“I-I really fucking hoped so…”

 

“Too fucking bad, you halfbred little whore!”

 

I had to close my eyes to avoid his lustful, evil gaze, and I heard the cocking of a gun at my temple.

 

“I bet  _ this _ will, though.” Ellis said, referring to his gun.

 

I froze in panic as my eyes shot open again.

 

“You don't want to die how Dr. Crevan’s daughter did, do you?" he asked.

 

I tried to shake my head, gasping for air when he let go of my neck. I was terrified of what he would do with his now free hand.

 

“I could kill you right now if I wanted, but if you let me use your body to relieve some tension…” he trailed his hand up my thigh and between my legs, “I may reconsider blowing your brains out. What do you say?”

 

I kicked wildly at him to get him to move his hand.

 

“Aww, don't tire yourself out too much!” he said, unaffected. He laughed, as if - no, because a woman's suffering and helplessness was a joke to him; something for him to get off to.

 

I screamed in fear and despair, and it turned into terrified, stifled sobs that I never wanted Ellis to hear. If my tears got him hard, I wasn't going to cry.

 

“Well, would you rather give yourself up and live to be my slave, or keep what little dignity you still have, and get killed right now?” he grinned, as if he legitimately expected me to choose the former.

 

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get away, and I didn't have enough energy to change forms. I couldn't defeat him on my own, and I couldn't let this night end like this.

 

“Why should I? I'd rather you shoot me than ever let you touch me! Even if I didn't let you have me, you'd do it anyway! We both know your using this vengeance plan as an excuse to fuck a teenage demon girl you've been having fantasies about for the past month! I know that even after I let you use me with a gun to my head, you'd shoot me in the head after you've spent me! Or worse, you'd keep me around as your bitch, and I'd rather  _ die _ ! So, why don't you do us both a favor, and pull the trigger! Do it! Do it motherfucker!  _ Pull the fucking trigger _ !” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

 

Ellis put his gun back in its holster and smacked me, squeezing even tighter around my throat again.

 

“Shut up, bitch! You aren't worth my bullets!” he screamed at me. 

 

I clawed at his hand at my throat in vain until I started losing strength. My body was going numb. As tears ran from my eyes, I prayed that someone would interfere.

 

Someone listened. It was my mother.

 

I knew she heard me screaming, because in her cell behind the wall across from me, the immense, deep blue sadness in her soul turned into white hot fury. I didn't know what sorts of restraints Ellis had her in, but by God, she was breaking out of them. I wasn't sure if she was able to or not, and that terrified me.

 

…Until I heard the engine of her chainsaw.

 

That smooth, wondrous, vibrant  _ vroom _ rang through my ears and filled me with hope. She was close, and she was coming to get me.

 

_ Mum! Mum! I'm right here! _

 

I heard a nearby door burst open. Ellis turned his head in a jolt of surprise, and ended up opening my airway a bit so where I could not only take in a gasp of air, but turn to see the source.

 

There she was, standing in the debris and smoke of her cell door.

 

Her typically smooth, crimson hair was tangled in knots around her as she hung her head low, hanging her chainsaw even lower as her back arched. Her legs were shaking, but she still had them bent almost to the ground, like her scythe. She was covered in sweat that dampened her clothes, tears that marked her face, and bruises that marked her body. Her clothes even looked all torn and tussled, except for her long red coat, which draped perfectly just below her shoulders.

 

“Mum!” I shouted, still strangled.

 

She lifted her head and looked at me with shock and fear, but when she saw how scared I was, her expression changed like her soul. Her expression turned into a deadly snarl.

 

Before, all I could sense in her was sadness, and my name was echoing out through that sadness. Now, my name, was still there, but it was in her fury, not sadness, and it wasn't just an echo. No, now it was a scream, a cry that a mother let out before killing someone to protect her child.

 

She started running to me. She was running as fast as her beaten legs could carry her to save me, her chainsaw revving and spinning it's deadly blade that would rip Ellis apart.

 

That's when I saw his grin. Something was wrong.

 

I looked in his mind and gasped in horror as much as I could with Ellis's grip on my neck. I knew what he truly planned.

 

“MUM, DON'T-!”

 

In an instant, I was too late. My mother's chainsaw was already too close. She couldn't stop herself. I was taken off of the wall by my neck in an thrust that would kill me. I was thrusted into the path of my mother's scythe as she thrusted it forward.

 

It almost felt like slow motion, like I was floating in silence for just a millisecond… until I wasn't.

 

Ellis let go of my throat.

 

It felt as if my insides were being ripped apart from the inside out. The deadly vibrations from my mother's death scythe rang through my ears as they were sent through my back. I arched my back in agony as the thin, spinning blades sliced into my spine and all the way out of my stomach. In front of me, all I could see was my blood gushing out from both the wound and my mouth.

 

Then it stopped.

 

“Oh my god… no… please…” my mother uttered behind me in horror.

 

“Oh, it's too late for that…” Ellis said, already sounding far away.

 

The death scythe tipped over, likely because of my mother's shock. My body lurched forward and my head was forced to look down.

 

I saw the front of my mother's chainsaw sticking out of me. Deep, rich crimson blood covered the scythe;  _ my _ blood. That same blood stained my shirt and vest as it poured out of me non-stop. My vision was already getting tunneled. My hearing was already far away. I couldn't move at all, let alone speak. All I could do was slide off of my mother's blade, and I did. I landed face first on the ground, lying in a pool of my blood in a matter of seconds.

 

Despite all of that, I could still hear my mother scream above me.

 

_ “MARA!” _


	37. That Demon, Overseeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father's pride for his daughter's courage, and his fear for her safety.

**Chapter 37: That Demon, Overseeing**

 

As I remained in my crow form on a window sill a few floors above Mara, I had been quite attentive to every change in her situation from the moment she walked through the front door of the Grim Reaper Rehab Hospital. I could already sense Erican’s soul, which, granted, I should have somehow warned my daughter about.

 

I could sense her anger steadily rise when she first confronted Erican. I wished that I could have warned her to keep calm, but she was very accurate when she argued with him, and she was actually doing very well.

 

…Until she collapsed.

 

I could sense that her body had given out suddenly, and she was scared and confused. I wanted to interfere with the situation and protect the way a father should. I would've, had I not sensed Mara's soul screaming something at me. It was the opposite of a call for help; It was a call to stay away.

 

_ Dad, don't come in. There's gas that Ellis made to paralyze demons. You'll be paralyzed on the spot the second you breathe. _

 

I restrained myself, keeping my form and stopping myself from ruffling my feathers.

 

Mara was right. If I had tried to help her and had been paralyzed, the situation would be that much more drastic and hopeless. Furthermore, I told her that I would interfere if her life was in immediate danger, and as deep as I looked into Erican's soul, he had no intention of killing Mara.

 

At least, not yet.

 

As seconds went by without my interference, Erican had told Mara that perhaps I didn't love her after I finally met her. My blood started to boil, as Erican consistently tested my ability to stay calm. That was a blatant lie, and that absolutely  _ ignorant _ child didn't know what he was talking about. Luckily, as much as her situation would have pushed anyone else into submission, she didn't let him say things like that so confidently. She told him that just because his own father didn't love him, that didn't mean  _ her _ father didn't love her. Again, she couldn't have been more right. I loved her and wanted to protect her, especially from scum like him, and if it weren't for her warning about the gas, I already would have swooped down there and killed him.

 

He broke her wrist.

 

Mara corrected Erican, and in rage, he twisted her wrist to the point of breaking. My sharp ears unfortunately allowed me to hear the cracking, as well as my daughter’s cries. I could feel shadows emerge from my being, and I had to restrain myself. He wasn't trying to kill her, and she wasn't calling to me, so interfering in these circumstances would be breaking my promise to her. This was Mara's situation to fight out of, and all I could do was wait and interfere if she couldn't.

 

Erican needlessly restrained Mara, since she was already paralyzed, and took her below the building. Instead of broadening my senses across a field of souls, I extended it downwards so I could keep track of Mara's soul.

 

He took her to the basement of the building, where the true colors of this former hospital were shown. Cells lined the walls on either side of the hall and I could sense two souls in different cells.

 

One was a young girl, sweet and sensitive in spite of childhood horror, and she stayed as still as possible in the middle of the room, so she was likely restrained there.

 

The other soul was Grell’s.

 

She was likely restrained like the other soul, and it was nothing like the Grell I knew, with her vibrant red aura dancing around. That Grell had been dampened in the past month, but never this much. All I could sense in her was sadness. Endless despair, in fact. I wanted to comfort her and save her from this place, but I couldn't do that without the key, since the cell doors were likely fortified against demon's, and this was Mara’s fight to finish if she really could. Besides, she wouldn't have wanted me there anyway.

 

_ I'm sorry, my dear Grell, I'm so, so sorry…  _

 

Erican quite literally tossed Mara into the room with the sweet soul. Mara's soul was filled with rage and worry, and Erican wandered closer to the unknown soul. Suddenly, fear spiked in this soul and it started to struggle. Mara's soul spiked in fear even though she wasn't being hurt. All that was coming off her soul was screaming the name, “Amelia”.

 

_ Oh, her name is Amelia. Mara must know and care deeply for this girl. Perhaps Erican knows that and hurt her. _

 

Then, something happened. I could sense Mara's energy changing, no,  _ transforming. _

 

She changed into her bat form. It was only her second time, hours after her first, without even a touch of my assistance, and she already did so well! I smiled warmly to myself. I was very proud of her, even more so when I sensed her attack Erican and save the girl she cared so deeply for. She had every intention to kill him in her soul.

 

…But she hesitated.

 

I don't know why she hesitated, but she did, and that gave Erican to escape and lock her in.

 

Mara was nervous around this girl, but she still freed her and tried to keep her distance. It only took a few moments, but she changed back, and the two souls were close in more than just proximity.

 

_ This Amelia girl and Mara must be good friends! That's wonderful! _

 

_ …Oh. _

 

_ Well, I suppose that's even better for her. _

 

I suppose my daughter remembered that a demon’s kiss could put someone to sleep, because that’s what she did to Amelia, just so she couldn’t interfere and put herself in danger.

 

Even Mara’s  _ soul _ was was quiet as she snuck up the stairs to Erican. His soul was in the lobby in the center of the room, sad, empty, and despondent. I waited for Mara to strike, as no matter how she did it, Erican wouldn’t resist.

 

I could sense the surprise in Erican’s soul. The surprise and shock that jolted through it told me that Mara had struck him fatally. His soul exploded into memories around the room, and I knew that it was his cinematic record. I paid no mind to it. I only waited for my daughter to  _ end _ it.

 

She did, because she revived him.

 

I did not know why she always spared this boy until I looked into her soul. I found a sense of sympathy and understanding for him, and although I didn’t understand why he should have been allowed to live, but I suppose Mara saw enough in him and herself to spare young Erican, and I would trust my daughter’s judgement.

 

Something was wrong.

 

I could sense it nearby. A truly evil, venomous soul was coming closer to the building. At first, I thought it was a fellow demon, that’s how horrible it was. Then, I realized this soul was the same soul I sensed the night I killed Erican’s mother. It was the same horrid soul that came into the house I was outside of, only to find the bodies of the wife and son he had abused so horribly.

 

Ellis Jennan was returning, and he would be there in just a few minutes.

 

I projected that thought to Mara, trying to stress how badly she needed to listen to me. She sensed it, because she scurried to the door of the stairwell and hid, sending Erican down below.

 

Ellis entered the building. He went in limping like a rageful drunk, but he still went in. I debated going in right then and there and ending him. I had every reason to do so, but as long as that paralytic gas was still in that room, I would be a liability to my daughter’s survival.

 

As much as Mara hid it from herself, she couldn't deny her fear. So many thoughts were spinning in her head like a tornado, and she didn't know what to do. Furthermore, she was struck with the fact that there was no doubt in Ellis’s mind that he killed Adrian and Adrianne Crevan. She was quivering in fear and pain, and all I wanted to do was help her.

 

Then, something happened. I don't know what, but Mara's soul changed. She was still afraid, but she was  _ courageous _ . She remembered what Adrianne said to her about not giving up, and she would honor her, and get justice for her and her father.

 

My daughter never ceased to exceed my expectations of how strong she was. She never let herself just be the victim in this situation, but she kept rising up in spite of what it did to her. I was very, very proud of her, but that didn't stop me from being afraid for her when she finally faced Ellis. Anger and instability was rising rapidly in his soul, and Mara's started to rise with it.

 

She stopped.

 

She realized that the situation wouldn't work out for her if she acted as heated as she usually did, and she had to act like Ellis’s true enemy; a demon. She thought about what demons usually acted like, and she came to the conclusion that, since I was the only demon she knew, she had to act like me. According to her, that meant being calm, cool, and even smug when it came to being demonic, until she had to fight like a beast.

 

_ So, she sees me as calm, cool, and smug. _

 

_ That’s fair. _

 

I smiled to myself again. I never thought that she would actually try to use me as an example of some sorts. It almost felt like I was a role model to her! That’s what every parent dreams of. Well, that, and not fearing for your demon daughter’s life as she faces a demon hunter with very limited help, but there wasn’t much I could do to change that yet. Ellis’s anger grew rapidly as Mara’s remained the same.

 

The fight broke out. Both souls chased each other around the room. Every time Ellis’s soul was struck with pain, I knew that it was because Mara had cut him after transforming into her bat form earlier. What concerned me was that it wasn't permanent; the wounds she gave him were healing in moments, and I desperately wanted Mara to realize that.

 

She only did when it was too late. Ellis struck her in the side with such force that sent her soul flying across the room. Enduring a shock of pain on the impact. She was in horrible pain and she frantically tried to transform her body back to normal before Ellis got to her, but again, she was too late. He grabbed her and… I don't even know what he did, but I didn't even need to view her soul to know her pain… because I heard her screaming even from outside the building. I wanted to help her, but there was nothing that I could do, and it broke my heart.

 

Then, my heart dropped, because her soul fell down, down, down the bottom of the stairwell.

 

_ No… _

 

She stopped falling halfway down. She must have latched on to something, anything, to stop her descent. Ellis, however, thought she was dead, and went down the stairs to find her body. When he was right above her, she pulled him to her level and cut him relentlessly with her death scythe and flung him over the railway to the stairs, all the way down to the bottom. She thought she won, and she was so exhausted.

 

She too went to the bottom of the stairs. While both of them was gone was the perfect time for me to enter and either avoid the gas effects or tolerate it, or perhaps make it wear off as soon as possible.

 

I finally entered the building.

 

Blood splattered and smeared across the floor, and I couldn't tell whether it was Mara's or Ellis’.

 

I saw something by the stairwell, flat and bloody. With my heart in my throat, I ran to it, dropping to my knees. It was brown, thin, and had a hand with sharp fingers at the end. It sat limply in my arms, and I gasped when I realized what it was.

 

_ “Oh, dear Lucifer…” _

 

It was half of Mara's wing. Ellis must have broken and ripped off part of her wing without hesitation, like it was parchment paper. That's why she had screamed so horribly that I could hear it outside. That sick bastard probably did it so she couldn't fly when he dropped her to the bottom of the stairwell. She must have been in so much pain, and I could have stopped him if I had just intervened and held my breath to avoid the gas effects.

 

“Mara…”

 

I collapsed. I lost all control of my muscles and fell on my side.

 

“How did this…” I tried to ask myself. “I didn't even…”

 

I realized that I had gasped when I saw Mara's wing, and that must have allowed the gas to affect me. Maybe Ellis even left it there knowing that I would come in and see it. Did he sense my presence and accommodate for it?

 

That didn't matter. I needed to get to Mara. I could sense that Ellis wasn't dead, and if he hurt her again…

 

Mara raised her scythe to kill Ellis and he must have grabbed her by the throat, because she was surprised and frozen in terror, all in one moment.

 

_ No, no, no, no, no! _

 

I desperately tried to fight off the poison, only being able to lift my hands a few millimeters even with all my strength. I started to panic. Tears started to roll from my eyes as I struggled to regain any movement with little avail. I couldn't be too late to save her again!

 

_ This fear… this powerlessness… is this what she felt? _

 

I had an idea. I needed to do whatever Mara did to fight off the effects.

 

I used all of my remaining strength to turn back into a crow, but when I did, my stomach dropped. I had an awful, horrible feeling, and I knew that it was my intuition telling me one thing.

 

I was too late.

 

Mara was horribly,  _ horribly _ injured. I had to get down there, and I had to do it  _ now _ .

 

I leaped off the railing and took a nosedive to the bottom of the stairwell, using my wings to stop a more impacted landing. I landed on the last railing and saw into the hall, where Mara was supposedly hurt.

 

Everything inside me fell apart when I saw what happened.

 

Mara was covered in blood on the floor, nearly dead and bleeding excessively from the massive wound through her abdomen and back. Grell stood behind her in horror until she dropped her blood-drenched chainsaw and fell to her knees.

 

_ Oh dear Lord… did she… did she run Mara through with that? _

 

“ _ MARA! _ ” she screamed painfully, like a mother who had lost her child. She turned Mara onto her back, and that’s when I saw her faded expression, but she didn't see me back. She didn't even look like she was in focus with the world anymore, but she had just a glint of focus on Grell.

 

“Mum… you're okay…” she tried to gurgle out, “I'm so glad…”

 

Grell looked at her in despair, but still tried to smile and smooth her hair down to soothe her.

 

_ Oh, my dear, sweet Mara, I'm so, so sorry…  _

 

“Not for very long.” Ellis laughed.

 

“To think that all I had to do to to actually hurt this little bitch was let her mother try to save her and fuck it up all on her own.” Ellis laughed evilly. Grell snarled at him. Mara tried to grip her coat.

 

“He made you do it… it wasn't your fault…”

 

Grell looked down at her, absolutely distraught.

 

Ellis pointed his gun at the two of them. I had to take action and protect Grell and Mara.

 

I leaped and pushed myself with my wings, hurdling to the three of them.

 

Ellis laughed.

 

“Now I get to kill you both!”

 

Grell covered Mara's body with her own against the wall, despite Mara's weak protests.

 

“No… don't… I'm already… I'm already dying…”

 

Grell didn't listen. Neither of us did.

 

I transformed back into a my human form when I reached them.

 

_ I won't let him hurt you anymore! _

 

I knelt in front of Ellis, planting my hands to the wall and shielding both Grell and Mara.

 

_ “NO!” _

 

I could hear the immense crack of the gunshots directly behind me. Each shot fired burning pain through my back, but every bullet that ripped into me was one less that bullet that would hurt the people I failed so horribly to protect before. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fangs together to deal with the pain. I had to stay stable. I was the only thing in Ellis’ way of killing the both of them.

 

When I opened my eyes, I saw Grell's look of complete surprise that I was protecting her, and Mara…

 

If her wound was killing her physically, this killed her emotionally.

 

“Daddy… no…” she was barely able to gurgle through her blood that was splattered around her mouth and chin. I didn't even know what to say to comfort her as my own blood dripped past my teeth.

 

All I did was look into my dying daughter's eyes.

 

I remembered that night I held her almost sixteen years ago. Her eyes were so special to me not because they were unique, but because they were so full of purity. When I held her, her soul was filled with nothing but joy, and her smile was enough to even make a demon's heart fill with love.

 

Now, her eyes were dull and barely cognizant, but she still looked at what happened to me with utter horror and pain, and in that moment, I would have killed just to see my little girl smile like that again.

 

Black splotches of tears formed rings around her eyes and contrasted her pale, colorless face as broken, painful sobs bubbled up from her throat with the blood. I took one of my trembling hands off the wall and stroked the side of her face, wiping away tears and blood that poured down. She lifted her hand and put it on mine, trying her best to hold on. Her hand was shaking worse than mine was, weak and close to falling off. I took my hand off only to hold hers as firmly as I could.

 

“D-Da… D-D-Daddy, p-please… no…”

 

_ “Shhhh… please, don't worry about me… it'll… all be fine…” _

 

Something strange was happening, because I hadn't passed out, but the pain was simply fading away as the bullets disintegrated. I realized why.

 

I spit the blood out of my mouth, grinning. I stood back up and stretched out my back just like a simple morning stretch, showing Ellis exactly how many bullets there were in my back now.

 

Zero.

 

“What a fool you are, Ellis. You can't even  _ accidentally _ kill me correctly.”

 

“What the hell? These should kill you!”

 

I laughed smugly, turning around to look at him.

 

“ _ Human bullets _ have no effect on demons. You should know that.”

 

Ellis had a look of indescribable shock.

 

Erican opened the door to Amelia's cell and emerged into the scene.

 

“Wh-when you told me to load your gun, I knew you'd test one of the bullets on me, so I put in  _ one _ bullet that could injure supernatural creatures. The others are standard human bullets, and anything else disintegrates in minutes… as does its effects. I couldn't let you hurt anyone else. I should never have let you hurt anyone else but me.” Erican said, quivering in fear but still being brave as he stood up against his scum of a father. I could at least respect that.

 

“You weak, insolent child! How dare you!”

 

He reached for Erican and grabbed his wrist.

 

“Your bullets are duds, so what can you do? Beat me? Scream at me? Break my bones and cover me in bruises? I dare you! It'd be no different from a normal fucking day!” he screamed.

 

I struck Ellis in the back, to Erican's surprise. Ellis lost his balance.

 

His soul, where there was only anger and evil before, was now filled with cold hard fear. I realized why, and it was because, before now, he was confident that he killed Adrian Crevan and his daughter, Adrianne Crevan. Now, he wasn't so sure. Mara's soul sensed that too, and instead, it was filled with hope.

 

“Your fear tells me…” I smirked, bringing out my sharp nails. “That you just realized that you haven't actually killed a single person yet tonight, Ellis Jennan.”


	38. Those Reapers, Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected awakening at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait! They aren't dead! Crevan surprise!

**Chapter 38: Those Reapers, Awaken**

 

_ Adrianne’s POV _

 

My eyes slowly opened to the bright lights of the hospital room as I stared at the ceiling from the floor. I didn't expect to wake up, let alone with a healed, painless stomach, completely empty of bullets, but I did.

 

I sat up, wiping the blood off of my lips.

 

“How… how am I alive?” I asked a silent room.

 

Blood soaked my clothes, but it wasn't coming out of me anymore. At first, waking up was all a haze, but then I remembered Ellis’s attack, which was the very reason why my father was still motionless on the floor next to me.

 

I gasped, scurrying and slipping across the blood covered floor to his body. His eyes were closed instead of open in shock, and his mouth just barely open. I didn't bother checking for a pulse again. I remembered from before that he was shot in the head and killed.

 

All I did was just look at his face. I thought it would forever stay like that, frozen in death. Tears fell from my eyes.

 

“Dad…”

 

His eyes opened.

 

“Yes, Addy?”

 

I screamed in surprise. My father, apparently alive, was unphased.

 

“Addy, stop screamin’. You'll scare someone.” he said, sitting up. “Really, I thought you'd be happy tha’ I'm alive, not just screamin’ like yer ‘n a horror movie.”

 

“Scare someone?  _ You _ scared  _ me _ ! You got shot in the head! You  _ died _ ! Ellis shot you, a-and then he shot me again, and he got away and-” I spazzed.

 

“Addy, slow down. I know wha’ yer talkin’ about. Ye don't need t’ explain ‘t all again.” He pat my shoulder.

 

“H-how are you alive? I felt for a pulse, I checked for breathing, and there was nothing! I tried to revive you with CPR, but it didn't work!”

 

I sobbed, tears welling in my eyes.

 

“You were gone…”

 

“Oh, Addy…” he stroked my hair. “I'm so sorry that ye were hurt for tha’ long… ‘e must ‘ave shot us wit’ human bullets on accident, because th’ only holes ‘n my head are my eyes, ears, mouth, an’ nose. That also must be why there ain't any bullets in yer tummy.”

 

My father pointed to each of the parts of his face he mentioned, and poked me in the stomach. Strangely enough, it didn't hurt that much after getting shot. His nails were still long enough that it hurt a bit, though.

 

“H-how is that even possible?”

 

“Well, wounds by human bullets heal ‘n moments for reapers, but sometimes 's not until after they lose consciousness or “die”.”

 

“So how did you come back?”

 

“Well, after the bullet disintegrates, th’ reaper body starts to revive itself. First, th’ heart starts back up, an’ mine probably did right after you checked for a pulse. Then, whichever place tha’ was th’ source o’ th’ cause o’ death heals itself. For me, it was my brain, and for you, it was your tummy. The brain restarts and begins functioning again, an’ after that, ye regain consciousness an’ movement within minutes.” my father explained.

 

“I think I get it.” I nodded. “So, did you just wake up when I talked to you just a few minutes ago?”

 

He put his finger to his chin.

 

“Hmmmm. Actually, I think it was a little bit before that.” my father nodded.

 

“What?!” I yelped. “Why didn't you tell me sooner instead of scaring me?!”

 

“I thought ‘t would be sweet for me t’ answer when ye called. I thought you'd be relieved and smile again.” he pouted. “I… I know that you've gone too long in these circumstances without a bit of laughter.”

 

I couldn't help but smile. My father always meant the best for me in everything he did.

 

My smile dropped.

 

“Mara's on her way to the rehab hospital.”

 

“Yes, Addy, she is.”

 

“Ellis is on his way back to that rehab hospital. If she can't get out in time, they'll meet each other. She doesn't even have her death scythe either.”

 

My father frowned.

 

“Addy, we did all we could t’ try an’ buy her some more time, and it almost killed you.”

 

“How much did we buy her? A valuable five minutes? He'll kill her! We can't just leave her like this after everything that just happened!”

 

“He doesn’ even know ‘is bullets are fakes yet, an’ maybe what just happened ‘s a sign that you should leave this fight alone.”

 

“But he'll find out, and there's more ways he can hurt her, and he has someone else there!”

 

“I know, I know, ‘er mother's there, too.”

 

“No, another girl from my class! Her name's Amelia Spears, and she was the girl I was comforting in the classroom! I care about her just as much as Mara, and he has her too! I don't even know what he’s already done to her!”

 

My father's face turned quite grave, even for a former undertaker. He swept his bangs from his face. He went from sitting to kneeling.

 

“You're right. There's one reason why we would keep Amelia Spears alive, if what I'm thinking is right. He can't be allowed to continue, and he shouldn't have even been alive up to this point. There's no telling what he's already done to those girls, and someone needs to kill him.”

 

“So… what are you going to do?”

 

“Well, for starters, I'm taking you home.”

 

“But-”

 

“No. I'm not letting him hurt get the chance to you again.”

 

“Dad, you don't get it. I  _ have _ to be there.” I was desperate. I couldn't stay behind as Ellis was dealt with.

 

“I can't let him near you again. I saw what he did.”

 

A chill went through my body. I stared at the ground as my vision went out of focus.

 

“Addy?”

 

My mouth wasn’t moving. Even if I could muster the will to speak, what was I supposed to say? How could I tell him?  _ Could _ I tell him? If I did, he would never see me the same way. Even if I didn't feel like the same person I was before, that doesn't mean I wanted him to stop seeing me like her.

 

“Addy, talk to me, please. He shot you, I know that much. Did he…” he stalled as if afraid to find out the answer, “Did he do anything else to you?”

 

I nodded.

 

He had an expression of shock, but not like when he was shot. That was simply a bodily reaction in the instant of his death. This time, his expression real and made in a completely conscious mind. It was one tinted with horror and sadness.

 

“...Did he put his hands on you?”

 

I started shaking. I nodded.

 

“Addy…” was all he managed to say. I started to panic. Was he angry with me? Ashamed of me? Oh, who wouldn't be ashamed? I was the daughter of the legendary Adrian Crevan! I promised to be Mara's defense if Ellis came here, but I couldn't even handle a perverted gunman, and it got us shot!

 

“...Can I hug you?” he asked.

 

I looked up at him in confusion. My eyebrows knitted, and all I could muster was, “Huh?”

 

“The trauma you experienced was centered around physical contact, so I didn't know if it would-"

 

I hugged him, latching myself around his shoulders. Seconds later, I felt his sleeves against my back as he hugged me back gently.

 

His embrace was nothing like Ellis’s, obviously. Ellis's embrace was like an animal trap or a beast’s bite. It made me cry in pain, and the only thing in my mind was getting it to stop, or getting him to let go of me.

 

My father's embrace was different. It was the opposite, in fact. It was soft and warm, like a blanket of protection. The only thing I felt in his hug was love and understanding. It never made me cry, but it let me feel safe enough to cry, so I did.

 

Tremulous sobs racked through my body as I cried into my father's clothes until my voice was raw again. My father said nothing, but he soothingly rubbed my back. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually my tears just stopped coming out.

 

“I was powerless. I was scared. I was so fucking scared, Dad.” I sobbed. “A-and I was scared to tell you because - because I’m supposed to be strong! I didn't want you to see me as weak or scared, especially because I'm the daughter of someone so - so-"

 

“Foolish?” he finished my sentence.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I was a fool. I shouldn't have let you go out to get those scissors. I should have known Ellis would be there, in Mara's room of all places. I'm so, so unbelievably sorry. I should have protected you, like a father should. If I went in and encountered him instead, he would have died.”

 

“He would have killed you. He would have found another way to do it if his bullets failed.”

 

“Aww, don't you remember what I said when you were little? I'd never die and leave my daughter all alone like that, especially not without outliving that scum that calls himself a legend.” my father reminded me. “Now, it's likely that someone at that hospital will have some injuries. I'll have to be less of a doctor in this situation because I want to kill him, so… you can come with me and help any injured there. That's all, and I'll make sure Ellis doesn't go near you. I promise you that. You deserve the right to watch him get what he deserves.”

 

I had helped heal the injured and save lives many times before, but this time, it would be my friends… no, my girlfriends, people who meant the  _ world _ to me, whose lives I would possibly have to save. Still, it was the responsibility I had chosen in life to help those who are hurt, and if the people I loved were hurt, then I would help them just I would a normal patient; I would do everything I could. I also wanted to spite Ellis by making sure the people he wanted hurt and dead were alive and well. The thought of his failure at my hands made me feel that much more determined.

 

…I nodded, wiping away my tears.

 

“I'll do it.” I promised.

 

My father smiled down at me.

 

“Good girl.”

 

He took his scythe off the ground and put it away. He didn't need it quite yet. I packed everything I needed for immediate treatment of more severe injuries, especially wounds like that of a gunshot.

 

My father put one of his layers of funeral cloaks over my clothes, since Ellis had sliced mine partway down the chest with surgical scissors. The cloak draped heavily over me, but it was cozy.

 

“I jus’ got ye back from bein’ shot to death. I shan't have ye freezin’ to death.” he shook his head.

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

With me at my side, my father told the receptionist that he was ending his shift for the night and we went out to the car. He was a rich legend, so of course he had a great car, and it didn't take long for us to park the air-conditioned box of two determined medical experts in front of the rehab hospital.

 

“This is where Mara probably is?” I asked my father.

 

“Most likely. Look, there are traces o’ ‘er father's demon form right here.” he referenced a raven feather.

 

I went to the door, trying to open it only to find it locked.

 

“Boo. It's locked.” I huffed.

 

“Stand back.” My father said, withdrawing his scythe and striking the door down.

 

“Open sesame.” My father giggled. “I'm glad there are so little people aroun’ this place. Normally when people notice me, I can't catch a break. Meh, that's not important now, is it?”

 

“Not really.” I stepped in, shrugging.

 

“Aww.” he pouted.

 

The floor of the lobby was splattered all over with blood, and the scent of it felt like a punch in the nose. I didn't have much time to take it in when I heard Mara's mother screaming. That wasn't a good sign, and my heart dropped when I heard what she said.

 

_ “MARA!” _

 

We hurried down the stairs as fast as we could, and my heart dropped at what I saw. More blood then I had ever  _ seen _ from one person pooled under Mara's body. 

 

I knew that she had lost enough blood that death was certain.


	39. That Mother, Observing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell watches Mara pay for her mistakes.

**Chapter 39: That Mother, Observing**

 

_ Grell's POV _

 

All I wanted to do was protect Mara. The second this horrible, horrible night began, I wanted to find her and keep her safe. When I heard her screaming and fighting Ellis, doing that was all I could think about. I don't know what happened, but somehow, I managed enough strength to get free and withdraw my death scythe. That damned death scythe!

 

I sawed through the door in an explosion of debris and saw Ellis holding her by the throat in a death grip. I saw the helpless, terrified look on her face as she looked at me.

 

“Mum!” she cried. She was so close to death, and she was crying for her mother. After I had doomed her by making her promise to stay at the hospital, after the way I treated her this horrible, awful past month, she still cried out for me.

 

I had never ran faster in my life.

 

I should have known that's what Ellis wanted.

 

I should have listened when Mara screamed at me not to do it.

 

I should have slowed down.

 

I should have stopped myself. I didn't. I had every sign warning me, and I persisted. My daughter paid the price for that. I thrusted my scythe. Ellis threw her in the way.

 

I stabbed her. No, not just “stabbed”, I impaled her in the back all the way through her stomach. She was skewered on my death scythe as her body remained unmoving. Blood sprayed from her wound as she vomited it too.

 

“No, please…” was all I could say when it happened.

 

“It's too late for that.” Ellis growled.

 

I remained frozen. My hands were trembling. The death scythe tilted forward. Mara’s impaled, skewered body slowly slid off the death scythe as I was too shocked to even move. The sound it made, flesh and blood squelching against metal as her bones grinded against it with a screeching like nails on a chalkboard, was the worst thing I ever heard.

 

Mara fell onto the ground, unmoving on her stomach in a pool of her own blood.

 

_ “MARA!” _

 

I fell to my knees and flipped her onto her back, pulling her away from Ellis and closer to me. She whimpered when I harshly pulled her away.

 

Her raven black hair that was normally smooth with just a bit of a wave to it was soaked and sticky with her own blood, so much that it looked like she had just showered in it. The suit of mine that I had adjusted to fit her was torn and bloody, with her jacket and tie completely and utterly unaccounted for, and her hands and face were paler than her white shirt as blood stained her dark grey vest a horrible red.

 

Oh dear lord, there was so, so much blood, it was too much for the fabric to even soak up. So, that crimson despair pooled underneath her and spread as far as it could, even getting on my clothes. I had never loathed red so much in my life, not even when I found her that night, a month ago.

 

Perhaps it was because that night, there was a chance she would survive.

 

With her bracelet still around her wrist, as well as the chain to my glasses, her hands twitched weakly at her sides.

 

My sweet, precious daughter's face was pale and ashy. Blood splattered around her mouth as it continued to dribble down the corners of her lips, and she barely even looked cognizant, but she still looked up at me, struggling to keep her beautifully unique eyes open. It was just barely a sign that there was still life in Mara's body.

 

Any other mother would be relieved that their child was still alive, but not me. Not because her being alive was bad in my mind. No, I wanted her survival more than anything in this world, even my own survival.

 

No, it wasn't a relief, because I had known the effects of my scythe for so, so long. I knew what would soon follow after getting a wound like this from it; death.

 

Perhaps, as horrible as it is to say, I would have rather my daughter died instantly when I impaled her, rather than have her stay alive for a few more minutes to wither away in front of my eyes, looking up at me in fear and pain, both waiting to die and struggling to live.

 

At least, if she died instantly, she wouldn't be in so much pain anymore.

 

“Mum…” she gurgled, barely audible or intelligible. “You're okay…”

 

She smiled softly, the slight curl of her lips only noticeable when the blood on her lips’ corners moved ever so slightly on either side. Still, as weak as it was, it was the first time in a long time I had seen her smile so truly.

 

She lifted her hand weakly, reaching for me, probably using some of her last bits of strength to do so.

 

“I'm so glad…”

 

I held her hand, smiling down at her. With my other hand, I ran my fingers through her bloodsoaked hair to comfort her.

 

“Don't worry, baby, I'm alright. I'm right here…” I said sweetly, trying to sound as soft an soothing as I could.

 

“I was scared… I thought Ellis… I thought he…” her voice was so soft, like she didn't even have the energy to speak in her normal voice level.

 

_ Beat me? Dehumanized me? Played me like a fool so he could do the same to you? _

 

“Oh, honey, don't worry. It takes way more than what Ellis could do to hurt me.” I smiled, trying to play off the fact that Ellis  _ did _ hurt me.

 

“Not for long.” Ellis laughed in front of me. “To think that all I had to do to to actually hurt this little bitch was let her mother try to save her and fuck it up all on her own.”

 

I growled, pulling Mara's rag doll of a bleeding body further away from that inhuman monster as every inch of my body burned with rage, but all of that melted away when I felt Mara tug on my shirt ever so weakly.

 

“Mum, please, don't listen to him… It wasn't your-”

 

She vomited blood. All I could do was look down at her pitifully, and deny that. It was my fault, and the fact that Mara was choking on her own blood as she tried to tell me otherwise didn't help at all.

 

I shook my head, growling at Ellis.

 

“Now I get to kill you both!” He said victoriously.

 

_ You won't kill her before you kill me! _

 

I shielded my daughter's body against the wall with my own body.

 

“No… don't… I'm already… I'm already dying…” she whimpered, trying to push me away. I didn't listen. I only held her tighter.

 

_ I know… _

 

I shut my eyes and cradled her body as tightly as I could.

 

Nothing happened. I only heard gunshots. There was a shadow cast over us.

 

I turned my head around to see someone that I never thought I would see again, much less see him  _ protect _ me. I was even more surprised to see him protect the daughter he didn't want to be there for. I knew that he saved Mara earlier, so I didn't know why I was so surprised.

 

Nonetheless, there, shielding us from Ellis’ bullets with his own body, was Sebastian Michaelis.

 

Furthermore, I knew that it wasn't painless for him by any means. Whatever bullets were in that gun, they were hurting him tremendously, as I could tell by his agonizing facial expression alone, yet he still endured it so we didn't have to.

 

That still didn't hurt as much as seeing my daughter's reaction.

 

_ “Daddy… no…” _ she said with nothing but pain in her voice. I knew it was more than her wound. It was so much more.

 

It was in that moment that I realized; I didn't really know what had happened while we were separated, but today, Mara made a connection with her father. It was love between a father and his daughter, and that love was enough not only for him to lay his life on the line for her, but for her to feel unrelatable anguish when he did.

 

Apparently, however, that anguish was short-lived.

 

He stood back up and stretched his back. There were no bullets. Ellis’ son explained that he swapped out his father's lethal, supernatural bullets for normal, human ones. Ellis realized that anyone he had shot earlier was unharmed.

 

“Adrianne…” Mara gurgled. That must have been someone she was afraid that he shot.

 

Sebastian pounced onto Ellis like a beast.  He clawed into his body mercilessly and struck him like he wanted nothing less than Ellis’ most agonizing death. It was more demonic rage than anything I had ever seen from that kind of creature.

 

Mara vomited blood so harshly that her body curled inward in my arms. I stopped paying attention to anyone else. I could hear more people coming downstairs, but I still didn't take my eyes off of Mara. In contrast, Mara seemed concerned.

 

“Who’s here? Who's here?” Mara asked urgently, her voice hoarse and wavering.

 

“Angel, it doesn't matter. Just focus on me. It's okay.” I tried to assure her, looking her in the eyes as she struggled to keep her own open.

 

“B-B-B-”

 

“Shhh…” I stroked my thumb across her icy face, smearing blood with no surprise. “It's okay, baby, it's okay.” I said as warmly as my wavering voice would allow.

 

“Mum… I'm sorry… I didn't mean for things to get so bad…” she sobbed as black tears formed a ring around her eyes. It already shattered my heart to see my precious baby in a state like this because of me. I didn't want to see her cry, too.

 

I hugged my sweet angel as tightly as I could, whispering over and over that it wasn't her fault and not giving a damn if I got more blood on myself.

 

“I'm so scared, Mummy! It hurts, it’s cold, and I don't even know what's going on anymore! I just want everything to be okay!” she whimpered in my ear. “I don't wanna die, Mum, please! I don't wanna die like this! I'm sorry!”

 

“I know, I know, baby. Please, don't cry. I'm right here. Momma's got you…”

 

I couldn't help the tears falling from my own eyes. I was just thankful that as I hugged her, Mara didn't see me crying.

 

The new arrivals came into view; Dr. Adrian Crevan and his daughter and assistant.

 

The looks on their faces told me what I already knew; Mara was dying.


	40. That Hybrid, Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara Sutcliff is dying. She knows this fight can no longer be hers, and all she can do is stay with the person she tried so hard to save.

**Chapter 40: That Hybrid, Dying**

 

_ Mara's POV _

 

_ Pain. _

 

That's all I felt when I hit the ground. My body was numb everywhere except my wound, and I could just barely feel the blood soaking into my hair and clothes. It was if all of my nerves in my body stopped spreading any feeling to other places just so they could enhance the burning in my stomach. I could barely even think straight forward. My mind was just as as my vision and hearing were, blurred and muffled.

 

In spite of that, I still heard my mother screaming.

 

_ Is that real? Am I so close to dying that I'm hallucinating? _

 

I could recognize when I was turned over, and I saw the blurred red figure above me. My vision just barely focused after I blinked, and I saw her.

 

Streaks of runny mascara ran down my mother's face. Her red glasses were cracked in the lenses, but I still saw her puffy yellow-green eyes. Her eyebrows were always naturally upturned, but now it looked like they were upturned for a reason. Still, in that moment, all I cared about was that my mother and I were both alive and together after everything that had happened, from getting that horrible message including the chain of her glasses, right up to being skewered on the wrong end of her chainsaw.

 

“Mum… you're okay…” I said, my voice hoarse and strained, raw from screaming and vomiting blood. That blood stretched around my mouth as I smiled, feeling nothing but relief and joy despite the pain of dying. My limbs felt like lead when I tried to move, but in spite of that, I shakingly lifted my hand up to her.

 

“I’m so glad…”

 

She held my hand as tight as she could. I could tell she was shaking. Her other hand came close to my head, and I felt her fingers running through my hair.

 

Every part of my body hurt, but at  _ that _ moment,  _ that _ was all I felt. I remembered crying in Adrianne’s arms earlier, screaming when she touched my hair like my mother did. I was crying because I thought she was gone; because I thought that Ellis killed my mother, and I would never feel that from her ever again.

 

I was never so happy to be wrong.

 

“I was scared… I thought Ellis… I thought he…”

 

“Oh, honey, don't worry. It takes way more than what Ellis could do to hurt me.” my mother lied. Her nose and some of her ribs were broken, and she was bruised horribly.

 

“Not for long.”

 

That voice brought me back into feeling like hell.

 

“To think that all I had to do to in order to actually hurt this little bitch was let her mother try to save her and fuck it up all on her own.”

 

I heard Ellis's voice and felt as much rage as I could register. After everything he did to us, he had the nerve to try to say it was my mother's fault. Wouldn't he want to take responsibility for murdering me?

 

I saw the look of anger on my mother's face as she snarled at him, but I could sense when I sensed the energy of her soul that she blamed herself. Strangely enough, my sense for that had weakened far less than I thought it would.

 

I pulled on her coat, just barely retaining her attention.

 

“Mum… don't listen to him…”

 

I fumbled on every word, trying to use enough of what I had left of my voice to project above a whisper and also keep myself from vomiting blood. I kept my focus on her eyes, and her look of anger melted into a look of being purely distraught.

 

“He… he made you do it… It wasn't your-”

 

I vomited blood.

 

My mother made no effort to be convinced it wasn't her fault, and I couldn't blame her for that after how she saw me.

 

Ellis pointed his gun at us, and my mother pushed my body against the wall, shielding it with her own. I wanted to push her away or get free, but I couldn't do anything.

 

_ No, no, no! After all of this, she can't get herself killed for shielding me! Please! _

 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a raven flying towards us. I thought it was a dying hallucination, but it wasn't, and I knew who the raven was. Not only that, but I knew his intent.

 

“No… don't… I'm already… I'm already dying…” I begged.

 

My father turned into his human form in a split second when he reached us and knelt in front of us with his hands to the wall, covering us with his body before Ellis could start shooting. As much as I hated it, I couldn't stop him from shielding my mother and me any more than I could stop my mother from shielding me.

 

“NO!” I screamed as loudly as my lungs would allow.

 

It was too late.

 

_ BANG. _

 

_ BANG. _

 

_ BANG. _

 

_ BANG. _

 

_ BANG. _

 

_ BANG. _

 

_ BANG. _

 

I heard every gunshot that sent bullet after bullet, which I assumed to be Ellis’s deadliest, into my father's back, and I saw his body jolt as every bullet pierced him. By the time Ellis stopped shooting, my father was shaking as he struggled to keep himself supported, and I could tell just by his body and facial expressions alone, that the pain was agonizing even for a demon. Black blood dripped through his clenched fangs as his arms shook, their support fading as his fingers were close to digging into the wall for the slightest hope of not collapsing. His eyes had turned magenta and were so wide they looked like they would pop out of his head. I couldn't tell what was glistening on his face - sweat, or tears. Probably both.

 

My mother turned her head around and gasped sharply when she saw him, surprised that he would protect her.

 

“Sebastian!” she screamed.

 

I barely had any energy to do anything other than just sit there in horror, even though there was so much I wanted to do in that moment that I couldn't even identify. I couldn't even reach out to him.

 

“Daddy… no…” I gurgled through the blood consistently pooling in my mouth as it curled into a grimace. Something inside me urged every fiber of my being to scream and cry and attack Ellis like a savage beast, but all I could do was whimper and sob as hot tears ran down my ice cold face.

 

I was truly powerless.

 

He looked at me with a pained, sad expression and pulled one of his hands off the wall. His hand, usually filled with strength and raw demonic power, was as soft as a feather as it brushed shakingly down my cheek, wiping off tears. I shakingly lifted my hand and put it on top of his, trying desperately to hold on and never taking my eyes off of his. He knew my hand was slipping, and held mine instead so it wouldn't.

 

“D-Da… D-D-Daddy, p-please… no…”

 

He didn't say anything, but his soul was still reaching out to mine, telling me not to worry about him; that it would all be fine. I didn't believe him until he let go and stood up again, turning his back to face Ellis.

 

Both the bullets and bullet wounds in his back were gone.

 

_ “What a fool you are, Ellis.”  _ my father’s hellish yet smooth voice resonated through the room, not even hoarse from the blood in his mouth.  _ “You can't even accidentally kill me correctly.” _

 

I was confused. I truly thought I had started hallucinating, or I had drifted from full consciousness into a dream-like state where my eyes were making me see whatever I wanted.

 

“What the hell? These should kill you!” Ellis shouted in anger, yet the fear in his soul made me glad, as sadistic as that was.

 

_ “Human bullets have no effect on demons. You should know that.” _

 

My eyes widened as realization hit me. I was never given the chance to consider Ellis’s bullets weren’t the kind that could kill supernatural creatures, and as Ellis’ expression mirrored mine, he probably hadn't considered it either.

 

My attention was drawn to Erican as he came out of the nearby cell, where he was guarding Amelia, and confronted his father.

 

“When you told me to load your gun, I knew you'd test one of the bullets on me, so I put in  _ one _ bullet that could injure supernatural creatures. The others are standard human bullets, and they disintegrate in minutes… as does its effects. I couldn't let you hurt anyone else. I should never have let you hurt anyone else but me.”

 

My heart elevated in hope. Not for me, for it was too late for me, but for the other people that Ellis affected. I knew that if all he did to Adrianne and her father was shoot them, then they were alive. They were alive!

 

“Adrianne…” I said, smiling lightly. I felt nothing but joy, and no pain in my body could take that from me, because with this news, combined with the immense shock and fear on Ellis’s face, there was no reason for me to believe my girlfriend wasn't alive and well.

 

“You weak, insolent child! How dare you!” Ellis screamed.

 

Ellis lunged at Erican and grabbed his wrist. I cursed myself for not being able to help him, but I realized I didn't need to when I saw his bravery in the situation. It was like nothing I had seen in his cinematic record.

 

“Your bullets are duds, so what can you do? Beat me? Scream at me? Break my bones and cover me in bruises? I dare you! It'd be no different from a normal fucking day!” he screamed. The courage and conviction in his voice and eyes was nothing compared to his flaming soul, where I couldn't find any fear. I didn't know if my senses were on the fritz, or the heat of the situation wiped away his fear.

 

My father hit Ellis in the back, pushing him off his balance and forcing him to let go of Erican, who was just as confounded by my father protecting him as I was. Still, my father didn't care to elaborate on why he did, but instead, he brought out his razor sharp fingers as shadows and goopy tar shrouded the area around himself.

 

The sight kept a smile on my face.

 

“ _ Your fear tells me _ …” he started with a fanged grin at Ellis, “… _ That you have just realized that you haven't actually killed a single person yet tonight. I, however, will not be saying the same thing at the end of the night.” _

 

He laughed evilly before he pounced onto Ellis like a beast, first grabbing his left hand and ripping each of his fingers off of it as he listened to Ellis's opera of screams, and doing the same to his right before he ripped the hands off the wrists, the forearms off the elbows, and the arms off the shoulders.

 

_ “Ellis Daniel Jennan, I have been waiting to get my claws on you since the moment Mara got that horrible letter from you.” _

 

“GAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ellis screamed.

 

It made me a special, demonic sort of happy when I saw Ellis suffering so horrifically, but it was short lived.

 

Whether it was because the sight made queasy or the ridiculous amount of internal bleeding I was enduring, I violently vomited a huge amount of blood, and Ellis’s screams became dissonant noise. My body lurched inward because of the pressure, and my mother looked away from the violent dismemberment of Ellis, and looked at me helplessly. She didn't want to take her attention away from me. I tried to focus on her, but my mind was in so many other places, and I didn't know what to do. I was happy my father was killing Ellis, but I wanted him by my side, comforting me. I was glad Amelia and Adrianne were safe, but I wanted to see them again.

 

Two new souls came into my failing senses. They were failing so badly I couldn't know if they were familiar or not, or who they were, and it made me scared.

 

“Who's there? Who's there?” I called out.

 

“Angel, it doesn't matter. Just focus on me. It's okay.” my mother tried to assure me. She never took her eyes off of mine as I struggled to keep mine opened.

 

“B-B-B-”

 

“Shhh…” my mother stroked my face with her thumb, smearing blood and tears. “Its okay, baby, it's okay.”

 

She said it with confidence as fake as margarine. She didn't need to lie for my sake, especially because if everything was fine, she wouldn't have tears running down her face.

 

I should never have let things get as bad as they did. I shouldn't have fought alone. Maybe if I let Amelia or Erican fight Ellis with me, it wouldn't have turned out like this.

 

“Mum… I'm sorry… I didn't mean for things to get so bad…” I sobbed. Her expression only got sadder. That isn't what I wanted! I didn't mean to make her feel worse! I didn't understand! I was apologizing!

 

She hugged me as tight as she could. It hurt, but at this point,  _ breathing _ hurt. I could hear and feel her shoulders shaking as she whispered,  _ “It's not your fault, it's not your fault, it's not your fault…” _

 

I tried to hug her too, but my arms just wouldn't move. I started crying again as I struggled to breathe, and I couldn't stop shaking.

 

“I'm so scared, Mummy! It hurts, it’s cold, and I don't even know what's going on anymore! I just want everything to be okay!” I begged her, balling my hands into fists. “I don’t wanna die, Mum, please! I don't wanna die like this! I'm sorry!”

 

“I know, I know, baby. Please, don't cry. I'm right here. Momma's got you…”

 

I tried to steady my breathing and stop crying. The two new souls in the area were close enough to where I recognized them. My mother set me down, and when I saw them looking up at me, I didn't even need to recognize their souls.

 

I recognized that silver hair anywhere.

 

Adrianne and her father looked down at me, and he told her to tend to me until he was done assessing the rest of the situation and finding out if there was anyone else that was injured.

 

“What about Ellis?” Adrianne said.

 

“Whatever sentence ‘e gets for ‘is crimes will be nothing short of death, so let's just help th’ people who need it, okay? It seems like that demon’s already doin’ a number on Ellis. I'll see what I can do.”

 

“In the cell by the door… Amelia… asleep… she's here…” I mumbled. All I could do was hope he heard me.

 

I turned my fading attention to Adrianne as she looked down at me, trying to keep a smile in spite of her tears. She didn't look the same as before though. Her long hair was streaming down her shoulders, free of its usual bun, and she had donned a slightly oversized draping of sorts, but she still looked beautiful, and I was overjoyed to see her.

 

“I'm glad… you're alive…” I said to her.

 

“Hey, that's my line.” Adrianne tried to joke about how she always said it when she greeted me. “Now, I need to open up your shirt to treat the wound, okay?”

 

“So forward…” I tried to giggle. Apparently, major blood loss was making me more of a lesbian. I didn’t think that was even possible.

 

_ “Mara.” _ my mother scolded. _ “You are fifteen.” _

 

Nonetheless, Adrianne lifted my shirt and started cleaning the wound, turning me onto my side as to not get any more germs into it from the back or front. She wrapped tight bandages around my abdomen as she tried to stop the bleeding.

 

“Miss Sutcliff, how long has she been bleeding like this?”

 

“I don't know. Five minutes? Ten minutes?” my mother stammered.

 

“I have to treat her on the assumption that it was the latter. And… it was the death scythe at your side that wounded her?”

 

“Yes! Ellis fooled me, and I sent a chainsaw right through her back, okay? Isn't it obvious that I killed her?!”

 

“Ma’am you need to calm down! I’m just asking to assess the severity!” Adrianne snapped.

 

“I’m sorry…” she must have wanted to finish that by saying Adriane’s name, but she didn’t know it.

 

“Adrianne. It's okay, Miss Sutcliff. Mara isn't dead yet.”

 

My mother looked destroyed.

 

“...Yet?”

 

Adrianne’s responsible, cool exterior cracked as I felt her tears fall on me.

 

“The only reason she's stayed alive for this long is because demons have a higher blood volume than reapers, and that applied to Mara. Still, it doesn't do her any good at this point. I can only slow down the bleeding, but a wound of this severity from a death scythe to a half-demon teenager, who hasn't even reached the age where her self-preservation mechanisms peak, has already destroyed many of her vital organs and severed her spinal cord.”

 

“You have to keep trying!”

 

“I'm doing the best I can!”

 

“What, to wrap up her wounds and decide she's dying?”

 

“Decide?  _ Decide _ ? I am  _ not _ deciding that she'll die! I wasn't the one who decided to be reckless and attack Ellis with my death scythe while he was still holding her! You know what I  _ did _ decide? I decided to stay by her side while you were playing prisoner! I decided to hold her as she was crying her eyes out after your phone call with her! I decided to warn her about Ellis coming to the hospital, and he shot me for it! After everything he did to me and my father, I still decided to come here for the chance to help Mara! Don't insult me because I can't fix your mistake, no matter how much I wish I could decide to save her!” Adrianne snapped before covering her mouth. My mother was silent, knowing that she couldn't prove her wrong.

 

“I'm sorry. I know how stressful this is. I shouldn’t have lashed out, Miss Sutcliff.” She started crying. “I-I’m so sorry…”

 

“You're alright. I didn't realize Mara had someone else other than me and her father who cared so much about her in this situation.”

 

“She… she did this all for you, Miss Sutcliff.” 

 

My mother looked surprised.

 

“She really did?”

 

Of course, I was still alive, but I wanted to hear this.

 

Adrianne nodded.

 

“She went into the busy streets just after discovering how damaging her senses could be, and came to the hospital because it nearly destroyed her brain and damaged her ears to the point where she lost about half her sense of hearing in both her ears. If it weren't for the tubes in her ears soaking up the blood and amplifying the noise, she probably wouldn't have heard most of what's been going on past ending up at the hospital.” Adrianne explained.

 

My mother had a look of shock and realization. She put her face in her hands.

 

“I'm such an idiot. I thought she was just saying things like that because of the brain damage, or because of painkillers.”

 

Adrianne shook her head.

 

“No, all of what she said on the phone was true and uninfluenced by any drug. She really did believe that it didn’t matter if she died tonight if it meant saving you.”

 

My mother covered her mouth as she finally understood just how much truth my words held.

 

_ “...Mummy?” _ I called to her. She looked at me as if she were surprised that I wasn’t dead yet. 

 

“Mara…” she didn’t even know what to do. She looked at me with eyes filled with despair and disappointment with herself.

 

_ “Mummy… it’s so cold…” _ I whimpered, shivering.

 

She took off her crimson coat and lifted me off of my back, putting my arms in the sleeves and wrapping me in it. She didn’t put me back down, and instead just cradled me in her arms, whispering “I love you.” in my ear more times than I could count.

“Baby, did you really do all of this for me?”

 

“Not… just… for you…” I mumbled.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“There's… someone else here… Ame-”

 

_ “Mara!” _ I heard a distraught voice scream out. I looked to where it came from and saw a blur of blonde coming toward me.

 

Amelia dropped to her knees next to Adrianne and looked at me with tears running down her face.

 

“Amy… I'm sorry… I couldn't let you fight… I was going to come back for you… I was selfish…”

 

“No! No! No! It's okay! You were only trying to protect me!” she exclaimed, sobbing. “Please, please just stay alive!”

 

“I'm trying… please, don't look so sad… you're too cute for that.” I giggled.

 

Amelia was still crying, but she smiled.

 

“Amelia, are you okay? Did Ellis hurt you?” Adrianne asked, smoothing her hair.

 

“No, no, I'm okay.” Amelia shook her head. “Did he hurt you when he was at the hospital?”

 

“Oh, who cares about that?” Adrianne shrugged, trying to smile through tears as she held her face.

 

“I do!” Amelia urged.

 

I vomited more blood. Fatigue and dizziness were wracking my senses, and sleep was pulling on me harder than ever. I knew this wasn't going to drag on for much longer. I started gasping even harder than I had struggled to breathe before, out of complete panic, pain, and fear. I didn't want to die. It didn't hurt this bad before. I hadn't been this close before.

 

_ “Daddy…” _

 

I looked up, as much as it was straining to do, and saw my father's tar black body mass still tormenting Ellis. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted him here. I was dying. I was scared. I wanted my father.

 

“Daddy! I want my daddy!” I cried out as loud as I could, reaching out to him as much as I could.

 

He stiffened when he heard me, as if my cry had triggered a parental sense of some sort. He threw Ellis into the cell by the door to die. The door wasn't open, but he threw him  _ through _ the door, confident he would die soon, if not instantly. Even if he didn't, Ellis clearly wasn't my father's priority anymore.

 

In an instant, he was by my side. My mother was holding me on my left side, with my girlfriends on the same side, but my father was the only one on my right.

 

_ “Grelle… please… let me hold her…” _ I heard him say in a hushed, broken beg. I felt warm, comforting darkness surround me when I was passed into my father's arms. When he held me and I rested my head on his chest, I still sensed that energy in his soul that I could sense from miles away. It was that of a beast, a demon, yet it still had that warmth - no, that love underneath that I always sensed in him. It calmed me down, and made me feel safe.

 

“Daddy…”

 

His shadows and darkness dissipated, and he turned back into his human form; the form he knew I recognized the easiest and was the most comforted by.

 

“Yes, Mara, I’m right here.” he said in a soft, gentle voice as he stroked his fingers through my blood-soaked hair. “It's alright. You don't need to be scared anymore. The threat is gone.”

 

“Did… did it hurt?”

 

“Not for more than a few moments. Didn't you see? His bullets couldn't actually hurt me for very long.” he shook his head with a wavering smile.

 

“I know… I mean… Ellis…”

 

“Oh, for what he did, I made sure it was the most pain he had ever felt at once. I'm sure that if he didn't die instantly after I threw him through the door, his minutes are still numbered. You won't have to worry about him hurting you again. I promise.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mara, when I promise something, not even the most mighty forces from heaven or hell can break that promise.” he vowed.

 

“Did you know… those bullets… couldn't hurt you?”

 

My father shook his head.

 

“That's why I even shielded you two in the first place. I had no doubt that his bullets were lethal, and I was going to protect you from them at any cost to my own life, especially with how badly I had failed to protect you when you needed it the most.” I could hear his voice breaking.

 

“What? If you weren't there… when I hurt my head… I would have died… If you weren't there… in my exam… Erican would have killed me…”

 

I sobbed painfully.

 

“I was so mad at you before for not being there before, but you were always protecting me! I spent so long being bitter for nothing! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” I cried.

 

“Don't be sorry, my kitten. It's alright. You don't have anything to apologize for. All that you've done tonight was for the people you love, and you fought with everything you had in order to save him from that monster. You rose above what people have put you through, and brought out immeasurable strength I couldn't have sensed in you before. You've done wonderful. I'm so proud of you, and I always have been.” he kissed my forehead.  _ “I love you, Mara.” _

 

“I love you too…”

 

My body shuddered and curled inward. I was surprised that I had stayed alive this long, but I could feel that time was close to running out.

 

“You are my sunshine… my only sunshine…”

 

I heard my mother start singing. Her voice was wavering, and tears were running down her face as she sang. It was the song she lulled me to sleep with when I was little, and she always sang it to calm me down.

 

“You make me happy when skies are grey…”

 

She caressed my face, and I smiled, looking up at her as my eyes fluttered.

 

“You'll never know, Dear, how much I love you…”

 

_ “I love you too.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me validation or else I will evaporate.


	41. Them, Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara's life - or lack thereof - lies in the hands of those most impacted by her death.

**Chapter 41: Them, Mourning**

 

Mara Sutcliff had bleed out about ten minutes after being struck with her mother's death scythe. It was actually a surprise as to how she stayed alive for that long, be it because of her higher blood volume taking longer to bleed out, or simply by her fear of dying alone. Still, she didn't die alone; she was surrounded by those who loved her dearly, and the bright blue glow of her cinematic record captured the tears streaking everyone's faces as it spiraled and spun around the hall, it's liveliness beautifully contradicting her life that she believed to be empty and dispirited. However, everyone who knew her knew there was more life and light in her than she realized.

 

Adrianne Crevan was curled over on the ground, hiding her face against the floor. The only way anyone could know she was crying was because of the trembling in her shoulders.

 

Amelia Spears knew too well that no matter how much she wanted to, trying to hold Mara wouldn't do any good, since her cinematic record could hurt her if it hit her. She burst into tears and wailed as if she was trying to expel her grief through her voice. She looked to the sky as she held Mara's cold, dead hand to her chest. Adrianne sat up when she heard her girlfriend crying, and she rubbed Amelia's back, her hand shaking so much that it was hard for it to even stay on.

 

Amelia flinched and turned her head to Adrianne.

 

Adrianne kept her head down, and she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

 

“Mara! Mara!” Amelia cried, gripping her fingers to Adrianne’s coat.

 

“I know. I know.” Adrianne whispered. “She meant the world to us. I’m so sorry. We meant the world to her too.”

 

This only made Amelia cry harder.

 

As Mara's cinematic record flowed out of her wound, Grell wouldn't let go of her body, even for her own safety.

 

“Grell, it's dangerous. You need to let go of her.” Sebastian urged, tears still running down his face.

 

“ _ NO!” _ she screamed, only tightening her grip.

 

_ “Grell.” _ he put his hand on Grell's cold shoulder.  _ “She wouldn't want you to get hurt because of her record.” _

 

She let her go, and put her body on the ground.

 

“How do you know what she wanted? How can you just waltz into her life for one day after a whole life of spying and claim to know everything about what she wants and needs!”

 

“Perhaps it's because I listened to her. I validated her when she told me she was in pain, and she told me how she felt of her own will.”

 

Sebastian didn't even look at Grelle. He couldn't take his eyes off of his daughter's colorless, dead face. No matter how much he looked into his daughter's uniquely beautiful eyes, they wouldn't look back at him.

 

“You're lying, Sebastian! You don't know what you're saying! You're using her death to make me sound like a terrible mother!”

 

“I’m not using her death for anything. I'm  _ not _ that selfish, and I'm only saying what I've gathered through listening to her earlier. If you want, watch her record and see for yourself.” he finally looked at her. He noticed a certain stream of her cinematic record from today; from the time she was still in the Phantomhive Manor, after she learned Grelle was taken.

 

Grelle put her hand in and became immersed in the scene. Sebastian could still tell what she was seeing, and he remembered what Mara said quite well.

 

_ “She already has stopped trusting me. I told her I was fine, and then a few hours later I tried to kill myself and leave some stupid note telling her how much I was hurting. She hasn't trusted me since then. In fact, up until last week, she's made me keep my scythe at school because she doesn't trust that I won't use it to hurt myself, and she shouldn't, because if I had it at home, probably just would have tried again within a week of the first time! She kept the medicine cabinet locked, as well as the knife drawer in the kitchen, and took the plug out the bathtub and sink so I couldn't drown myself. Whenever I say something sad about myself, she shuts me down, saying that I should just smile and be happy. I’ve tried! I've fucking tried! Even if she’s still alive right now, and she somehow survives this whole thing, how will she ever trust me again? How can she feel anything for me other than shame and disappointment?” _

 

More tears, illuminated by the glow of Mara's record, rolled down Grelle's face. Sebastian could see her lips faintly mouthing Mara’s name, and “I’m sorry.”

 

Sebastian saw the scene in the record change moments later. Now, the backdrop to the scene was the alleyway where Mara had an attack, and even Sebastian didn't see it happen. Now, he saw it through the cinematic stream, and Grelle was watching it in full, and she could help her baby because it was in the past.

 

“Oh my God! Mara! Baby!” she screamed in horror at what she was watching.

 

“ _ Help me! Please, someone help me! Mummy! Daddy! Anyone, help! _ ” Mara screamed in her cinematic record.

 

“Mara! I'm here! I'm right here!” Grell screamed desperately at the record.

 

For some reason, the record started going backwards, right to her first day of first grade. Sebastian only had a bird's eye view of the ordeal, but Grell remembered it well, and not for the fondness such a memory should hold. She didn't need to watch the record to recall the episode.

 

All the other parents picked up their kids - the children Grell thought of as irrelevant, snot-nostriled brats - while she was directed to the principal's office to pick up Mara, who was about six years old at the time. She remembered the principal ushering her into his office, going on about how her sweet little girl bit another student. Grell couldn't believe she could do that. Why, she cried when Grell swatted a fly on the wall!

 

She walked in the office to see two children sitting a ways apart from one another.

 

One was a skinny, snotty little boy with orange-ish blonde hair. He wore a clean blue t-shirt, which exposed barely visible, faint pink tooth marks on his arm, and khakis. Aside from the marks, he was unharmed, and glared with more hatred than she had ever seen in a child at the little girl across the room.

 

That little girl was the reason Grell was even here in the first place.

 

Mara sat with her face hidden and her head hung low, her shoulders shaking with her crying. Her pretty pink dress that she wore to school was now covered in dirt, just as her arms were covered in scratches. Her black hair, which was brushed and tied into a pretty red bow at the beginning of the day, was now tussled and tangled, with the string of ribbon that was in her hair now missing.

 

“Mr. Henderson, where is my daughter's bow?” Grell asked. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

 

“He took it from it as part of a game, and it bit him for it. You need to teach that little devil how to behave like a reaper.”

 

That very sentence made her blood boil.

 

“Mommy, that's not true! Richard ripped it off! We weren't playing anything!” Mara wailed, showing Grell her tear streaked face. She had a deep bruise under her right eye. Coincidentally, this was her demonic eye. Of course, Grell knew this was no coincidence. 

 

“Liar!” Richard sneered.

 

“I'm not lying! You're mean! You hit me!” Mara cried.

 

“You're ugly! You have weird eyes, and you're ugly! Ugly, ugly, ugly!” Richard teased. Mara started bawling again.

 

“Aww, is Ugly Mara crying? Did I hurt Ugly Mara’s feelings?”

 

_ “I’M NOT UGLY MARA!” _ she screeched with emerging fangs. Grell looked at the scene with shock. She knew Mara was half-demon, but she never looked so demonic before. Richard screamed in terror.

 

“Ugh, those fangs are what that thing used to bite him!” the principal groaned.

 

“That thing? Don't you dare call my daughter “That thing”! She's a little girl, and he bullied her horribly! Are you even listening to what's happening? He's calling her ugly to the point of crying!” Grell shouted.

 

“It should not bite other students-”

 

“Other students shouldn't hit  _ her _ and call  _ her _ names or take things from  _ her _ !” she snarled. “Either you refer to my daughter as an actual living being, or I'm taking her out of this classroom and I’m never bringing her back!”

 

“...It doesn't belong in thi-”

 

Grell picked up her daughter and her things and left, closing the door behind her.

 

When they got to her car, Mara shivered horribly when Grell still seemed so angry. The redhead buckled her into her booster seat with a frown and brought something out of her purse. To Grell’s horror, Mara flinched in fear when she pulled out bandages and baby wipes from her purse in a harsh way.

 

“Mommy, don't be mad!” she cried.

 

Grell’s features instantly softened, her frown instantly turning into a calm smile.

 

“Oh, baby, how could I be mad at you? You only defended yourself, that's all.” she said soothingly.

 

“B-but you seemed so angry!”

 

“I know, honey, and I'm sorry. Mommy was just mad at that man for being so wrong when Richard was being so mean to you.” she explained as she cleaned up Mara's boo-boos. “Still, I never knew you could have fangs like that. Just try not to show them off at school. The other kids may get envious.”

 

That was a lie. They wouldn’t be envious, they would be terrified and hostile, just like those bullies.

 

“I think they come out when I’m really, really mad. He took my bow and he wouldn't give it back. Then, he hit me and knocked me in the mud. He said that I shouldn't look pretty when I'm a freak.” she blubbered with a sniffle.

 

_ “Mummy, am I a freak?” _

 

Those words changed Grell’s entire life as a mother. She dreaded the day when her sweet daughter would realize the world’s prejudice against her. Alas, now that day had come into light, and it was Grell’s job to make sure that no matter how many people looked down on what Mara was - even if Mara did - Grelle would never,  _ ever _ be one of them.

 

She hugged her baby girl.

 

“No, baby. You're not a freak. You are a smart, precious, beautiful girl. No matter what people think of you, just remember that, okay?” she asked with a smile.

 

“Okay, Mommy!” Mara smiled back. Grell sighed peacefully and restyled her baby’s hair, before beginning to sing.

 

_ “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” _

 

_ “You make me happy, when skies are grey.” _

 

_ “You'll never know dear, how much I love you...” _

 

Her hands flailed as she grasped in vain at the record, and she was pulled from it. She looked down at Mara’s body.

 

Grell tried to finish the song, but her voice faltered as she smoothed down her hair. She sighed and looked up at Sebastian.

 

“I must thank you, Sebastian. It’s almost a cruel irony.” she laughed sadly. “I was there, and I raised her for her whole life, yet in this past month, she couldn’t have been more distant from me. Then, after you spent her whole life just watching from the sidelines, she’s with you for just one day, and she tells you everything about how she’s feeling. I don’t know how you did it.”

 

“I let her. I never policed what she said about how she felt, and as a result, she felt valid enough to confide in me.” Sebastian explained. Grelle rolled her eyes and scoffed.

 

“It’s all about how better you are, isn’t it? I get what you’re hinting at! You are  _ obviously _ more fit to parent her than I ever was, but using her to make me regret my decision fifteen years ago; to make me regret keeping her from you even more? How dare you!” Grell cried bitterly.

 

“I’m not making this a competition about who’s a better parent.” he looked down at Mara’s body with the cinematic record still streaming out. “It’s clear there would be no point to that, even if I wanted to. I wanted what was best for Mara, and being emotionally neglected for the past month is  _ not _ what was best for her. Still, I would never… I just wanted…”

 

Even though Sebastian had always pondered what he would say to Grelle if he ever spoke to her again, words failed for the demon, and there was nothing he could say in that moment that could portray what he wanted to tell her.

 

“Let me just say that I was not only intending to shield Mara from Ellis’s bullets a few minutes ago. What I said to him as I mutilated him - that I had been waiting to do it since Mara had first gotten word of your kidnapping - was not only because of Mara’s anguish. Mara has definitely not been the only person I was so  _ deadly _ worried for all this time, and Mara was not the only reason I always watched over you two for all her life.” Sebastian explained, all but letting out what words were choked up in his heart for nearly sixteen years.

 

“Sebastian, please, stop listing what your reasons  _ weren’t _ , and just tell me why-”

 

_ “Because I love you, Grell Sutcliff! I never stopped loving you!” _ Sebastian proclaimed.

 

Grell fell silent at those words, covering her mouth. A part of her was frozen in shock, and another part, deep inside, had been waiting all this time, since the very day she ran from him all those years ago, to hear those very words.

 

“I loved you since the very night my young master and I solved the case of Jack the Ripper, and it broke my heart to have to fight you. That’s why I dragged the fight out for so long until your supervisor arrived. Then, I couldn’t show it in front of my master, but I was overjoyed that as part of your deal with him in that doll case, we could spent a whole day and night together. I’m still eternally grateful for what that night gave you.” Sebastian went on, referring to Mara.

 

“When my young master became a demon, it broke my heart: it meant that the slim, sporadic times we see each other would become even more so. The burden of forbidden love only grew more painful when it involved our daughter. I realized that, no matter how badly I longed to be with you and be a proper father to Mara, I couldn’t abandon my young master. Besides, the situations I feared were the same happening right now, and they were the ones I thought I would avoid by being distant from you; I feared that there would be someone who would exact revenge against me by hurting you or Mara.”

 

“When we fought that night, and you ran from me, what hurt was not the physical pain, or the bitter cold. It was the fact that because of my poor communication, you had no reason not to believe that I didn’t love you, and  _ Mara _ had no reason not to believe that I didn’t want her, when nothing could be further from the truth than such a thing!”

 

“Grell, my love, I understand that it’s hard to trust what I’m saying about my feelings in the past, so please listen to me when I say that in this  _ very _ moment, if I could spare her life - if I could trade her life for mine - she’d be alive right now, and you would smile again, and that would be enough.”

 

With watering eyes, Grell looked him in the eye and latched onto every word he said.

 

“I know that I can’t even begin to understand the challenges you and Mara have faced, and I know that you may never forgive me for as long as you live. Truly, I understand, and if you just say the word, I’ll fly out of here in my crow form and never come back into your life again. If that’s what you want, I can promise you that, Grell.” Sebastian promised.

 

Grelle said nothing, but she looked down in thought.

 

Sebastian took deep breaths and hung his head down, closing his eyes as his heart smashed against his chest. He held Mara’s icy hand for comfort - when he suddenly felt a warm hand gently take hold of his free hand.

 

“Bassy…”

 

That was it. That was the one word he had yearned to hear from her lips, with the warm, sweet velvet voice that was like heaven’s echo to him.

 

He looked up at her. Through her tears, she smiled at him for just a moment.

 

Sebastian couldn’t help it; he was full-force sobbing.

 

Grell wrapped her arms around him, wailing, “Bassy, she’s dead! Our baby is dead!”

 

Sebastian said nothing.

 

“You were the one who saved her so many times, and I was the one who killed her!”

 

“Don't say that. Ellis only used your attack against him to hurt her.” Sebastian assured. “I should have been there when Ellis took you, so I could have stopped all of this. No, I should never have left you and Mara alone to take the soul of Ellis’s wife. None of this would have happened, had it not been for that. I should have never let her try to fight him. His fight was with me.”

 

“Bassy, promise me that you’ll stay with me.” she whispered.

 

“Of course. All of this happened because I didn't.”

 

“That's not it; I just lost our daughter, and I don't think I could take it if I lost my lover too.” Grelle sobbed.

 

“...Of course, my love.”

 

Meanwhile, away from the scene but witnessing it nonetheless, Erican Jennan’s tears stung his eyes as Dr. Crevan tended to his injuries, which stung just as bad.

 

“Yer hip bone, t’ put simply, ‘as signs of a fracture, an’ the tendons in yer injured hand are heavily damaged.” Dr. Crevan explained.

 

“Feels like it.” Erican muttered through gritted teeth.

 

“Try formin’ a fist.”

 

Erican’s hand stayed the same.

 

“Erican, I said try t-”

 

“ _ I am! _ ” Erican screamed.

 

“Oh dear.” Dr. Crevan tisked.

 

“Why do you care about my hand? I'll live! Mara's the one that actually needs help!” Erican shouted desperately.

 

“No, she doesn'.”

 

“What the hell do you mean? She's bleeding the fuck out just a few meters away from you! What the hell is wrong with you to the point where you won't help her!” he cursed. He didn't understand. His best friend was hurt, and the doctor wasn't doing anything to help!

 

“She's far beyond my help.” Dr. Crevan told him, swiping his bangs off his face. There was a very matter-of-fact tone to his voice, like it was just simple fact. Perhaps it was because he had faced too much misery that day to truly show the pain of that statement. To face the emotional turmoil of such a thing head on would overwhelm the old reaper with grief; he would not be able to take it.

 

This is what happened to Erican.

 

The weight of Dr. Crevan’s words made him stagger back in shock. At first, his face moved little from his agape expression, and when it did move, it was only to protest in denial.

 

“No… no, no, no…” he whispered, shaking his head. “Not her…”

 

He punched the wall with his free hand.

 

“NO, NOT HER!” he screamed. He started hitting himself in the head and stomach, as if causing more physical pain would get rid of the emotional pain.

 

“SHE - DOESN'T - DESERVE - TO - BE - KILLED - BECAUSE - OF - MY - FATHER'S - FUCKING - BULLSHIT!”

 

He punched himself with every word until Dr. Crevan paused in wrapping Erican's hand to pinch the base of his neck. He stiffened up before he collapsed in Dr. Crevan’s arms. He put him on the floor and continued tending to the still conscious boy.

 

“What… what did you d-d-do to m-me? I c-c-an’t m-m-m-move!” the terrified boy mumbled, looking up at Dr. Crevan with a jittering jaw.

 

“I pinched a nerve at the base of the neck, temporarily cutting off motor function. I'm sorry, Erican, I couldn't let you hurt yourself. I'm saving your life, young man.”

 

“B-b-b-bullshit. If you wanted to s-stop me from h-h-hurting myself, you'd help M-m-mara! Why save my life when you c-c-can save h-h-her’s?” Erican protested.

 

“I told you. Nothing can be done.” Dr. Crevan sighed.

 

“You c-c-can remove her f-from the to-die l-l-list and r-revive her. That's what sh-sh-sh-she did t-to me, and she d-deserves it alot m-more than I did! Please!” Erican sobbed.

 

“To save her, I would not only need the to-die list where her name is, but three valid reasons as to why her life would prove more just than her death.” Dr. Crevan said.

 

“ _ I have the first thing you need _ .” Grell announced. She had so much vulnerability in her voice, as if she was admitting a shameful secret. Everyone looked at her like she had.

 

“Grell, you don’t mean-” Sebastian started, but he stopped himself when Dr. Crevan walked across the room to Grell, who handed him her to-die list - a red, Chanel notebook with a flowery stitch pattern. She didn’t look up at him, nor did she look up at anyone for that matter.

 

Dr. Crevan scanned through the pages as Sebastian scanned through Grell’s expression. The latter was void and dark, as if she was in a hall of her own. The former, however, only seemed blank and fruitless until the doctor found what he was looking for.

 

“Ah, here it is: page 16. The to-die list changes every day, so-” he checked the date. “Ah, yes, as I thought.”

 

“What does it say, Dad?” Adrianne said with a sniffle. Dr. Crevan cleared his throat.

 

_ “Mara Angelina Sutcliff. Born to Grell Sutcliff and Sebastian Michaelis on August 19th, 1889 at 7:38 p.m, slated to die at midnight on May 23rd, 1905 due to blood loss from considerable wounds.” _

 

He read it all word for word, like an emotionless storybook. Storybooks were always full of colorful, whimsical pictures, but the only picture on the page was a black and white photo of Mara. If Mara didn’t have a squeaky clean record, one could say it looked like a mugshot, she looked so emotionless.

 

“You knew?” Sebastian asked Grell. She didn’t answer or look at him. Her shame was like an anchor that kept her eyes down. He held her hand.

 

“Grell, you really knew something like this would hap-”

 

_ “I DIDN’T KNOW!” _ Grell bawled.

 

“Grell, I-”

 

“I didn’t know it would be a situation like this! I didn’t know I would be as helpless as I was! I didn’t know she would be killed as she tried to save me! I didn’t know I would kill her!” Grell cried to her lover. “I knew ever since this morning, and I did whatever I could to prevent it without letting her know what I knew.”

 

“Did you think it would have scared her?” Sebastian asked.

 

“Scared? Oh no, dear, I thought she would have been ecstatic at the news!” Grell laughed sadly. “Still, that’s why I was so much nicer to her this morning than I had been before. When she kept making so many morbid jokes and nonchalant statements about her own death that morning, it was much harder to keep it a secret.”

 

“I think that was a coping mechanism for her at that point, my dear. If she couldn’t get help and treat her problems like they were problems, the next most pleasant thing for her was to treat them as jokes.” Sebastian explained.

 

“Hmm…” Grell thought about it. “Still, that’s why I was so especially terrified when she went missing this afternoon; I knew it was the beginning of the end for my baby, even if at that moment, she was with you. I didn’t know how I could feel about that yet, but I was so in my own head through the rest of the work day that my guard couldn’t have been lower. If I had been more aware of my surroundings and hadn’t been worrying about Mara, Ellis wouldn’t have kidnapped me. At least, he would have had a hell of a harder time doing it.”

 

“Grell, listen to me.” Sebastian uttered. “I cannot let you blame yourself for getting kidnapped when you, quite literally  _ and _ obviously, did not have a choice.” Sebastian cupped her face in his hands to make sure she couldn't avoid looking at him.

 

“If it wasn't my fault for getting her kidnapped, then it is my fault for falling into Ellis’s plan! I should have known Ellis was tricking me when he told me to tell Mara to come here! He knew I wouldn't, and that's what he wanted! It was reverse psychology, the oldest trick in the fucking book, and I fell for it.” Grell sighed. “I knew she would die from blood loss, yet I still tried to attack Ellis with my death scythe when she was so close to him!”

 

“Grell, he was trying to molest and kill her! If you hadn't interfered when you did, she would have either given into what he was doing, or he would have killed her, or at least forced her into unconsciousness so he could take her by force with less resistance, or-”

 

“I don't need all the different scenarios to how he would have ended up raping and killing her!” Grell snapped.

 

“In a way,” Adrianne chimed in, “I think she would prefer you killing her to Ellis killing her tonight. Because it was you, she would know that it was an accident, and she would know that if she were to die, it would be better to die by the hand of someone she loved - especially the one she tried so hard to save - if it meant she could spend her last moments with you. If Ellis continued without your interference, she would have been broken and killed by a sick, perverted monster who - well, never mind. You said you didn't want to think about those scenarios. Either way, she would have spent her last moments with him, but instead, because of how this went, she spent her “last moments” surrounded by everyone she loved.”

 

Grell knew Adrianne was right.

 

“You're right. I wouldn't have thought about like it.” Grell told her. Adrianne nodded.

 

“Still, right now, it doesn't matter who killed her when there's a chance to save her. Isn't that right, Dad?” Adrianne looked to her father, who was looking at the book with a thoughtful face. 

 

“Hmm, yes, but in order to exempt someone from the to-die list, you must first insert the scythe back into the mortal wound to retract the cinematic record. Then, you must list three valid reasons for their living to be beneficial to the world, before tearing the page out of the book. If they truly are valid reasons, the soul will be returned to the body and memories, and they will come back to life. However, if the page is ripped out with invalid reasons, the person will die and stay dead. They will never again be able to come back, even with proper reasons for revival. Furthermore, if this were to go sour in such a way…”

 

Dr. Crevan looked up from the book.

 

“Mara's soul will be destroyed.”

 

Grell’s heart jumped into her throat. She had to skewer her daughter again.

 

“I-I can't.”

 

“Grell, you need to understand; this time, it won't kill her, it's your only chance at saving her.” Sebastian urged, kissing her cheek. Grell swallowed and nodded, turning Mara onto her stomach and kneeling over the wound.

 

“Bassy, my death scythe is next to you.”

 

“Of course.” Sebastian passed the chainsaw into his lover's shaking hands. She raised the scythe above her head. Staring right at the source of the streaming cinematic record.

 

“I'm sorry, baby!”

 

She struck the scythe right back into the deep tear in the flesh of Mara's corpse, forcing it back out her stomach again with precise accuracy. Mara's body arched reflexively, reading at first glance at as a sign of life, only to be a painful lie. Her cinematic record, however, started reeling back into her body; the first step of the revival process was complete.

 

“Now, you need to come up with reasons for her to live. Now remember, these books are assigned by the higher ups, so just think about what they would want.”

 

“She's a hero, and her furthered existence in this world would benefit reapers greatly.” Adrianne prompted.

 

“I'm no’ so sure th’ higher ups woul’ believe such a thing abou’ a demon girl.”

 

“She killed someone who had been abusing and murdering others for years. Her death as a result of this is not just.” Sebastian reported.

 

“Wonderful, bu’ remember, higher ups may not believe tha’ about a half-demon. Killing a killer doesn’ change the number of killers in the world, an’ to them, a demon’s death may be the most justified thing they can think of.” Dr. Crevan suggested.

 

“She saved the children of the dispatch’s own employees.” Amelia piped.

 

“She also led t’ th’ supposed death of a dispatch employee, Ellis Jennan.” Dr. Crevan countered.

 

“You want to talk about the employees? Why don't you jot down that he kidnapped a young girl and an employee, blackmailed another, and tried to murder a legendary grim reaper and his daughter. Not only was her life the only thing that stood in his way that whole time, but this “demon” was a godsend to those affected!” Amelia provoked.

 

“When I was on my way to try to get back home after my exam, I was wondering whether I should even stop for traffic or not! Two shreds of hope to make me look forward to living my life were ripped away! My father made sure I knew how little I mattered to him, and I thought the girl I also wanted to be my girlfriend was dead! When I saw Erican getting beaten, I didn't care what happened to me if I intervened! I figured that if I was going to cause my own death tonight, it may as well be to protect someone!”

 

“Amy, baby…” Adrianne sighed, slowly wrapping her arm around her waist. Grell covered her mouth when she realized what Amelia meant; this sweet girl a few months younger than her own daughter was contemplating suicide all day.

 

“I felt hopeless to the point where after I was kidnapped, I didn't care if I was let free or not. I thought I would ultimately die tonight either way. Still, when I saw Mara again…” she took a deep shaky breath. “It made me want to get out just so I could be with her. I wanted to fight with her not because of disregard for my life, but because I wanted to protect  _ hers _ . Her life makes me want to continue living, so to let her die… would be to kill me.”

 

Adrianne hugged her as tight as she could.

 

“She's not the only one you mean the world to, Angel. Remember that.” she said softly. Amelia nodded with shaking shoulders.

 

“She saved my life!” Erican cried out, struggling to stand up. “She saw something in this mess that I am that was worthy enough to exempt. She was forgiving, and she wanted to save me despite how much of a fuckup I am!”

 

“She knows how that sort of hopelessness and hated feel because she's lived it, and she tries hard to make sure other people don't feel that way.” Sebastian summarized.

 

Grell took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Dr. Crevan and looking him in the eye.

 

“You need a reason for her to live, right, doctor? Well, Mara Angelina Sutcliff deserves to live not just because her actions saved the lives of innocent people, but they saved their  _ wills _ to live. She is the strongest, kindest, smartest, most good hearted person that anyone in this room has ever known - half-demon or not - and while her life could push reapers impacted by her to grow and flourish, her death would bring only the same emptiness and despair that she felt before!”

 

Dr. Crevan was silent and he wrote in the page. In fact, he had gone outside of the allotted space for exemption reasons, and had scribbled pleas for Mara's life all over her page of the to die list, and there was still hardly enough space.

 

“Truly, I've never seen people fight so hard for a girl's life like this.” he said as his eyes welled with tears. “In a world filled with so much silent, nameless death… it's truly beautiful.”

 

He wiped away his tears.

 

“Does anyone have any other reasons?”

 

No one said anything; they had all voiced their begs for Mara Sutcliff’s life.

 

“Very well. Grell, you must remove your death scythe at the exact same time that I tear out her page of the to-die list. When the page is torn, her soul will be returned to her body through her death scythe, and if you take it out instantly, the wound will heal just as instantly, and she should wake up in moments. If it's not instantly, she will come back to life only to have that same deadly wound again.”

 

Grell could almost physically feel the weight pressing back onto her shoulders as anxiety crept into her heart.

 

“And what if I get it wrong?” she said with her heart in her throat.

 

Dr. Crevan moved his bangs and looked her in the eye.

 

_ “Don't.” _

 

Grell knew that if this was so crucial, she couldn't let fear get in her way. Her legs felt like gelatin, but she still ran back to Mara's corpse and gripped her embedded death scythe, pressing her foot in Mara's hip so it would be easier to keep her body in place when she pulled out her scythe.

 

“Count of three.” she called. Dr. Crevan walked right up to the opposite side of Mara's body, just to ensure Grell would hear him.

 

“One.”

 

Grell tightened her grip and tightened her muscles.

 

“Two.”

 

She took a deep breath.

 

“THREE!”

 

The horrific squelching sound of the scythe leaving the body rang through the room in an instant, as did the quick, short-lived noise of tearing paper. It was so instantaneous, no one could tell if they happened at different times.

 

Mara’s body lay on the floor, unmoving. The room was silent. Nothing was happening.

 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Grell cried. “It couldn't have failed! How could we have failed?”

 

“Addy, turn her over!” Check for breathing or a pulse!” Not even Dr. Crevan could hide his fear. Adrianne urgently did what she was told, pulling apart the folds of Mara’s previously opened blouse and vest once again and pressing her head to her chest. It was extremely hard to concentrate, because the anxiety was making her ears pound and it made her head feel like it was rocking.

 

“...Wait a minute.”

 

She listened furiously to make sure it was precise, but the blood wasn't pounding through both her ears, but only the one pressed against Mara’s chest. More so, it wasn't even in her ear, but her ear was picking up the vibration of her blood flow, and the rocking feeling in her head was actually because the rise and fall of Mara's chest was also contributing to the rise and fall of Adrianne’s head.

 

“Oh my god…” A hopeful smile started to sprout on her face as she gasped. “She's… she's…”

 

_ “Adrianne?” _

 

Her voice was hoarse and from the earlier events of screaming and vomiting blood, but it was still the voice everyone wanted to hear. Adrianne lifted her head and looked down at Mara.

 

Her previously faraway, lifeless gaze was transformed into a colorful, refreshed look at her girlfriend and her surrounding loved ones. Her previously colorless, motionless face was turned into a smile as bright as the sun as she saw the smiles of everyone else loved; everyone she tried so hard to save, and everyone who tried so hard to save her.

 

Both of those efforts worked.


	42. That Reaper, Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is revealed after a child is revived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BEING POSTED ON NOVEMBER 6TH 2018. IF YOURE REGISTERED TO VOTE IN AMERICA AND YOU HAVENT YET, STOP READING MY QUALITY FANFICTION AND VOTE!
> 
> ALSO THERE ARE TRIGGERS FOR GORE, DEATH. SUICIDE MENTIONS, AND VIOLENCE.

**Chapter 42: That Reaper, Revealing**

 

_ Mara's POV _

 

I woke up from being dead to see my girlfriend resting her head on my chest. It was a nice way to wake up, but I didn't realize I was even going to.

 

I called out her name. She shot up in surprise, because she didn't expect me to wake up. I buttoned my shirts back up. I noticed first off that there was no wound in my stomach. I thought that was pretty cool.

 

I looked up and saw my parents, my girlfriends, and Dr. Crevan. They all had such joyful faces, most of them with eyes full of tears. I couldn't see the top half of Dr. Crevan’s face, but what I did see was very happy. As much as my father has tried to repress how he outwardly displays emotion, his eyes welling with pools of black tears of joy made it very hard for him to do so.

 

I opened my mouth, but I didn't even get a word out before my mother hugged me tightly. I heard her sobbing, but this time, it was only out of relief.

 

“Mara! Baby! You're alive!” she wailed. I couldn't help but feel tears of relief prick my eyes too, but my mother was, quite frankly, squeezing the life out of me.

 

“Mum… I'm happy too… but you're… crushing me…” I choked out.

 

“Ah!” she let go, taking hold of my hands.

 

“Oh! No lost fingers! That's good.” she paused. “Wait.”

 

She held up two of her own fingers. 

 

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

 

“Mum, I was dead, not blind.”

 

“If you weren't blind, you'd say I'm holding up two fingers!”

 

“Fine, you're holding up two fingers.” I assured her. “Still, my injuries are already healed up, and yours aren’t! I'm not the one who needs to be worried about!”

 

“Oh, what's a few broken ribs and a broken nose?” she shrugged.

 

“ _ Bad!” _ I answered.

 

“You really should listen to her, Grell.” my father sighed. I looked up and turned my attention to him. I remembered the horrors of what I saw minutes ago, and my smile fell.

 

“Dad, I’m sorry. I tried to fight as well as I could, but-”

 

“Mara, you don't have to apologize. I saw how well you fought, both physically and emotionally. You're far stronger than Ellis, and even though you didn't win the fight, you still fought him with more bravery than I've seen with anyone in a very long time. That man put everyone you loved in danger, and even made you believe that he killed someone you loved, and you turned the fear and grief it made you feel into power to make sure he got what he deserved.” He hugged me. “I'm so, so proud of you, Mara.”

 

My smile found it's way back onto my face.

 

“Well, it never would have turned out the way it did if it weren't for Erican swapping out the bullets. Where is he, anyway?”

 

I scanned around the room. No Erican.

 

I broadened my senses, and my blood ran cold.

 

“...Dad?”

 

“Yes, Mara?”

 

“Exactly how did you kill Ellis? Did you use a death scythe?”

 

“No, why?”

 

“Because I didn't either, when I tried and failed to kill him. I used my bare hands when I was in my bat form, and I dealt serious wounds that should have been fatal, but after a few minutes, they did nothing! They just healed! He can't be killed without a death scythe!”

 

A look of realization and pure shock smacked onto my father's face.

 

“...Oh no.”

 

As the words still lingered in the air, I got up and ran through them to Erican. I opened the door, and I saw him, but he wasn't alone.

 

“Mara, get out!”

 

I tried to sprint out, but someone else came out from behind the door, grabbed me by the back of my jacket, and pulled me back in before I could even scream. I struggled as he wrapped his arm around my throat, but froze when I heard the cocking of a gun very,  _ very _ close to my ear.

 

_ “NOBODY FUCKING MOVE!” _ Ellis screamed out, practically dragging me back out of the room. Ellis’ grip around my neck kept my head looking up, mostly at the ceiling, but that didn't mean I didn’t know everyone's reactions to me being a hostage. Amelia and Erican's reactions were those of pure fear, Adrianne and my mother’s were mixes of fear and rage. My father's emotions scared even me, for all I could sense was a deep, black mass of rage and feral instincts to save me.

 

“TRY ANYTHING, AND I'LL SHOOT HER IN THE FUCKING SKULL! I made sure these bullets are the kind that can kill reapers and demons, after my son fucked it up last time. Erican, you watched me load the gun, didn't you?”

 

Erican shook violently.

 

“Y-y-yes… M-Mara, I'm s-s-sorry…”

 

“Don't be sorry… your father is the one that's a fucking dick…” I strangled out.

 

Ellis looked down at me and forced me to look up at him.

 

“You have a lot of nerve for someone one itchy finger away from death!”

 

The excitement and craze in his voice terrified me, leaving no doubt in my mind that he could end my life at any second he wanted to, but I wasn't going to let him see the fear I harbored.

 

“You're the one who's got a lot of nerve…” I started.

 

“Mara, please, don't make him hurt you; not while I can't protect you.” My father begged, on the verge of losing his control of his feral demonic instincts.

 

“You get off on being some legend…” I continued.

 

“Mara, baby, stop it! He'll kill you!” my mother screamed, pleading.

 

“Yet you've only been a reaper for a month, you use abuse and manipulation to get what you want, and you hide behind your gun! You wanna know what a legend is? Ask everyone you tried to kill tonight!” I screamed. I knew it could have been my last words, so I made sure I was well heard.

 

“You want to know what makes me a legend?” he moved his arm and forced me to look forward.

 

“ _ Ask that two-face blondie right in front of you! _ ”

 

Amelia looked at Ellis the same way I did; with fear that she was trying extremely hard to conceal.

 

“What are you talking about?” she demanded to know.

 

“Does anyone here remember the Davidson Incident of 1897?”

 

“No. No one knows what that case was except William. He never even told me.” my mother said.

 

“I know. I was the one that dealt with the damage.” Dr. Crevan announced.

 

“What are you saying, Dad?” Adrianne asked.

 

“I never told you. You were only a little girl, and it was a very confidential case.” he turned to my other girlfriend. “Amelia, do you remember when you were a little girl, and I took care of you after your face was burned?”

 

Amelia started shaking, but she nodded.

 

“Well, the man who had done it, Daniel Davidson, was sentenced with going back into the human world to live in the place - and body - of a human who had died in that exact moment. He would have no memory of his former self unless he were to become a reaper again.” Dr. Crevan explained. Realization struck everyone in the room but him and Ellis - no,  _ Daniel _ .

 

“And that I did. Erican, do you remember when you were seven, and I went through, let's say, a change in demeanor?” Daniel asked.

 

“It was you… my father never turned into a major piece of shit after that crash! He died, and you took over his body and stayed in it like a fucking parasite!”

 

“That's right. You hit the nail right on the head. I don't know why your mother didn't just up and leave me, but it did give me a good woman for a while.”

 

The fear in Erican's shaking soul was replaced with white hot fury.

 

“My mother always believed that the man she loved was still in there somewhere, but he wasn't! She treated you like you were him, but you couldn't be more apart from him! She died believing that! I killed myself that night, because a life that I would continue living alone with you was not one I wanted!” he screamed. “You abused her to the point of letting a demon kill her, and me to the point of fucking killing myself! I may have been the one who chugged that bottle of drain cleaner, but the years of abuse I endured from you put that bottle in my hand!” he screamed. It started off as screeching fury, but it ebbed into pure pain.

 

“You were weak, just like your mother! My death was only ruled as a suicide because I crashed the car! I've slowly been getting my memories back day by day, and I remember everything now! Seeing this little blonde made everything click together! That’s why I’m a legend!  _ I came back! _ ” he grinned, looking at Amelia. “I remember enough to go back to the man I really was, and continue my old life. Still, now that I remember who my real enemy is, why don't I just finish this off right now? I don't have a use for my quarrel with this demonic family anymore, so…”

 

_ BANG. _

 

I heard the gun fire deafeningly next to my ear, and it felt as if my life flashed before my eyes. The sparks from the barrel singed my hair and temple, and it felt like someone punched me in the side of my head. I heard my mother crying hysterically, and Adrianne screaming in anger, but it was drowned out by my own screaming in pure fear. In that moment, I was once again terrified of death.

 

But it didn't come for me. I opened my tearful eyes to see my father looking down at the floor with a warped grin, and an outstretched fist. He opened it to reveal seven bullets, one of which should have been in my skull.

 

“What the hell!?” Ellis shouted.

 

“While you talked, I emptied your gun. If I couldn't get Mara away from you before you tried to shoot her, I was going to reduce the harm of it, at least.” my father said as cold, venomous anger dripped in his voice.

 

He looked back up as his eyes turned fuschia.

 

“That's why you kept him talking, right Mara? You knew that it would be easier for me to protect you in the event of being shot than it would be to get him to release you?” he asked me with a smirk. He knew that wasn't true as much as I did, but he still expected me to say yes.

 

With black tears streaming down my cheeks, I grinned as smugly as I could.

 

“Exactly! If there's one thing I can do against Ellis, it's getting him to drive himself to stupid decisions.” my voice was still raw and shaking, but I tried to sound convincing. “I'm just really good at crying at will, and I thought doing that when he tried to shoot me would have made it more realistic.”

 

I sniffled.

 

“The one bad thing about crying at will is that I don’t know how to stop.”

 

My father hissed as he dropped the bullets.

 

“Those bullets are cast in iron, an excruciatingly painful weakness to demons. Demons brains are stronger and more intricate than others, and a brain injury that would kill a human instantly would leave a demon to die in agony for possibly hours, even days. You knew that it not only would have killed her, but given her a horrifically agonizing death.”

 

Daniel dragged me towards the stairs, but he stunk of fear. He knew what would happen if he even tried to hurt me at this point; he would be killed. If he hurt me, he would have been murdered in an instant by my father. If he ran, he would always be on the run. The same would have happened if he took me away as a hostage. If he turned himself in, his punishment would surely have been death or worse.

 

He shot in the air before he threw me and his gun on the ground. I hit my head on the stairway railing with a clang, tumbled onto the concrete. and banged my head again. The gun slid a few feet away. My head throbbed in pain, but I could still hear footsteps as I squeezed my eyes shut, both running towards me and away from the scene. The latter was Daniel, and the former was everyone else.

 

“Mara! Baby! I’m coming!” my mother screeched. I opened my eyes as she ran. Adrianne knelt next to my head and put her fingers to my temples.

 

“Are you hurt? Are you feeling dizzy?” Adrianne asked.

 

I blinked a few times.

 

“Nn… God, fuck, my head hurts!” I grunted, putting my hands to my head.

 

“You could possibly have a concussion, and your temple is burned because of the sparks from the blanks.” Dr. Crevan told me at Adrianne's side.

 

I strained to stand myself up, but my head felt like a bowling ball, and I fell back down.

 

“Mara, stay down.” my father ordered, even though I knew that was all it could do in the near future, “Please. You've fought hard enough in a fight that you should never have fought in the first place.” 

 

“But he’s getting away!” I screamed, “You can't let him get away! You can't!”

 

A gunshot rang out.

 

Daniel stopped moving.

 

He clutched his side.

 

“He wont.”

 

My heart skipped a beat. It was Amelia’s voice, but it sounded nothing like the sweet, caring girl I knew. The the sweetness, softness, and purity in her voice was gone, replaced with rotten, sour bitterness. No, it was something far stronger:  _ hatred _ . She wanted nothing less than Daniel’s death, that much was clear.

 

I strained my neck to look at her holding the gun, the pistol shaking in her unstable hand as the rest of her body like a leaf on her thin legs as she stood up. That was but for one second before she leaped at him, not much unlike a crazed beast, her hair flowing not unlike a lion’s mane. Her fingers grasped the back of his coat like claws, pulling him off of the stairs that he only climbed two measly flights, and she threw him onto the ground. He landed on his back with an awful crushing noise. It wasn’t lethal, but it rendered him immobilized and helpless. She grabbed her scythe - which lied not too far away - and sliced across the back of his neck, making sure that damage was permanent.

 

“You… you little bitch… you're nothing like you were that day!”

 

She sliced across his cheek, causing him to his out in pain.

 

“I'm not powerless this time, nor am I immobilized and crying in pain. You are.” she said with a dead voice. She angled her scythe and scraped across his eyebrow, peeling off the skin like a potato peeler. Her movement was nothing like the ferocious, crazed behavior from minutes before, but it was calculated, and terrifyingly focused. As the pain in my head ebbed away, I sat up to watch. From my view, I kept seeing more of his skin on the right side of his face get cut away as he growled in pain.

 

“Bitch! You think you're hurting me like that? You really think you're good for anything but a good cry to listen to?” he still managed to grin. “You’ve grown so much since then, too. I mean, look at that body of yours. If only my plans didn't collapse, I would have kept you for myself tonight. I was wondering if your cries have gotten even better to listen to.”

 

I snarled and started running over there. No one was going to talk to one of my girlfriends that way, paralyzed or not.

 

Amelia turned back to me, her gaze turning just slightly softer again.

 

“Mara, please. I can handle this."

 

I listened to her, stepping back and sitting down, my head continuing to throb. Adrianne wrapped her arms around me.

 

“You sure you're alright?” she asked.

 

“I should be asking you that, honestly.” I looked at her sadly.

 

“Not really. That's why I'm watching.”

 

“Wow,” Amelia continued, “When you can't beat or shoot someone, degrading comments are really all you have.”

 

She jammed her thumb into his eye, digging her whole thumb inside.

 

“GAAAAAAAH, FUCK!”

 

“Oh, did I just half blind you while you were powerless to stop me? I'm sure that feels awful.”

 

“STOP IT!” he screamed.

 

_ “You didn't.” _

 

She dug in his pocket and found some salt.

 

“Hm. Typical for a demon hunter.” she muttered.

 

The fear in Daniel’s soul skyrocketed. Everyone knew Amelia's intent. I felt a sick grin spread across my face. I was concerned for Amelia’s stability, but I also wanted Daniel to suffer. I couldn't even approach her because of the amount of salt she was holding. Minimal amounts were fine with food, but such a high concentration of salt would make me feel sick. That explained the pounding in my head even after I recovered from hitting it.

 

“Does… does anyone have any problems with this?” Amelia asked.

 

“He’d face death for ‘is crimes anyway. Ye might ‘s well make ‘t hurt.” Dr. Crevan shrugged.

 

“Alot. Make it hurt  _ alot _ .” Adrianne said with a voice as cold as ice. I rubbed her back, knowing what he had done to her. She wished she was the one doing what Amelia was doing to him.

 

“You kept that acid on my face for exactly one minute and forty-seven seconds. So, that's how long I'll let you suffer with this.” Amelia stated to Daniel matter-of-factly.

 

Amelia poured the salt over his face, spreading it into the wound. The hissing of the salt mixing with the blood and tissue sounded not too different from a snake. Daniel’s screaming was not too different from a banshee. Amelia's stone like expression was not too different from a statue. As Daniel thrashed his head - the only part of him that could move - and begged her to stop, she only looked at the clock.

 

_ “KILL ME! KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME!” _ he begged.

 

“No. Not me. As bad as what you did to me was, I didn’t live with it like your son had to live with you. You'll die at the hands of the one you hurt the most.” she muttered, before calling out Erican’s name. He looked up at her like he came out of a trance. he had clearly been dissociating. She handed him her death scythe.

 

“You lived with him this long. You should kill him.” she offered. Erican took the scythe.

 

He started shaking with uncertainty.

 

“Wh-why… Why would you want me to-”

 

“It’s what he deserves, but if you don't want to do it-”

 

“N-no one else wants to, right?” he asked around the room.

 

“I hate being near the guy. Go ahead.” I told him. 

 

Adrianne looked blankly at him.

 

“I never want to be near him again. He's all yours.”

 

Erican took the gun and knelt to Daniel.

 

“You possessed my father's body like some parasite, and abused me and my mother for years. I can't even remember my father for who he truly was, thanks to you. You made my mother feel like…”

 

He glanced at my father.

 

“... like death at the hands of a demon was more merciful than living with you. I downed a bottle of drain cleaner because I thought it was a one way ticket away from your abuse. I was wrong, and ended up being left with you for another month of torture. You made me do horrible, unspeakable things to people today; you tried to make me into a monster, like you. The demons I've dealt with today, and the inner demons I've dealt with my whole life, were more merciful than a demon hunter. Anyone else would kill you like you've killed and tried to kill time and time again, with your own weapon.”

 

He stared at the gun in his hand, dropped it, and raised the scythe.

 

_ “But I’ll never be like you!” _

 

Erican chopped Daniel’s head clean off.


	43. That Reaper, Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reaper returns to something - and someone - he never wanted to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. I forgot to post.
> 
> My bad.

As Daniel's cinematic record spewed from his neck and illuminated the room, a wave of relief washed over me. He was gone. Erican literally chopped his head off with a death scythe. There was absolutely no coming back from that. No coming back to be a total creep to my girlfriends. No coming back to beat my mom or Erican again. He was dead. Ellis Jennan - no, Daniel Davidson - was honestly and truly dead.

 

There was definitely something concerning about Amelia as she bent down and picked his head up by the hair after she put her scythe back in her belt. I would have done the same thing, though.

 

Adrianne and I walked over to her.

 

“Amy? Are you alri-"

 

She turned around with a grin and held up the rotting head. With her other hand, she moved her hair from her face. Her ever-open right eye, much like its sister on the other side of her face, started shedding tears that shimmered against the pink and red scarring. I could hear my mother whisper, “Oh, that poor girl.” I thought the same, and reached out to her.

 

“L-look. H-he has the same wound I h-have. C-can’t you see the resem-em-m-m-”

 

She dropped to the ground and started shaking.

 

“I-I feel sick…” she still tried to stammer out.

 

“Amy!” Adrianne and I both knelt down to her. She could barely talk, and kept trying to stammer. The instability and anxiety in her soul spiked so rapidly and extremely that it made mine almost do the same.

 

“What's wrong with her?” I asked frantically.

 

“She's in shock, and she's having a panic attack.” Adrianne assessed the situation with robotic calmness. She was on autopilot, because if she thought about the fact that it was her girlfriend experiencing this, she would have fallen apart.

 

“This whole - this whole time, he - he was - I was with him again…” Amelia mumbled.

 

“Its okay. He's gone.” I reassured her, holding her trembling hand.

 

“Okay. Gone.” she repeated, though she didn't sound like she felt any better.

 

“He’s dead, Flower. He’s dead.” Adrianne reassured.

 

“Dead.” Amelia nodded. “Wanna go away. Don’t wanna be here.”

 

Adrianne and I both picked her up and moved her away from the corpse, and put her near the wall.

 

“Better?” I asked. She shook her head.

 

“Wanna go away. Don’t wanna be here.”

 

The instability in her soul got worse. I realized what she meant and grabbed her wrist as she reached for her scythe. With my other hand, I grabbed the scythe and threw it far away. She lunged and reached for it, and I held her back by hugging her.

 

“I want to go away! I don’t want to be here!” she screamed. I hugged her tighter. That's all I could do.

 

“Amy, you're alright. It’s alright. Shhh…” I said softly as I rubbed her back. Despite her protests, I kept holding her. I knew what she was going to try to do if I let her go. Adrianne embraced us too.

 

“We want you here. We love you. You're okay. You're not going anywhere.”

 

Her instability started to stabilize. Her breath slowed as she calmed down.

 

“I’m sorry… I worried you both so much. I just - I didn't-”

 

“Amy, you're okay. It's all fine. Just-”

 

“Don't scare us like that ever again.” Adrianne finished my sentence as she smoothed down Amelia's hair.

 

Amelia looked at us both before going on the verge of tears again.

 

“Y-you two were the first to try and stop me…” she said with quivering lips, “You actually saw me like this, and… and…”

 

“You're beautiful. Don’t let his bullshit tell you any different.” Adrianne smiled.

 

“He… he took so much from me. He took my childhood that day. He took my innocence and half my sight. He took my father a week later, the day I was given to that orphanage. Damn it, he almost took you two away, too! He could have killed you two, and he tried, and he almost did!”

 

“Amy, dear, though he can try, he never will. I promise. He'll never hurt you again.” I promised.

 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Adrianne stood up and walked over to her father. “What do we even do with this guy, anyway?”

 

“This situation calls for someone from the dispatch. Particularly, a member of management with input on the Davidson case. I know just the person.” Dr. Crevan explained. He pulled out a phone and, somehow despite his long nails, he conjured up the number he needed and put the phone to his ear. Adrianne returned over to us.

 

“Hello, this is Dr. Crevan from the Grim Reaper Medical Hospital. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you outside of work, but we need help dealing with a particular soul at the-”

 

He was cut off, and the look on his face looked like he was being told no, and his look only went from formally cheery to serious.

 

“This is about the Davidson Incident… That's right, there's been a new development… No, it’s not impossible, it just happened… We need you to get to the old rehab building  _ now _ .” Dr. Crevan only showed us half the conversation, but the way he looked at Amelia showed us the question the reaper asked next, and who said reaper actually was.

 

“...Yes, she’s doing just fine now, sir… You'll be here in fifteen minutes? Very well. Thank you.”

 

He hung up and put the phone back in its pocket.

 

“A supervisor from the Grim Reaper Dispatch will be here soon to deal with Daniel's soul. It’s likely that it will face permanent destruction. Mara, I hope you're hungry.” Dr. Crevan announced.

 

“Thanks, but I don’t eat souls. Never inherited a demon’s stomach. Ask my dad.” I piped.

 

Before he could even ask my father, he said, “No thank you. Dr. Crevan. His very essence is sickening.”

 

“Thought I’d offer.” Dr. Crevan nearly grumbled with a pout. Amelia held my hand, as well as Adrianne’s, growing nervous again. It was not nearly as bad as before, but it still made me sad. What didn't, really?

 

“Amy?” I asked.

 

“My dad is coming. Didn't you say that the only reason he didn't interfere was because I would be killed?”

 

I nodded.

 

“Do you… do you think he told the truth?”

 

“Amy, I can sense things like that in people. He was worried to death for you.”

 

“If he was worried to death, why didn't he die?”

 

Clearly, this made me regret my choice of words.

 

“Because… if he died… he wouldn't… be able to… save you… when he got the chance?” I grimaced, adding words like unnecessary staples to a packet of paper that's already way too fat to be stapled.

 

Despite her nervousness, Amelia looked at me for a moment with complete deadpan.

 

“Mara, I'm so nervous…” I could sense what she wanted when she said that.

 

“Do you want me to turn into my bat form, love?” I asked. Amelia nodded.

 

“I mean, you don't have to if it exhausts you too much!” Amelia stammered.

 

“The more I do it, the less it hurts, so I'm glad I have another opportunity.” I assured.

 

“Wait, what?” Adrianne asked. I realized that she never got a chance to see my animal form. So, rather than tell her about it, I would show her. Within seconds, I transformed, and wrapped my wings around Amelia, covering her like a blanket; a girlfriend blanket.

 

“Mara, you can turn into a half-bat creature?” Adrianne asked with wide eyes. 

 

I nodded.

 

She blushed.

 

“You… look really pretty like that.”

 

I squeaked.

 

Amelia rested her head on my chest, and I purred to calm her down. I turned my hands back to normal so I could comfort her without cutting her.

 

“I don’t even know what to do, or what to say. He obviously can’t ignore me now, can he?” she quivered. I didn’t know what to say even if I could talk, so I just ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. Adrianne scooted closer and leaned on us.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Amelia nodded.

 

“Good. Warm.” she said as she snuggled up. “Don’t worry, Amy. If he's mean, he’ll regret it. You're too cute to be made sad anymore.”

 

Amelia smiled a bit.

 

“Awww, stop it!” she blushed and giggled as the anxiety turned into a feeling of security and contentment. Minutes later, that security ebbed away as a new set of footsteps came down the stairs. I changed back because I didn't want William to see me like that and think I would hurt Amelia.

 

The entire mood shifted when he entered the room, and everyone fell silent. He only looked straight ahead until he looked down at Daniel's corpse, and glanced at his head a few feet away.

 

The head of his deathscythe stabbed through the gaping hole of Daniel’s neck, and his cinematic record that was previously spilling out of the wound was absorbed by William's weapon.

 

“Daniel Davidson. Born in 1854. Died 1880. Reanimated under the identity of Ellis Jennan in 1895. Became a reaper again on April 23, 1905. Died at midnight on May 23, 1905, from…” he eyed Amelia’s bloody scythe. “...Beheading. Final remarks: for crimes against reaperkind, his soul will face permanent destruction.”

 

As was mentioned before, neither my father or myself wanted his vile soul.

 

“If none of you demons want this, I will dispose of it back at the dispatch.”

 

He turned on his heel and started walking back, as if he was going to leave without a word or so much as a look to anyone there that was affected! He was going to leave Amelia behind without a word again!

 

“Sir, are you sure there's nothing you need to assess?” Dr. Crevan asked.

 

_ “I have assessed all that I need to.” _ William ordered, as if he was trying to force the issue away with his words. That act of pure cruelty was enough to push me to my feet.

 

“Mara..." Amelia started, but by the time she even got my name out, I marched over to William and grabbed the back of his coat. He pulled away. I pulled him back.

 

“What do you think you're doing, Sutcliff?”

 

“The same thing you did to me earlier, and I'm not letting you go until you listen to me.” I said coolly. He sighed, and turned to face me as much as he could.

 

“What is it that you want?”

 

“It’s not about me. It's about Amelia.” I nodded my head to the girl, “She's spent the whole evening being held captive by the same man who hurt her before. She should have been terrified, but she didn't have a reason to care about her death. I honestly wish she were scared, rather than numb like that. Tell me, what did you do the last time he hurt her?” I asked rhetorically.

 

“That is none of your business!”

 

I pulled him back further.

 

“You roped me into this. You told me to protect her like someone would ask a fish to swim; I would have done it anyway because I wouldn't have been myself if I didn't. I laid down my life tonight to protect her of my own will, without your little death threat being considered at all. I went through this whole really,  _ really  _ bad death, and was somehow allowed to live. I gave my life and put my very humanity aside to protect your daughter. The least your sorry ass can do is ask her if she's okay.” I growled.

 

“Mara, please. Let me talk to him.” Amelia called, standing up with her head hung down. When I saw William's reaction to her voice, I knew he wasn't going to run if I let him go.

 

So, I let him go.

 

“Well… I…” she mumbled, shaking.

 

Her head shot up and she snarled at him with fiery rage that was just short of her rage at Daniel just minutes before.

 

“I can’t believe who finally showed up! Have the last ten years been nice? They must have been, since you didn't have to look at me! If you were going to give me up, why didn't you just tell me? Couldn't you have just told me you thought I was worthless, so I didn't figure it out on my own?”

 

“No. You weren't the worthless one, Amelia.  _ I _ was.” he said.

 

Amelia's eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What… what are you talking about?”

 

“I was too late to pick you up the day Daniel took you. I was powerless to fulfill his demands, and I was powerless to stop him from hurting you. After being so powerless in a situation like that, how could I continue being your father?”

 

“Not by giving me up, that's for sure. You really want to talk about being powerless? Try being the one Daniel actually hurt! You treated Daniel hurting me as if it was just an attack against you, instead of the people he actually hurt. You acted more like the victim than that little girl he burned. I wasn't given the chance to process that before I had the burden of your guilt thrown on my shoulders.”

 

“I watched you burn, Amelia.”

 

_ “I BURNED!” _ Amelia screamed, clawing at her chest. “I was a child, I was mentally and physically scarred for life, and I just needed my father! You were all I had, and you shut me out! You couldn't even look at me when you gave me up the next week! Admit it, you didn't give me up because I would be better off without you; you gave me up so you didn't have to face that guilt! You gave me up because  _ my _ trauma was too much for you!”

 

William was silent. Amelia smiled a broken, tearful smile.

 

“Well, it’s too much for me too. It’s too much for anyone else, really. Why do you think I wasn't adopted? Since I got burned, the only adult that's ever wanted me to stay with them was Daniel!”

 

“...Well, what do you want me to do? It sounds like my leaving hurt you, but you don't want me to take you back?” William asked as if it was a simple question.

 

After a moment of silence, Amelia answered.

 

“If you came back a week after giving me up, I would have been overjoyed. A month, I would have leaped into your arms. Ten years… I don't know.”

 

William looked at her with a hint of deserved devastation, he turned his back to her and started walking back up the stairs.

 

“Very we-"

 

“Don’t leave me again, Daddy!” she begged, dropping to her knees.

 

He turned around sharply with a soft gasp.

 

“Please, don’t go. I don't want you to go.” she sobbed. “I wanna be angry, and I think I'm still hurting, but if you turn your back on me a third time, I don't know if I can… if I can…”

 

William walked over to her, and knelt down in front of her.

 

“Amelia, I'm so sorry. There was never a day that went by where I didn't think about you; where I didn't regret giving you up with every bit of my soul. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

 

“I missed you… I missed you so much…” Amelia sobbed.

 

“You were right; my own guilt and shame got in the way of being there for you. It let the same thing I felt so guilty for happen all over again, and I'm so sorry. Will you… will you give me a chance to make things right?”

 

Amelia wrapped her arms around William and continued sobbing.

 

“Yes. I don't think I can go back to the orphanage now, Daddy.”

 

“Yes you will. You'll go back there tomorrow to collect your things. I'll be with you, and then we can go back home.”

 

“Home…” Amelia sighed. “Where am I going now?”

 

“Like I said, home. If it's alright, I don't want you to have to go back to that place. Doctor,” he called to Dr. Crevan. “Does she need to be checked before she goes home?”

 

Dr. Crevan nodded. To stay on the safe side, he examined her for injuries before he cleared her to leave.

 

“Daddy?” Amelia asked William.

 

“Yes?”

 

“You'll allow me to keep seeing Mara and Adrianne, right?” she asked nervously. He sighed, looking at me with dread for a few moments before looking at Amelia. He then looked at Adrianne with considerably more approval, before looking down at Amelia once again.

 

“Of course. I cannot judge after such a long absence, if at all.” William sighed. Amelia gasped with a joyful smile, and it made me smile warmly to myself. 

 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she piped happily, hopping up and down. I had never actually seen so happy, and it was because she could see me and Adrianne. She paused, and turned to my parents. To my surprise, she addressed them before I really did this chapter.

 

“Um, I know you two don't know me very well, but will you let me date your daughter?” Amelia asked them. They both nodded in approval.

 

“You are such a sweet girl!” my mother added. “Oh, I never even knew you were here all this time.”

 

Amelia smiled. “Don’t worry, about me, Mrs. Sutcliff.”

 

“Oh, Bassy, she thinks we’re married!”

 

“She is very sweet, Grelle.” My father smiled calmly. “I believe you're wonderful for her, Miss Spears.”

 

“Oh, thank you so much! I really like your daughter, and I'm really glad you two brought her to life so I could have a chance to meet her!”

 

_ Oh my God, Amelia is so precious. I love her so much. What did I do to deserve her and Adrianne? Gosh, I love these girls so much! _

 

I loved girls so much that I was about to cry, and this got Amelia’s attention. She looked at me and skipped over.

 

“Aww, don’t cry that I'm leaving. I'll see you again this weekend, remember? You, me, and Adrianne going to that cafe this weekend?”

 

“But it’s still so long…” I sniffled. I feigned that it was the reason for my tears. It was, slightly. Okay, it was probably half the reason.

 

“Awww, don't worry. I'll give you my home phone number, which is…”

 

She eyed over to William, who sighed and recited the number for her as she wrote it on a slip of paper. She slipped it into my hand, kissed my cheek, and walked over do the same to Adrianne. She seemed just as sad to say goodbye to her as I was, even if it was just for a few days, or even an evening. While they said goodnight to each other, I read over her number.

 

“Bye Mara! Bye, Adrianne!”

 

We waved goodbye to her until she was gone, and Adrianne drew close to me.

 

“So, you got her number too?” she held up her piece of paper, when something caught her eye.

 

“Huh. It says. “For saving me.” on the back. I looked at her in confusion, until I finally thought to turn my paper around as well.

 

“Mine says, “Thank you both.” I said.

 

The two of us looked at each other before we slowly put the papers side by side.

 

_ Thank you both for saving me. _

 

I smiled, but I realized something.

 

“I never gave her my home number!” I wailed. “How will she call me? I'll have to call first! I can't do that! I'll be so nervous, and what if William answers, or-"

 

“I made sure to give her mine, so I'll give you mine, and when I call her, I'll give her yours. You just need to give me yours.”

 

“Genius! Genius girlfriend!” I cried, doing what she said. “Do you think she made the right decision, going back with him?”

 

“Compared to the hell she was living in before, I really think she did. For her, her father may have been an escape from hell. For others, tonight… his father  _ was _ hell.”

 

I looked at Erican. I was so invested in what happened to Amelia that I nearly forgot he was there. Yet there he stood, despondent I had ever seen.

 

“Erican?”

 

“I-I don't feel so good…” Erican stammered moments before he fell onto his knees.

 

“Erican!”


	44. Chapter 44: Everyone, At Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This long terrible night finally comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as it is Fanworks day, I figured it would be fitting to finish this fanwork.  
> Its been very hard to remember to update, and I apologize for the delay.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.

**Chapter 44: Everyone, At Peace**

 

I ran to Erican and caught him before he fully fell onto the ground. His head rested against my shoulders, and he trembled terribly.

 

“I… I killed him… I killed my dad… he wasn't my dad…”

 

“You did the right thing, Erican.” I assured.

 

“That's a first.”

 

“No it's not. You tried to stop Daniel from taking my mom, even though you were terrified of him.”

 

“But I failed, and I got Amelia involved.”

 

“She would have put herself at risk if she wasn't here, Erican. You put human bullets in the place of ones that would hurt reapers, and that's the only reason my father, Adrianne, and Dr. Crevan are still alive. If you weren't so brave, nothing would have stood in Ellis’ way, and the people you saved tonight would be dead.”

 

“You… you really think I was brave?”

 

“Of course, Erican.”

 

“I know it doesn't sound brave, but can you tell your mother I'm sorry?”

 

I didn't need to, because she decided to walk over to us. She knelt down to Erican, and I let go of him.

 

“Erican, no one is holding you accountable for your father's actions. You were doing what you had to do just to survive being with him, but he's gone now. You never have to worry about him again.”

 

“Miss Sutcliff, I'm so sorry.” he looked like he was about to cry. “I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to be so obnoxious to your daughter for the past month, and I'm sorry that I attacked her during the exam and made you worry about her for so long, and I'm sorry I even caused all this by telling my father.”

 

“If Mara forgives you for what happened, then so do I.”

 

“Trust me, Erican. If your father caused me the trauma that my father caused you, I would have done the same.” I assured.

 

“Mara!” my mother scolded.

 

“What? It’s kinda true.” I shrugged. “Also, Erican, you were  _ not _ the worst guy I had to deal with at school. I'd say you're lucky you didn't deal with him for too long.”

 

“I-I think so too. I heard about what he told you.”

 

“I know, remember? I watched your record.”

 

“What are you talking about, Mara?” My mother asked.

 

“I watched his cinematic record earlier, after I kind of… tried to kill him.” I swallowed in spite of my dry throat, realizing I admitted something like that to her. “I did it because I thought he had a lot more to do with this than he actually did, but I watched the record to know more about Ellis, and ended up reviving him.”

 

My mother sighed, exasperated by my past impulses.

 

“Well, I'm glad you made the right decision.” she nodded, accepting it at this point.

 

“I don’t know where to even go from this point.” Erican sighed. “I don’t know how to get myself home from here, since I don't know how to drive. I don't know how long I'll be able to stay there, because my dad - if I can call him that - paid the rent for that shithole. I don't know how I'll even manage the house on my own. Even though I hate him, he was such a big part of my life. I want to be happy he's gone, but I don't know how I'm going to move forward. I… I don't think I'll know how to live without being abused.” his face was scrunched in anxiety and uncertainty. “Oh God, I killed him! Am I going to be sent to prison?”

 

“Erican, as this is part of the Davidson incident, a case of high classification, and his soul was sentenced to permanent destruction. Therefore, the person who killed him will not be faced with punishment for doing so.” Dr. Crevan explained. “Now, as far as your living situation, I have far too much disposable income for my liking, and the Crevan residence is quite large for only two people, and you have proven quite deserving of our gratitude, young man.”

 

“H-huh?”

 

Adrianne stepped in front of her father.

 

“We got bank, our house is huge, and we're really grateful.” she translated.

 

“I-I don't understand.”

 

“Erican, you saved me and my daughter's lives. The least I can do is give you a start of a better one.” Dr. Crevan smiled gently. “Adrianne and I were talking, and if you need a better living space, we would be happy to let you stay with us, at least until you can start finding a more sound place to stay.”

 

Erican nodded and stood up, his lip trembling.

 

“I-I can't thank you enough, Dr. Crevan.” he sobbed.

 

Dr. Crevan only kept smiling.

 

“I can say the same to you, my boy.”

 

“Adrianne, I'm sorry about how I was earlier, and I'll try not to irritate you or-"

 

“Erican, don’t worry about it. I suggested it in the first place!” she assured with a smile and a nod. “As it is, we should take you to the hospital to take care of that hand. Was it shot with one of Daniel's bullets made to hurt reapers?”

 

“Yes. I put one reaper bullet in my father's gun because I knew he did test it out on me.”

 

“That's sad, but what you did was very smart.” My girlfriend nodded solemnly. “Does anyone else here need medical attention?”

 

_ Yes, if you're the one giving it. _

 

_ …Not the right time to be lesbian. _

 

“The only injuries I sustained healed in moments, due to being dealt by a human weapon.” My father answered from behind me. I yelped in surprise, considering I didn't realize he was behind me until that moment. My mother squeaked in surprise as well.

 

“Bassy! When did you get there?” she asked.

 

_ That nickname is… so… so weird…  _

 

“I decided to come over here after Erican walked away.” he answered simply.

 

“My head’s already doing much better!” I smiled. “What about you, Mum? Didn't Ellis hurt you?”

 

“Like your father said, Darling, the injuries were not dealt by a weapon meant to hurt reapers, so they're healing quite nicely.” she smiled. “The only lasting wounds are emotional.”

 

That last part made me sad.

 

“Well, that, and my glasses are cracked, but I have spares at home.” her eyes lit up with realization. “Oh! I dropped my keys by the car when Ellis took me, so I definitely hope they're still where I dropped them.”

 

“Where is the car, anyway?”

 

“Hopefully, still in the dispatch parking lot. He took me right after work.” she answered.

 

“Well, why don't we just go and see?” I suggested.

 

“I think you three may be out of a ride until you get there.” Dr. Crevan said. “We didn't bring an ambulance - a flawed decision on our part - and the car only has room for five.”

 

“I can go into my crow form.” My father suggested.

 

“Also, it's within walking distance, and it only takes about fifteen minutes to walk there from the dispatch building. I think my father only took the van for easy, unsuspected transport.” Erican suggested.

 

My mother stood up.

 

“I'd like to walk over there, if that's alright.” she reported frankly. I stood up as well, looking up at her.

 

“Are you sure, Mum? Aren't you worn out?” I asked.

 

“Mara, Baby, I didn't tell you this while all of this was going on, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let Ellis know, but…” her voice nearly started wavering, and she took a moment to collect herself. “When I woke up in that cell, barely being able to move, I was terrified. Before I knew Ellis would involve you, I was scared that I would die in a cell in the basement abandoned building, chained up in a straightjacket. I was scared that I would never see the sky again, or breathe fresh air. Now that the crisis is over, it would mean everything to be outside and walking.”

 

“You said that was how you felt before he involved me. Why did my involvement change that?” I asked.

 

“Because, Mara, I became more afraid that something worse would happen to you.” she sighed. I couldn't even think of the words to describe how I felt. After everything Ellis put her through, she was still more terrified that worse would happen to me. It had finally gotten through my head that I was worth something to her, but that really put it into perspective.

 

Naturally, I was about to cry, but I tried not to.

 

“It’s okay to cry, sweetie.” 

 

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

 

“I was scared too. When I came into this building, I honestly had no idea whether I was going to come out again. I didn't know if I was walking into the building where I would die, or where you would die, or where anyone else I care about would die!” I said, shaking. “I forced myself to think like a brave hero that dealt with people like him all the time, but I'm not. I couldn't let myself be afraid, or grieve for the people I thought were dead. If I actually stopped to realize how fucked up this situation was, I wouldn't have been able to do anything!”

 

My mother hugged me, and rubbed my back soothingly.

 

“I know it was terrifying, my dear. It's okay now. We're okay. You don't need to worry or fight anymore.” she assured.

 

“Mum, I haven't stopped fighting, and thinking, and worrying for most of today. There wasn't a second that went by where I wasn't worrying about you.” I hugged her tight. “I missed you, Mommy. This whole month, I missed you. I missed being able to tell you what was going on, and I missed you being happy to see me.”

 

“I know, Baby, and I'm sorry. I always should have been there for you.” her voice wavered again, “After you tried to take your life, I should have supported you more, not less. It was terrible of me to treat you like that, and I'll never make such a mistake again. I love you, Mara. I love you so much. I've always loved you.”

 

“I love you too." I sobbed. So many times tonight, when we tried to say that to each other, it was hindered. Now, as all the threats were gone, we could finally say it without being worried that one of us would die in the next moment. “I'm so glad you're safe, Mummy.”

 

“Me too…”

 

I pulled away and wiped my tears with my wrist.

 

“So, I'm guessing it's a no on a ride for you too, Mara?” Dr. Crevan asked. I nodded, and Adrianne stepped forward.

 

“Well, unless you're coming with us outside, I can’t wait to see you again, Mara.” she smiled. I walked over and hugged her.

 

“I’m so glad Erican switched those bullets, Adrianne. I’m glad that tonight is ending like this. Otherwise, saying goodbye would be a lot more permanent.”

 

“Me too, Mara. This isn’t really a long goodbye, I think. You’re too pretty for me not to see again soon.” she said with a grin. This caused me to blush.

 

“Do you have a smooth compliment in response to  _ everything _ ?” I sighed.

 

“Maybe. Is that a problem?” she grinned.

 

“...Nope. I’m just jealous.”

 

“Cute, just like you.” She put her hands to her cheeks, proving her point.

 

“Addy, you might want to wrap it up. We’ve got a patient.” Dr. Crevan interjected.

 

“Right, Dad.” she nodded, heading back to her father.

 

“Thank you so much for everything, Dr. Crevan. I really appreciate everything you did for me and my family tonight.” I said gratefully.

 

“Agreed. We can’t thank you enough.” My mother added.

 

“You’re very welcome. Remember, Mara, you need to have an appointment within the next week about the tubes in your ears. They need to be removed within a week, primarily within two or three days after insertion, to prevent infection. A hearing aid is highly advised after that.” he explained.

 

“Understood.”

 

“Well then, we’ll be taking our leave.” He started going up the stairs, but then he paused.

 

“Also, Mara, I just wanted to say…” he turned to me again. “This isn’t the first time I’ve saved you.”

 

I gasped softly, and before I could even find the words, he escaped my view. Adrianne followed behind with a wave and a cheerful, “Bye bye, Mara!”

 

Erican lingered for a moment before he turned to look at me.

 

“Thank you again for saving me, Mara. I really hope that I can see you again. You really are a wonderful girl, and I think we could be wonderful friends.”

 

I smiled softly at him.

 

“Thanks, Erican, and you’re welcome. You might want to catch up with the Crevans, though.”

 

“Oh right!” he realized, and he waved at me with his bandaged hand. It obviously hurt, but he waved it off as he went up the stairs. “Bye, Mara!”

 

“Bye, Erican.”

 

Then, all that was left in the basement was me and my parents.

 

“So, you two both like my girlfriends, right?” I asked just to make sure. I couldn’t help but feel my heart in my head.

 

“Oh, of course! They’re both lovely girls, from what I’ve seen.” my mother said cheerily.

 

“Trust me, Mum, Amelia isn’t usually so… murdery.”

 

“Neither are you, and neither am I.” she nodded, “I think all of us were a little… “murdery” tonight.” she turned to my father, who hadn’t responded much yet. “Isn’t that right, Bassy?”

 

When my mother addressed him, my father smiled.

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, my love.” he answered.

 

“Dad,” I approached him curiously, with slight caution. “You like my girlfriends, right?”

 

“They seem like very wonderful girls, and I have not sensed that they have any intention to hurt you, so of course I approve. However, I sensed something peculiar about the two of them.”

 

“If it’s about the fact that I have two girlfriends, they both like each other and myself, and we all talked about it, so-”

 

“Oh no, Mara, the polyamorous nature of your relationship is not the oddity I’ve noticed.” he explained, looking down in thought. “Firstly, I almost feel a sense of familiarity with the silver-haired one, Adrianne.”

 

I could see the concentration on his face turn into realization, and that realization. It stayed like that for a moment until he looked at me again.

 

“Oh, it’s because I know her father. He used to run a funeral parlor, and he was a regular informant to my young master.” he explained.

 

It was something else. I didn’t know what was off about his response, but I could sense that that wasn’t the only way he felt familiar to her.

 

“Oh! So that’s why he said I could call him Dr. Undertaker. Wow! What a small world!” I nodded in understanding. He was upfront about everything he needed to be tonight, so if he was keeping something from me, it was clearly for good reason. “What about Amelia, though?”

 

“I sense something…  _ angelic _ about her.”

 

I put my hands to my cheeks and smiled sweetly.

 

“Me too.” I said softly.

 

“Not like that. I don’t know how much, but I sense that there is angelic blood in her. I don’t know exactly how strong her angelic side is, or if she’s even aware of it. I just sense that she is part angel, for the way angels trigger a demon’s senses is unmistakable.” he explained.

 

Honestly, I didn’t care that she was half angel. I only cared about whether it would affect our ability to be together.

 

“Still, it’s as I said: I sensed no intention of harming you in either of them. If you still want to be with her, I will support you in that.”

 

I smiled. It felt like a massive weight that had been put on my shoulders for the past thirty seconds was just taken off.

 

“Thank you. I’m glad you support my decision to be with them.”

 

“Oh, if I may ask…”

 

My mother approached us, and put a hand on my shoulder with a look of pure confusion.

 

_ “How in the world did you get two girlfriends in one evening?” _

 

I told her how Adrianne told me how she felt at the hospital, and how Amelia did the same when we were in a cell earlier.

 

“Oh, I see! I guess if it weren’t for this whole Ellis thing, you wouldn’t have been able to connect with them like you did tonight.” she pointed out, apparently understanding everything.

 

“Huh. I guess so!” I nodded with satisfaction. “Oh, speaking of cells, my coat is still in that one.”

 

I pointed to the one I was kept in with Amelia, before I went in to grab my coat. Surely enough, it was still folded into the neat little “pillow” I made for Amelia. I unfolded it and took off my mother’s coat that I had died and been revived in. The thought that so many people thought me worthy to come back to life was still a baffling yet pleasant thought, and it made me smile as I slipped my own coat back on.

 

I came back out and returned my mother’s coat to her. She slinged it over her shoulders and posed with a smile.

 

“There we go! All is right with this deadly world!” she did her signature “death” sign. “Well, except for my glasses. It’s still difficult to see, but they’re only cracked, and like I said, I have spares at home.”

 

“Well, when you get your spares, you should put this on them. In fact you might want to put it on the glasses you have right now, and switch them onto your spares when you get the chance.”

 

“Eh?” she tilted her head in confusion.

 

I lifted my wrist that had the chain for her glasses tied around it. The red chain, adorned on either side by small skulls and loops for the arms, was as intact as it was when I put it there, much to my surprise. I carefully untied it.

 

“I got this with the ransom note that Ellis sent. When I left the hospital to come here, I tied it to my wrist to remind me not to give up; that I couldn’t stop fighting until Ellis was defeated, and you were safe.”

 

I held out her hand, and put the chain into her palm.

 

“Ellis is defeated. You are safe.”

 

“Oh, Mara…”

 

She put the chain on her glasses, where they belonged, and slid the glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. She smiled down at me, and smoothed down my hair.

 

“Let’s go home, sweetie.”

 

I nodded.

 

“Given that the reapers would pester me if I walked the streets like this, I’ll stay in my crow form until you find your vehicle.” my father told us.

 

“You’re coming home with us?” I asked with a hopeful smile. My father smiled back. 

 

“Of course I am, my child. When you asked me to come back home with you and your mother, I told you that I would if your mother was fine with it. After all, the one thing I tried to prevent by keeping my distance - that is, people hurting you two to get to me - ended up happening, so is there really any point in staying away anymore?”

 

“...Nope.” My mother and I both told him.

 

“Very well, my darling wife and daughter.” he poofed into a crow in a cloud of feathers. He flapped over and perched onto my mother's shoulder.

 

“Aww, Bassy.” my mother scratched his bird head. “Comfy?”

 

He croaked an answer.

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

I could understand him when he was a crow, like he said earlier, when I turned into a bat. That was pretty cool.

 

“Now, let's go.”

 

When we went up those stairs and opened those doors, the first thing I noticed was the clear sky. Stars dotted the black night sky as a cold breeze swept by. My feet came into contact with a puddle, just some of the residue of the earlier storm.

 

“Look, Mara. The storm is over. Isn't that wonderful?” my mother asked. I looked up at her, but she didn't take her eyes off of the sky. It had been a long time since I had seen her so genuinely happy and at peace. “Don’t you feel free?”

 

I did. I felt free from the hatred. I felt free from the anxiety about my exam. I felt free from the powerlessness I felt when Erican tried to hurt me. I felt free from that paralyzing fear I felt when I got that note. I was free of that worry, of the responsibility I had over people's lives tonight.

 

“...Yes, Mum. It's wonderful.”

 

Erican was right, it only took about fifteen minutes to walk to the dispatch building. Thankfully, we didn't face any trouble on the road.

 

“Mum, can I ask you something?”

 

“Oh, of course. What is it?” she asked with a smile.

 

“In Erican’s record, I saw that while I was gone, my class learned about Jack the Ripper.”

 

Slowly, her smile fell.

 

“Why didn't you tell me about that? Isn't my middle name the name of your partner that you killed?”

 

“Oh, it is Mara, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Its just… I never wanted you to see me as some brutal killer. Although…” she sighed. “I guess that ship has sailed, hasn't it?”

 

“Mum, please don't blame yourself for what happened. If you had actually sawed him like you planned, his hands around his throat would have violently contracted and caused me severe neck damage.” I was bluffing, but I wanted her to feel better.

 

“...I suppose you're right.”

 

I probably would have been more concerned if I happened to be alone, but having my mother, a tall, messy red-haired woman with a crow on her shoulder must have deterred people’s interaction until we got to the car, and someone appeared to be waiting by it. It was a thin, lanky figure leaning on her passenger door. When we approached, I felt on edge, since I couldn't see him very well.

 

“Hey you!” my mother shouted. “What are you doing by my car?”

 

“Grell?” the familiar voice called out. The figure's head turned to the light, and I saw a two-toned mix of blonde and brown hair against the frames of thick, round glasses. My mother stepped closer to the car, no longer worried.

 

“Oh, Ronald! Its yo-"

 

She was cut off when he hugged her.

 

“Oh, Ronald, don’t do that to a woman in the street in the middle of the night! Someone grabbing me by my car is how I got taken in the first place.” she chastised him. “I mean, I know it's only you, but please.”

 

“Sorry. I was just so worried. I saw that creep Ellis with you, so I came back to tell William, but he barely did anything!” the family friend complained.

 

“He kidnapped his daughter, too. There wasn't much he could do.” I told him.

 

“Oh, Mara! With how sad your Mum was today, I was quite worried about you. What are you doing out so late?” he asked, just then realizing that I was there.

 

“Long, sad, traumatizing story.”

 

“Oh,” he sighed. “Well, I'm glad you're alright. Have you been doing better lately? I haven't heard much about you since…” he trailed off. “Well, since what my son did.”

 

“It’s more about what I did to myself than anything else. How's Richard doing, anyway?”

 

I sensed a pit of sadness pop up in Ronald, and I had a feeling I shouldn't have asked.

 

“Well, I don't know. A week after he baited you, I told him to pack up. He left the next week. I haven't heard or seen him since. No one else even knows where he is, either.” he sighed.

 

“...I hope you hear about him soon. No one deserves to be kept in limbo about the well-being of someone they care about.” I told him. It was hard to tell, but he looked at me with total surprise.

 

“I… I honestly wish I could say I don't care about him, but I can't, and I don't get it.”

 

“It's because he’s still your son, and no matter what happens, you'll still have love in your heart for him.” my mother explained. “I'm sorry to cut you off, Ronnie, but we really need to get home. Please tell me my keys didn't get taken.”

 

“Sorry, but they did…” he twirled them on his fingers before he passed them to her. “By me! After William sent me away, I figured I would hold those for safe keeping after I found them on the ground.”

 

“Thank you, Ronald. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get my daughter home. We've all had a very rough day.” my mother sighed.

 

“I'm tired.” I spoke up. She pat my head.

 

“I know, sweetie.”

 

“Right, I get it.” Ronald nodded. “Don’t worry I’ll head on home. Have fun with your kid and the bird on your shoulder.”

 

She walked around him, unlocked the car, and slid into the driver’s seat. As she fastened her seatbelt, my father flew into the passenger seat and reverted into his humanoid form.

 

“We will.” he said with a plastic smile.

 

A look of surprise and confusion sprang to life in Ronald’s features. It looked like he really wanted to ask a question, but he was so aghast that he was paralyzed.

 

“Well, Mara? Are you coming?” my father asked, ignoring Ronald. I nodded and climbed right into the back seat, fastening my seatbelt.

 

“Bye, Ronnie!” she called out. I rolled up the window and sat back. The cushions were comfy, fuzzy, and familiar. I leaned against the window and felt my head rattle as the car drove.

 

“Mara? May I ask you something?” my father asked me.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why would you care whether Richard, the boy who bullied you and told you to commit suicide, was alive? Moreover, why wouldn’t you wish for him to  _ not _ be alive? To be perfectly honest, I cannot understand why you wouldn’t want him to be dead.”

 

I looked out the window as the buildings and trees sped by; as we got further and further away from that hellish rehab building.

 

“If no one cared about him, or if people only hated him, I would wish that he died horribly, or that he’s been suffering unspeakably for the past month. That isn’t the case though. His father is worried about him, and his sister is probably worried too. Tonight, I learned how it feels to be worried horribly about someone I cared about possibly being hurt, or worse. I don’t want his loved ones to feel that way. I don’t feel like they deserve that.” I told him. My mother’s expression went from one of confusion to one of complete awareness. She understood who I was so obviously referring to.

 

“That’s very mature of you, Mara. I cannot understand your thought process when it comes to caring about certain people, but I’m still proud of the decisions you make.” my father told me.

 

“Thank you. I’m feeling pretty proud too.”

 

“Bassy, I have to tell you this.” my mother addressed him. “If you’re staying with us-”

 

“Not if, but since. Staying with my family isn’t a variable to me anymore.” he corrected.

 

“Right.  _ Since _ you’ll be staying with us, no being a bird in the house. I don’t want to pick up all those feathers.”

 

“Of course, Grell. I’ll only stay in this form when I’m in the house, unless you want me to be a bit more  _ demonic _ with you in private.”

 

“Bassy! Mara’s still here!” she scolded.

 

Part of me was grossed out that my parents were flirting. Then again, before today, they weren’t on good enough terms to even speak to one another. Clearly, I could live with the flirting.

 

I don’t know if it was the fatigue, the low rumbling of the car, or the absolute peace I felt, but I fell asleep and didn’t wake up until I woke up in my own bed. I could tell I was in the same clothes, with the exemption of my socks, shoes, and jacket. The first two were by my door, and the last was noticeably hanging up in my closet.

 

“Wow.” I told myself. “Talk about being a heavy sleeper.”

 

I looked out the window to see a bright blue morning sky. It was speckled with drifting clouds as wind made the green leaves dance on the tree by my window.

 

My door opened behind me, and Passion came rushing in. She hopped onto my lap, climbed up to my face, and began to lick my nose. Clearly, since I was away from her for eighteen hours, she had a lot of kisses to make up.

 

“Awww, Passion, I missed you too.” I giggled, putting her back down onto my lap. I stated petting her when I realized that she didn't come in on her own; someone let her in.

 

I saw my father at the open door.

 

“Good morning, Mara. I didn't want her to wake you in the night, so she waited all night out here. I hope she didn't wake you too early.” he said with a smile. “Since you fell asleep at around one o’clock last night, I planned to let you sleep until ten, which is right about now.”

 

“Good morning. Actually, I had already woken up about a minute ago.” I started absentmindedly scratching Passions head as I looked up at my father. “I'm surprised I didn't wake up last night, between the ride home and waking up in bed.”

 

“Mara, if I couldn't carry my daughter to her bed without waking her, what kind of a father would I be?” he asked rhetorically.

 

I shrugged.

 

“Fair enough. If you didn't come in here, I would have started thinking I dreamed up what happened yesterday.” I almost laughed.

 

“Well, Mara, I don't know what you might have dreamed of, but rescuing your mother wasn't one of them, nor was what happened with Erican and those two girls.”

 

“Oh, thank God. Wait. Can I still say that?” I asked critically.

 

“Hmmm… no. It's quite peculiar for one of demonic lineage to say that.” he explained calmly.

 

“Hm.” I nodded. “Good to know.”

 

“Indeed. Also, speaking of your girlfriends. One of them called the house just an hour ago. It was Amelia, and she asked to speak to you. Of course, I told her that you were asleep, but she asked me to let her know when you were awake. She said that she and your other girlfriend had solidified their plans to go to the Two Tone Cafe at three o’clock today, and she wanted to make sure you still wanted to come. You do still want to go on a date with your girlfriends this afternoon, correct?” he asked me.

 

I smiled to myself, barely able to contain my excitement.

 

_ “Hell yeah.” _


End file.
